Starset
by kitsune jewel
Summary: When one destiny is closed another starts to unlock this is true for Kagome who has finally completed her task but her journey isn't over. She must collect treasures that have been lost for centuries and are scattered in many diffrent worlds. Kagome along with a group of travelers must complete their task before the world is turned into chaos. Can they do it? Come in and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"The first thing I'm aware of is the sea. I can hear the waves crashing, in a soft soothing song. Then slowly, and one by one my senses return. Next I can feel the waves lapping at my feet and warm sand between my toes. Followed by the scent of the sea so strong I can practically taste the salt on my tongue. Finally I can see it, a beautiful ocean at sunset laid out before me. The picturesque scene is so vibrant with shades of red, and orange, and pink, even purple! I can tell that I am on an island and there are all kinds of exotic plants around.

It's then that I feel something bump against my foot and I look down to discover an odd fruit caught in the tide. Odd, because the fruit is shaped like a star. I pick up this star-fruit, amazed with how bizarre it is compared to any other I have known.

Then someone calls my name and I turn around to see a man with silver hair running in the other direction. I start to follow the stranger but before I get far I notice a mirror in front of me. It was not an ordinary mirror though as there seemed to be light coming through it, on the other side. I stepped closer until I am right in front of it only to discover that I have no reflection. This confused me and I reached up to touch it, only the mirror felt like water, and my fingers caused ripples to distort the surface. I found that my hand could go through the face. There was air rushing against my hand on the other side and after some hesitation I stepped through the looking glass to what lay beyond.

I found myself in a beautiful but lifeless place. The region was devoid of any color except for a glowing portal in the shape of a heart. I seemed to be in a castle of some sort and everything was black, white, or gray. The floor seemed hollow as my footsteps echoed loudly throughout. I felt impressed that this place held some significance but I was not sure how, only that I would need to know it later. I also felt drawn towards the portal that floated off the balcony. Yet, before I could do anything, the floor gave way and I found myself falling.

Somehow I managed to land unharmed, and on my feet even! Looking around it seemed I was in another dimension. The area was like a black void, dark and empty. Again, as with the last place, there was only one source of light and color; only this time it was beneath my feet as what appeared to be a stained glass window.

Before I had the chance to make out the picture I sensed a dark entity behind me. Spinning around I found two tall and lanky white humanoid creatures and three short shadow creatures which had antennae and glowing yellow eyes. I was scared, I had no idea what these creatures were only I that I would need to defend myself and had no way of doing so.

When suddenly, almost in answer to my thought there was a flash of light and a heavy weight in my right hand. I looked down to discover a magnificent sword. The blade was silver with a motif down the center, and a fierce guard surrounding the black hilt and a large glistening sapphire at the top.

I didn't have much more time as I was attacked. I moved to dodge one blow and parry another. The battle was tedious and seemed to go on forever. For some reason I couldn't destroy them, these alien creatures did not seem to take any damage from my blows. Meanwhile the tall white ones were incredibly fast while the shadow ones had the ability to melt into the floor and disappear before changing their position only to reappear and attack again. Then when one of the white ones was about to deal me a particularly nasty blow my miko powers flared to life and fused with the blade, much like my sacred arrows. This proved quite effective as suddenly the battle turned in my favor and went quickly after that. Something curious happened when I defeated the shadow creatures though. As each body was destroyed a crystalline heart floated free form each one, floating in mid air for a time before they too were swallowed by the darkness.

Subsequently a door appeared, it was a neutral color and ornate. I felt myself being drawn towards the door and just as I am about to reach the door...I wake up."

Keade looked thoughtful as she stirred the miso she was preparing for the noon meal. "Hmm...and you say you've had this same dream before?"

Kagome, who sat directly across the fire from her elder, nodded. "Yes, several time, and each one...the sensations become...more intense."

"Mmm..." The fire crackled beneath the old cooking pot and warmed the hut on the cool crisp day in late autumn. They were alone today as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were visiting Mushin. Inuyasha had followed Kikyo to a nearby village where she had been asked to heal the headman's ill son.

Five months ago they had defeated Naraku and the Shikon no Tama was whole once again. The jewel had been corrupted in such intensity that When Kagome picked up the tainted object she cried out in pain. Now, the small pink stone which had been the cause of havoc for over a century lay pure and quiet, sleeping. Surprisingly after Kagome made her wish the tama did not disappear. The duty remained hers to guard the jewel and keep it pure. Totosai had given her a beautiful necklace of jade beads to keep the fickle jewel on; Kagome wore the necklace at all times.

Having completed High School eight months ago, Kagome had since been torn on what to do now that her life seemed complete. What else could she do, and most importantly where would she go? Time travel had jaded Kagome in such a way that left her unfit to truly live in either time. The bone eater's well still allowed her safe passage between times, but she knew it would not last forever. Kagome felt that the well was only waiting for her to make a decision. The last five months had been brutal for that reason, and Kagome was torn over what to do. She only wanted to go home, but now she was not sure where home was.

"Well," Keade's voice brought Kagome out of her brooding. "I am not sure of what to tell ye Kagome. Unlike some miko I have never been much good with the interpretation of dreams." Keade paused to wet her tongue in a smacking sound. "However, some miko have been known to have the gift of foresight or even hindsight, perhaps ye have had a vision."

"Oh." Was all Kagome could reply as she suddenly felt unsure of herself.

"One journey may have ended for ye child, but destiny is through with ye yet, of that I am sure. Nothing ever truly ends, Kagome." Keade then made a noise in the back of her throat that gave Kagome the impression she was considering something. "Perhaps ye should go home for a while, and think things over there, and even find council, Inuyasha is not here to protest." She finished with a wink.

Kagome smiled, yes, perhaps she should.


	2. Chapter 2

Climbing out of the old wooden well splinter free Kagome smiled. She was happy to be home, to see her family again, even if there was tension between them. The underlying current was strong though they never spoke of it. Her family knew that Kagome was trying to decide where to stay and were hurt that it had been five months since her pilgrimage had ended and still she could not make a decision.

Grandfather felt there should be no choice between eras, the modern being the obvious choice.

Souta was convinced she would choose to stay in the Feudal Era but would miss her and wanted her and Inuyasha to still visit. He was also a little hurt that she may choose her friends over her sanguine family, that he was not as important.

Mama was the hardest to read since she did a good job of hiding her feelings and concerns. Kagome was not sure which she wanted to choose yet herself, she only wished it would not hurt her family.

Kagome walked slowly through the shrine grounds towards the house. For some reason she wanted to take it all in, as if saying good-bye. She felt like she would not be seeing these familiar pathways for a while, but that was a silly thought. Shaking such impressions out of her head Kagome proceeded to open the back door. Trading her loafers for some house slippers she called out, "Mom! I'm home!"

She could smell something divine from the kitchen and took a deep breath, how she had missed her mother's home cooking. Her mother's familiar face poked out from the kitchen into the hallway. "Hello dear. Are you staying long? I'm making sweet and sour for lunch."

Kagome smiled, her mother's sweet and sour was fantastic, if she did not love oden so much it may have been her favorite. "Sounds great!" She replied walking into the kitchen. "Actually I plan to stay a little while; I needed some time to think alone."

Mama looked over her shoulder at Kagome. An understanding look in her eye. "Well, it's nice to have you home."

"Thanks. I think I'll go change, if that's alright." Kagome asked.

"Of course, you go freshen up. I'll let you know when lunch is ready."

Smiling brightly Kagome said, "Thanks, you're the best Mama."

Lunch had been wonderful. Kagome felt bad leaving her family so much and often she felt like a stranger when she would visit. That was something else to ponder. For now she needed to unwind in some mindless activity. She had called Ayumi, the only friend from school she kept in touch with, and agreed to see a movie. They planned on meeting at the local theater just before seven. Knowing Tokyo traffic at this hour Kagome chose to walk; besides a license had not been a top priority the last few years.

Closing the door behind her after saying a temporary good-bye to her family Kagome checked her watch. She had a little over a half hour before it was time. Since it only took fifteen minutes to walk to the theater Kagome thought she might do some window shopping.

The last few rays of sunlight were disappearing below the horizon and dusk had settled in. The bright lights of Tokyo were a sight for her sore eyes. They were some odd sort of compensation to the lack of stars in the black velvet sky above. The streets were crowded as usual and Kagome was bumped more than a couple of times as she made her way through the crosswalk with the rest of the swarm. Slowing down to a casual stroll Kagome paused to look in some shop windows.

Some stores were more interesting than others and Kagome soon found her mind wandering. There was not much for her here in modern day Tokyo. Kagome had managed to pass high school but her grades were shabby and her attendance lacking. Few colleges would even think about looking at her application. There was also the concern of paying for school.

Her life was going absolutely no where. She only had Ayumi as a friend even. So what was here for her? She had been born here, that was always a good argument. Her family, even if they had been growing distant. Sadly that was about where the list ended. She was sure there were other reasons, only she could not think of them.

One thing she was sure of, she liked that hat. Dodging inside the small boutique Kagome made her purchase. Upon exciting she took another look around.

There was a new store not far away. It was tucked just inside the alley she was currently next to. Walking closer Kagome discovered it was some sort of new age type store. The windows had displays of candles and crystals. Some interesting books were propped up also. Titles like, _'Real Ghosts, Restless Spirits__, __and Haunted Places__,' '__How to Heal Your Soul in Twelve Days__,' _and _'__The__Encyclopedia of Witchcraft__' _stared at her through the glass. There was also an advertisement for a class called, _'Developing_ _your own Psychic Powers.' _Kagome also noticed a banner read, _'Grand Opening! Free: Ten minute Palm Reading. Today Only!'_

Kagome looked at the banner for a long time. Keade thought she should seek council. Biting her lip she decided it couldn't hurt anything, sure some were frauds out to bamboozle people but she believed others had bona fide talents. Checking her watch she noticed it was nearly seven and she had another block to go. Sighing Kagome looked for the stores hours, noticing they were open late she decided to come back later after the movie.

The movie had been pretty good however the ending was poorly done. Kagome was torn on whether she liked it or not. In the end she decided it was a decent movie, but not one she'd care to buy. Kagome had cautiously mentioned the new store to Ayumi unsure what her only friend would think. Ayumi had been interested and thought it could be fun. The curly black haired girl had also expressed a hope that she could learn something about her relationship with Hojo.

Ayumi and Hojo had been dating for a couple of years and apparently was reaching a point where Ayumi wanted to either take it to the next level or brake-up. Kagome was happy for them, Ayumi had liked Hojo since the first time they met, but was convinced he would never look twice at her. So she had quietly admired him from afar until he began to pursue her in High School, after giving up on Kagome.

The two friends made their way to where Kagome had found the interesting shop by the alley and entered its door. A bell jingled from above as they did so and the girls began to peruse the shop.

An older woman entered from a back room separated by a thick red curtain. She had streaks of white running through her long black hair which hung almost entirely loose except for the last six inches. Her face was wrinkled and kindly. The numerous laugh lines showed a woman who enjoyed herself. She was short, about Kagome's Grandfather's height. Her back was straight but an old wooden cane with a dark red stone helped her get around. As she approached her customers her vivid green eyes locked onto their own, as if reading their souls.

"May I help you?" the kindly woman asked.

"Yes," Kagome began. "We were interested in the free palm readings you advertised in your window."

The short woman's emerald eyes twinkled, "Ah, yes. I'll take you one at a time. Whoever goes first can follow me and the other can wait here. There is a chair here if you'd like."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Ayumi looked towards her friend with pleading eyes. "Go ahead." Kagome told her.

"Thanks!" Ayumi smiled brightly before following the woman behind the red curtain she had appeared from before.

Kagome looked through the store a little more. Finding some items quite interesting. The jewelry in stock was amazing and Kagome had to talk herself out of several purchases. She also discovered an assortment of belly dancing costumes and accessories. Kagome looked through them with a gleam in her eye before deciding to wait in the chair the woman had mentioned before.

Not long after situating herself Ayumi returned absolutely glowing. She had a cheesy smile and Kagome lifted an eyebrow at the look on her friends face.

"Well?" Kagome asked, hoping for an explanation.

"We're getting married!" Ayumi beamed.

Kagome's other eyebrow lifted and her lips curved into a teasing smile, "I think she's a little old for you Ayumi."

This comment seemed to brake whatever spell her friend had been under. "What? Ah! No! Hojo and I! She said Hojo and I would get married. That I should have a long happy life but that I need to be careful with money or I could run into a horrible debt."

"Well..." Kagome was unsure of what to say. "Congratulations, I guess."

"Thanks!" Ayumi's smile was almost blinding. "You can go in now; I'll wait here for you."

"Alright." Kagome left her dazed and bewitched friend in her own world and pulled back the red curtain, which felt like velvet. The old woman from earlier was seated in an ornate Chippendale chair with crimson upholstery. A matching chair lay across from her. Between the matching chairs was an equally impressive table, round in design and made with a few different woods. The room was not overly bright but not dim, and it smelled strongly of either incense or scented candles, Kagome was unsure which one. The space was tidy and welcoming giving off a warm ambiance.

Looking up at her as she entered the woman smiled, "Sit down, dear."

Kagome did so before returning her gaze to the woman before her. "A palm reading, yes?" The woman asked patiently. Kagome nodded. "Then give me your left hand dear. Palm up, that's right." Kagome did as she was asked, curious as to what the old woman would have to say.

Kagome waited patiently as the woman adjusted her glasses before scrutinizing her palm. The elder woman's hands were gentle as they held her left hand, twisting it in different directions for a variety of views. Her hands were cold against Kagome's own but the young miko did not mind.

"Hmm...Let's see here..." The woman's voice came, her tone thoughtful. Your life line is long you should see many years to come, but then you are a young one aren't you?" The question was rhetorical and Kagome stayed silent.

The woman began tenderly bending her fingers back, testing their flexibility. "You are able to adjust to situations with ease and you can understand another's side of the story, however you will fight for what you believe in." Kagome had to agree with the woman she thought that sounded like her though perhaps she was a little quicker to anger than that.

"You are rather curious and seem to have a good imagination." The green-eyed woman continued. Self-expression is important to you and you also enjoy exploring new ideas and concepts. You are not a hopeless dreamer though; you work hard and are a reliable person." Kagome agreed with her again thinking of her trips to the Feudal Era. Tipping her palm down and her wrist up the woman said, "You have great physical strength and endurance." Kagome was not sure if she thought that entirely true but liked it and took it as a complement.

"You can't stand to see others hurt or in need and often think with your heart." The old woman looked up to see Kagome smiling. "Don't be too happy about that it also means you are hurt easily and will one day get you into trouble if it hasn't already." Kagome stopped smiling taken back by the comment. "Don't fret dear," she continued, "It will take you far in the end. Besides it is far better to have a big heart than no heart at all" The woman's eyes twinkled as they looked deeply into Kagome's own.

Lifting Kagome's palm up towards the light she stared closely at her hand. "Hmm...Your lines are clear and deep, that means you have strong feelings, with specific likes and dislikes." So far Kagome thought the old woman seemed to know what she was doing and had done a good job describing her. "It seems you will find your true love young in life, a blessing many never receive. You will do well together though you will be faced with adversity."

The miko watched as the store owner frowned before re-adjusting her glasses more securely to the bridge of her nose. The woman's eyes seemed to narrow in either concentration or question, perhaps both. "What's this?" She asked to herself. Kagome was curious about what the woman had found and why it seemed unusual. Then again everything seemed unusual in her life, why not her hands?

The old woman gasped and her emerald eyes flashed before her cold wrinkled hands tightened their grip on Kagome's own. The woman's face shot up locking gazes with an anxious Kagome, her green eyes were intense. "You're the one?" She asked in astonishment.

Kagome stuttered unsure of what 'one' that would be fidgeting as the old woman measured her. "What are you still doing here child? You should have arrived already! Hmm...This can't be good for the King. You must hurry dear you are terribly late!" Kagome felt she had had enough of this strange woman and her bizarre words and attempted to snatch back her hand. However, the old woman's hold was strong and fast for one her age. "They will come for you child, but don't be afraid your own powers will light the way through the dark. You must protect your charge and those you hold dear. The door will open soon."

Finally the old woman's grip slackened and Kagome quickly brought her hand back. Standing quickly she tore through the red curtain. Grabbing a still twitterpated Ayumi by the arm she race out of the store leaving the crazy old woman behind. Her words though still haunted her.

'_What are you still doing here child?'_

'_...This can't be good for the King.'_

'_...Protect your charge.'_

'_The door will open soon.'_

What had all that meant? Apparently, Kagome had been wrong when she thought no harm could come form a free palm reading.

After Ayumi had come out of her daze, the two girls parted ways and planned to meet again shortly. The walk home felt long to Kagome, her thoughts running in circles. What did the old woman's words mean? Late for what? What King? What was going to be coming for her? What door? Was any of this real? Was this supposed to help her decide where to go? How? Was the woman just a lunatic?

A headache began to form and Kagome groaned. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Her thoughts were a mess and she wished she had some of that potion in _Harry Potter_ for a dreamless sleep. No matter how hard she tried she could not stop thinking about the event. So distracted was she that Kagome almost missed the turn to the shrine steps.

It was late now and the rest of her family had gone to bed. Stepping lightly into the house Kagome tiptoed up the stairs silently, having memorized where all of the loose and squeaky floor boards were long ago. Changing her clothes again Kagome went through her nightly ritual before turning in.

Moonlight poured in through her window now instead of an obnoxious hanyou. The night seemed serene and Kagome found herself able to relax. Sinking into the mattress and snuggling into the covers Kagome pulled her pillow closer to herself before falling asleep.

Only a couple of hours later Kagome awoke with a start. She had tossed and turned the covers strewn about the foot of her bed, and her beloved pillow was across the room. She felt a cold sweat covering her body. Her dream had returned again. This time there was some figure wearing a crown with big round ears that had come and complained about her tardiness. Kagome had been unable to defend herself before a man with silver hair and wearing little had swooped in on a silver dragon. The kingly figure had chased after the dragon rider.

Obviously the old woman's words still haunted her. Kagome sighed, knowing she would be unable to go back to sleep this night even though it was still early. The sun would not be up for hours and Kagome had little to do until then.

Kagome decided to get up and go for a walk. Changing into a simple Kimono, as she had become fond of the traditional dress during her travels.

The Kimono was one given to her by Miroku and Sango. The Kimono itself was a beautiful blue color with silver cranes woven into the design. The obi was white with emerald vines trailing through covered in violet flowers. They were lovely and Kagome had the urge to don the robes.

Tiptoeing back down the stairs and out the door without anyone the wiser. The shrine her family took care of was one of the oldest still active in the city. For such a reason they had a good amount of land untouched by streetlights and skyscrapers. Kagome loved visiting it and walked there often. Her feet took her there now.

Walking idly through the forest in back of their property trying desperately to sort her thoughts. Kagome was so distracted she never noticed the small shadow creatures from her dreams materialize from the darkness behind her.

Slowly more began to appear each drawn to the girl they began to study her. Some following her footsteps.

Kagome was unaware until her miko powers seemed to scream in warning that something was not right. Stopping she focused on the feeling, it was not a demon, so what was it she sensed. Her powers would not let her ignore their prompting and Kagome could only wonder. Turning around in the purpose of looking towards the house Kagome instead found the shadow creatures. Their antennae twitching and yellow eyes watching her intently. Fear struck her heart, she was unarmed and far enough from home no one would hear her struggle.

Turning back around she tried to run only to face another group of the same creatures. They had her surrounded.

"Crap!" she cursed.

The alien beings then attacked. Some jumping onto her body tackling the miko to the ground. "Ah!" She cried in vain.

'_I need a weapon.' _She thought. Then just like in her dream a bright light shone and a heavy weight rested itself in her right hand. On instinct and what she had been taught over the years she slashed upwards. Kagome managed to dispel a few away from her but more continued to materialize.

Kagome hacked and slashed her way out of the mob of creatures, however there were too many for her to fight and her skills were of a novice level. She decided to make a run for it however in the tussle she had lost her sense of location and was unsure of which direction to run in. Deciding any direction was better than her current location and would eventually lead back to the city she ran blindly.

More creatures came at her from the sides and they seemed to infest the forest. _'What's going on?' _she thought. Kagome had to stop a few times when the enemy's number grew large. Dispelling only enough to keep going Kagome started to sweat, panting at the pace.

Soon she seemed to leave the swarming invasion behind. Slowing to a stop Kagome found her self outside a cave. It seemed familiar to her but she could not remember why. She entered the cave hoping for sanctuary and tried to catch her breath. The cave seemed old a musty, she wrinkled her nose at the smell. Inspecting the cave further she found there seemed to be grass on the ground as well as some lichen on the walls. One patch however a third of the way back was bare. It was about a meter wide and about two hundred centimeters long.

Her eyes widened suddenly. This was Onigumo's cave! This is where Kikyo nursed the bandit that became Naraku! Before she could think much more on it Kagome saw something out of the corner of her eye. Walking into the very back she squinted to see through the dark. A door. One just like in her dream.

This was too much it seemed her dream was coming alive! Was she still dreaming? She had a feeling she was not so lucky.

A scuffing sound brought her out of her impending panic. Yellow eyes gleamed in the dark at her as well as the clanking of armor. Kagome backed against the door unable to do much else. Her sword held in front of her Kagome prepared to protect herself.

The next few moments were a blur, the attack came, followed by a click behind her. Overwhelmed Kagome through her arms up in defense. There was a whoosh of air and the enemy pounced. Then there was nothing, only darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Squall Leonheart closed the door which led into Ansem's hidden computer room from the study. Rubbing his temples he checked to see that the coast was clear before letting out a sigh. He'd been on duty all night inside the lab trying to figure out Ansem's research. While the system was up and running without fail and even with Tron helping out information was still hard to come by. When any files were found they were usually encrypted. Considering the level of intelligence Ansem had, breaking his code was nearly impossible. Squall had been up all night working on the text; all he'd gained was a headache and fatigue.

Times like these he would remember, memories he had tried to forget. It was impossible to forget her though. It was because of her he now went by Leon, only she was allowed to use his first name.

He still had to report to the rest of the committee what he had found, or rather what he had not in this case. Then he would be able to get some sleep.

Wandering through the corridors towards the postern now his tired mind wandered. Sora, Donald and Goofy had left days ago to face Xemnas, to stop Organization XIII. He would probably never see them again now that everything was over. Heartless and even nobodies still roamed Radiant Garden, but there was a calm in the air that had been missing for years now.

It never ceased to amaze Leon who the Keyblade had chosen as its master. Sora was young, but he had a strong heart. Yet trouble seemed to follow the boy wherever he went. Sora also had a way of making friends quickly, and so the entire committee worried over him. Hoping someone would send word soon of their success and safety.

Leon closed his eyes briefly as he reached the postern, allowing his tired blood shot eyes to adjust to the light. Today would be a beautiful day, summer had arrived. The sun had finished rising but was still low in the sky. Aerith was no doubt already up, as would Yuffie though probably unable to engage in intelligent conversation. Cid would be asleep; he'd been working late on a new Gummi design the last week.

The morning sunlight danced across the purple stones which were common in Radiant Garden as Leon approached the Bailey. They had managed to restore this outer section of the Bailey as well as the slope leading down towards the gorge. The town was coming along as well, though moral was getting low among the residents.

As Leon made his way up the Stone steps something out of the corner of his eye made him pause. Something, no, someone was slumped against the wall inside the Bailey, just beneath one of the balcony windows. He narrowed his eyes at the figure, knowing sleep would have to wait.

Ascending the last steps Leon walked up to the sleeping person. It was a female that much was obvious, one with long dark hair. She wore odd clothes the like he'd never seen before. The girl was not from Hallow Bastion, that much he knew. Crouching down next to her Leon nudged her shoulder. "Hey. Wake up. This is no place to sleep."

The girl moaned before turning to face the other side in a position no doubt more uncomfortable than the first. Leon frowned. Why were females so difficult?

"Hey!" He yelled this time. "You have to wake up miss."

Groaning came from the sleeping girl, before silver-blue eyes slowly blinked open. She yawned before taking notice of himself. She looked at him with wide curious eyes. Leon waited for her mind to wake up as it seemed to be taking her awhile. "Who are you?" Her speech was slurred from her dozing.

"My name is Leon. Now who are you and what are you doing out here? Sleeping no less." His tone was stern, leaving no room for argument. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you Leon." He blinked in surprise. Memories flooded back into his mind, but he ignored them. There would be time to consider such things later, for now he needed to focus on the girl. Her voice brought him back. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here. There were these shadow creatures and a door. Then there was this gust of wind and then...and then...I can not seem to remember anything else." The girl frowned at her own discovery. "Where am I, anyway?"

"The Bailey, in a world called Radiant Garden." Leon watched her closely. It would seem she was from another world. This could mean trouble.

"What?!" Kagome could not believe it, another world? How had she ended up here? How was she going to get home? She began to panic, which meant she was about to do something stupid. Pushing the man called Leon away Kagome leapt to her feet. Dashing through the open gates towards the light, Kagome found a town. All Kagome wanted was to run, to run away from her worries, her problems, her responsibilities. It was too much and now she was in another world. Running through the town she continued up several flights of steps that led to what appeared to be a marketplace. Kagome looked around wildly trying to find a door like the one that brought her here. She found none. Backing up against the side of a wall Kagome rested. She bowed her head in order to hide her eyes from the strange world around her. She could feel her throat tightening, and tears threatened to fall. How could this be? What was she to do?

A strong hand on her shoulder made her jump. Looking up she found another man with spiky blond hair and troubled deep blue eyes. Kagome stiffened underneath both the stranger's gaze and grip.

"Are you alright, miss?" The man asked. His voice was deep, and he seemed wary of her.

Kagome was not sure how to answer, plus he was a little intimidating. She was not about to tell him she had no idea where she was and came from another world. She contemplated what to say, and when the strained silence had reached its limit she simply nodded.

The man studied her, a little suspicious it would seem. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Who are you?"

Kagome gulped. They were interrupted however as the man known as Leon appeared. "There you are. Thanks for stopping her Cloud."

Cloud nodded, taking his heavy hand off her shoulder and stepping back. He did not leave though, apparently curious.

"Clear your head yet?" Leon asked her gruffly, he was still upset about earlier. "I'm sure you'd like some answers, Kagome. We'd like the same thing. I'd like to take you some where to talk, now, will you come willingly, or do I have to force you? Let's not cause any trouble, okay?"

Kagome sighed. She should not have run earlier. Leon was only trying to help. She sure hoped he would let that go. Figuring it would be best to follow. She agreed. "Yes, I'll come. I'm sorry for knocking you over and running away. I guess I panicked."

Leon nodded, accepting the apology. "Kagome, this is Cloud. Cloud this is Kagome. She seems to come form another world. I found her asleep in the Bailey, a few minutes ago."

Kagome turned to the blond, "It's nice to meet you, Cloud."

Cloud watched the strange girl for a minute before he replied. "Pleased to meet you." Kagome gathered he was a laconic soul, though he did not suffer severely as Sesshomaru had.

Turning back to Leon Kagome got a better look at him. His brown hair hung into his blue eyes but did not hide the diagonal scar reaching from his left eyebrow to below his right eye. Kagome mentally winced sympathizing with the pain it would have caused the man. "So, you said you were going to take me somewhere?" She asked him.

"Yes, it's this way. You ran right past it." Leon turned around and led them to Merlin's house. Knowing Cloud would follow he let the blond watch the girl. Hopefully she would not cause anymore trouble. It would be a long day. Hopefully he could sleep in tomorrow.

Kagome blushed at the jab, but followed the brunette back down the steps anyway. Cloud followed also, walking a step behind her. Traveling to different worlds was not new to her, or at least time travel was not. This world however was so entirely different. Kagome decided to make the best of it; not many could see rare sights without buying a plane ticket where she came from, she got to travel for free at least. Of course it seemed she traveled into dangerous situations, which left much to be desired.

They stopped outside one of the houses in the town; this one seemed somewhat larger than the others. It reminded her of the pictures in her world history book of medieval Europe. That had been the only history course she struggled in. Kagome had never traveled to medieval Europe, only medieval Japan.

They entered in through a wooden door, and Kagome peered around curiously. The house had only one room, which was divided between more personal area and a common area. The room had a computer also, which surprised her. This world seemed to have similar technology to her own world, yet at the same time there was a sense of old world. The combination brought comfort to her, and Kagome felt she could get used to this peculiar place.

Three other people were already inside, two women and one elderly man. The first woman had long brown hair in some sort of a twist almost a braid and long bangs. Her green eyes stood out and were her best feature, Kagome thought.

The other woman occupying the room had short black hair that complemented her face shape. Her brown eyes told Kagome she was not a morning person.

Lastly, the man had long silver hair and a beard equally as long. His crystal eyes twinkled behind his spectacles at them as they entered. "How did the work go, Leon?" The older man asked, as his eyes studied Kagome.

"Nothing, the code is tough. I have not made much progress. I'm afraid this project will be long and tedious." Leon reported as he ran a hand through his dark brown locks in frustration.

"That it will, that it will. Keep trying though and do not loose hope. Surely there will be some very important information in there. The King gave the task to us, so it's our duty to complete it. Certainly he would not have asked if it would all be in vain." The old man's wise answer came. Leon seemed to relax and sat down in the chair by the computer, turning it to face the group. "Now then who would this young lady be, hmm?"

Kagome suddenly felt bashful when all eyes turned to her. She began to play with the hems of her long kimono sleeves. It was a nervous habit she had picked up during her travels. "My name is Kagome, sir."

"Sir?!" The elderly man laughed. "An old man like myself certainly need not be called, sir. I am Merlin, young Kagome." Smiling, all tension leaving Kagome's body suddenly, she nodded.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Aerith." The woman with the amazing green eyes introduced herself.

"And I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" The short haired one boldly introduced herself.

"Now then," Merlin began. "What brings you here?"

"I love your clothes! They're so pretty! I have not seen anything like them before." Aerith complemented jovially.

"Oh, ah, thank you." Kagome said gratefully. She was not sure what to say.

Leon rejoined the conversation to add, "I found Kagome in the Bailey earlier. It seems she is from another world."

"Another world?" Questioned Merlin. "Hmm...How odd."

Aerith smiled kindly at her, "You must have questions. Why don't you sit down and tell us your story. I'll get you something to eat, and then we can answer what we can for you?"

"Thank you." Kagome smiled back. Taking the seat indicated, she began to feel nervous. How much should she tell them? Reaching up Kagome grasped the Shikon no Tama, it's weight comforting to her. She watched as Aerith left to get her some food. Kagome admitted quietly she was hungry. The past twelve hours or so had been long ones.

After Kagome had eaten she explained about her bizarre dreams, the palm reading gone wrong, and about the mysterious shadow creatures. By the time she reached the part about finding a door inside the cave everyone was so engrossed in her story that they didn't notice a man with blond hair enter.

Having entered near the end, the man introduced as Cid, was given a quick recap by the group. Each one interrupting one another to add their two cense. Kagome giggled quietly to herself, finding their antics humorous.

"Huh." Cid said aloud at the end. His right hand reaching up to adjust the toothpick in his mouth before scratching his head. "That's quite a story."

"Can you tell me what those creatures were? Or how to get back home?" Kagome pleaded with the committee.

"Those 'shadow creatures' as you call them are Heartless." Everyone was surprised to hear Cloud speak up. He had not said a word since entering Merlin's house. "When a person looses their heart to darkness, that tainted heart becomes a Heartless. They come in many shapes and forms, varying depending on how strong the person's heart was. They act mostly by instinct, searching for other hearts to take. The ones you encountered were called Creepers; they are the weakest form of Heartless and the most common."

"What happens to the person's body and soul after they're heart is taken, then?" Kagome was curious, did they die, or did something more happen in this instance?

"Quick one, isn't she?" Leon mused.

"Ah, yes. You grasped that far sooner than the rest of us did." Merlin praised. "What is left behind becomes what is known as nobodies. Creatures that have no heart but can still act and think without it, the more powerful nobodies retain a human appearance. They remember what it is to feel, what it is like to have a heart but have no actual feelings."

"The nobodies would be like those white lanky creatures you described from your dream, Kagome." Yuffie supplied.

Kagome frowned, "How sad. Those poor nobodies."

"Don't feel sorry, Kagome." Leon chided. His gaze meeting her from across the room. "They don't have hearts."

"But they remember, right? They can think and remember, yet they are denied any actual feeling, something we all take for granted. It's such a sad existence. Then on top of it all they apparently are put down and thought of as less then human! It's horrible!" Kagome defended.

"They kill innocent people and cause havoc! Meddling with other's lives and hearts for their own selfish desires!" Leon argued.

Kagome would not back down however, "Look, I'm not trying to say their all harmless! Only that the higher ones must lead sad lonely lives. That's something I have seen, and I would not wish it on anyone! Besides how can they have selfish desires if they don't have feelings?" It seemed there were some holes in their blatant hatred to her. Inuyasha had a heart yes, but he'd been an outcast. His life was one of survival as an innocent child. Kohaku also came to mind, having been Naraku's puppet for a time.

The room fell silent. Leon was stubborn and apparently so was Kagome. It would probably be best to change the subject.

"Well," Merlin smiled. "It would seem Kagome has one of the purest hearts I've encountered in a long time!"

"Merlin?" Aerith questioned quietly.

Merlin turned to her, "Hmm, what is it?"

"I was wondering, if Heartless were in Kagome's world...then" She trailed off. Letting the others finish asking the question on their own.

"Oh, I see." Merlin said in a grave tone.

Kagome watched the group intently. What was wrong? Was there a problem back home? "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You see dear," Merlin began hesitantly. "Sometimes when Heartless enter a world so suddenly and in such quantity, the heart of the world itself becomes lost to darkness. Destroying the world. However, Heartless thrive in many worlds which are perfectly stable. There is no way we can tell which the case with your world is. Either way there is no way I am aware of that can return you home right away...if ever." He gave a look to Kagome she knew all to well. Pity. She hated pity, even if it was meant well.

"I see." She frowned. Trying to disguise her voice Kagome continued on in a forced cheery tone. "Well, you've all been very helpful. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This has been a lot to take in so, I think I'll just go for a walk." Slowly Kagome stood. Nodding to the committee assembled she left the house.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Aerith asked watching the now closed door intensely.

"She will be just fine." Merlin answered. He moved to the center of the house, onto a stone platform. Sitting at a large red chair he freshened his teapot with the wave of his wand. "All she needs is some time."

The rest nodded and continued to discuss Kagome's appearance as well as the work to be done with Ansem's computer. Leon, however, frowned to himself.

He tried to put the girl from his mind but was unable. Wrestling with his conscience, Squall finally decided to go after Kagome. Hoping she did not run into any trouble.

Kagome left the residential district of Radiant Garden and walked up a long staircase back towards what Leon had called the Bailey. Passing through the unfamiliar corridor of the Bailey she subconsciously descended a new set of stairs. She let her feet lead her. Kagome was too absorbed in her thoughts to take notice of anything around her.

'_Never go home?' _she thought. _'How can that be? How did I even get here? Why am I even here? I can't even send a letter to tell Mama I'm okay. She'll be beside herself with worry when I don't come home.' _Continuing on her path Kagome turned left. _'If she is even okay. Did those Heartless attack the house? I hope they have not moved into the city. I wish I knew whether everyone was alright or not.' _

'_What if Merlin is right? What if I really am stuck here? What am I supposed to do now?' _Tears began to well up in her eyes before falling down her pale cheeks. Kagome's throat tightened as she tried to keep herself from balling. Willing her tears away.

She stopped to wipe her tears away. Her efforts were in vain, however, as more fell to take their place. _'Why did this happen? Yes, I wanted to know where I really belonged, but I meant between modern and feudal Japan! This is all that old woman's fault!' _Realizing what she was thinking Kagome chuckled bitterly. _'That's ridiculous. How could it be her fault? Get a grip, Kagome. You're a wreck!' _

Sniffing, she looked up. _'Where am I?' _She wondered. The realization of just how far she must have walked hit Kagome as she looked upon her breathtaking surroundings. She was in some sort of fissure, almost a cave, really. The walls were made entirely of crystal though. The light danced on the rough reflective surface of the crystals. Dazzling shades of blue, violet, silver all swirled beneath their glass. Kagome hardly noticed the cooler air, bedazzled as she was. This place was perfectly enchanting. "Beautiful." She breathed.

Peace began to fill Kagome's troubled heart, finding solace in her majestic surroundings. She sighed and seated herself on the cold stone ground. She tried to meditate and clear her head. Monitoring her breathing, in and out. It was difficult even in this setting, there was simply too much on her mind.

'_I guess... it really is not all that bad. This is a beautiful world, and the people seem friendly enough. I like the mix of time and culture that is present also. I could probably get used to it, learn to love it. After all, I traipsed through the feudal era just fine! Of course, I could always go home whenever I wanted then.'_

'_Okay, enough cons. What are the pros, let's look on the bright side!_

_Hmm...let's see. I get a fresh start where no one knows me as the sick girl, that's certainly good. I don't have to choose between the feudal era and modern era anymore, that decision was made for me. Oh! No more demons! Not that they were all bad but at least I should not have too much trouble protecting the jewel now. This Heartless stuff...sounds exciting really. Three years of hunting shards during a time of war and demons does that to a girl, I suppose.' _She laughed out loud. _'Maybe there will be a new adventure for me here. Life as an adult in either era of my world would have been droll compared to what I've been through. I don't know if I would have been happy with either choice.'_

Opening her blue orbs Kagome gasped as her epiphany took root. _'I really would not have been happy no matter what I would have decided. I would always be looking to the past, longing for what I did not have instead of focusing on what I did have.' _She nodded to herself.

Looking up to the sky Kagome made a decision. _'Then here is my chance. Perhaps here I can be happy.'_ Standing Kagome spoke aloud this time, "Alright! I'm going to give it my best! It really is not so bad."

"That's more like it." A deep male voice spoke. One Kagome was learning to memorize.

She gasped and spun on her heel to face Leon. Her blue-black locks flying around her from her movement. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

He strode into the crystal fissure eyes focused on her form. "Heh, you did not expect me to leave you alone did you? Remember what happened last time you got a shock of information?" He paused. Kagome winced at his jab, making him smirk. "Besides you don't know the area very well so I knew you would probably end up getting lost. Not to mention even Radiant Garden is not free from Heartless."

"Oh." She said seeing his point.

He chuckled briefly. "Yeah, oh. Come on let's head back." He turned to face the exit but did not move forward, waiting for her to decide.

"Alright." She said as she stepped up beside him. They both walked in comfortable silence. Slowly sauntering their way back to the town. When they reached the stairs in the back of the Bailey Kagome glanced at her companion.

"Hey, Leon. Could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Was his brief answer. Leon kept his gaze ahead not at all bothered by his companion's stare.

"Uh, where am I going to stay exactly? I mean since it seems I'll be here for a while and all." She chewed her bottom lip as she watched him. Waiting for an answer.

He hummed trying to think of some free space for her. "I can't think of any available housing right now. We'll check tomorrow." His glanced at her briefly as they topped the last of the steps.

"What about tonight, though?" She wondered.

"You can stay with me. I have an extra bed if you want it." He offered. Trying not to think of why that extra bed was there to begin with.

"Are you sure you would not mind? I don't want to be a burden."

"It's no trouble, really. Stay as long as you like." He led her out of the hallway and over towards the crane. Looking down at the residences below him. Wondering how much this young woman, little more than a child, would effect his life.

"Thank you very much. I'll make it up to you." She spoke gently. Watching as he seemed to loose himself to deeper thoughts. She smiled secretly to herself.

Something had changed here. Between them. For the better she was sure. Following his gaze she looked down on the quiet town below. _'I'll give it my best. For all of you.' _She vowed.

Leon moved suddenly beside her and she heard the familiar song of a sword being drawn. Facing her companion she saw his weapon was actually a hybrid of both a sword and a gun. Looking past him she saw Heartless appear. Three more of those Creepers and two new ones which looked more like books.

"Stand back!" Leon yelled without lifting his eyes from his enemy.

Kagome did as asked. Shuffling up against the wall which served as a railing. The Creepers rushed forward towards the two of them but did not make it past Leon's blade. While striking the trio down one of the book Heartless began to glow. Before shooting what looked like fireballs to Kagome's eyes towards Leon. The other floated to the side disappearing from Leon's line of sight.

The second book type Heartless came in directly for Kagome from an angle using its own hard covers to thwart her down. She grunted from the impact and threw her arms over her head to offer some protection. _'Where's that sword when you need it!' _She thought bitterly.

The book that was attacking her fell back as it began to glow as the other had before. Having seen what this lead to Kagome rose from her squatting position and instinctively threw her arm out. Kagome closed her hand in on itself clutching the empty air.

As if summoned by this action the sword Kagome had weld before manifested in her clenched hand. She had no time to think on the occurrence as she narrowed her eyes at the enemy before her.

Leon fired a final shot from his gunblade at the Bookmaster in front of him. Before he could relax he noticed that the sounds of battle continued even though he had stopped. Turning on his heel, Leon's eyes widened considerably.

Kagome struck the Bookmaster down with a cry of battle. Her now vanquished foe had been significantly tougher than the Creepers she had fought before. It had taken her a great many hits before the Heartless fell. She sighed in relief before swiping her empty left arm across her forehead.

Blinking at the girl before him Leon attempted to veil his bewilderment. Coughing into his hand he demanded, "You can fight?"

Turning to him Kagome smiled, "Somewhat. I'm no expert but I can usually hold my own." She walked over to stand by Leon's side once again. _'Though it was not always that way.' _She kept the thought to herself. She had mastered her miko powers and Sango had taught her some basic self defense. During the Inuyasha group's final months of travel Kagome was able to fight by their side instead of cowering with Shippo. Although she certainly was no demon exterminator.

Leon eyed her with open suspicion. Clearly he felt that she had left some details out. "I don't seem to remember you carrying a sword before." He spoke roughly.

"Ah, do you remember that sword I mentioned earlier? Well...here it is!" She exclaimed as she held out the strange weapon for his perusal.

Leon took the sword from Kagome's grasp, mentally noting that she did not hold the blade properly. The sword was ornate, which usually was only the case with swords not truly meant for battle. This particular sword conversely, seemed to be the exception to that rule. The blade was a good length and sharp. The craftsmanship was outstanding, the balance perfect. Something felt off though to him. He got an odd feeling he could not describe from the sword, it reminded him vaguely of the Keyblade. The hilt of the weapon seemed empty. There would appear to be a place at the end to place some unknown object that was currently absent. Leon was caught off guard when to his astonishment the mysterious sword disappeared from his grasp in a flash of light only to reappear in Kagome's own hand. _'Now that's familiar. Too familiar.'_ He thought.

When the blade refused Leon, only to return to her Kagome gasped in surprise. "Oh!" she cried out. "Why does it keep doing that?" She wondered out loud.

"Hmm. I am not familiar with that sword but the Keyblade we spoke of earlier reacts in a similar manner. It will only be held by the one of its own choosing. It seems your own blade has similar traits." Leon murmured. This whole day just kept getting weirder. _'Wait for me a little longer sleep. This may take awhile.' _Leon thought idly as he pondered today's events. The entire committee had been thrown for a loop by Kagome's appearance. Something about the timing did not bode well. Now there was this bizarre sword to consider also. _'Just what does it all mean?'_

"It...Chose me?" Kagome blinked. _'I did not realize a weapon could do that. Well unless maybe if it was of demonic origin. This sword though, it does not feel anything like any of the weapons I know with demonic heritage.' _

"Yes, chose you." Leon chuckled as Kagome scrunched up her face at this. "Does that unnerve you, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at the taller man. "No!" she cried defiantly.

Leon let out a laugh. "Alright, then." He watched as Kagome studied her sword curiously as if willing it to give up its secrets. "Why don't we head back to Merlin's? I think this is something everyone should hear. Merlin may have some answers too, who knows?"

Tearing her eyes away from the mysterious blade Kagome managed to look into Leon's own blue orbs. "Yeah, okay. Let's hope Merlin knows something, otherwise this is going to keep me up all night!" Kagome exclaimed dramatically.

"You said only Kagome can hold it? Like the Keyblade?" Merlin questioned.

His interest in the sword was obvious if not unhealthy. Kagome was currently holding the double-edged blade out horizontally while Merlin considered the sword. He ran a finger along the blade itself and prodded at the hilt. "Yes, that's right." Kagome answered as she watched him study her sword. "When Leon took it the sword only stayed long enough for him to look at it before, flash! It was back in my hand." She shrugged. Kagome was beginning to wonder if it really mattered. Why not accept the fact and move on? However no one else seemed to share her philosophy.

"Hmm...Odd. Very odd indeed. You also mentioned, dear, that the sword appears when you're in battle? When you call for it?" Merlin had left Kagome's side in favor of venturing to his book case. "Where is that blasted book?" He mumbled.

The entire committee, which now included a woman who had introduced herself as Tifa, Watched the old wizard as if he was sprouting another head. Merlin had always been a character, but this behavior was beyond even him at his worst, usually.

Kagome glanced at Leon hoping to find the right answer there. "Um, yeah, I suppose you could say that." Came her hesitant reply. _'What's going on? What's so important about some bewitched sword?' _Kagome resisted the urge to slap her forehead. _'Too much time in the feudal era Kagome.' _

Shifting in his seat to better face Merlin who was still mumbling too himself, Cloud asked, "Do you know something Merlin?"

A particularly heavy looking book was thrown over an old blue clad shoulder, falling to the floor with a thump. "I know it's here somewhere. Curse my memory. Probably put it in a 'safe place.'" Merlin continued to murmur. Apparently the book he searched for was an important one as he was oblivious to the world around him. "It is an old text though perhaps I left it with..." He trailed off.

"Um, Merlin?" Yuffie prodded. Stepping closer to the man with caution she continued. "Merlin! Merlin, do you know something?"

"Huh? Oh!" He gasped standing up straight. He hummed in the back of his throat wondering what to say. Wetting his lips he answered, "Perhaps. I have a theory, nothing more."

"Which is what?" Tifa asked. Hopping for more than the previous answer.

"Best not to say until I've checked a few things out." Merlin's eyes widened and he gasped aloud. "Ah! Now I remember! I lent it to the King." Searching the room for Leon Merlin directed his attention to the brunette young man. "Leon I think he, the King that is, should know about this. Why don't you write a letter, hmm? I'll be leaving for a few days to verify my theory. I can take it to him when you're done." Merlin turned to an old brown bag beneath the window. Using his wand to move it too the center table he began to magically pack items away inside. Kagome was amazed, even her old yellow backpack could not hold so much!

"I'll start on it right away." Leon replied with a nod.

Goofy was napping beside the hedge which concealed the entrance to the Gummi hanger. It was his favorite place in the court yard. The sun shone with a radiant glow that warmed his body. The shade of the hedge ensured however that he did not get too warm. Bliss that was the word. Adjusting to life at the palace again had been strained at first, though not unwelcome. Moments like this were a quiet reprieve from the stress of Disney Castle.

It had been about two weeks since the showdown with Organization XIII. Ten days since the King, Donald, and he had returned from the Destiny Islands. The worry everyone had felt when Sora and Riku did not returned with them had been overwhelming. Days had passed without any word. Kairi in her grief had written a letter and set it out to sea.

The next day Donald had spotted something in the sky. Something like a falling star. Kairi had been overjoyed, yelling, "It's them! It's them!" The reunion was heart warming. The parting words shared had been sweet when they separated. The King could not linger, though having been gone long enough already.

So now life seemed quiet. Some days that bothered Goofy more than others. Donald seemed fine with the situation, on the outside at least. Although Goofy very much doubted he would mind a breather from Daisy's clinging grasp.

"Oh dear, it seems I've miscalculated." A familiar old voice rang out unexpectedly.

Goofy scrunched up his nose in consideration. Maybe he was still dreaming. The again maybe not. Reaching a gloved hand to his opposite arm Goofy pinched himself. "Y-ouch!" He yelped. Realization dawning across his face Goofy sat up quickly. "Merlin, is that really you?" He asked.

"Oh, Goofy! I am glad to see a familiar face. I came to see the King, do you think you could show me to him?" He requested leaving no time for small talk.

"Yup, sure thing!" Goofy said proudly. Standing upright. He gestured for Merlin to follow him. Leading the wizard through the corridors of the castle Goofy came to the library. Entering in, he spotted the King standing next to his desk. "Excuse me, your Majesty. Merlin is here to see you." He said.

The King turned his visage showing his surprise by the visit. "Show him in." He bid Goofy.

Merlin stepped from behind the large dog. "Your Highness." He greeted with a bow.

"I must admit Merlin I am surprised to see you. Though not an unpleasant one." Mickey smiled at his old friend.

Straightening himself Merlin looked down at the King, a serious expression in his eye. "I admit there is something of importance I came to discuss with you. If you have the time, of course."

King Mickey nodded, his smile turning into a frown. "Certainly." Turning to the Captain of the Royal Knights he made a request. "Goofy could you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure, your majesty." He agreed before quietly quitting the room.

Nearly an hour later Mickey called for Donald and Goofy both into the library. Upon entering Goofy noticed Merlin's absence, but shrugged it off. The King sat behind his desk with an incredibly old book in front of him. The cover had turned black though it did not appear to be its original color. The brittle pages had yellowed and the edges cut crudely. The fact that the book managed to stay even somewhat in tact astounded Goofy. They ancient book looked like it would decay into a pile of dust at any given moment.

King Mickey folded his hands across the desk before him. "I am going to Radiant Garden and I'd like you both to accompany me. There's someone there I think we should meet."

Kagome had been staying with Leon for over a week now. The two had grown on each other. Both enjoyed the other's company though Leon would never admit it. She stood outside the Bailey now, looking out over the gorge below. There was so much beauty here; Kagome was quickly becoming fond of the town.

Aerith had made Kagome an honorary member of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Kagome enjoyed it well enough; the work kept her busy.

Merlin had yet to return. A thought that was making Kagome nervous. Thinking she had underestimated her swords significance.

Her mind was on home today, however. Kagome decided that before she could move on and start a new life here she had to let go of her old one. The process was proving more difficult than she thought. She would not forget her world, or her friends and family. Yet she could not keep worrying like she had, longing as she had. It was unhealthy and it was keeping her up at night.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly. Fighting the tears her emotions were summoning up. There was a time to hold on and a time to let go. She had already said her goodbyes to her family. As well as Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo. Only one was left. One who proved to be stubborn even when she was in a different world.

She had grown up significantly since she had first fallen down the well. She had realized Inuyasha had eyes only for Kikyo. That even if things were different and she could be with him, it would not work out. They were too different. Most importantly there was to much history. Kagome had let her feelings go and eventually fallen out of love with Inuyasha. However he was still one of her closest friends, and her first love. She had heard once that you never really forget your first love. _'Curse them for being right!' _She raged mentally.

_'Okay, just get it over with, Kagome. Fast, like a band-aid.' _Opening her silver-blue pools Kagome let the tears fall. Letting herself heal. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." She sniffed. "I'm sorry I could not actually tell you this but I'm sure you'll hear me somehow. Your a great friend. I feel honored to have known you. Your one of the strongest people I know. I want you to know that you really are perfect just the way you are, and I hope you never change. Take care of Shippo for me, will you?" She stopped as she let out a sob. Chocking back the tears she knew she had to finish what she had started. "Do you think, you could do me one last favor, Inuyasha? I want you to be happy. Can you do that for me? I want you to live, and laugh, and be happy." She smiled through her tears. "I'll miss you more than you'll ever know. Goodbye Inuyasha. Take care, my friend."

She broke down weeping as she finished. Kagome allowed her body to collapse against the stone railing. Tears trailing down her cheeks and wetting her sleeves. She allowed her self to cry for great while. After what had to be over an hour she pulled herself to her feet. Drying her tears with her hands. Sniffing Kagome looked out over the gorge again as she willed her red, puffy eyes to clear.

Kagome then smiled wryly. _'What the heck, one more for the road.'_

Looking out at the view Kagome yelled, "Sit!" Before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Behind her Leon raised an eyebrow. Kagome sure was strange sometimes. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Faithfully Kagome turned to him smiling brightly. He could tell she had been crying, though he choose to let the knowledge go unnoticed. "Kagome, I have someone here who would like to meet you." He gestured to the short figure beside him. "Kagome this is King Mickey, your highness this is Kagome. The one we told you about."


	4. Chapter 4

The clear turquoise waters of the ocean beat against the rock of the island. The golden sun gave light and warmth to the life below it. The surface of the ocean seemed to dance in reflection of the sun. The light twisting around in odd patterns as the current dictated. Gulls flew over head their call a recognizable one. A soft breeze blew through the temperate scene. Leaves rustled at the winds embrace.

A young boy almost a man sat atop a tree which had grown horizontally as if longing to reach the ocean below. It was all so familiar to him, the waves, the light, and the birds. Yet he embraced it all. The memorable scene gave him comfort, a light in dark times. While other worlds had been consumed by the darkness finding themselves at war merely to survive, this place was always paradise. Of course even paradise had it's troubled times. Yet it never seemed to change. Even after nearly three years nothing had changed. The same breeze brushed through the same trees. Fish still swam in the ocean's blue waters. A cave which had been impossibly important to his life still sat quietly tucked away. Even the tree he currently sat on was still there, perhaps it always would.

He would be leaving this haven again though, awfully soon. So he continued to sit and look out on this unchanging world he had always known. Taking it all to memory once again. Just as he had always done time and again.

"Sora!" He heard a voice call out to him, also familiar to his senses.

The boy now identified as Sora turned his head to watch the approaching figure. Another person following the first closely. His two best friends ran across the bridge connecting this little island to a much larger one. This had always been there place; they had always watched the sun set over the sea here, every night.

"Sora, Cid is here with the Gummi ship. We should be leaving shortly. What are you doing out here?" Kairi asked him. Her blue eyes watched him intently. She had been worried about him and Riku since they had returned from the realm of darkness.

Sora shrugged and looked back out over the horizon. "Just taking it all in again."

Kairi jumped up onto the tree to sit beside him. Riku leaned against it. "What do you think is happening in Hallow Bastion?" She questioned her companions.

"It's Radiant Garden now." Sora corrected her.

"Who knows?" Riku answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Has to be important if the King sent us a letter."

Kairi looked between them both. "I thought it was over. That you could both stay for good? I mean Xemnas is dead right?"

"There's no telling what the trouble is now. We'll find out when we reach Radiant Garden." Riku said.

Sora smiled, "Who ever said there was trouble? All the King told us in that letter was he wanted us to come to Radiant Garden. That Cid would be arriving within a few days with a Gummi ship to take us there. It could be something good you know." He said cheekily.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Then why would he request the presence of the key bearers without delay?"

Sora glanced at his best friend before shrugging. He looked up at the sky as he replied, "Maybe it's a party."

"It sure didn't look like any party invitation I've ever seen before!" Kairi quipped as she nudged Sora.

Sora lost his balance and fell to the sandy ground. Kairi and Riku laughed at his expense. He pouted at their treatment of him before giving in and joining them. Sora sat up, opting to remain where he was. All three friends watched the ocean waves roll in.

"You know, it seems like yesterday we were building a raft to get to other worlds." Sora said quietly.

"Yeah, this time we get to use a Gummi ship!" Kairi exclaimed. It would be her first time traveling through space in such a way, her excitement was obvious.

"Speaking of the ship, we probably should not keep Cid waiting." Riku suggested.

Kairi nodded and dropped to the ground below. "Yeah, you're probably right. I have a couple things left to pack, how about I meet you two there?"

Riku nodded, "Alright."

Kairi had not taken more than five steps when she turned around to glare at the two boys behind her. "You better not leave without me! I mean what I said before; I won't be left behind again!" She fisted her hands and put them on her hips as she made her point.

"I know, I know!" Sora grumbled. "We won't leave you behind."

She gave a huge smile, "Good!" Kairi then continued across the bridge towards the dock.

After she had left, Sora turned to Riku. "I'd be too afraid to leave her behind. She'd kill me!" He exclaimed in fright.

Riku chuckled. "You and me both!" He looked down at the still reclining Sora with his aqua eyes. "Are you ready, Sora?"

"For what?" He inquired as he rose up to his feet. He dusted himself off before looking back up at his friend.

Riku gave a smile that looked more like a smirk. "For another adventure." He answered.

Sora returned the gesture, "You know it!"

Kagome flopped herself into a chair her position rather undignified. She groaned inwardly as she closed her eyes. She began to loosen her body letting her tension go. One by one from her toes on up her tired and aching muscles relaxed. She reveled in feeling; a break was just what she needed at the moment.

Pouting her bottom lip out as she released a deep sigh Kagome blew her bangs. The last week had been exhausting. Ever since the appearance of that strange sword Leon had taken it upon himself to teach her how to properly wield one. Kagome knew she understood little about the art of sword fighting. However it had become apparent that the others felt knowing only that the pointy end went into her opponent would get her no where.

Leon had her training from dawn until dusk. He certainly did not go easy on her. In fact Kagome felt he was almost unrealistically demanding, yet she managed. He had also recruited Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie to spar with her. At the end of every day Kagome discovered new cuts and bruises to tend. She also had a growing number of welts and blisters. She now found herself wrapping her hands with some athletic tape for her lessons. Thankfully Merlin was teaching her the basics of magic, cure spells sure cut down on the supplies she needed every night. She was determined to put Leon in his place though.

Kagome had also acquired some new clothes. Her kimono was now tucked away in a chest in her room at Leon's. The kimono was unreasonable to fight in and had gotten her many stares during her first couple of weeks here. She now wore an odd sort of body suit. The straps were thin with buckles she could adjust. Her neckline was low though not uncomfortably so the same leather her stapes were made out of hugged the sides of her breasts as well as below them. The garment itself was made of two layers; the bottom was a thick stretchy fabric that was the same raspberry color as the leather strapping on top. This bottom layer continued to mid thigh in a pair of shorts. On top of the first layer of fabric was a second lighter fabric that flowed around her figure elegantly. It was a pretty lavender color that contrasted nicely with the darker raspberry shade. The layer covered the bottom until it reached her waist where it split open at about her belly button to form something like a skirt. Kagome loved how the fabrics felt; her new garment gave her significant freedom for movement however she still felt feminine with the flowing lavender on top.

Any of Kagome's free time was spent in one of two ways. The first was with the Chocobos. Kagome had discovered the marvelous bids shortly after her arrival. Kagome quickly took to ridding and could often be found with the birds.

The majority of her free time however was spent working for the restoration committee. They had been doing well and managed to restore the town proper already, which included both the market and residential districts. Morale in Radiant Garden however, was at an all time low. The daily tolls of work that seemed to be going no where as well as attacks from the Heartless and the Nobodies began to drag everyone down.

Yuffie was the one who had suggested a festival, to celebrate the achievement of restoring the town proper and to boost the town's morale. The rest of the committee quickly agreed. The date had already been set and drew closer with her every breath. The day after tomorrow Radiant Garden would hold its first festival in years. There was still plenty of work to do leaving Kagome with barley a moment to herself anymore.

She raised her right arm slowly so as not to strain it before running a hand through her wavy locks. She groaned when she remembered her specific task for the festival. Yuffie had paid her a visit one evening after training over at Leon's. Kagome was in the shower attempting to regain her humanity when the ninja had entered. Unfortunately for Kagome she often had the habit of singing in the shower. When Yuffie heard her voice her mind was made up. She barged straight into the bathroom scaring what life remained inside Kagome out of existence. Yuffie would not leave her alone until she had promised to sing at the festival. Kagome agreed to sing one song if she would leave her alone and never mention this again. Yuffie agreed with a beaming smile.

Now Kagome had to prepare a song to sing on top of everything else she was doing. Kagome had never been fond of the attention of a crowd but a deal was a deal. She never went back on her word. Idly she wondered what to sing, she knew few songs by heart after all.

Slumping forward in her seat Kagome ran her hands down her face. She should get up Leon would be coming after her soon, and if he found her slouched in a chair resting he would have her head. The idea would not be so bad, if only she was not living with him.

Sora boarded the Gummi ship all smiles. It may not have been long since he had traveled in one but he had missed it none the less. He held Kairi's hand in his own pulling her along behind him. Riku trailed further behind them both.

His grin broadened even further when he spotted a familiar blond man who was mumbling to himself unaware of their presence. "Hey Cid!" He called as he jogged up to the man, Kairi gasped as he dragged her forward. Riku chuckled at them both.

Cid turned around to face them as they came off of the onramp. "Well, if it isn't Sora! Good to see you, boy." He turned his attention to the two figures behind him. "Let me guess, this is Kairi and Riku? The two you were searching for?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, that's them. Kairi, Riku this is Cid. He runs the Gummi ships in Radiant Garden. He is also a member of the Restoration Committee."

"Pleased to meet you. Sora's told us all about the both of you." Cid acknowledged with a nod. He gestured behind him. "Have either of you been on a Gummi ship before?"

He asked as he adjusted his toothpick.

Riku nodded. "I have."

"No. This is my first time!" Kairi exclaimed bright eyed. She began to look around quickly trying to take it all in.

Cid chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Alright, well you can place your luggage back here in this compartment, make sure the lid is strapped down tight. You'll sit up here behind the Captain's seat." He stopped as he noticed Kairi looking at some equipment with her hand reached out. "There's a lot of sensitive equipment on here so don't go touching anything or you could kill us all." He chastised.

Kairi pulled back quickly, laughing nervously. "Sorry." She apologized with a sheepish smile.

Cid nodded, "Just take heed. Okay so let's get you settled in." He grabbed Kairi's bag from where she had dropped it on the floor in her exploration. It was noticeably larger than the boys' own luggage, though no one commented on it.

The two boys followed him to the cargo hold with their own packs. Kairi was left behind. Her hands neatly folded to prevent her curiosity from getting out of hand.

"So Cid, what's going on back at Radiant Garden? Is everything alright?" Sora questioned the man.

"Everything's fine Sora. Don't you worry." The pilot assured him.

Riku frowned, "Then why the message? Why would we both be needed?" The three hauled the luggage into two compartments, one for Sora and Riku the other for Kairi. Riku and Cid strapped the lids shut tight. Sora stood behind them both with his hands behind his head in a reclined manner.

Cid looked across at the taller boy. He gave a crooked smile at them both. "Sorry but I can't say more than that, been sworn to secrecy. There isn't any trouble though so don't worry about it. You'll get your answers soon enough." He said as he brushed his hands together. With that said Cid walked towards the cockpit.

Sora followed with a shrug. Riku however continued to frown. The whole situation was suspicious and odd. He did not like being in the dark one bit.

The flight from Destiny Islands to Radiant Garden was long. Their slow start had not helped. Sora and Cid had argued over who was the pilot, Cid winning in the end. Then it had taken some time to calm Kairi down enough to get her to sit down and strap in. Riku had a headache from the whole experience.

While the others chatted happily Riku continued to brood as he watched out the window. Sometimes he felt out of place here. Like he was meant to be someplace else. The feeling was familiar to him, he had such sentiments from childhood, something his mother had never understood. It had lessened greatly since he began to travel through the worlds fighting heartless. Yet it popped back up once and a while.

Recently the feeling had been a frequent visitor. He had chosen different paths from Sora, he had been a part of a great darkness, even given in. He had always made his choice with his friends in mind, wanting to help them. Still his heart was not as pure as Sora's he had not only seen darkness he had been the darkness. It left him with a troubled heart and ill dreams.

Now with Sora's help he had returned on the path to the light, the way to dawn. It was something he did not expect. Adjusting to such life again had been difficult for him. In the stirrings of his soul he began to feel restlessness. After everything he had been through he did not think he could simply lay back and watch the world go by, retire as it were. He kept these things in his heart to ponder. He did not want to worry his friends unnecessarily.

Riku kept his aqua gaze beyond the flying ship as he heard Sora account some antidote in the background. He could recognize many of the worlds, he had traveled to so many he had lost count. He had spent a good deal of time at Radiant Garden, or Hallow Bastion as it was then. Second only to Twilight Town in that factor. He wondered how much it had changed. Hoping it would not bring back dreadful memories. His time with Maleficent under Ansem was something he preferred to forget. He had sworn after that to never let the weakness of his heart get the best of him again.

Twilight Town had been infinitely better. In fact it was probably one of his favorite worlds. DiZ, or Ansem the Wise as he had later learned, had been kind. It had been sad for him to see such a brilliant man so blinded by revenge. He had grown fond of watching Roxas, always looking for both similarities and differences from Sora. The irony of Roxas bonding with Naminé had been laughable. He was surprised that he had not expected it. Sora and Kairi would always be together, no matter what form they were in, it was meant to be.

Their growing relationship since Sora and he had returned from the darkness had also been uncomfortable for him. Riku had fancied Kairi since she had appeared on the islands. Sora had also taken a quick liking to the girl which had only strengthened their rivalry. Kairi's preference had always been clear though, Riku had not accepted it until just before he and the King had closed the doorway to the dark realm. He had learned to let go, but that did not stop him from being protective of her, just as he'd always been.

Yet now something was happening, he could feel it like an unknown pressure building in his heart. Instinct told him to be prepared for anything. He always listened to his instincts, it never led him wrong.

Riku leaned back in the hard uncomfortable chair. Closing his eyes he decided to try and get some rest, it would be a while before they reached their destination.

It was the day of the festival. Radiant Garden was a buzz with activity. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The committee had outdone themselves. Booths had been set up of all kinds from face painting to story telling to tests of strength, it was all there. Kagome had one herself a goldfish earlier of which she was quite proud. She was having trouble naming him though. At least she figured it was a 'he,' she was not entirely sure.

Shortly after her victory Yuffie had dragged her away to prepare for her solo performance. Kagome had a special dress for the occasion, which she was quite fond of. It was a strapless blue sundress that fell to her knees. The matching bell sleeves held onto her upper arms with elastic and strings she had tied in a bow. The ensemble felt unfinished though to her. After pondering Kagome had rushed to the trunk containing her kimono. Kagome added her white obi embroidered with emerald vines and violet blossoms to the outfit. It was perfect, Kagome especially loved the mix of cultures.

Now as she finished rehearsing privately Kagome's nerves thickened. Her butterflies had morphed into something larger, demonic moths maybe. She always hated demon moths, they were trouble. Kagome chugged most of a nearby glass of water as she tried to settle her fears. Moving into a corner of Merlin's home Kagome sat on a floor pillow. Crossing her legs in the lotus position she tried to calm herself. She had barley began when the door swung open filling the house with light.

"Kagome, are you in here?" Yuffie asked. She crept into the room with Aerith and Leon behind her. She looked about the room, almost missing Kagome's form. "There you are! We should get going; you're supposed to begin in about ten minutes." She said as she crossed to Kagome's position.

"I don't know about this, Yuffie. I really don't think I'm the one you want to sing." Kagome spoke quietly. She brought her hands up to lie in her lap.

Yuffie frowned. "That's silly!" She stated.

Aerith moved closer to Kagome before kneeling in front of her. "Why don't you want to sing Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and tilted her head back to avoid their gazes. "I'll mess up. I know it. This one time when I was a kid I performed in a school show, and I got so nervous I threw up on stage!"

"So we'll tell everyone to stay back a safe distance." Leon scoffed.

Kagome glared at him. "I just don't think it's a good idea, okay!" She all but yelled at him. She and Leon were always butting heads, yet they got along really well at home. She really liked Leon; she even looked up to him. Like an older brother she'd never had. Maybe that was why they fought; she did the same with Souta.

Aerith smiled gently at the exasperated girl. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Yuffie says you have a beautiful voice. It probably won't be as bad once you start." She tried to comfort the teen.

Kagome did not say a word. She hung her head, allowing her long bangs to hide her eyes. She really did not want to be having this discussion.

"Fine. If you just want to give up fine. I won't stop you, even if you did promise. I'll keep up my end of the deal though. I will wait outside with Aerith for your final answer." With that Yuffie marched out of Merlin's with Aerith in tow.

Kagome sighed deeply. _'What should I decide? I don't want to let Yuffie down, but I would really rather not do this.' _She thought. Kagome stood to retrieve her abandoned water and drowned what little was left.

"So you'll just give up?" Leon asked from behind her.

She nearly jumped, forgetting he was in the room. Turning to look at the taller man she frowned. "Are you going to give me some trick advice like imagine the audience in their underwear?" She asked sarcastically.

Leon raised an eyebrow at her words. "No, actually I was not. Though I wonder where you would get such an idea..." He trailed off as he stepped closer. He watched her closely, unnerving the girl further. "Whether you chose to sing or not is your business. I was only wondering if you'd give up learning how to fight with a sword." He mused.

She fought to keep her shock to herself. "What?"

He shrugged. "I just don't know if you have what it takes, if you have the heart." He took the empty water glass from her hands and set it on the table behind her. "You see it doesn't matter if a warrior has any talent but whether they have the heart of one. A warrior is prepared to fight anything, anyone. They are prepared and willing to fight any enemy in any situation. Prepared to lay down their lives for what they love, and protect; even when there is no way they can win. You can't choose your battles, Kagome, unless you're a coward. Which you never struck me as before. That's why I decided to take you on as a student. However if you are going to run from just singing in front of your friends...heh" He scoffed. "Well then maybe you should think about giving up on fighting." He turned away his back to an astonished and angry Kagome. She bristled and was about to speak when he turned back around part way smiling slightly at her. Reaching out he placed his large hand on top of her head. "You're a sweet girl, Kagome. But maybe you just aren't a fighter." He dropped his hand and walked to the door. Pausing again he said, "I'll stand by whatever you decide." With that he left closing the heavy door behind him.

Kagome stood silently staring at the door. Her right hand reached up to grasp the Shikon on its jade chain. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes tightly, her temples creasing. Swallowing thickly she made a vow to herself. Standing she made her decision and left the house.

Someone was nudging him that was his first thought. "Riku, Riku, come on we're almost there now. You need to get up." Sora prodded.

Groaning Riku sat up in his seat. Glancing outside the window he saw Sora was correct. Kairi was up to whether she had slept or not. He took a deep breath to prepare him for returning to this place. Hoping it was more radiant and less hallow.

"Alright prepare for landing, everyone. It may be a little jerky." Cid warned. They approached the dock as the large doors opened to allow them entry. The Gummi ship stopped and hovered for a moment before descending slowly. Once the ship landed Riku could hear the gears shift as the machinery locked their ship into position. Cid opened up the onramp and shut the ship down as he locked the controls. "Okay, we're here. You can unbuckle now. You can leave your luggage here for now if you want, just make sure you come back later for it."

Sora nodded with a grin. "Thanks Cid. I think we'll do that, I'm anxious to see the town again!" He unbuckled the restraining belt before jumping to his feet. He made it to the door of the onramp before remembering something, "You two coming?"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah!" She and Riku both exited the Gummi ship behind Sora. Entering the hanger the trio noticed that there were other ships there. What was surprising was when Sora recognized one.

"Hey! That's the Highwind! The Gummi Donald and Goofy use! What's it doing here I wonder?" He scratched his head in thought as he stared at the ship. Kairi stopped beside him to look at the ship. Riku only glanced at it before continuing.

"It's possible they were called here also." He stated. Wondering if it could be for the same reason they themselves were there. The situation seemed to only grow more important in his eyes. His instincts nagging at him.

"Yeah, that could be it." Sora agreed. He stepped forward, continuing along the catwalk. "Wow, it would be great to see them again!" He thought out loud.

"It would." Riku agreed with him.

The trio exited the hanger to come out to a sun washed market place. Sora took a deep breath as if drinking it in. They rounded a corner into the marketplace itself only to find it deserted. "Huh? What's going on?" Sora questioned.

Not one soul was in sight. It was creepy standing in an abandoned district which should have been bustling with activity. Sora gulped in discomfort. Riku noticed, "Why don't we look around? I'm sure we'll find someone." He suggested.

"Good idea Riku!" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Let's head for Merlin's house then." Sora directed. Making their way through the square and passed the Moogle synthesis shop they crested at the top of a set of stairs, where they could see most of the town. Kairi stopped to look over the railings at the town below. Sora stepped up next to her pointing out certain things.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold. _

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

Riku paused, straining his ears to listen. It sounded like someone singing, a girl. Turning to his friends he called to them, "Hey do you two hear that?"

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Hear what?" He asked with a bizarre look on his face.

"Listen." Riku urged

_So, I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope._

"What is that? It sounds like it's coming from up ahead, let's check it out!" Sora decided. The three continued down the steps towards the residential district. When the plaza outside of the housing they found a girl on a stage singing. She was pretty, her voice enchanting. The crowd was silent as they watched her. "Whoa." Sora said as looked at the crowed. "Who do you think she is?" He asked.

Kairi cocked her head, "You don't know her?"

Sora shook his head no. "I've never seen her before." He said as he began to listen to her song.

_Sing to me the song of the stars._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

"Hey Sora!" A woman whispered cheerfully.

The key bearer jumped. Turning he saw Yuffie smiling at him. "Hey, Yuffie! What's going on here?"

"Oh, we decided to have a festival. To celebrate the completion of the town proper and give a much needed boost to morale!" She proclaimed proudly.

"That's cool." Sora said. He turned his gaze back to the front of the crowed. Whispering to Riku he bragged, "Told you it was a party!" Riku ignored him. "So Yuffie, who is she? I have not seen her around before." He inquired.

"Ah, that's Kagome. She turned up about the time you defeated Xemnas. You'll get to meet her later. Doesn't she sing beautifully though? And to think she was nervous before!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sora, Kairi, and Yuffie continued to talk. Riku was more interested in the performance. He managed to push his way closer to the front.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope._

Kagome had been so nervous she was shaking as she took the stage. Looking down in front she saw all her new friends there, smiling, well accept Cloud, but his eyes seemed encouraging. Kagome looked at Leon who smirked back at her. _'I'll show him.'_ she thought. Taking a deep breath she began to sing. Aerith was right it did get easier once she started, she still could not wait for this to be over though. Looking out over the crowed Kagome stopped her gaze on many individuals. She continued to sing, while she noticed Yuffie speak to three youth her age in the back. The silver haired one caught her eye though. _'A human with silver hair? Who is he? His aura is so...so gloomy.'_ Catching his aqua orbs in her silver-blue she continued.

_I give you my destiny._

_I'm giving you all of me._

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am._

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

She tore her gaze away looking back at Leon. She was almost finished, and then she could go relax, and bond with her goldfish. Seeing the light at the end of this dark tunnel she finished.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I pray, to be only yours._

_I know now you're my only hope._

Kagome sighed as she bowed to the crowed. She said, "Thank you." Before rushing off the stage. On her way to find another glass of water and her nameless goldfish. Then she would find Leon.

Riku watched as the girl finished singing before all but running off stage. A hand clapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see who it was.

"There you are! I lost you in the crowed! Yuffie says we should enjoy ourselves for now. Later we'll all meet up at Merlin's to discuss something." Riku nodded to show Sora he understood.

Kairi came up behind the brunette a large smile on her face. "Guess what, guys? Their selling sea salt ice cream over there! Let's go get some!"

Squall looked up as Kagome approached him. She jogged over to him with a bottle of water in one hand and her goldfish in the other. She had not let the creature out of her sight since she won him, except for her solo. Her expression was of one vastly pleased with her self.

"I enjoyed you performance." He said in greeting. There was no way he would let her start, knowing what she wanted to say.

She smiled smugly. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. Seems I faced my enemy rather well don't you think?" She was not about to let him live this down.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "I knew you could do it."

Her smile faltered and she paused. "What? But you said..." It finally clicked then what he had done. _'Why didn't I notice earlier?' _Her thick dark lashes covering most of her narrowed azure eyes. "You jerk." She huffed, although the emotion was not really there. Truly she appreciated what he had done, but there was no way she was going to tell him that.

He merely shrugged his shoulder nonchalant. "You're simply to easy to manipulate. You needed the motivation and you got the job done. I don't see any harm in it." He lowered his gaze to the goldfish clutched in her hand. Reaching out he took the bag from her hands and lifted it up to look at the fish more closely. "Where is this guy going to be staying?"

She pouted as she struggled to grab the bag back from him. Squall managed to always keep it out of her reach though. "With us of course! I thought I'd get a proper bowl and some food for him later." She finally gave up on retrieving her new companion.

He glanced down at her, "I don't remember agreeing to that." He stated.

"Well, too bad he belongs to me and I'm keeping him! It won't be like having a dog or a cat, he will be quiet. Oh, and you don't have to worry about pet hair!" Leon looked unconvinced. "Oh, get over yourself. It's just one fish! Accept the fact and move on with your life, honestly!" She shook her hand at the man.

Leon lowered his arm and returned the fish in question to it's owner. "Fine but you get to take care of him. Have you picked a name yet?" He asked her.

"No, I'll think of something later." She replied casually as she inspected the goldfish for injuries.

He nodded. "We should probably go back to Merlin's. I think the meeting is supposed to start soon." He reminded the girl as he directed them to the place in question.

She nodded as she continued to gaze at the fish. Allowing Leon to lead her. "Yeah, okay. I think I'll stop by the house first. I need to get this guy settled in, however temporary." She looked up for his approval as she finished.

"Sure, I'll meet you there then." He agreed. The two parted ways for the interim. Leon continued towards the edge of the residential district. He looked forward to seeing Sora again. He had noticed the key bearer with a couple of friends earlier but had not had the chance to say hello.

It had been King Mickey's idea to bring the group to Radiant Garden. His highness had not visited long, leaving on another errand the day after meeting Kagome. Donald and Goofy had stayed however, eager to see their friend again.

Merlin had returned shortly after the King's departure. His nose was always buried in a rather old book since then, only retuning to the land of the living to teach Kagome some basic magic. Something had grabbed both Merlin and the King's interest, something about that sword Kagome had conjured up. Merlin said he had a theory about the blade but had not shared whatever information it was. Squall imagined it would be brought up during the meeting today. Whatever it was it had caught both the King and the old wizard off guard. He would find out soon enough, just what had them spooked.

Squall could here the noise coming from inside Merlin's house before he rounded the last corner. It would seem everyone was pleased with the sudden reunion catching up while reminiscing of times past. He sighed as he stopped outside the front door. He knew he would have a headache by the time he entered. It was something he was not looking foreword to. Leon could procrastinate all he wanted but he knew he would have to enter sooner or later. He rubbed his temples hoping to prevent the throbbing he knew he would feel pounding away there soon. Collecting himself Squall opened the heavy wooden door, not bothering to knock.

The silence was deafening. As soon as the door swung open all heads swiftly spun in his direction. Leon recognized Sora near the head of the mob. He entered completely and closed the door as if he had no idea of the attention he was receiving. Turning back around he allowed himself to make eye contact with the boy before him. "Sora." He nodded in greeting.

The young man grinned brightly, "Hey, Leon. It's good to see you again."

"Glad you could make it." Glancing around the room Leon noticed two persons he did not know. One was a youth nearly an adult, who was taller than Sora. He had shaggy silver hair and aqua eyes. The other was a young woman who was vaguely familiar to him. She had dark auburn hair and blue eyes. Turning his own blues back to key bearer in front of him, he asked, "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh!" By the look on Sora's face Leon assumed he was not used to making introductions and had forgotten. "Right, this is Riku, and Kairi. They were the ones I was looking for when we first met."

"I'm Leon; it's nice to meet you both." He found it interesting that Sora's closest childhood friends happened to have such important destinies intertwined with his own. It was uncommon. From what he had been told Kairi was a princess of heart, the last of the royal family from Radiant Garden also. She had disappeared years ago when she was very young though. Riku was said to also wield a Keyblade.

"So where is Merlin? The sooner we start the sooner we can go back to the festival!" Yuffie wined suddenly.

"He should be here soon." Cloud informed the group.

Sora scratched the back of his neck in thought. "So why was it you asked us here, anyway? What's this meeting about?"

The restoration committee all looked at one another. "We don't even know what is going on exactly." Yuffie said her annoyance at the notion apparent.

"Well tell me what you do know, then!" Sora requested with a stubborn look in his eyes.

The committee looked at each other again. "It's really her story to tell though." Aerith argued to the assembled adults.

Cloud shrugged. "So just give a summary, if they want details they can ask her."

Sora was looking around so quickly he would probably get an injury. "Her?" His question went on ignored however much to his infuriation.

"Still." Aerith frowned.

"Come on! It's not a big deal is it? We don't know too much anyway." Yuffie huffed.

Aerith looked over at her friend. "I would feel better if we waited."

Tifa watched as the other two girls continued to argue. Turning to Leon with a roll of her eyes she asked him, "Where is Kagome anyway?"

"She had to stop by the house to take care of her fish. She should be here soon." He answered without tearing his gaze away from the two women.

At that moment Sora exploded tired of being ignored. "Would someone just please tell me what is going on!" He yelled.

Riku raised an eyebrow at his friend's outburst. It would seem Sora did not like being left in the dark either. He had no idea it was bothering him so much.

The door opened yet again and all eyes once again watched the new comer enter. Looking up after he had shut the door behind him Merlin looked startled. "Oh my. Is something wrong?"

Leon shook his head, "We were just wondering why we're here is all." He said simply.

"Of course, of course. Sorry I'm late. Just give me a moment and we can start right away." Walking into the house he saw Sora and paused. "Oh, hello Sora. It is good to see you again. I hope you have not let your magic get rusty." Without waiting for an answer he continued on his present course.

"Hi Merlin. Don't worry I've been practicing!" Sora grinned.

At that moment the door opened yet again. This time a young woman with blue-black hair stepped quietly inside. She blinked at the large group in front of her. "Um...hello?"

Sora smiled when he recognized her. "Hey, you're the girl who sang earlier! You were great!"

Kagome blushed. "Thank you. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She spoke with a bow. It was one habit she doubted she'd ever break.

"I'm Sora. These are my friends Riku and Kairi." He didn't really understand why she was bowing to him but shrugged it off.

She rose back up and smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you both as well."

Kairi and Riku both stepped foreword to greet her but did not have the chance when Merlin spoke. "Ah, Kagome my dear. There you are. I think we ought to begin. I will try to keep things as brief as possible but it may still take some time." Everyone faced Merlin some sitting others standing. Sora and Kairi sat together on the floor while Riku leaned against a nearby wall.

"Alright then." Merlin cleared his throat once they were all settled. "We begin with the introduction of Kagome. Just stop me if I've said too much." He bid her. She only smiled and nodded. "Well, just after we received word that Sora had returned safely with Riku Leon found our young lady asleep in the bailey. Kagome is from another world, driven through a door accidentally by heartless. Shortly after her appearance we learned that she is able to call upon an odd sword much like you call upon the Keyblade boys." Sora and Riku nodded in understanding while finding themselves further confused and curious.

"You see I happened to remember a legend I once read which seemed to be about this sword." He wet his lips growing parched quickly from his speech. "Here, in this old book," He pointed to an incredibly large one on the table. One Goofy recognized from seeing that day in the Palace library. "Is the legend I remembered. It was written by a sage named Tellah. He speaks of many things on several subjects but the legend is what is pertinent to us now."

He summoned a glass full of clear water and took a long drink from it. Stepping up to read the book he took a seat in his favorite red wing-backed chair. "Now then, it reads: Now I, the sage Tellah, speak concerning the fate of the sentinels. Eons ago a great evil threatened the universe. At that time the barriers were not in place and the worlds were well aware of one another's presence. Little could be done to stop the evil and the entire universe lived in constant fear. Never knowing which day may be their last."

"A new key bearer was chosen however since this was more than a battle of Light and Darkness, even he was powerless to stop the great evil. In desperation the key bearer sought out the Ancients. He pleaded on the universes behalf for a way to stop this evil. The Ancients had never been ones to meddle in the affairs of men and turned him away."

"As the key bearer left the Hall of Disenchantment feeling disheartened, he was approached by one of the very Ancients of the council whom he had only just left. The lone Ancient had greater faith in the hearts of others and wished to preserve life. He told the key bearer of a possible way to bring the great evil down. He spoke of a race of creatures, great titans born of the universe herself and just as old. These beings had been charged as guardians and granted supreme powers. They known only as Aeons were the only ones who had the power to fell the great evil. However the key bearer must first find the Aeons who dwelt in slumber and awaken them. Should he be able to persuade them to fight, not an easy task in itself, then would he need to find one other. A summoner who could call upon the Aeons to do battle."

"The key bearer's task was an arduous one, yet through his strength of heart he persevered. Together he and the summoner sojourned to the great evils dwelling place, where they vanquished their foe."

"The Aeons however, having exuded such fantastic strength beyond their limits in this task began to dwindle. The summoner managed to seal their souls into ten crystals. No longer could the Aeons manifest and so the art of summoning was lost."

"Years later the summoner called upon the Chasers. She asked that they help her in her quest to preserve the Aeons power. After much deliberation the Chasers agreed. They forged a sword capable of wielding the Aeon's power, one that could only be used by a summoner. This summon sword was sealed away in Memoria where it would slumber until the power of the Aeons was needed once again, and a summoner called for it."

"The summoner then hid the Aeon crystals away in ten shrines scattered throughout the worlds, where it is said they still lay, forgotten." Merlin leaned back in his chair as he finished. Reaching for his water glass he took another long drink, allowing the others to digest the legend he had just read. He watched them all process the information, some working harder than others.

Kagome took it all in stride, frowning she reached out with her right hand and summoned the strange blade in question with a bright flash of light. She studied the sword intently as she pondered what Merlin had read. Everyone else in the room also examined the sword with their eyes from their seats. Kagome did not notice their attention however.

Riku turned his gaze back to the wizard, unable to see the summon blade clearly from his position. Something Merlin had said also caught his interest. "Merlin? That passage mentioned Ancients, what, who are they?" He asked.

"Oh, the Ancients are the oldest beings in existence. Little is known about them now as they left long ago, shortly after this was written no doubt. They are said to be exceedingly wise. It was the Ancients who first appointed the Chasers." He answered. Adjusting his hat he looked across at the youth through his spectacles.

"Who are these Chasers anyway?" Sora asked suddenly. "I've never heard of them before. Why are they called that, sounds silly to me?" He wrinkled his nose at his thought.

Shifting his blue eyes to Sora's own Merlin answered him patiently. "I did not name them such Sora; I could hardly begin to understand the minds of the Ancients." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Turning to the book before him he flipped through until he found whatever it was he sought. "The Chasers, Sora, are four people appointed by the Ancients to maintain balance in the universe. The four Chasers are the Chaser of Temperance, the Chaser of Prudence, the Chaser of Courage, and the Chaser of Justice." Turning away from the old text he looked back at the group. "You see Sora the Chasers are also great metal workers, commissioned to forge a blade said to bring both chaos and prosperity to the world."

Sora looked confused. Clearing his throat Leon spoke up. "The Chasers created the Keyblades then?" He asked knowingly.

A light of recognition appeared in Sora's eyes. Riku also seemed interested. Merlin smiled at Leon and nodded. "Correct. That is surly why the summoner of legend went to the Chasers for aid."

Kagome looked up then from her perusal a glazed look in her eyes. "Are you saying I'm some sort of summoner, then Merlin?" She asked quietly.

"You are at least of some degree. The tribe of summoners was killed off long ago. It is plausible that you are a descendent of someone of summoning blood, though. I do not know how strong their blood runs in your veins; however for you to be able to call upon that blade you must have at least some of the summoner blood." His tone was patient understanding her position.

Merlin continued to watch Kagome as she nodded before looking back down on her sword, withdrawing to her own world. Turning his attention away he addressed the others there. "What the King and I felt was so important about this is the fact that Kagome's sword appearing tells us that trouble will be coming again. It is best if we all stay on our guard, be prepared for anything, including the worst." He spoke fiercely, something that was uncommon for the wizard.

All those assembled took that as the meeting was over and soon conversations began to strike up across the room. Kagome dismissed her sword before quietly exiting the now busy household. She decided to head down to the chocobo stables while she pondered this new information.


	5. Chapter 5

The stables were on the other side of town, beyond it laid grassy plains and rolling hills. It was all beautiful to her; she had not seen such open spaces outside the feudal era. Modern day Japan was full of concrete and skyscrapers. Wilderness still existed of course but she had not seen any, her family never traveled much.

Her face lit up as the stables finally came into her view. It appeared the stable hands were gone, leaving her to herself. Kagome had been given permission to take a ride whenever she wished. As she entered the stables Kagome picked up a handful of gysahl greens. Approaching the first stable she smiled as the occupant greeted her with a bright, "Kweh!"

She giggled. "Hello to you to. Did you miss me?" She reached up to stroke the bird's long neck. She was always astonished with how soft and pleasant the chocobo feathers felt against her skin. The large yellow bird shivered before nosing as best it could towards her occupied hand. "Oh, do you want some of this? Okay, here you go." She handed her friend a few leaves.

The chocobo gave a happy chirp, "Kweeeh!" Before eating from her offered hand. The birds were always gentle making sure not to knick her hand with their beaks as they eat. Kagome continued to pet the magnificent creature, humming to herself in thought.

"Whoa! That's a big bird!" A young man exclaimed as he and his friends entered.

Kagome turned her head to see the new arrivals, and smiled. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi right?"

The three nodded. They all walked up to her side looking at the chocobo inquisitively. "What is it?" Kairi asked.

Kagome smiled brightly happy to explain. "This is a chocobo. You can pet him if you like. There's also some gysahl greens here, that's their favorite treat." She stepped back to let them investigate. Retrieving some more gysahl greens she brought them to the group. "Here you go, although we should probably feed another one. I already gave this chocobo some." Turning to Kairi she asked. "Would you like to try?"

Kairi nodded her eyes lighting up. "Yeah!" Looking around the stables she approached a different stall. "Is this one alright?"

"Sure, but careful, he'll try to trick you into giving you more. He's a bit of a glutton." She giggled. Turning to the boys she asked them also. "How about you two? Would you like to feed one?" She cocked her head slightly to the left in question.

Sora nodded eagerly and quickly took a large handful of greens before swiftly finding his own chocobo. Riku was not as rushed he slowly walked forward and took some of the greens. "Is this amount alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, that's right." She smiled gently at the young man. She recognized him from her performance earlier. Following him to his chosen bird Kagome took up the one next to his. Kairi giggled across from them clearly enjoying herself. "What brings you here?" she asked him.

He shrugged, watching as the chocobo eat happily from his hand. "We saw you leave and thought we'd follow. It was Sora's idea to get to know you better. There are not many our age here." The chocobo finished eating the greens he offered already and began inspecting his hair.

Kagome giggled as the chocobo nuzzled into his silver locks. "I think she likes you." He glared half heartedly at her.

Hearing Kagome giggle Kairi turned around to witness what was so amusing. Suppressing her laughter she chuckled as she called for Sora. "Sora come here, quick!"

Sora came at a run, kicking up dust as he went. "What is it?" Looking around he spotted a scowling Riku being nuzzled by a chocobo who appeared quite taken by his hair. He fell into laughter quickly at the sight, too overcome to even tease his friend.

Stepping back a safe distance from the infatuated bird, Riku tried to ignore his two howling friends. Turning to Kagome who was better able to control herself he tried to change the subject. "You seem to know a good deal about these chocobo, how is that? Were there chocobo on your world?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I only discovered them shortly after I arrived here. I've been trying to find out all I can though, they're fascinating really. Did you know that there are some chocobos who are not even yellow? Some are black, or red, or even blue! Each one has a special ability, like the blue ones can even walk over water!" She exclaimed brightly. Her excitement over the subject was obvious.

Riku also looked interested and shook his head no. "I did not know that." He admitted. Behind them Kairi began to sober and returned to the current conversation.

Stroking the chocobo she had just fed Kagome continued. "I'd like to see them. Maybe one day we can have all kinds of different chocobo in the stables."

Kairi stepped up beside the other girl. "Kagome, can you ride chocobos? They sure look large enough!"

Turning to the group Kagome saw Sora stand next to Riku with a large grin on his face. She smiled and her eyes lit up at the question. "You sure can! I was planning on taking one out, would all of you like to join me?"

"Yes!" Kairi agreed immediately.

"Let's do it." Riku agreed also.

Sora looked a little shy. "That would be great but there's one problem. We've never ridden a chocobo." He said scratching the back of his head.

Kagome waved his fears off. "Don't worry about it. It is not hard, really. Follow me we'll get you all saddles and a bridle." She led the near the front of the stables and set the gysahl greens back down where she had gotten them. Then turning towards the other side of the stable she led them to where several saddles lay in wait. There was all kinds of equipment along the wall, either hanging from hooks or tucked away on a shelf. "Here you go." She handed them each a bridle before gesturing to the saddles. "Go ahead and take one over to a chocobo." She instructed them.

She showed them each how to saddle the large birds and place the bridle correctly so as not to harm the beak. Kagome also had to show Sora how to mount his chosen chocobo also; he had a little difficulty unlike his friends. Once they had all mounted up Kagome smiled. "Alright let's head out. Just gently press your legs against the side of your chocobo. They'll take that as a sign to start walking. The harder you prod the faster they will go, so be careful. Then you can use the bridle to direct them." None of the group had a problem with this and soon the four friends were wandering through the open fields beyond Radiant Garden.

"So Kagome, how does it feel to be a summoner?" Kairi asked her.

Kagome bit her lip. "To be honest I'm not sure. It's still so new to me and I admit I'm having trouble accepting the idea." She said with a frown.

Sora nodded. "I can understand that. When I found out about the key blade it was a little overwhelming. There was a lot of information to take in all at once, but I adjusted. I'm sure you'll be fine. It sounds pretty cool to me." He said to the blue-black haired girl.

"Thank you Sora. You're right it does sound pretty cool. I just can't imagine anyone in my family being a summoner." She said out loud. _'I'm still a little confused though. Does this have anything to do with my miko powers or is it entirely different? I suppose it doesn't really matter now anyway.'_ She thought.

The four bonded quickly as they continued to ride. The conversation stayed light for the most part leaving them all in good spirits. When Kagome mentioned her new fish who remained nameless Sora got a wicked glint in his bright blue eyes. Together the group conspired each adding their own mischievous devices to the plan. Four friends then discovered that secrets can make friends, especially when hatching a plot against another friend, their best interests at mind of course.

Kagome led her new friends to a brook where they all dismounted to allow the chocobos to drink. Kagome stretched with Kairi near the bank. "So," She asked the group. "Are you enjoying your first chocobo ride?"

Beside her Kairi grinned. "Yes, I actually like it better than traveling by Gummi ship. Even if chocobos can only take you so far. Besides they're so cute!" She proclaimed as she returned to her chosen bird to pet him.

Sora looked at her in disbelief. "No way! Chocobos are cool and all but Gummi ships beat them any day!"

"Come on Sora, you know I'm right! Admit it, chocobos are the best!" Kairi said with her nose in the air.

"Never!" Sora was just as stubborn. So began the battle of wits.

"Chocobos!"

"Gummi ships!"

"Chocobos!"

"Gummi ships!"

Kagome watched the dispute idly as she groomed her mount. Her nimble fingers trailing through the smooth sunny feathers. She frowned at the fight. While it humorlessly reminded her of her own petty fights with Inuyasha she thought more on Gummi ships. She knew Cid managed the ones Radiant Garden kept but she had never seen one, let alone been on one.

"Have you ever been on a Gummi ship?" A cool voice asked her from behind.

Kagome dropped her hand from the chocobo to turn and face Riku. "No, I've never been on one. I've never even seen one. Can you tell me what they're like?" She asked the handsome young man.

"Really? You've never even seen one? Well, I suppose I'll just have to show you some time then." Riku decided and folded his arms across his chest.

Kagome beamed at him. "You mean it? Really? That would be great! Thank you!" Over come with excitement she threw her arms around the startled youth.

Riku's eyes widened in surprise, blinking owlishly at the couple before him who still fought.

"Chocobos!"

"I'm telling you Gummi ships!"

Kagome herself gasped when she realized what she had done. Swallowing thickly she gingerly detached herself from his toned frame. She fought to keep herself from blushing, after all friends hugged. Turning her head to the other two she cleared her throat. "We should probably head back."

Riku nodded to her already having returned to himself. "That sounds like a good idea. Let's break the fight up." He said with a chuckle. Those two were impossible.

"Hey Sora! Kairi!" Kagome called to them frowning when neither responded.

Noticing her plight Riku joined in. "Let me try." Cupping his hands around his mouth he yelled, "Come on, quit it you two! Sora! Kairi!" Again they ignored their friend's pleas. Riku narrowed his eyes at them before inhaling deeply. He was about to try again when a small hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to face Kagome, his eyebrows quirked. "What is it?"

She shook her head before smiling mischievously. "I've got a better idea!" She murmured.

"For the last time already Sora, Chocobos are way better! Find a Gummi ship that's as cute as this one!" Kairi yelled.

The chocobo beside her preened at her attentive hands. "Kweh!"

Glancing at the bird she smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Facing Sora again her eyes hardened. "See!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Please Kairi, you're so unreasonable. Chocobos are land creatures and they can't defend themselves, you'd be a sitting duck on one if you were attacked!" He argued.

"That's hardly-" Kairi was interrupted by a wave of cold water splashing over her. "Ahh!"

Sora laughed hardly at the drenched form of his friend. Until another wave swept over him. "Ugh!"

Behind them Kagome and Riku stood laughing in the brook. Glancing at her handsome companion Kagome giggled, "I think we got their attention."

Sora glared at the two of them. "This means war!" He gave a loud battle cry before running into the water and splashing in retaliation. Kairi followed. The group of youth instinctively formed teams, Sora and Kairi versus Kagome and Riku.

The chocobos watched the humans splash around in the clean brook. Wondering at the odd behavior.

Fifteen minutes later all four lay on the bank panting completely soaked from head to foot. There had been no clear winner in the water war, all equally drenched. Their clothes had sloshed as they approached the shore before collapsing.

Kairi looked over the other three. "That was fun!"

Kagome giggled. "Sure was. The look on Sora and your face was priceless!"

Sora glared at her, but did not have the energy to defend himself.

"All the same," Riku said as he regained his breath. "Let's not do this again any time soon."

Kagome nodded. "I hope the chocobos don't mind wet riders. We should try to ring out the excess water as best we can." The others nodded. Each standing to relieve themselves of the water weight. Kagome finished first and went to check the chocobos.

Riku wrestled off his jacket before wringing it free of most of the water. Something strange graced his nose though. Sniffing he looked up, trying to find the source. A heavy weight settled in the pit of his stomach as he took in the twisting stream of black smoke rising. "I think we need to hurry." He advised.

Kagome turned to him questioning, "Why's that?"

Riku pointed to the curling mass. "Where there's smoke there's fire."

Kagome gasped. She quickly mounted her chocobo and took off leaving the others behind.

"That's coming from the town, isn't it?" Sora said in horror.

Grimly Riku nodded. "Let's hurry and catch up." Kairi and Sora nodded, following his example as he mounted the bird before racing after Kagome towards Radiant Garden.

Kagome rushed into the stables to return her chocobo, not even bothering to remove the bridle or saddle. Swiftly closing the stall gate behind her she sprinted towards the billowing smoke. She raced forward as fast as she could ignoring her protesting lungs, her cramping legs and the stiff dampness of her clinging clothes. _'Please, please be okay.'_ She chanted in her head. She had only just begun to build herself a new home, a new family in this strange world. She was not about to lose that.

She continued to sprint in the direction of the disaster hoping she was not too late. Wishing that what she felt in the pit of her stomach and in the back of her mind was wrong. As she crested the top of a small hill she gained enough of a view to see the chaos below.

The marketplace was completely destroyed. A good portion of the residential district was on fire, leaving the citizens running for their lives. Heartless and nobodies swarmed through the streets eager to take another life. Idly Kagome noticed a cool bit of moisture tickle her left cheek as something ran down along it. There appeared to be a fight near Merlin's but she could not make out the details. Gathering all the courage she could muster Kagome descended into the turmoil.

Kagome paid little attention to her attackers as she moved onward, intent on her goal as she was. Heartless and nobodies alike falling to her summon blade in the anarchy. She pushed herself on stopping only as she reached the scene at Merlin's.

'_We were caught off guard.' _Squall thought bitterly.

Those who had stayed behind after the meeting had been enjoying a pleasant time unlike most evenings in such dark times. It came to an abrupt end however when the screams began. Yuffie who had returned to the festival for a last hurrah came running into the shelter. She quickly explained the situation. Heatless and Nobodies had attacked the festival demolition the marketplace. They continued on as if searching for something, leaving calamity in their wake. Their numbers were so great it was nearly impossible to fight them. Being outnumbered did not stop the assembled warriors though, they all rushed forward to face the enemy, defend their home, and heal the wounded. Everyone pulled together to do their part, but it was not enough.

Merlin's cry caught them all by surprise again. Those who were able raced to help the wizard. He was caught up in the grasp of a strange man who they had never seen before. He was average height, but apparently rather strong as he was able to hold Merlin up by his throat. His long hair was silver, some rebellious strands standing in a feather like fashion. He wore a heavy metal looking jacket with billowing white sleeves. There was a shocking lack of apparel from the waist down. The mysterious man wore little more than a thong and half skirt of the same white material as his sleeves.

As Kagome came to a halt, panting for breath long lost, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Idly hoping the peculiar man would discover pants. The tension in the air was unbelievably thick, adding to her breathing difficulties. She heard pounding feet behind her and soon Sora, Kairi, and Riku stood beside her. Not a soul dared move all their attention focused on the man holding Merlin eight centimeters above the ground.

Merlin gasped for breath, the man's tight grip allowed for little more than a gurgle to protrude from his mouth. His wrinkled hands desperately tried to loosen the sterling haired man's grip.

His captor's eyes bore into his own. "Now then." The mysterious man began. "I'll ask once more. Where is the book old man?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "I won't tell the likes of you!" He spat.

The man across from him frowned. "Pity." He dropped Merlin to the ground in a heap. Dusting his hands off in a manner depicting his disgust at having touched the old wizard.

Sora raced forward. "Merlin!" He cried. Riku held him back his eyes focused on the stranger.

A Dancer nobody approached the scantily clad man, a familiar large book in hand. Noticing the creature Leon made a move to destroy it and take back the book, but it was in vain. The Dancer was too quick.

Turning to the minion, the man made a sound of pleasant surprise. "Ahh, there you are." He took the book from the nobody and scanned it quickly. "Hmm. Interesting."

He turned to the group using his free hand to toss his hair back. "Thanks, for the book. I'll take my leave as your hospitality is lacking."

Both Leon and Sora lunged towards him blade raised. If looks could kill the man would be a puddle of goop. Untroubled by this the silver stranger simply dodged with a laugh. His attackers growled.

"Sorry, but vermin like you will never be able to harm me." With another laugh he lifted himself up onto a stone setting nearby.

"Who are you?" Cloud yelled out as he attempted to hold Leon back. Aerith and Yuffie were beside Merlin who did not seem to be doing well. The clouds above broke releasing a light rain, settling the rising ash.

The man only smiled in a mocking manner. "Me? Oh, I'm the Angel of Death." He said lightly. Looking up to the cloudy sky above he smiled again, only larger. "I find this rain quite pleasant. It feels like the rain drops are blessing our victory." Glancing back down at the fuming group he said. "Forgive me, but I really must return to that bovid witch." Then he disappeared through a portal of darkness.

The rain continued into the next day, only further depressing the group. Merlin was confined to his bed to recover from the defeat. His neck was badly bruised and he still had trouble breathing, his legs had also twisted when the man had dropped him. Not to mention the scrapes and cuts from the fight before hand.

They were all rather depressed. In the aftermath of yesterday's mayhem there had been little to savage from the homes touched by the enemy. There was now more to be rebuilt than there had ever been before.

Leon took charge of the committee, trying to distract the devastated company.

He had asked Goofy and Donald to set out in search of the King, and to bring him back to Radiant Garden. Some had actually returned to calling it Hallow Bastion after seeing the damage to the town.

None of the little troop was any better than the rest, yet Leon put on a brave face. He was just as troubled as the rest, However he knew they had much to do as quickly as possible. Pacing inside his living room which had become the new temporary head quarters for the committee, Leon sighed. Running an impatient hand through his hair he turned to Kagome who sat with Kairi and the two key bearers.

"Kagome, I want you to go look for these Aeon crystals Merlin read about. We may need them." He ordered evenly.

Kagome frowned, "But how? We don't even know where they are." She discouraged.

Leon glanced at the key bearers. "Sora and Riku will accompany you with a Gummi ship. You'll have to search the worlds one by one. It will take time but I think this is important." He said lowly.

Indeed trouble no doubt lay ahead, just as they had thought. Perhaps the mysterious sword Kagome held which had warned them, could help undue this mess.

"Try again Kagome."

She sighed exasperated with the whole experience. It had been one week since the festival. One week since the attack, and one week since Leon gave her a mission. Since then in preparation Kagome was being taught about the worlds and Gummi ships in addition to her training lessons. They would be leaving today, but since Cid was putting some final touches on the new Gummi model he had built for them Leon decided to get a few blows in. She certainly was not making any.

Tightening her grip on her blades handle Kagome ran at him. Leon raised his own gunblade up to meet her but she faked moving left before swiftly turning right. Dashing up beside him she struck out, Leon had to jump back to avoid her hit. The two blades sang as they clashed together. Squall added more pressure while Kagome glared at him. With battle cry Kagome swung forward deflecting his blade going for his feet Kagome managed to trip him. Leon jumped right back up though and using his momentum he lunged towards her. Kagome soon found herself knocked to the ground grunting on impact; Leon held his blade to her throat.

Reaching back to her now sore shoulder blade Kagome groaned. "That will bruise for sure!" She wined.

"You did well. You are improving Kagome." Leon congratulated her with a hand up.

"Are we done for today? I'd like to patch myself up before traveling. Hopefully this trip will give me time to recover from your brutal ways. Do you realize that cut on my shoulder still has not healed from last week?!" She griped.

Ignoring her complaints Leon folded his arms. "Yes, we are done for today. However I don't expect you to get rusty while you're away. I'm sure Sora or Riku would help teach you if you asked them." He suggested.

Kagome was tried not to roll her eyes. _'Next he'll ask me if I remembered to pack underwear! He sounds like my mother!' _Brushing off her raspberry and lavender outfit she turned her back to him. "I expect you to take care off Squall while I'm away. Do you remember what I told you? I don't want to come back to find him floating upside down and cross-eyed. Hopefully you can take care of a goldfish." She turned the tables on him.

Leon glared at her haughty back. Somehow she had fund out his real name. Knowing it would bother him she had named her goldfish after him. He still remembered the day he had discovered her plot.

He had been tired after watching Merlin. The man was developing cabin fever, watching him was quite a task. Opening up his door he dropped the keys on a nearby table before shrugging out of his bomber jacket.

He heard her voice coming in from her room, louder than she normally spoke. "That's it little Squall, eat up! Maybe one day you can be as much of a brooding introvert as your uncle Leon!" She cheered the fish on.

Leaning against the jam in the doorway he scowled at her. "What did you name the fish?" He grumbled.

"You mean Squall? Sora helped me name him!" Indeed Sora was the one who had mentioned Leon's real name to her; the others helped her conceive the idea.

"Change it." He commanded her.

Pouting her bottom lip she pretended to tear up her eyes. "Leon? Why?" She tried to sound offended. "I thought you'd be happy. It's a great honor after all."

He scowled at her form. He knew what she was trying to do. Still, _'She thinks it's an honor that she named a fish after me?!' _He could not believe it. As much as he hated the idea, if it stopped her fake tears than he would play along. "Stop crying."

She sniffed, "Don't worry little Squall. He's just a bully. I bet he's jealous of you, too."

He clenched a fist as he walked away from her. _'What did I ever do to deserve this?' _

Now she was accusing him of lacking the skill required to take care of that troublesome fish. "Just go clean up. Cid should be done soon."

"Alright, I'll see you later!" She called as she hurried away.

That afternoon Kagome was once again in the chocobo stables, saying good-bye to her friends. Handing her last gysahl green to her favorite chocobo Kagome reached up to stroke his neck. The bird was beautiful, a recent acquirement. The stable hands had all but given the rare bird to Kagome. He was hers to train now. Much of his training would have to wait though. What made this bird special were his feathers. While he was classified as a yellow chocobo his feathers were so pale they looked white, only having a touch of yellow in the bright sunlight. He was not albino however, just different from the rest. Kagome doted on her new bird.

"I have to leave soon, Choco. I'm sorry." She spoke quietly as she threaded her fingers through his feathers.

The magnificent bird cocked his head as he swallowed the greens. Blinking his big eyes at the nice girl. "Kweh?"

"I'll be back don't worry. I need you to be good for the stable hands while I'm gone though alright?" She stared him hard in the eye. He was known to be playful, he did not care for others besides Kagome much either.

"Kweh." He seemed to huff.

Narrowing her eyes she stepped back. Hands on hips she scolded him. "I mean it Choco! Behave yourself while I'm gone or no treats when I come back!"

The bird seemed frightened of the idea; his sweet tooth was his biggest weakness. "Kweh?" He nudged her arm.

"Promise me, Choco!" She would stand firm on this, he could be as cute as he liked nothing could help him.

The bird hung his head almost sighing. "Kweh. Kweeh!" He promised the nice girl.

She smiled brightly at him. Pulling a peanut butter covered sprig of greens out she handed it too him. "That's better." She scratched him under his chin fondly.

"Saying good bye?" A smooth male voice asked.

Gasping Kagome clutched her heart as she spun around. Riku smirked behind her. She slapped his arm playfully. "Gees make some noise or something will you? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She huffed.

He chuckled at her. "Do you have minute? I wanted to show you something."

She blinked curiously at him. "Sure. What is it?"

"You'll see." He proclaimed smugly.

Kagome followed the young man out of the stables. He led her through town to the other side of the marketplace. She had been spending plenty of her free time with Riku as well as Sora and Kairi. It was nice having people her age around. She was getting to know her new companions well and she was looking forward to traveling with them. Sora told her all kinds of stories about his own travels leaving Kagome hanging onto his every word.

She was excited about getting to see new worlds. The thought was amazing to her, truly awesome. Riku led her to what she knew was the Gummi hanger. She had passed by before but never entered. Cid was a little scary when he was working on a new Gummi and did not like to be disturbed. Inside the doorway was a large mural that made Kagome pause.

Riku noticed she had stopped and looked back to see her staring at the mural.

"What is this?" She asked him pointing to the painting.

He walked back over to look at it with her. "This is a map of all the worlds we know about so far." He said.

She gaped at him. "You mean there's that many!" Kagome knew there were other planets, even in her galaxy. The thought that there were so many though, ones known to have intelligent life astounded her.

Riku glanced her way from the corner of his eyes. "Those and more we don't know of yet. We've only begun to explore."

"Wow." She said awestruck. She gazed at the painting with wide eyes stepping forward to run her fingers along it. Something she would never do in an art gallery.

Riku chuckled at the girl; she never ceased to amuse him. She was so totally different than any other he had ever known. "It is the universe. How small did you think it was?" He teased her.

She never even looked at him as she answered him, intent on the map before her. "This is new to me okay! Where I'm from we have yet to find life on any planet beside our own, at least the walking talking kind that is. So this whole experience is...well beyond me."

Normally she would take his bait and banter with him. Apparently Kagome was too overwhelmed to really care at the moment. Stepping back she gave one last long look before returning her attention to her escort. "So what was it you wanted to show me?"

Giving a small smile he started walking again. "This way." He called over his shoulder.

The two walked further into the hanger and Riku led her to a large door. With a smirk to her he reached over to the keypad and typed something in. It turned from red to green before there was a loud rumble. Kagome gasped at first having grown up along the ring of fire, Japan was known for its earthquakes. The doors opened slowly to reveal a separate hanger beyond. Kagome looked over at Riku questioningly.

He only smiled at her. "Well go on." He urged her.

She eyed him suspiciously before steadying herself. Stepping inside the dark hanger, lights instantly clicked on at her presence. When the light reached the center of the room she gasped loudly.

Riku watched amused as she turned back to him with a beaming smile.

"Is this a Gummi ship?" She asked reverently.

He nodded, and she squealed before taking off towards the ship. He watched as she approached it cautiously, almost as if the ship would come alive and eat her. She gently ran a hand along the cool surface, enamored with the sight before her. It amazed him to watch her. He had never seen a ship in person before he left the island but he had heard of them. By now the whole experience was boring, even tedious to him. Watching Kagome discover it all for her first time was refreshing. His aqua eyes softened as he watched her run about the ship studying it. He would never grow tired of her antics.

Walking to her side he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Told you I'd show you a Gummi ship sometime didn't I?" He asked.

Her smile was brighter than the sun. "Thank you! Oh, its wonderful! Thank you Riku!" She gushed.

He blushed slightly, he didn't know it meant so much to her. Maybe he should have made Sora take her. She caught him off guard again with a hug. _'The again maybe not.' _She left him as quickly as she had attached herself to look at the ship more. He followed her explaining certain parts, or pointing something out. "This is the ship Cid built for us; we'll take it out tonight. I thought you may like a sneak peak before that though." He told her.

"This is so cool! I can't wait!" She cheered. A look of realization dawned on her face and she spun around to meet him with an accusing glare. "Hold on, how did you get us in then?"

He shrugged looking away from her intense stare. "I memorized the code over Cid's shoulder one day when he was distracted. I'm not a thief you know."

She just shook her head at him. "Thank you Riku." She did not look at him as she spoke.

He smiled at her back. "Your welcome."

Soon they had all said their farewells and were boarding the ship. Kagome had told Kairi she had gotten a sneak peak at their new ship and the red-head had been jealous. Now they all stood before the ship lowering the onramp to the catwalk. Before they left Riku and Sora had a chocobo race to see who would be pilot, whoever lost would be co-pilot. Riku had won; Sora pouted the whole way to the hanger.

"Okay, let's take care of our luggage so we can get going." Sora said, still upset at having lost. Kairi stayed by his side trying to cheer him up, which helped a little.

Once they had everything settled Kagome took a seat beside Kairi. The dark auburn haired girl turned to her with a large smile on her face. "So Kagome are you ready for this?" It was obvious the girl could hardly contain her excitement.

Kagome smiled, "Of course! Have you been to many worlds Kairi?" She inquired.

Her friend shrugged one shoulder. "A few. Not nearly as many as those two." She said with a nod to the front. The boys were fighting over the control panel about something.

Watching their antics Kagome rolled her eyes. "To think, their best friends. Sometimes I have to wonder." She said almost fondly, remembering her past.

Kairi smiled back at her, "They've been best friends and rivals for as long as I've known them." She affirmed.

Kagome studied Kairi as she watched the petty argument before them. Kagome was no fool. She recognized the soft expression cross her friends face. She had watched as her eyes would light up at his presence. She listened as Kairi prattled on about Sora. She watched as the faintest blush would cross her face at the brush of his hand. She noticed it all and knew Kairi was in love with Sora.

A tender understanding smile graced Kagome's face as she watched. "You love him." She murmured. It was a statement, one from her observations. Kagome did not doubt what her heart told her.

Kairi's eyes widened as she looked back at Kagome with a blush across her cheeks. "You can tell?" She said, almost ashamed of being obvious.

Kagome nodded her gentle smile growing wider. "I know what love looks like." She responded.

Kairi sighed, her blue eyes returning to the cockpit. "You know sometimes I wonder why I bother. Then he does some little thing, like he'll just give me a smile and then...I fall all over again. He's so clueless I don't think he'll ever figure it out."

Kagome followed her gaze watching as the two stopped their arguing. "Give him time, the male species was never known for their bright understanding of a female's heart. Their idiots, but we're even bigger fools for loving them. It can't be helped."

Kairi gave a faint snort. Understanding where Kagome was coming from.

Smiling again at her friend Kagome made a suggestion. "You could tell him you know."

Kairi looked appalled by the idea. "No! I could never do that!" She sighed. "I'm not ready to do that yet. I don't want to get hurt." She hung her head a minute studying her fingernails.

Kagome nodded. "I've been there myself. They say ignorance is bliss, but sometimes I wonder." She thought out loud. Facing Kairi she spoke again, "Tell him when you're ready though, you don't want to live your whole life never knowing what could be."

Kairi watched her for a minute not saying a word. "I'll do that."

Kagome stretched in her seat. "So where do you want to go first?" She changed the subject.

Kagome yawned sitting up in her seat. They had been flying all night. Most of the time she was all but plastered to her window watching the universe go by. It was an amazing sight. She had taken a short nap but by now she was wide awake and bored out of her mind. The only other one awake on bored was Riku who was diligently still piloting the craft. Making up her mind she took and empty seat to the side of the captain's chair.

Glancing her way Riku said, "What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep." She answered with a shrug. She began to inspect the control panel being careful not to touch anything. She soon lost interest; buttons were only so fun when you could not touch them. She watched as the other two passengers slept on. Kairi had a content look on her face as she snuggled in closer to her pillow. Sora was sprawled across his chair; Kagome could hardly believe someone could sleep in such a position. He snored loudly making her giggle.

"What's so funny?" Riku questioned her.

She shook her head, "It's nothing." Twisting in her seat to face him she tried to start a conversation. "They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

Riku continued to stare ahead through the glass, directing the ship safely through the asteroids. He debated how to answer her, thinking in silence. The subject was still a little sore sometimes for him. "Yeah, they do." He said simply.

Kagome began to fidget apparently the silence was slowly driving her mad. "So how did you learn to pilot a Gummi ship?"

He shrugged, throwing her a glance over his shoulder. "Just something I picked up." He really did not want to explain how or why he picked the skill up.

"Oh." She said quietly. "So do you think you could teach me sometime? I'd love to learn." She asked him meekly, staring down at her feet.

Suppressing his urge to yawn he nodded. "Sure, I can show you a few things sometime."

She looked at him from beneath her dark lashes a smile on her face. "Thank you Riku."

"Your welcome." He said. "Would you like to learn something now? It should give you something to do." He offered her.

She smiled brightly at him. "Okay! What is it?" Her excitement danced in her eyes.

Her eagerness amused him and he smiled crookedly. "On your left there should be a terminal. Press the yellow button bellow the screen." He instructed her.

Kagome turned to her left and found the terminal. The screen was small only about ten inches across. Inspecting further she found several buttons as well as two joysticks before her. Tracing her finger down the side of the terminal she located the yellow button and pressed it. The screen lit up instantly with a gentle hum. "Now what?" She asked.

He looked over to the terminal to see the menu screen opening up. "Alright next use the joysticks to find the tutorial section." He told her as he returned his attention to the space highway.

Kagome read all the options on the screen and discovered the tutorial button near the bottom. Shifting the right joystick she moved the highlighter down onto the tutorial option and pressed the small red button on top of the joystick. The screen went dark for a moment before lighting up. A small pixel moogle appeared on the screen. Above the moogle a banner lit up reading, _'Gunner tutorial.'_ Tilting her head to the side she looked at the back of Riku's silver head. "What is this?"

"That is a tutorial for using the ship's artillery. There are heartless even out here and sometimes we need to fight our way through. The tutorial works like a game, there will be a lesson before each level. The further you complete it the higher your rank. Go ahead and give it a try." His voice was even as he spoke never once looking at her.

She nodded and returned her attention to the screen. Clicking the start button she replied, "Okay."

Indeed it was much like a game, just as Riku described. It reminded Kagome of the arcade games Souta loved so much back home. She had never been one to really give much thought to video games unlike other's her age and so Kagome found her skill lacking as she began. After a while she started to get the hang of it soon found herself enjoying the tutorial. _'So what if I'm killing brain cells.' _She thought ruefully. _'My hand-eye coordination has never been better! There's even some strategy to this!' _She knew there was plenty of controversy back home about these games but she found she could care less; it was fun to blow up enemy crafts.

After a time the eye strain got to her and Kagome shut down the terminal. Stretching in an exaggerated manner she yawned. A cat nap only got you so far, and the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to her. Sinking into the uncomfortable chair Kagome gazed at the young man sitting in the captain's seat. "So how much longer do you think it will be?" She asked groggily.

Riku glanced back at the young woman before returning his attention ahead of the ship. "Not to long now actually. We should dock for the night; I doubt such a late arrival would be appreciated." He recommended.

"Sounds good." She nodded as well as she could when her head was smashed against the top of the chair. Kagome blinked rapidly as she continued to fight off sleep.

Noticing the tired young woman Riku shook his head in amusement. "Why don't you head back and get some sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow." He waited for her reply but all he got was a soft moan. Looking over to her chair he found Kagome sound asleep already. As he sat forward again his eyes softened with amusement. "Sweet dreams, Kagome."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow!" was all Kagome could manage upon leaving the Gummi ship. She stood beside Kairi as the two gaped, absolutely star struck, at the castle before them. The majestic quality of such a palace could not be described, although it looked as though it had seen better years. Nothing was kept up, a new roof was desperately needed, the garden had been left alone for too long, and moss and grass grew between the cobblestones. Yet despite how decrepit it had become there was still no denying it was a magnificent building.

Sora stood next to Riku neither found the run down home all too impressive. "Uh, so should we go in?" He asked unsure of the girls' reaction.

Riku had crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the two drool over the castle. Shaking his head at their expense he added his two cense on, "Unless you two plan on gawking all day that is. We can leave you here if you like?" He suggested with a serious expression.

Somehow that managed to wake them from their stupor. "What? No! We're coming! We're coming!" Kagome cried out in distress as both raced forward. Riku gave small smirk as Sora led the group to the heavy looking doors.

Sora knocked and they could hear the quiet thuds echo within. After a time when no one came they tested the door to find it unlocked. Tiptoeing in Sora led them into the entrance hall. The girls eagerly looked around while the boys frowned.

Glancing at Sora, knowing he had been here before Riku commented, "Sure is quiet."

Nodding Sora's frown deepened. "Yeah, too quiet." He wondered where everyone was. Surely someone had heard them knock? "Let's check it out. There should be someone around here." He suggested.

Kagome came out of her trance to participate in the conversation. "Where should we look?"

Rubbing his chin Sora considered her question. "Hmm. Let's try the west wing. That's where Beast stays. It should be a good place to start." He decided.

Riku gave a small nod of acceptance but Kairi gave him an incredulous look. "Beast?!" She was not all too sure she wanted to meet anyone by such a name.

The rest rolled their eyes and continued on without her. She glanced around at the cold hallway in shambles and hugged herself. "Hold on! Wait for me! I'm coming with you!" She called out as she ran to catch up.

Heartless and nobodies swarmed the hallways of Beast's Castle. Kairi had kept the Keyblade Riku had given her back in the World That Never Was, yet Sora spent a good amount of time and effort defending her. Kagome managed to hold her own, though she began to tire quickly and had to stop to use a cure spell.

"Phew! I think that's the last one!" Kagome announced in relief. The others glanced around the foyer before dismissing their weapons.

Riku studied the hall with an intense eye. "They seem to be congregating this way. What could they be after?" He wondered.

"Oh man, this could be bad!" Sora spoke in dismay. He quickly ascended some short steps nearby before turning left down a long hallway. It appeared to be more private and was in worse shape than the rest of the palace so far. "I hope Beast is okay!"

At the end of the long corridor they soon discovered a candelabrum and a clock peaking inside the room at the end of the hall. Hearing the approaching footsteps the clock turned around and gasped, "Sora!" It cried. "Lumiere! Sora is here!" He announced happily.

Kagome gazed at the animate objects in amazement. _'That's taking personification to a bit of an extreme!' _She thought. She could not believe that a clock could speak!

"Cogsworth! Lumiere! Where is everyone?" Sora asked worried for his friends. He knelt down to communicate easier. He glanced at the door behind them as Lumiere shut it with a soft click. "Is Beast okay?"

Cogsworth looked down at the floor with a sad face. While Lumiere spoke quietly, "He needs to be alone right now. Come to the kitchen and we will explain what has happened."

Sora nodded and stood. Taking one last glance at the door he looked back down at Lumiere. "Alright, lead the way."

Compared to the rest of the castle the kitchen was warm and inviting. Kagome immediately decided she liked this room best so far. Inside a tea pot gasped in surprise upon their entrance. "Oh Sora my dear! It's so good to see you again! Come in, come in all of you! Would anyone care for a spot of tea?" The teapot asked in a kind manner.

Kagome was astounded; so far the only inhabitants were animated household items. What was exactly was going on here? She nodded to the teapot unable to find her voice at the moment.

The teapot smiled at the group and told them to sit down while she prepared the tea. In a daze the friends sat quietly watching the room around them. Somehow Lumiere and Cogsworth managed to make it up to the table and came to stand before Sora.

"It is indeed good to see you again, but where are Donald and Goofy?" Cogsworth asked Sora.

"They're on a separate mission to find the King. These are my friends Riku and Kairi." The young man nodded while Kairi smiled brightly and gave a small wave. "He's the one I was looking for before." He added.

Lumiere joined in quickly after giving Kairi a wink, "I am glad to here you have found your friend, but who is this lady? I am Lumiere, at your service. May I have your name mademoiselle?" he asked with an extravagant bow.

Kagome giggled at the candelabrum's antics. "My name is Kagome." Kagome was amused greatly by him, _'An amorous candelabrum, who would have guessed? Hm, well maybe Miroku. He has a kindred spirit here!'_

Lumiere reached for her hand and bent to kiss it when Cogsworth swatted him on the back. "There's no time for that! Oh, Sora we need your help. Would you and your friends aid us?"

"Of course what's going on?" Sora inquired, his worry growing.

"Tea dears!" The teapot called cheerfully as she poured a cup for each of them. "I'm Mrs. Pots. Let me know if you need anything!" She introduced herself.

"Thank you Mrs. Pots." Kagome nodded gratefully.

"Yes, yes. There is no time for any of that!" Cogsworth spoke irritably. "Sora Belle has left the castle, surely for good! And now the rose is starting to wilt!" He cried. Kagome was sure he was about to have some sort of break down.

"What? Belle left? Why?" Sora questioned blinking at the others before him.

"Oh, everything was going splendidly! The Master showed the lady his mirror to the outside world. She saw that her father was sick and the Master gave her leave! Oh, what's to be done?" The clock was near hysterical at this point.

"Whoa, whoa calm down!" Sora pleaded as he waved his hands in a pacifying manner.

"What's so important about this rose?" Kairi asked with a nose wrinkled in confusion.

Lumiere stepped forward with a sigh. "We were human once mademoiselle, however our Master was never one kind of heart. One night an enchantress cursed him and all those under his roof. We became as we are and the Master became a horrible beast. The only way for the spell to break is for the Master to fall in love before the last petal of the rose falls." He told them sadly.

"Then what is the problem with this Belle leaving?" Kagome continued for the rest.

Mrs. Pots shook her head. "His love must be returned you see, and with Belle gone, well...you understand."

"Oh" Kairi sang in understanding.

Lumiere gave the two girls an appraising look before he gave a smile Kagome knew all too well. It was one Miroku gave when he had an idea, something Kagome knew never to trust. "What about these two ladies?" He suggested.

Sora looked horrified and Riku blinked in disbelief. For their part Kairi and Kagome gaped at the cursed man with wide eyes. "Sorry." Kairi blushed. The animate objects nodded in understanding before all shifting their hopeful gazes to Kagome.

"Oh no, no. no, no, no!" She cried waving her hands back and forth. "Not me sorry! You already have a girl who loves him right?" She defended herself.

"But Belle's gone away." Mrs. Pots said sadly.

"Why don't we go find her and bring her back?" Riku suggested with an indifferent tone. Kagome sent him a bright thankful look.

"Would you?" Lumiere brightened considerably, literally in fact.

"Of course! Where did she go?" Sora asked them.

"She's visiting her father in the town beyond the forest." Mrs. Pots informed the group.

"Alright! Let's find Belle!" Sora cheered ever the optimistic one.

"Ugh! If I see one more heartless I swear!" Kagome cried in frustration. The forest was wild and swamped with heartless as well as nobodies. They had been cutting their way through with little to show for the effort.

"You swear what?" Sora teased her. Kairi, who agreed with Kagome, shot Sora a dirty look.

Kagome in a moment of childishness simply stuck her tongue out at him. She spun on her heel and walked further down the path with out him. Riku caught up to her quickly. The four friends decided that no one should go off alone earlier upon discovering the infested forest.

He glanced at the young woman who resembled a bomb about to explode. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Letting out a long deep sigh she tried to calm herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I just wish we could find this town already!" She vented to him.

Riku nodded in understanding. "Well you better get used to it. We'll be seeing plenty more heartless." While his intentions were good his tone was gruff with her.

Kagome grit her teeth as she walked. Suddenly killing off a few heartless sounded quite therapeutic. Looking around franticly for a new group she spotted one up ahead and charged on in to the fight. Sighing Riku jogged after her.

After Kagome had some hack and slash therapy the group discovered a new problem. Before them was a fork in the path, and they did not know in which direction the town lay. "So, which way?" Kairi inquired.

All four stood blankly staring at the crossroads. One was over grown and the trees above stole any daylight that tried to filter through. Further down the same path it seemed a little misty as a fog swirled about. The other path was full of light and the path was well defined. Glancing between them both Riku pointed to the more pleasant path. "We should take this one." He said gesturing to the path on the right.

Sora looked at his friend aghast at such an idea. "No way! We should go left! Don't you remember? In all those stories the darker path is always the shortest and most direct route! The other is always more dangerous!" He argued.

"This one looks more traveled than the other and probably leads to town." Riku replied patiently.

Kagome picked up a stick from the side of the road they were currently on and stepped between the two arguing boys. _'Time for Miroku's trick.' _Bending down she propped the stick upright with one finger and swiftly lifted the supporting finger upward. The stick wobbled a little before landing to the right. Turning around Kagome smiled at the group who watched her with mixed expressions. "This way!" She exclaimed.

Riku through a smirk at Sora before stepping past him and walking with Kagome down the sunny path. Behind the pair Sora pouted.

Kagome ruthlessly attacked a Morning Star heartless with her summon blade. It retaliated by knocking into her roughly, and Kagome fell back to the ground a few feet away. She was caught up in a green light as she suddenly felt refreshed. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Riku turn from her direction to attack another heartless. "Thanks Riku!" She called before narrowing her eyes on her target. "Now you're in for it buddy."

She continued to thwart the enemy and with one last "Hi yah!" She completed a direct combo finishing off her foe. Glancing around she watched Sora finish off one last Dancer nobody with a strong blow.

Kairi came up beside her with a small groan. "Who knew there would be heartless in the town too?!" She exclaimed in defeat.

They had managed to find the town without a problem after turning down the path at the crossroads. Upon entering they found no one in sight. It was bizarre but after discovering the heartless and nobodies about it soon made sense. "So where do you think Belle lives?" Kagome asked Sora. He was the only one who really knew her.

He shrugged. "I don't know." He said nonchalant.

Kagome shook her head at the useless boy before taking a better look around. Further down the street she could see a crowd had gathered. Ever curious she pointed it out to the others. "Hey what's going on?" She wondered.

Just as intrigued as Kagome was Sora suggested, "Let's check it out." Nodding they followed him to the crowd that had gathered outside someone's home.

By the time they made it to the scene of the riot the mob had grabbed their pitchforks and torches as well as some makeshift weapons and were marching ahead towards the forest Beast's Castle resided in. The chorus sang in agreeance about killing the beast. As the legion set off into the distance a grim expression set in on the heroes.

"Lets' find Belle, fast!" Sora instructed. The others nodded before setting out.

They searched the area and called for the young woman but yeilded nothing. Combing through the yard they circled around the modest home.

Near the back of the house the voice of a young boy called out to the key bearer. "Sora!" It cried, in relief.

They discovered it to be a small teacup with a chip around the mouth of the cup. "Hey Chip! What are you doing here? Do you know where Belle is?" Sora asked him as he approached.

"Belle is locked down there! Can you help get her out Sora?" Chip asked with a hint of idolism in his voice.

"How do we do that?" Sora wondered.

The little teacup suddenly got a devious expression on his face. "Look what I found!" He stated proudly.

The contraption stood a little ways off, a conglomerate of eclectic items. It was some invention for chopping wood in a relaxed manner, Kagome decided, yet she wondered how safe such a creation was. "I don't know..." She thought aloud.

Beside her Kairi also eyed the device with a weary eye. The boys paid little head to their hesitation and with a look of a cat that had caught the canary they rushed towards the odd invention. Kagome sighed as she watched them start it up. "Boys." Was all she said as she shook her head. Kairi nodded in a sad understanding.

Both girls winced as the ax hit away at the storm doors. Sora and Riku had to grab Chip and dash away from the mad creation before it turned on them. After the dust cleared a soft feminine voice called from within the cloud. "Sora? Chip!" She coughed out through the filthy air.

"Hey Belle!" Sora greeted her. He came closer to help her out of the basement.

Riku stepped forward with a stern gaze. "We can talk later right now we need to head back to the castle as quickly as possible." He spoke clearly.

Belle looked worried. "What's wrong?" Her big brown eyes turned to Sora for an answer as they stood outside in the newly falling rain.

Sora gave her a sympathetic look, "We'll explain on the way."

The swarming mass made it to the castle before the small band could. It was chaos when they arrived. Many were fleeing the estate in terror, while others pushed on. If it was possible the grounds and palace itself seemed worse off then before, though that was too be expected when a mob of angry villagers attacked. As they had run through the forest chasing after Belle who rode Phillipe, a terrible tempest had broken through. The rain fell hard and fast while gusts of wind pushed against the hurried would be rescuers as if deterring them from their intent.

Scanning the masses their attention was quickly drawn to the top of a balcony in the west wing of the castle. Atop the roof Gaston brutally attacked a benign Beast, who looked like a broken man that had lost the will to fight. Belle noticed the fight first and cried out in protest as Gaston broke off a chunk of stone railing and raised it over his head.

"No!" screamed Belle. Her voice rose to the rooftop where Beast lay in agony from an arrow in his shoulder. Upon hearing her voice his eyes brightened, a spark returning to their depths. Standing he grabbed hold of Gaston with a large paw and pinned him none too gently against the outer wall.

Meanwhile Belle quickly dismounted and rushed inside the castle. The others followed her hoping they were not to late as they raced up the stairs.

Gaston feared for himself just as many would and pleaded on his own behalf. "Let me go! Don't hurt me!" He cried in fear as the Beast's face hardened.

The Beast glared at the man before him. He watched quietly as the man whimpered in his grasp while he contemplated his fate. Coming to a decision he spoke in a low threatening tone, "Leave." Beast slowly unwound his fingers from Gaston's neck and stepped away. With one last hard look at the pathetic man he turned his back; such a sniveling coward was not worth his time.

Belle reached the balcony in time to see Gaston's face contort into a vile look of bitter hate, pleased with himself as he drew a dagger. Eyes widening in fear Belle gasped and cried out, "Beast!" Fearing for his life.

The four friends appeared behind her suddenly and reached forward to help, weapons raised towards Gaston. They were not quick enough however, and Gaston plunged the short blade into the Beast's back, who cried out in agony. The Beast swung around and knocked Gaston back enough that he landed below. Belle took the initiative and quickly helped pull the heavy beast up over the railing and onto he balcony.

Noticing Gaston rise all four jumped down to face off with him. Kagome looked at him with a hard eye, for none but the lowest of scum would ever dare attack a man from behind back in Japan. Gaston chuckled in a maniacal way as the four youth surrounded him, "You think to stop me?" He taunted them.

Sora stepped forward first, "I know we will." He said deeply. With little more acknowledgement Gaston met with Sora's Keyblade in a loud clang. While he had only a dagger with which to defend himself Gaston proved to be strong and rather quick despite his bulky shape.

He was able to easily push the four back despite being outnumbered. Feeling in over her head Kairi stood back and threw out a potion or chanted a cure spell when needed. Kagome continued to battle though Riku and Sora did most of the foot work, she found it hard to get a hit in when working with the two rivals. She would not be discouraged though and landed a few hits in across his legs hoping to slow him down.

The tempest continued to rise in aggression as their sopping wet clothes began to weight them down. Not to be deterred the battle raged on.

Sora unleashed combo after combo while Riku fought fiercely pushing the larger man back near the edge. Finally Sora landed in an extra hit after one combo and Riku managed to disarm the man. Gasping for air Gaston fell to the ground in defeat. He continued to chuckle darkly and the two boys seemed to contemplate finishing him off.

Kagome felt something and asked them to stop. "Wait." She said in a compassionate voice. Sora blinked at her then at the Keyblade in his hand and stepped back. Riku also stepped away from the defeated man but did not meet her gaze, instead keeping it fixed on the dark hearted being before them. Kagome brushed past them with a small frown of confusion.

She sensed something coming from him; it was an energy similar to that of the tainted jewel shards. Lifting her hand towards him she hesitated, after all the last time she had purified the jewel it had been so corrupt it left her in agony. Biting her lip she placed her hand gently on his chest above his heart. Her fingers gave off a slight glimmer of pale red-violet light. Gaston gasped aloud and threw his head back, his mouth fell open but no sound echoed from within. There was a pulse and Kagome lifted her hand, watching the man for any change.

He panted and lowered his head a moment before looking around in confusion. "Where am I?" He asked. He blinked up the young adults that surrounded him.

Sora gaped at his innocent disposition, while Riku continued to eye him suspiciously, wondering if it was an act. Kairi giggled as she came up from behind them. "You're at Beast's Castle." She answered lightly.

Gaston looked from her blue eyes to the surrounding courtyard below. He raised an arm to wipe away at the rain streaming down his face. "Oh." He responded. He apparently was still just as confused.

Kagome rose from beside him and glanced at her comrades. "I don't think he's going to be much of a threat anymore. We should check on Beast he looked pretty hurt." She suggested.

Sora nodded as a worried expression took root from within him. He and Kairi led the way back up to the balcony. Riku showed no signs of moving. Kagome rolled her eyes at her stubborn friend and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Come on." She said as she led him along.

Reaching the balcony of Beast's quarters the group looked disheartened to see Belle weeping over his still form. In the doorway stood Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Pots. The personified objects looked back at a table at a weeping rose beneath glass as its last petal fell tot he dark wooden table below. Idly Kagome wondered how the rose managed to stay upright. Her attention was brought upward by a swishing sound. Her silver-blue eyes widened in surprise as she gasped at the sight, "Look," she whispered.

Sparks fell from the sky in ever increasing number. Kagome figured them to be magical sparks of one kind or another sense the did not die in the rain nor left ash behind them in their wake. Belle and the Beast were surrounded by the sparks of light and magic. A wind picked up then and lifted the cursed beast into the air. Belle sat back on the ground in amazement. Slowly a light came from within the beast and soon fingers and toes emerged. Slowly the process caught on and a slimmer figure was gently lowered to the ground. His back now faced Belle as well as the onlookers and she scooted forward in curiosity.

The man sat up and looked down at his hands in amazement, as if seeing them for the first time. Lifting his gaze he saw the young brunette before him. "Belle," he spoke gently as he rose to his feet. "Its me."

Belle also stood and peered at the strange man with a curious suspicion. She pushed a lock of hair back from his chiseled face. She peered into his deep blue eyes and smiled, she recognized those eyes. "It is you." She said.

Behind the couple the rose was rejuvenated into a rose at full bloom. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Pots were also caught up in a swirl of wind and light. Joy dawned on them as the curse was broken.

They all cheered as the couple embraced in a last swirl of light and magic before locking lips in a long awaited kiss.

That night a grateful Belle and her prince stood before the four friends. After celebratory dinner they had decided it was time for them to embark to another world. The prince stepped forward with a smile. "Thank you, my friends. How can I ever repay you?" He spoke quietly.

Sora shrugged, "We didn't do anything don't worry." He reached back and locked his hands behind his head in a casual stance.

"Anything!" The prince continued. "Please there must be something." He tried to persuade them.

Biting her lip Kagome stepped forward. "Actually could you just answer a question for me?"

Catching on, Riku nodded. "Yeah that's all we want. Answer her and we'll call it even." He crossed his arms as he negotiated.

The Prince glanced back as Belle stepped beside him. "Of course." She spoke with a smile.

Kagome smiled back. "We were wondering if you knew of any shrines around here. One that may house a crystal of sorts." She said politely.

A look of understanding dawned in Sora's eyes and he scratched the back of his neck at how quickly he had forgotten. Catching his guilty look Kairi giggled.

The prince looked stunned at her odd request. "I do not know of anything like that which you speak of, I am sorry. Perhaps there is something else?" He suggested.

"No, that's alright." Kagome shook her head in disappointment. She stepped back beside the other three.

"Excuse me, master? I may know of what she asks." Cogsworth spoke up timidly.

Kagome looked on hopefully as the prince nodded at his servant, "Go ahead then, Cogsworth." He bid his old friend.

Stepping up in front of the four world travelers Cogsworth answered. "Though I would hardly call it a shrine, there is a small building in the back near one of the gardens. It is hard to find since the flora around it has become over grown. I am afraid it is locked however, I will take you to it if you like." He said with a small bow.

Kagome gave him a bright smile, "I would be most grateful if you would." She nodded in assent.

The portly gentleman nodded back. "This way then." He said as he led them out into the courtyard.

The castle itself had also been transformed after the enchantress' spell was broken. Kagome and Kairi found themselves gawking once again; if they had thought it magnificent before than it was by far more glorious than ever. It had lost its dark gothic look in favor of a lighter restoration. Its beauty once again restored the palace shone brilliantly in the golden sunlight. The roof was patched, the holes and cracks filled, paint fresh and in place of the intimidating gargoyles now stood cherubs and woman reminiscent of those from Greece.

Cogsworth led the small band in the back through one garden and into yet another. While most of the gardens had been restored as well, this one seemed to lay forgotten. Perhaps it had been so as well before the curse was placed. For whatever reason at the wild look they were led to a back corner of the garden paths. Cogsworth lifted a low hanging willow tree branch allowing the others to continue down a separate hidden path.

The group continued on dodging, bending, and tripping their way through the overgrown brush. Soon enough they came upon a small courtyard tucked away from all else upon the Castle grounds. There was no doubt few had ever found this place making it very private indeed.

Cobblestones paved the ground surrounded by grass and moss. Before the trees the clearing was surrounded by stone pillars not unlike those of Greek or Roman origin. At the far end was an intricately carved archway covered in trailing vines in bloom. Clearing his Cogsworth ushered them through the gateway into a small building beyond. It lay in ruins only adding to its rustic charm. The stone walls were now uneven and crumbled in some places but even so Kagome found herself quite fond of the place.

Kagome stepped away from the awed crowed towards the back where a small doorway stood. The doors stood proud unlike the ill fated walls surrounding them. As ornate as they were their stature was nonetheless daunting. Kagome grasped the golden laid handles and gently pulled, when nothing happened she frowned. She continued to pull harder; there was nothing delicate about her aggression either. Behind her the others watched in various states of amusement. Admitting defeat she sighed as she turned around.

Sora laughed at the pouting female and raised his Keyblade. "Mind if I try?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded and stepped aside, placing her hope on her friend's shoulders. She watched anxiously as Sora raised the blade level with the lock. A beam of light appeared from the Keyblade and continued on to the gilded lock. With a resounding click, the doors unlocked an Sora grinned smugly. Kagome jumped up and down with joy at his accomplishment.

She quickly embraced her hero before leaving him behind blushing in favor of rushing the opened doors. Kairi giggled as she led them to follow. Riku threw Sora a look before moving on also.

Inside Kagome found what she had hoped to find. Her eyes held both joy and reverence as she took in the sight. A glistening stone rested upon a chiseled holder surrounded by a silken cloth. The crystal was a clear color, and resembled a diamond. Though the small hidden room was dim the crystal picked up any light it could shimmering as Kagome approached it.

Slowly Kagome reached for the crystal with a trembling hand. There was a sudden flash of white light as her hand touched the stone in her grip, unbidden her sword appeared also. Kagome studied this first Aeon crystal in amazement, lips parted in silent wonder.

Kairi discovered a latent fascination with finding treasure and quickly stood beside her friend with admiration for the beautiful token. "Is this it Kagome?" She asked the other girl.

Riku and Sora soon followed and stood next to the two friends. All four huddled together gazing at the crystal in Kagome's hand. "Well come on! Try it out!" Sora cheered her on.

Nodding Kagome lost the distant look in her eyes as she looked between her sword and the diamond crystal. "Okay." She murmured back in a quiet voice. Shifting her position she slowly inserted the crystal into the tight slot at the top of her sword. The blade pulsed to life in one beat as a wave of frost crystallized over the blade, covering it from hilt to tip.

Kairi ooed and awed at the transformation before lifting her blue gaze back to meet her female friends own azure eyes. "So which one do you think it is?" She wondered aloud.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and spoke with a quiet voice. "Shiva." She answered solemnly.

Kairi gave her a questioning look while Sora wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Who?" She asked Kagome.

"Shiva, a deity of ice." Kagome said distantly. She made a humming noise in the back of her throat as if considering something. "I think...the rest will just sort of come to me. I'm not really sure why." Her voice was soft as if speaking to no one in particular.

Sora glanced between the intranced girl and the bizarre sword. "How do you know all that?" He asked.

Kagome snapped her eyes to his seemingly coming back to reality. She shrugged, "Not one clue. It sort of just came to me. I'm not really sure but I feel a connection to the crystal somehow."

"Well you are a summoner, right?" Sora grinned. Almost nothing could keep the optimistic boy down.

Kagome nodded slowly as she bit her lip once again. "Yeah, I guess so." She agreed unsure of herself.

As the sun set on Beast's Castle the four friends once again boarded the Gummi ship. Riku once again took control of the ship and steered them towards an unknown destination. He promised Sora they could switch later on so they could both rest, the brunette grudgingly agreed.

The ride was most uneventful. Kagome managed to work her way up to level five on the gunner tutorial. She spent a good time with each passenger learning a little more about them as she explained a little more about herself. The arrived at a new world the next morning, sooner than anticipated. After restocking supplies they headed out into the newest world ready for whatever lay ahead.

Upon exiting the ship they all too quickly found themselves falling a great distance. So long was the fall Kagome found she had plenty of time to measure her surroundings at her leisure. Somehow she found herself content to free fall and p0eered around what she decided was an impossibly deep hole. The clay walls were lined with all sorts of cupboards and shelves, nooks and crannies. There were various maps and pictures hung about on pegs. Kagome noted one jar was labeled, '_Orange Marmalade,' _but paid it no mind. It was certainly an eclectic collection and Kagome wondered why there would be such an assortment in a hole as deep as this?

Glancing at the others Kairi seemed to be turning and twisting around in various acrobatic positions, clearly enjoying herself. Sora seemed relaxed and unlike Kagome he paid no mind to the surroundings, _'perhaps,'_ she thought, _'he has been here before?' _With a small shrug she looked about the enclosed space for her last companion only to find him further below herself. Riku seemed unconcerned but rather anxious to land.

As she tried to discern the strange boy she saw the ground approaching rather fast below. Wincing she tried to straighten herself and bent her knees to brace for the impact. To her astonishment they landed gently and her worry was in vain, Kairi who had not been watching had to be caught by Sora before she collided with the hard ground.

With a nervous laugh the dark auburn haired girl smiled sheepishly at her rescuer. "Thanks Sora." She said in a small voice.

Kagome watched from the corner of her eye as Sora turned his head away to hide the faint blush across his cheeks. Setting her down he took a step back, giving them some personal space. "Sure." Was all he managed.

Riku cleared his throat and gestured to a door. "I think we need to go this way." He suggested. All three nodded and fallowed him through the doorway.

Inside was the most bizarre room Kagome had seen yet. Within was a rather ordinary furnished room, however some pieces were on a much smaller scale than others. Some items seemed to be drawn against a wall in a surreal painting. She quirked her brow but soon waved it off, nothing was normal in her life anymore besides the unexpected.

"So, Sora, have you been here before?" Kagome questioned, voicing her earlier thoughts.

He turned around to face her. "Yeah, I have." He answered. Riku quietly scanned the room appearing to ignore the conversation while Kairi looked interested.

"Then where do we go next?" Kagome continued her line of questioning.

"Uh." He stammered looking around for something to jog his memory. After all it had been a while since he had last been to Wonderland. Spotting the table in the center of the room he smiled. "We need to drink from this bottle." He announced. Approaching the table he picked up a vile labeled, _'Drink Me.' _He also pocketed a small golden key before standing beside his friends once more.

The three eyed the bottle warily. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tried to study the vial. "How can we be sure it is not poison?" She asked her comrades. The other three stared at her with wide disbelieving eyes. Noticing their gaze she defended herself. "What? It's a valid question." She huffed crossing her arms.

Sora shook his head. "It's fine; really I've had it before. It will shrink us down to about ten inches high or so. Then we can go on through that door." He pointed over to a small door which appeared to be asleep. "I'll go first." He said as the others began to reconsider, shrinking did not sound like a pleasant idea after all.

One by one they each drank from the vial, Kagome going last. Kairi seemed amazed with her new height and looked about at all the taller furniture in awe. It amused the other three greatly and Kagome could to help but smile at her friend. Sora led them to the snoozing door and opened it with the golden key he had pocketed earlier. They still had to duck through the jam but soon found themselves in garden.

Sora led them through the garden maze as the group searched for another shrine of sorts. Kagome found a sort of childish wonder upon discovering she could throw certain items to particular flowers to receive gifts in return. She was about to toss an ether at a pretty yellow flower when Riku stopped her. He explained that ethers were precious and they ought to conserve them for better use. Kagome pouted but pocketed the bottle.

The maze was quite confusing, and the group had managed to walk ion nearly every direction, including those previously thought impossible. They wandered sideways, trekked upside down, sauntered slantways and crossed every which ways but soon found themselves lost.

Kairi collapsed on a stump with a sigh. "This is pointless!" She exclaimed. "Why don't we ask someone for help?" She suggested.

Riku leveled his aqua eyes to her own deep blues. "That would be fine if only there was someone to ask. If you have not noticed the only beings we've come across are nobodies and heartless. I very much doubt they will be of any help." He said gruffly.

Kairi pouted and looked away from her friend. Kagome slumped down beside her also tired from the long search. Sora continued to look around hoping to find the right way. Silence hung in the air about them and all four kept to themselves deep in thought.

Summoning her sword once more in a flash of light Kagome swung it upwards to take a better look. _'I wish I knew more about these crystals. All I know is that there are ten of them. There has to be some more information out there somewhere. To bad the only place I can think to look is Merlin's old book that creepy guy who calls himself the Angel of Death took. Lot of good that does me.' _She pouted as she turned the blade this way and that, watching the light fall from different directions as she did so.

"I've got it!" Sora sudden exclamation brought her from her thoughts. His grin was bright as his spirit seemed to be renewed. "Let's try this way! I know there is someone there we can ask." He decided to keep the knowledge of said resident being mad to himself, after all was not everyone here mad?

They could here the singing long before they ever saw the place. The song was something about an 'un-birthday,' which confused Kagome. She shrugged it off however and followed the others through he picket fence after they arrived at their destination. They all stood by and watched as the performance continued. It was sung by a hare wearing rather respectable looking clothes as well as an older man with a large green top hat. Kairi sat down and soon the other's followed her lead.

At the end of their little song Kairi clapped politely which swiftly brought their attention to the new comers. "No room!" Protested the hare.

Kairi looked a little disappointed at their welcome, "Oh, but it was such a lovely performance!" She exclaimed in argument.

The man in the green top hat smiled goofily, while the hare's ears perked up. "You liked it? Oh well sit down have a cup of tea!" He cheered. Reaching for one of the steaming tea pots he picked it up and poured the kettle mid air! Fortunately four cups and saucers fell from within first and caught the tea which followed. He handed them all a cup while the man in the hat offered them many lumps of sugar.

"Why we never get compliments!" The hat wearing man lamented. Kagome pulled her cup away as her tea now resembled a mound of sugar. She tried to blow some off but was startled by the man continuing in a loud voice. "New cup! Move down!"

All four were ushered out of their seats and further down the table a ways into new seats. "Cup of tea?" The hare asked them.

While all four were confused they all agreed to a new cup of tea. Kagome asked for only a half a cup to which the hare responded by cutting one of the tea cups in half before handing it to her.

"Now then." The man with the ridiculous hat began as he sipped his new cup of tea. "You lot look troubled. Tell us all about it!"

Before another word could be said from any of the travelers the hare interrupted. "Yes, start at the beginning!"

Picking up where his friend left of the man with the hat continued once more. "And when you reach the end, stop!" He instructed them.

Kairi glanced at Kagome who shrugged back at her. "Well, it's a rather long story." The auburn haired girl told their hosts.

"Any story worth telling is long!" The man encouraged them.

"Yes well all the same, we are in a hurry; perhaps you could answer a question for us?" Kagome tried to suggest.

"I have a superb idea!" The hare suddenly exclaimed. "Let's change the subject!" He moved.

Scratching his chin the man in the green top hat pondered, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Sora scrunched up his nose at the riddle. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He echoed. He crossed his arms as he thought abandoning his tea.

"What was that?" The hare asked him, also setting down his tea cup.

Facing him Sora repeated the riddle the man in the hat had asked slowly. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Both of their hosts gasped, absolutely appalled by his question. "Ahh!" The hat wearing man screamed.

The hare jumped into his friends arms while he eyed the new group in fright. "They're mad!" He accused pointing his finger at all four of them.

Riku narrowed his eyes at the odd behavior. "We aren't mad." he spoke evenly.

Kagome was beginning to get fed up with the eccentric tea lovers. "Could you just please tell us if there is some old shrine around here perhaps?" She said as gently as possible. "We'll leave directly after that." She hoped to pacify them.

Both of their hosts grabbed a saucer and held it in front of their faces to hide behind. The hare also grabbed a butter knife covered in jelly and pointed the 'weapon' in their direction. "You stay away!" He bid them, the knife shaking in his fear.

Riku rolled his eyes and stood. "Let's just go. I doubt they'll ever help us, come on." He said as he strode away.

Sora nodded clearly in agreement and followed his friend after giving the two cowering hosts a funny face which startled them further. Both girls laughed as the two screamed in terror from Sora's mad face. Kairi waved good-bye and called back, "Happy un-birthday!"

Suddenly forgetting why they were hiding behind saucers the two began to sing once more as they poured yet another cup of tea. Kagome shook her head this was the silliest world yet!

Soon the group of friends found themselves in the wood once more. No one quite knew what to do as no one knew where to go. They did not trust the signs posted on the trees as all read things such as, "_This way_," "_That way_," "_Yonder_," and "_Back_" each pointing in a new direction.

"Ugh! What kind of world is this?" Kagome huffed as she sat on a nearby tree root. They had just finished clearing through several swarms of heartless and many crowds of nobodies only to find themselves stuck at a crossroads.

"Calm down we'll figure something out." Riku advised her from his position leaning against a tree.

"Lose something?" A new voice asked them. All four gasped and spun around to look where it had come from only to find a Cheshire cat sitting up on a high bough of a tree. It had a great many teeth, which were smiling, and dreadfully long claws. All four decided it would be wise to treat such a creature with respect.

"Um, hello." Kairi said first. "Could you tell us which way to go, please?" She asked as politely as she could, not wanting to offend him.

"Well, that depends on where you want to go." He countered with a wide grin, chuckling at how clever he was.

"We are trying to find a shrine of some sort; that is if you have something like that around here." Kagome piped up, shifting her foot in the lose dirt of the path.

"Oh no." The Cheshire cat said with a shake of his head. "You won't find anything like that around here. The Queen would not allow it; it wouldn't be her way you see." He informed the four. He began to sway his tail back and forth and swept it across his body which left it invisible after doing so.

Afraid he would leave Sora called after him. "Hey, wait! How do we get out of here then?" He said rushing towards where the cat had been.

"Why not try the way you came in?" The cat responded from atop Sora's back.

Sora began to wave back and forth in hopes of dislodging the animal but to no avail. The cat grinned wider before disappearing once more while humming a tune. A series of paw prints appeared on the ground, separating around the group before meeting back together to continue along the road until they too disappeared.

"Oh! By the way, he went that way, if you're interested." The Cheshire cat spoke from another tree behind the group making them all spin on their heels once more. They found him lounging in a rather human manner against the trunk of the tree from the bough he stood on. His hand pointing in another direction.

"Who did?" Questioned Kagome. Who in the world would they know here?

"The silver haired man." Answered the cat.

All four gasped at the revelation. "He did? Really?" Exclaimed Sora, forgetting the cat's previous offense.

"Who did?" Retorted the grinning cat now sitting atop his tail.

Narrowing his eyes once more Riku said, "The silver haired man."

"What silver haired man?" Asked the chuckling feline, who shifted position yet again.

"Ugh!" Kagome screamed in frustration ready to pull her hair out.

"Can you stand on your head?" The cat asked suddenly as he literally did just that.

"If I were looking for a silver haired man I'd try that way." The cat said thoughtfully as he pointed to a previously hidden path which now lit up. A sign stood nearby which read, '_what you seek_.' The others watched as he disappeared once more while humming the same silly tune, the last they saw was his grin gleaming in the dark.

After a moment Sora squared his shoulders and turned to look at the new path. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He lead the other three on down the new path, never once looking back as they moved through the new wood swallowed in a white smoke.

Fallowing the new path further into the wood Kagome could not help but begin to feel uneasy. The deeper they crept the denser the forest became, not to mention that the path was narrowing out of existence. They had all noticed the strange white smoke upon turning down this route however it too was growing thicker with every step. It could only be described as smoke she decided; for it was too light for any fog she had ever encountered and was not moist like any mist she had seen. The wispy tendrils rose in an ominous manner disrupting their clear vision.

The temperature was also dropping but that, Kagome decided, may simply be because it was getting late; they had been walking through Wonderland for some time now after all. Kagome began to rub her arms hoping to encourage a blood flow which would block out the cold.

Treading carefully though the creepy forest paranoia began to set in. After hearing a twig snap she summoned her blade with Shiva's diamond crystal equipped still before spinning on her heel to face the noise. It was then she discovered that she stood alone. Cursing mentally Kagome realized she had been separated from the others.

She knew from experience that the best thing to do when lost was to stay put and let help come to you. Considering she could now barely see her own hand in font of her face she figured this the best choice of action. There was little hope of finding the others and the path was completely gone, swallowed up by the surrounding foliage. Sighing she reclined against a nearby tree.

As she began to relax she idly noticed that this white smoke that filled the air around her had a subtle sweet scent. It reminded her of warm summer days back home and it gave her comfort. Breathing deeply she let the soft sweet scent soothe her. Lowering her blade to the ground beside her she closed her eyes as she gave in to her memories. Soon Kagome yawned before giving in to sleep, never noticing the creeping vines around her.

"Kairi! Kairi wait up!" A voice called out to her. Turning Kairi smiled at the girl approaching her. Reaching her side Selphie panted slightly. "Good morning!"

Smiling back at her she replied, "Good morning. Do you want to walk together?" She already knew the answer, the two always walked to school together. Not waiting for her friend's answer she slowly continued on, the large building that was their imprisonment in sight now.

"Sure! So what do you have planned for today?" Selphie questioned as she fell into stride with the dark auburn haired girl.

Kairi shrugged. "Probably head to the island, like always." She said casually.

Nodding Selphie smiled. "Tidus and I will too, he promised to spar with me!" She said.

"That should be an interesting fight." Kairi mused. She waved as the walked through the school gates at Sora and Riku. The two girls joined them striking up idle conversation as they headed towards their class.

They all had home room together so the group of friends was rather inseparable. Taking their seats Wakka soon joined them encouraging them each to try out for the blitzball team. A few others also took their seats as the bell grew closer along with Tidus.

Just as the bell rang their last two friends rushed through the door panting heavily. Collapsing into their seats Sora grinned cheekily at the two. "Cutting it a little close don't you think?"

The blond boy with his hair cut in a mullet groaned. "One more tardy and I would have been toast! I swear Xemnas has it out for me!" It was well known that Demyx had a chronic case of tardiness not too mention he was a horrible test taker. Their homeroom teacher Mr. Xemnas made it is life's goal to get the poor kid either expelled or at least suspended as it seemed.

"Relax! We're almost free and clear, only three more weeks until summer vacation!" Axel consoled him. He lounged back in his seat before remembering something. "Oh hey! Did you guys hear about the new kid?"

Kairi blinked at him, "What new kid?" She wondered aloud. She had been rather absorbed in thought, wondering why Xemnas was late.

"Man oh man! Talk about blank with a capital 'B.'" He lamented with a shake of his head his red locks flying with every tousle. "Everyone's been talking about it. Apparently he's some kind of transfer student, but the administration is pulling out all the stops for this kid. I can't believe you have not heard anything!"

"Oh, I wonder-" Kairi stopped herself as the door swung open revealing their instructor soon followed by a tall male with silver hair.

Xemnas glared at the class and sternly crossed his arms. "Settle down now." Knowing that tone only too well they all straighter to face him and silence hung in the previously chatter filled air. "Class this is our new student make him feel welcomed won't you?" He said before retreating to his desk.

The new student gave a smile which made Kairi squirm in her seat uneasily. "I hope to become friends with you all soon. My name is Kuja, it is very nice too meet you. It is a pleasure to attend such a fine school." He said easily.

Kairi glanced at her friends around her, surprised when the others smiled back. Was she the only one getting weird vibes from him? Why would someone transfer in only three weeks before break? Shaking herself she tried to clear her head of nonsense and forced herself to smile.

Xemnas waved a hand of dismissal at the new boy and told him to take any empty seat before droning on about their approaching finals.

After school the friends met up at a cafe for a snack before planning to head over to the island as usual. Kairi waited as she bantered with Selphie and Axel. She wondered where Sora and Riku were, they were not normally late.

Their waiter approached with their orders and Kairi smiled at the familiar face. "Thanks Go!" She said to the older red-eyed boy.

"Just let me know if you need anything else!" He said as he walked back to the counter.

The bell above the door rang and Kairi gave a relieved smile as she noticed Sora and Riku enter. Her smile faded quickly when she saw the new boy, Kuja, behind them. She tried to maintain a polite look but it was harder than she thought.

"Hey guys! We brought Kuja along I thought we could show him around a little." Sora said with a bright smile.

Kairi watched the new kid over Sora's shoulder. He smiled gently back at the assembled group, which still made Kairi's stomach feel queasy. "I hope you don't mind." He said ever polite.

The others all smiled and assured him it was perfectly fine. Welcoming him into their little group the all stood. Kairi followed her friends to the door and frowned as she watched Sora chat happily with Kuja. Upon reaching the exit she was astonished into disappointment when Sora who was just before her closed the door on her instead of holding it open as he normally did.

Frowning she pushed the door open and rushed through to catch up only to bump into someone. Noticing she had knocked whoever it was down she offered them a hand with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She asked the hunched figure.

A girl about her age with wavy blue-black locks looked up at her revealing silver-blue eyes. The girl nodded and accepted Kairi's offered hand and stood. "I'm fine don't worry about it. I can be a little clumsy." She said with a laugh.

Kairi nodded idly overcome with deja vu. She knew this girl, didn't she? Something nagged her at the back of her mind as Kairi continued to stare at the girl openly. "Do I know you?" She asked suddenly.

The girl blinked her big eyes in confusion and shook her head. "No I don't think so. Look I am going to be late for work. Sorry for bumping into you." She apologized as she stepped into he cafe. Kairi shook herself again before chasing after her friends.

After making it to the island Kairi sought out the others. That feeling at the back of her mind continued to eat away at her. Something was not what it seemed; there was something wrong but what? Approaching her friends on the beach she called out to them before pausing.

Flashes danced before her eyes. She saw herself with Sora and Riku by some sort of raft. Then she saw herself giving her lucky charm to Sora demanding he bring it back. She saw herself run into a portal of darkness away from Axel as a dog chased after her. There was one of her running over two both Sora and Riku with a message in a bottle, and another with her talking to the girl she had run into earlier. Before she knew it she was back in reality on the sandy beach with the others in front of her.

Sora was about as close to her own face as possible looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Kairi?" He asked softly.

"I'm so glad your back." She whispered to him with a soft smile on her face.

Sora sat back and scratched the back of his neck. "What are you talking about? I've never left?"

She blinked at him before glancing at the others. "Oh." She murmured. Was it a dream? What was going on?

Riku stepped forward and knelt beside her. "I think you should go home and rest Kairi." He suggested.

"You shouldn't strain yourself in this heat." A voice beside her advised. Turning her head she saw Kuja smiling at her. Her stomach heaved and she gasped at the sensation.

Moaning a little she tried to clear her head. "Yeah maybe I should." She thought aloud. She had been a little off all day. She was probably just stressed with finals approaching and needed a good night's rest.

"Yes Kairi, sleep. Just rest your pretty little head." Kuja whispered darkly. Glancing at him she noticed something had changed. Heartless appeared from the ground behind her friends. She tried to yell, to warn them but her voice would not work.

"Captain? Captain we need your approval." Sora's voice demanded of him. Opening his eyes Riku looked at his long time friend. Sometimes he wondered if he really should have made Sora second in command.

Sighing he looked at the map on the wall behind him. The map was slowly being filled in, thanks to his team. King Mickey had funded his little exploration team and now he got to travel throughout the universe just as he had wanted to do when he and Sora and Kairi first built that raft.

"That's fine but leave the team to guard the ship. Alert Kairi we will leave at 0800 hours to seek contact on this world. I only want you and her on this mission with me, got it?" He ordered sternly.

Sora rolled his eyes and saluted him mockingly. "Yes, sir." He said before marching off in a melodramatic manner.

This new world was different from many others he had visited. It seemed more primitive and yet there seemed to be a strange amount of technology foreign to him. The natives wore elegant clothing with reminded him of bathrobes made from silk. He shrugged it off as his own clothes no doubt seemed strange to them.

They entered a village not far from where they had left their craft and soon discovered communication to be easy with the natives of the planet. He asked them to take them to their leader. Bowing they lead the three to a hut, larger than the other's around it. They were brought inside and seated, before a servant girl handed each of them a strange glass filled with some steaming liquid.

Soon a woman about his age entered with long wavy blue-black locks and distant blue eyes with specks of silver. She wore a lose white shirt and baggy red pants that his her figure from prying eyes. She bowed to them before kneeling across from the three travelers. "My name is Kagome. What brings you to our village?" She asked in a smooth voice.

"We are explorers. We hoped to set up some sort of alliance with your village. I am sure there is much we could learn from each other." Riku said in his usual negotiate voice. He had been through this routine countless times already.

The woman now known as Kagome studied them as s he considered their offer. "Stay the night and know you are safe here. Should you need anything ask anyone and we will be happy to help you. In the morning we can discuss this further." She said evenly rising from her place on the ground.

"Thank you. You are very kind." Riku replied. It appeared they may need to take their time with this world. He was sure it would be worth it tin the end though.

The next day Kagome showed them around the village and gifted them with garments fitting of those who lived here in her village. Kairi and Sora had wandered off alone in the marketplace leaving Riku and Kagome to travel through the sights.

"I hope I do not offend you but, I cannot help but wonder how is it a woman as young as yourself is the leader of such a place. Your people give you such respect, how is this?" He asked her as they sauntered though the town without destination.

She smiled gently as she had been doing all day long. "I am a summoner here. My people look to me for guidance and protection. I give much without asking for anything in return. Most have known me for my whole life and watched me grow. Although not everyone accepts my position. I do have some guardians who look after my well being." She said in a modest voice. A soft blush graced her high cheek bones he noticed and he gave a small smile in return.

Riku glanced behind them at the three males. "Guardians? You mean the three who have been trailing us all day?" He said frankly, his tone somewhat dry.

Kagome gave a laugh as she nodded. "Yes, those are they. The dark haired man is Squall, the woman is Yuffie and the last is Kimahri." She introduced him with a small wave of her arm. Riku nodded to each his eyes lingering the longest on the one known as Kimahri. He had never seen anyone like him in all his travels. Realizing he was being rude he returned to Kagome and they both continued in their walk.

"I see." He said at last. "I take it summoners are very important here." He mused while hoping she could explain their culture in more detail.

"Yes. That is true. Now a days only the large prosperous villages have summoners of their own. Most are shipped off over seas to The Great Temple. For a village such as this one to have a summoner here of their own it is a great honor. Times are not easy as the dark creatures are on the move and gaining land everyday. We must band together if we hope to survive. At least that is what I think." She said thoughtfully as she looked off to the left.

"We could help you. We could offer protection and supply better weapons to fight off this enemy of yours. We could even be of use to your economy; we both have much to gain from an alliance." Riku quickly suggested. She had been avoiding the subject all day.

She smiled in a wry manner as she swung her gaze back to Riku's own. "I believe supper will be ready soon. You ought to find your friends and prepare. You are welcome here another night." She said as she rubbed her left arm. With a bow she left him in the street, her guardians trailing behind once more.

That night Riku and his team discussed what they had found out about this new world and what the best procedure from here would be. Deciding that this world could be worth the effort they decided to delay their departure in hopes of securing an alliance.

Sora and Kairi both quickly fell into the arms of sleep, yet Riku lay awake in the early morning hours unable to find rest. He tossed and turned as his mind raced. Restless visions danced in his fatigued mind though they were not dreams he was sure as he lay awake still.

He watched as Sora reached for his outstretched hand while a dark cloud descended from above. There was one where he watched Sora chat happily with some friends, two of which re minded him of Squall and Yuffie, Kagome's guardians. He saw himself ask a favor of Sora before closing a door behind himself. Then he battled he saw a blindfolded version of himself battle a boy in a black robe wielding two Keyblades. At last he saw Kagome singing on a stage in some town which was not the one they were in currently. Disturbed he pushed the ill thoughts to the far back reaches of his mind.

Yuffie, one of Kagome's guardians knocked on his door in the early morning. It was only a few more hours until dawn and Riku decided to finally go without rest this night. She bid him to follow her as Kagome had something urgent to discuss. She could not tell him what only asked that he wake his companions quickly before following her through the empty streets.

While they had only been staying in the village for a short time they knew that the village always teemed with life and laughter. Seeing it in the dead of night was an uncomfortable feeling for them all.

Yuffie led them into the head house and into a side chamber alit with dripping wax candles providing a low intimate lighting. She asked that they all make themselves comfortable while she fetched Kagome.

The young summoner maiden soon joined them with food and drink in hand. She smiled trying to hide her own fatigue, but Riku knew he was not the only one who had not slept this night. Eagerly the three travelers helped themselves to the supplied refreshment. While Kagome watched on in silence.

"Are you unwell?" Kairi asked her finally after realizing they neglected to include their hostess into their conversation.

Kagome smiled, pushing the bags under her eyes further up. "I'm fine. There are not enough hours in the day to accomplish all which I must. I choose to sacrifice some sleep. Do not trouble yourself, I am fine." She answered cordially. She lowered her eyes then, her long bangs hiding her tired eyes. Riku hoped sleep was now settling in, she deserved it.

Riku nodded and reached for his goblet before frowning in confusion. No matter how hard he commanded his arm would not move. It was far too heavy for him to lift. Fear struck him as he realized what had happened. Sweeping his eyes across he saw Sora and Kairi also in distress. He tired to call out but could not do so, they had been paralyzed.

Looking at Kagome with wide eyes he could only sit helpless as he wondered at what was happening and why. Kagome lifted her head to look at her new friends through the haze her tears created. "I'm so sorry." She whispered in a broken voice unlike the strong delicate woman they had come to know.

Cold laughter filled the room suddenly but Riku could not look behind him to find the source. "Well played my sweet little canary." The voice said in a sadistically smooth tone. Kagome cried brokenly before Riku's eyes as she turned her head away in shame while the man approached her from behind Riku's form.

"Truly I am. I had no choice! I wish things could have been different but he came here before you did. You know what they say, it is best to keep your friends close and your enemies closer." She said as she broke down further.

Riku's eyes widened even more as it was the only body part he had any control over. She had made a deal with her enemy, to save her own people.

"Hush now my canary." The man spoke as he knelt beside her broken form. He ran his long fingers through her locks in a soothing manner. "Such a delicate little bird." He mused aloud. Moving his red eyes to his prisoners Kuja studied them. "It is time for my dark army to be formally introduced to you. I will leave you alone as I am sure you have much to discuss." He said as he took Kagome into his arms and quit the room.

Panic set into Riku's veins as his blood ran cold. Looking about as best he could he watched as heartless and nobodies sprung up around the room. Slowly moving in on he and his friends. Heart pounding Riku fought the poison as hard as he could. Watching as the creatures of darkness moved in on their defenseless pray.

Kagome let her arrow fly watching as it flew true only to land in the center of her target. She smiled broadly before walking over to the target to collect her arrows.

Keade met her there. Smiling at her pupil. "Well done. Kagome. I think you are done for the day. Yu are free to do as you please." The old woman dismissed her.

Kagome eagerly raced home and dropped her bow and arrows carelessly to the ground upon entering her hut. "Mama! I'm home!" She called.

Her mother hissed at her behavior. "Kagome dear you need to take better care of those bow and arrows. Your father paid good money for them." She said as she cut some vegetables for their noon meal.

Collapsing to the ground she snatched a carrot away and ignored her mother's glare. "So where is Souta?" She asked.

"Probably off making mischief with Shippo again." She answered absent mindedly.

Standing again in a rush she informed the kind woman who she adored, "I'm going to try and find Sango and the others." Kagome then exited her hut. She had been training for years as Keade's apprentice. Now it was finally paying off. Jogging through the village she waved to those she saw in the streets. Reaching the other side of the town she spotted Kohaku sitting outside his family hut.

"Hello Kagome! If your looking for Sango she is practicing with Kirara around back." The youth informed her. Smiling and thanking him she went around the small hut to find Sango polishing her boomerang bone.

"Hey Sango! Are you all finished for today?" She asked her old friend. She and Sango had grown up together and been the best of friends since they were old enough to walk.

"Yep, all done here. You sure finished training early today." Sango observed ass he set down her large weapon and the rag she had been using to clean it.

Kagome nodded. "Keade said I may be able to take over soon!" It had been her dream to be the village's miko since she was a child. Her family while well respected had always been poor. Kagome hoped she could help out more if she became miko, it would also make her father proud.

"That's great!" Sango congratulated her. The two began walking through the town, checking what the different vendors where selling but never inquiring after the items that caught their eyes. Chattering away they soon reached the river and sat down. This was their place. Whenever they sought some time alone they came here for solace.

They also usually met their other friends here. Speaking of friends they could feel one of them now. "Pervert!" Both girls yelled knocking the boy with the wandering hand back several feet with their combined force.

"Ladies, there is no need for such violence." The hormonal boy defended himself.

"Lay off Miroku. I don't want to have to drag your body back to the village again." Another voice spoke gruffly.

All four sat together enjoying the calm steady flow of the river. Talking about their day. Miroku was another from a poor family just like Kagome and Sango and had known the girls longer than the other man. Inuyasha was the headman's youngest son, and was wealthy beyond compare by the village's modest standards. None of them were bothered by their differences, finding friendship where others would not offer it instead.

The evening approached quickly and soon each youth returned tot heir homes. As Kagome reached her own she winced, knowing what was coming. As predicted upon entering the hut a deep voice asked her the question she knew would be coming. "And just where have you been young lady?"

"Well, you see I was down by the river. With Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." She said with patience in her voice. She went through this routine every day it seemed, the territory coming from having an overprotective father.

"Your mother tells me you missed the mid-day meal." He said with a frown. The tall man remained shadowed in the low light.

Kagome smiled at her father. "I know you worry about me, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She said as her mother had taught her.

He nodded in approval. "Keade told me you are nearly ready to take over. She says she may get to retire early."

Beaming at her accomplishment she went on to tell him all about her day. The conversation continued into dinner with the family. Father told Souta he was now old enough to be working in the rice fields with him and he would be starting the next day. Souta was overjoyed at first, being one step closer to being considered a man. After realizing that meant nearly no time to play or pull pranks with Shippo he frowned though.

Late that night Kagome was awoken by her father once more. Inuyasha had come to speak with her. Not one to deny her friend she rushed to redress herself before stepping outside the small hut into the moonlight. "What is it?" She asked him in a whisper.

He seemed troubled and it looked like he had been busy this night. "I need your help. A few people from a nearby village came here earlier and one of them is injured badly. Will you come?" He asked. It was a task appointed to him by his father, but there was no need to tell her that. Kagome's heart was too big, he already knew her answer.

"Of course." She ducked inside through the flap that served as the door to grab a few items which may help her. Dashing back out she walked quickly at Inuyasha's side. "What happened to them?" Travelers stopped by now and again but injured villagers from nearby did not happen. Something was wrong and Kagome hoped it would not put the village in danger.

Glancing down at her he shrugged. "We don't know much. Father and Sesshomaru are with the other two now interrogating them. All I know is they were attacked and only the three of them managed to escape." He said lowly.

She nodded walking on in silence as they approached the massive home of Inuyasha and his family. Her friend led her inside and into one of the spare rooms. Sugumi had always longed for a girl and this was meant to be her room. However it remained empty as they had only two boys.

On the sleeping cot lay a fevered looking young man with soft silver locks not unlike his hosts. However unlike his hosts he was clearly human. Kagome went straight to work, evaluating his condition before giving Inuyasha instructions. The young man nodded before swiftly doing as she bid.

Kagome tended to her patient all night before she relaxed, all he needed now was rest, but then again so did she. Staggering back home she fell into a restless slumber upon hitting her pillow.

Her dreams where filled with pictures of her in an indecent skirt. She saw an old well that yielded no water. There was a memory of her tear faced mother telling her about a tragedy. She watched herself in a room full of youth her age all bent over a desk and writing frivolously on paper. There was a small pink jewel. Then she saw an old fortune teller. Eventually she watched herself fighting heartless beside the injured boy and two more she did not know.

She was wrenched from the sandman's forgiving arms by a stern shaking of her shoulder. Cracking her eyes open she saw her father standing over her and quickly blinked awake.

As she tried to process what she saw and what her mind told her father spoke. "You need to get up Kagome. Sugumi calls for you." He said with a fond pat of her head.

Kagome blinked up at the man before her. Tilting her head she said softly, "You're dead."

Her father's smile faded upon hearing the words she spoke. Frowning he looked down on her. "I am very much alive Kagome, what have you been dreaming?"

Kagome looked around the hut and shook her head vigorously. "No, no!" She cried out. She began to fight with herself she knew what she saw in her dream was true but this felt so right, which was real? "You're not really here! You're dead! Mama told me!" She said shaking in confusion.

Her father sat beside her and hugged her close. "Hush now little one." He said as he rocked her back and forth just like when she was a child.

"I'm so confused Papa. I don't know what's real anymore." She whimpered into his chest.

"Shh." He shushed her. "Let it out. It's okay darling, I'm right here." He said softly against her hair. Giving in Kagome cried as she decided that here in her father's arms is where she belonged.

Choking back the tears she cleaned herself up before stepping outside. Sugumi waited for her with both sons, all three wearing full battle armor. "What's going on she questioned.

Sugumi's stern face looked down on the small miko. "We are under attack." He said.

"I built a fort!" Inuyasha cheered as though he had just one the war. He punched a hand grasping a pillow in one hand into the air to punctuate his declaration.

Kagome blinked at him for a moment as she remembered a different Inuyasha. Shaking her head she gasped when the enemy appeared suddenly. Nobodies of all shapes and sizes filled her view and she cried out in despair.

Idly she wished she could protect her friends and family to help her village in it's time of need and gasped once more at the bright flash of light that appeared. A sword covered in frost rested in her hand. Before Kagome could study it further she heard cold laughter fill the air.

Looking up she noticed Inuyasha and his family were nowhere in sight. Before her stood an oddly dressed man with silver hair and red eyes. _'Why is it always silver hair?' _She idly wondered. Something at the back of her mind stirred, nagging her with a sense of recognition as she looked at sinister man. "You...I've seen you before." She murmured ass he reached up to hold her aching head.

The mysterious man laughed coldly once. "Smart little bird aren't you?" He said in a smooth voice. "My sweet angel, come to me. I will take you to a world of dreams." He said in a hypnotic voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Then what do you call this?" She bit out.

He smiled maliciously at her. "Perceptive. Oh, dear, I wasn't expecting this. That's right this is a dream. But don't think you've won just yet!" The man said raising his arms. By his signal the hundreds of nobodies attacked.

Letting go of her fear Kagome gave in to the fight and began unleashing combo attacks against the enemies. She was fighting alone however and greatly outnumbered. She knew she would not last long and wondered at a way out of this mess. With a loud battle cry she swung one last time before she knew fatigue and injury would claim her. Clashing down on them she yelled fiercely, "Diamond dust!"

She awoke abruptly gulping down air as if she had been drowning. She noticed she was restrained and found vines had grown around her body, burying her in their coils. Tightening her grip on her blade she slashed herself free and stood panting. Taking stock of her surroundings she realized the immediate threat was over. It took her a minute to notice she was back in Wonderland.

Somehow she had managed to release herself from the dream world their enemy had created. It was then she realized the others would be in similar positions. The white smoke was not as strong now she decided. Racing off she hoped she could find them in time. "Hold on just a little longer." She pleaded with them aloud.

Sora groaned as he slowly blinked his heavy eye lids open. He felt like he had just lost a match to Cloud. His head was killing him. Opening his eyes he looked around only to see stones everywhere. He was perched on the landing of a set of stairs. Looking around better he noticed there were doors and other stairwells as well going in every which way imaginable.

Shutting his eyes again he groaned loader. _'Stupid Wonderland.'_ He thought in his head. Counting to ten he opened them once more only to notice the place he had found himself in had not changed. Standing he nearly lost his balance and had to grasp onto the side of the wall as best he could to keep his position. It was then realization dawned on him. Either he was upside down, or gravity had changed directions. Gulping he looked up, or rather below him.

He began edging around the place clinging to the stone walls the entire time. Wandering through the most confusing maze the backwards world had created yet he decided it was best to sit and wait. Collapsing onto the stairs he sighed. _'So how do I get out of here?' _He wondered.

"Hello Sora." A voice whispered in his ear. Nearly jumping he summoned the Keyblade and spun around to face the threat.

Behind him stood a silver haired man, horizontally standing on the wall, that is. He giggled and flipped his long silver locks over his shoulder. Sora growled upon recognizing him. "You!"

"Yes, me. My given name is Kuja I'll have you know." He said with a playful gleam in his red eyes.

"What do you want?" Sora asked him narrowing his eyes. This man known as Kuja was bad not a good sign. As he waited for an answer he wondered where the others were.

"My we're upset aren't we?" He mocked the youth. Stepping down onto Sora's level he approached the brunette. "So, you're the key bearer?" He asked as he studied Sora, which made him uneasy. "Let's have a look at that key then shall we?" Kuja asked as he moved in on Sora.

Kagome could only hope that the others were in identical situations to the one she had been in. She was running through the forest now hoping to find vines clumped in a similar fashion over her friends. The wood was deep and there was a lot of ground for her to cover. Time was of the essence and she continued to push herself forward despite her lungs protest.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she worried that with each passing second she did not find them that she would lose her new friends. Nicks and cuts adorned her body and her feet were certainly worse for wear thanks to the rough terrain. She could not afford to stop and heal herself though; these wounds were only superficial, unlike what the others were going through.

Suddenly she spotted a clump of vines, slowing down she was able to hear the rustling as they grew to cover what she hoped was one of her friends at last. Stooping down she pulled the vines away and found Kairi beneath the foliage. Working faster she pulled up the greenery around her blindly as fast as she could before turning Kairi over and checking her over. Performing a quick cure spell on the girl Kagome was relieved when she began gasping for air. Patting Kairi's back Kagome waited for her friend to regain herself.

Kairi's eyes were wide in fear as she yelled, "No the heartless! Look out!" She then realized someone was patting and rubbing her back. Glancing over her shoulder she found Kagome. "Oh Kagome am I glad to see you!"

Kagome smiled but helped Kairi to her feet. "I'll explain later. Are you alright to travel? We need to find Sora and Riku still." She said in a hasty fashion.

"Sure, let's go." She agreed. If her friends were in danger than she did not care how awful she felt right now, they were more important.

Nodding Kagome took off and Kairi had to work to keep up with her. "Look for vines in some grouping or clump!" Kagome instructed over her shoulder to the other girl.

The two raced against the clocks ticking in their own minds. Running through the deep forest and it's thick underbrush they looked about wildly for any signs of vines or life.

It was nearly ten minutes before Kairi spotted an odd clump of vines by a tree. Both girls moved over to it quickly and began disbanding the vines from their purpose. Pulling the body below free they found Riku. Using the same methods she had used on Kairi Kagome began to heal Riku and encouraging him to breath.

Spluttering out old air and gasping for new clean air Riku came to. He coughed for a while muttering something about the enemy. Kagome peered at him worriedly; he seemed to have it wore than either she or Kairi had. "Are you okay Riku?" She asked in highly concerned voice. The adrenaline still pumping in her veins.

Turning himself around he looked up at he two girls and nodded roughly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He said in a hoarse voice.

Kagome frowned. Kneeling down beside him she inspected his throat running her fingers along the length of his neck, making sure not to add to much pressure. Riku watched her with disbelieving eyes while Kairi seemed impatient to know how he was.

Pulling back Kagome looked him in the eye. "I think you may have damaged your throat lightly. Does this hurt at all?" She questioned further as she added a little pressure just below his Adam's apple. He groaned immediately and pulled away. Kagome nodded and handed him a potion. "Here this should help. All the same try not to use your voice for a while. The tissue needs to heal." She advised him in a soft tone.

He nodded and stood, Kagome did the same. "Alright." Kagome began. "We still need to find Sora! Let's hurry!" She said as she broke out into a run once more. Kairi pulled Riku along until he caught up with the determined girl.

It was nearly ten minutes before they found Sora. They were beginning to lose hope when they caught sound of a cold mocking laugh. Veering in direction they hurried on tot he source of the familiar noise. Crashing through the tree line they found the edge of the wood and a tall man with silver hair.

"Kuja." Kairi cursed his name under her breath. All three watched him for his next move. Kagome and Riku who had not learned his name quickly committed it to memory.

"Hm?" He hummed as he turned to look back at the three. It was then as he faced them fully they saw Sora lying in his arms.

"Sora!" All three cried out at once. Each worried for their friend who appeared unconscious in the enemy's arms.

"Ah, you finally made it." Kuja spoke in a suave tone which would have been striking coming from anyone else.

Riku stepped in front of Kagome and Kairi as he glared at the sinister man for all he was worth. "Let him go." He said sternly.

"Now why would I want to do that? What's in it for me? No, I think I'd rather keep my prize." Kuja said arrogantly, it was obvious he got some twisted pleasure out of the whole experience.

Summoning the Way to Dawn Keyblade Riku took another step towards the man. "Let him go now." He repeated once more.

"Sorry, but I have more pressing business. You'll get your friend back, if he's a good little boy." Kuja laughed sinisterly before pausing as Riku advanced on him, Keyblade raised. A dark malevolent gleam shone in his crimson eyes as he shifted Sora's weight in order to produce a silver sword of his own. "Eager to die, are we?" He mocked as his sword clashed with Riku's Keyblade. Kuja pushed Riku back and faced down all three youth who held their weapons against them now. Raising his silver sword he cried out, "Silver dragon: Annihilation!"

A massive wave of energy swept towards them too swiftly for the three friends to defend themselves. The forest behind them howled as trees broke and limbs were torn asunder. Kuja smirked at his handy work before disappearing into another portal, Sora in his arms.

Kagome blinked as the haze began to clear, her breathing labored. Looking at Riku and Kairi she saw they were in no better condition than she was. Riku had taken the worse of the hit but Kagome knew she was already clinging to life by a thread. Groaning she lost herself to the forgiving darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

'_Monsoon season.'_ The bitter thought appeared in her gloomy mind for only a split second, yet however short the life of the impulse was it still managed to bring a wry smile to Kagome lips.

She had shut herself up in her room at Leon's once again. Sitting on the edge of her warm bed she stared blankly out the window. The glass panes had begun to fog and droplets from the rainfall clung to their cool surface. It would seem it was the rainy season, as it had been raining ever since the trio had returned to Radiant Garden. Coincidence? Perhaps, yet either way the weather reflected the disheartened committee.

Another cloud broke over head letting down an even heaver rainfall. Like a tempest it pounded against the shingles of the patched roof. Kagome rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she continued to watch the dead world around her. Normally she found the sound of rain pleasant; it relaxed her and gave her a sense of solace she struggled with during the summer months.

Today however was unlike any of these. Conceivably it had something to do with the dark cloud of gloom which hung above her own head since returning from that wretched world known as Wonderland. It could have been because she worried for her friends too. Kairi had nearly recovered from their encounter though she still tired easily; Riku refused to show weakness but hid the limp he carried in his stiff leg horribly. Not to mention Sora. Perchance it was because she could not help remembering that it had rained just as it was now the night before they had confronted Naraku.

Whatever the reason Kagome found her self growing anxious as she listened to the raindrops tap dance against the sill. Every tinkle was like a voice in her head, one with the effect of nails on a chalk board. She tapped her foot against the wooden floor as the sound of the rainfall echoed in her ears.

They had been here a week now. The first few days had been dedicated to recovering as all three were near dead upon arrival. Kagome and Kairi had teamed up in order to manage flying the Gummi ship. Riku had been in no condition to fly the contraption and all that could be found to aid them was a manual over five-hundred pages long which had been written by an idiot who knew more about playing with people's minds while overcomplicating things then flying Gummi ships. Needless to say the trip was not a smooth one.

Closing her misty blue eyes she tried once again to deafen the growing noise of the storm. It called to her. She found this interesting as the urge had never come to her before, but now as the tempest rose and Kagome's heart was troubled she found it difficult to ignore. "Ugh!" She nearly screamed in frustration as she rose from her bed and quickly fled her room.

Exiting the house she stood beneath the overhang for a moment, questioning her sanity. She bit her lip as she considered the idea as well as any other options. The anxiety built up once more as she watched the rain without glass to separate her from the spray that hit her face. Finally she rolled her eyes at her own hesitation before bolting from under her meager shelter.

The rain fell hard and she felt quite soaked through after only a couple of seconds. She ran into the middle of the abandoned street kicking up water as she went, drenching herself from the ground as well. She paused in the center and took a deep breath; the refreshing sent which always accompanied a good down poor flooding her senses. Steady streams of fresh water began to run down her face, though the sensation was nearly lost to her as she was too wet to notice any more moisture by now.

She gave a deep sigh as she lifted her face to the sky watching the rains decent with her azure orbs. She then raised her arms parallel with the ground as a small smile began to form on her pink lips. She surely looked a mess to anyone watching from their warm dry houses, not to mention they probably thought her mad. It did not matter though. None of it mattered, here and now in this moment all that mattered was the rain. Kagome let go of all her worries, all her troubles, she gave herself completely over to the moment, to the rain, broken and desolate as she was.

A disharmonic laugh bubbled out of her and she felt her smile growing as the rain washed her clean. She could feel the changes happening within as she lost her self to the freedom she had found. She began to turn in a circle then slowly at first until she gave in completely and twirled in the middle of the street. Her long blue-black locks drenched as they were stuck to her face while her clothes clung to her wet skin. She felt pure and natural like this, she was complete and safe dancing in this storm and nothing could take this from her; no, in this instant she was invincible. Most importantly she was happy, all of the pain and guilt that had previously plagued her was gone and Kagome loved the feeling she had found.

All good things must come to an end though and soon the rain dissipated into a sprinkling. She collapsed into a puddle on the ground and laughed freely. Closing her eyes she reveled in the clarifying rain she had just danced in. In the calm that swept over her she took note of the approaching footsteps.

Tilting her head to the side to glance over her narrow shoulder she spotted a familiar face. Her stubborn silver haired friend stood on the side of the street with an umbrella open over his head. She smiled at him but remained sitting in silence. Riku raised a brow but said nothing as well. He studied the odd girl soaked to the bone. Even as wet as she was she was a sight to see. She was an enigma he would never solve, and he was okay with that. "You look like a drowned rat." He commented dryly.

The smile vanished from her face as she her eyes hardened. "You look rather stunning yourself." She said sarcastically. She gingerly rose from the sopping ground and plucked at her clothes trying to wring the excess moisture from the garments. Riku looked rather disheveled; obviously he had not been sleeping well if the bags and dark circles beneath his eyes meant anything. He leaned his weight onto his left side with favor while he tried to maintain the intense look he normally held.

He smirked at her reply. Stepping forward as she finished drying what she could he held the umbrella out over them both. "Thanks." He said coolly.

She huffed before standing up straight. She had not meant the comment in such a way but of course that meant nothing to him. She followed her escort back into Leon's home where he glanced at her once more. "You should clean up and keep warm. We don't need you getting sick." He advised her before leaving the house to her.

She watched him exit and shook her head. _'Are all men with sliver hair stubborn, gruff, and aloof?' _

The day after Kagome's performance the committee huddled inside Merlin's house. The dreary weather continued outside the home and Aerith supplied everyone with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Kagome curled herself into a corner with a comfortable blanket as she blew her hot drink. Dipping her head down she partook of the whip cream which garnished the top, a touch planting itself firmly to her nose. To her right Kairi giggled at the sight. Kagome who had yet to notice her plight was confused at what caused her mirth. It was not until Riku reached over from his place on her left to wipe the whip cream from her nose. Blushing Kagome tried to ignore them both in favor of listening to the other committee members discuss the situation.

"We have no information on this Kuja either." Squall continued to lament. "I ran his name through Ansem's computer but all that came up was more encrypted text." The frustration was obvious in his voice.

"Well we'll just have to work harder on deciphering it then won't we?" Merlin suggested. He had healed finally from his own encounter with the sinister man and did all he could to keep himself busy. "Why don't you print off a portion of the text and distribute it amongst the committee? Certainly two heads are better than one," He paused as he reconsidered this statement. "Or rather ten as the case may be, at least while the others are out."

"Fine, but in the mean time we need to figure out our next move. The King has gone off wandering while Donald and Goofy continue to look for him. Sora is in the hands of the enemy, and for what purpose remains unclear." Leon summarized.

"I think Kagome should continue looking for these Aeon crystals." Tifa voiced. "This Kuja is powerful and no doubt has yet to show us his hand. The power of the Aeons may just be what we need."

"Agreed. Let's not forget that Kuja has Tellah's book of Ancients, which Merlin previously owned." Cloud added.

"So Kuja has that old book and Sora. What could he need with them though?" Yuffie pondered aloud.

"Whatever he plans it cannot be anything good. We need to take Sora back from him; but we do not know where Kuja could have him." Leon said again. He looked over at Kagome's corner with an intense gaze. The young miko wondered what he was scheming.

The group sat in silence for a minute pondering where Kuja could possibly be. Yuffie drowned the last of her hot chocolate as one would a shot of alcohol. Shortly thereafter she clutched her throat in pain for having chugged the steaming liquid. Aerith brought her a glass of water as quickly as she could and Yuffie drowned it also.

Merlin stroked his beard in thought. "We cannot afford to spread ourselves much more. Why don't we have Kagome look into finding Sora while she searches for the Aeon crystals. We could kill two birds with one stone that way." He suggested.

Leon nodded. "Alright. She can't go alone though, Riku I'd like you to go with her." He said looking directly at the silver haired young man. Riku did nothing but stare into Squall's blue eyes for a time as the two seemed to discuss something. All the females in the room, confused by the process looked between the two. Cloud leaned back casually while Merlin had an amused twinkle in his eyes. Finally Riku nodded.

Kairi sat forward then and spoke up for the first time. "I'd like to go along too." She said with conviction.

Kagome sympathized with the girl and was a little surprised when Leon said flatly, "No."

Kairi's blue eyes sparked as she set her face firmly. "Why not? I have just as much right to go as they do! I won't be left behind!" Her voice wavered a touch near the end of her little tirade.

Riku also shook his head on the other side of Kagome. "Sorry Kairi, you need to stay here this time." He said evenly with a strong voice, although he did not meet her gaze.

"What? Riku?!" Kairi burned when her old friend took Leon's side. Kagome sensing her anger scooted a tad closer to Riku.

"I mean it Kairi." He said firmly. "You cannot defend yourself as well as Kagome or I can, and without Sora there to look after you will be a liability to us. Like Merlin said we cannot keep sending everyone off we need people with good minds to stay here. You were always great at cracking codes and patterns as a kid." He listed his reasons. Turning his head to face the wall Riku said softly. "Besides, Sora would run me through if you got hurt."

Whatever argument Kairi had thus lined up deflated at this last statement as her eyes softened. Leaning back against the wall she pursed her lips but remained silent. She folded her hands in her lap and sipped her hot chocolate.

Leon watched her to make sure there would be no more outbursts before nodding to Riku. "Alright, Cid would you be willing to show Kagome how to handle a Gummi ship? We don't need a repeat of her last adventure." Kagome blushed at the memory he mentioned.

"Yeah, sure. It will be rather basic training but she should be able to make do if she needs to." Cid confirmed while adjusting his toothpick.

Merlin nodded in agreement to the proceedings. "Good, good. As for the rest of us let's see if we can't figure out that code, hmm?"

Returning his attention to Kagome and Riku, Leon said, "You should leave soon. I'll give you a day maybe two to learn what you can from Cid Kagome. Will you both be ready by then?"

Both nodded and the gunblade master smirked. "Oh and Kagome? I think I should test you before you leave also. Let's hope your skills aren't rusty." He said lowly with a gleam in his eyes. Kagome squirmed in her place on the floor, groaning inside her head.

Kagome was a quick student Cid found. She picked up the basic skills quickly and he was pleased he did not need to repeat the instructions over multiple times. While she was still considered a novice she would have little trouble flying the Gummi ship now if a need arouse. She continued on with her gunner tutorials as well, hoping to help Riku out as much as she could now that they would be traveling alone.

Although all of the committee had been fascinated by Shiva's crystal, especially with the effects on her blade, Leon and Cloud had shown the greatest interest. Each had marveled and studied the crystal alone as well as equipped to the summon sword. Both had also expressed they're interest to see the others as she acquired them. Leon had then given her a simple pouch to keep the crystals in as she collected each one.

After departing from Radiant Garden silence hung in the air between the two companions. Nearly the whole journey was passed in this same manner, which slowly drove Kagome mad. She occupied her time by leveling on the gunner tutorial mainly. For a time she tried to apply any road trip games she had ever known but alas Gummi ships did not have license plates. There were certainly far too many stars to count, and there were not any truckers to plead with in hopes that he would lay on his horn. A rather boring trip indeed.

However the quiet allowed for a time of reflection. Something Kagome found herself doing more and more since leaving Wonderland. _'I hope Sora is okay. What could that awful Kuja want with him? Poor Kairi, she is having the most trouble with this. Though I suppose that is what happens when you fall for a hero, huh?'_

She idly drummed her nails on her armrest as she stared out the window, watching the universe go by. _'Magnificent. I do not think that I will ever grow tired of this view!' _She lifted her left hand, the one which was not tapping, to cover her mouth as she yawned. Sleeping in the seats of the ship was hardly restful.

Dropping her hand back down she continued to stare out the window with a glazed look on her face. _'I think this gives a new meaning to stargazing. What world will we stumble into this time I wonder? It better not be like the last or...or...well, I'll do something! What about my world though? How are Mama, Grandpa, and Souta? I bet Inuyasha ripped that forest of his apart looking for me.' _

Feeling a sudden weight she glanced over her shoulder at Riku who was glaring at her. _'Huh? What?' _The young man then gave a pointed look at her drumming hand before leveling his narrowed aqua eyes on her own orbs once more. _'Hm.' _She looked down at her hand and realized what his look had meant. _'Oh! Oops!' _She quickly diseased the tapping, flattening her hand and smiled sheepishly at the angry boy. "Sorry Riku." She apologized.

He huffed but nodded in acceptance before turning around once more. _'He's been moody ever since Wonderland! I know his friend was taken but that does not mean he can take it out on me! I'm upset and worried too!'_ She thought. Feeling a sudden childish impulse she indulged herself and stuck her tongue out at the back of his head. He never one looked at her when he said; "Don't do that again." His tone was a little unnerving to her so Kagome crossed her arms and stared out the window.

Hours later Riku shook Kagome awake. The girl slept like a rock he decided and he wondered what else she could sleep through. "Kagome, we're here."

She blinked up at him as she slowly regained consciousness. "Huh?" She asked intelligently.

He rolled his eyes. Sometimes dealing with Kagome reminded him of dealing with Sora. "I said we're here. A new world awaits bright eyes."

Kagome only blinked some more as her slender brows rose and knit in confusion. _'Bright eyes?' _She pondered through her foggy mind. _'Where did that come from?' _She yawned and sat up, wincing as her back protested her previous sleeping position. She stood and stretched a little working the kinks out.

Riku watched her for a minute before clearing his throat. Realizing he was still there and waiting for her she looked up at him. "Oh just give me a minute will you?" She asked before walking off to freshen herself up, not waiting for him to reply. He sighed as he watched her go. _'I hope she does not take as long as Kairi to get ready.' _

She noticed something was different immediately. The world itself looked perfectly normal there was a small town on the edge of a forest which reminded her of Radiant Garden. Although this town was no where near as developed. It too stood in need of repairs and a heavy feeling like despair seemed to hang in the air here. In the distance she noticed a stone castle like the ones in Europe back on her home world.

No the world was not what felt strange, there was something different about herself. Looking down Kagome came to a startling realization. "Oh Kami." She murmured under her breath.

She had paws.

Furry black paws for both hands and feet, complete with delicate claws protruding from each toe. Reaching up with her new limbs she felt her face. It too was covered in fur, but she also had a muzzle now. She swallowed hard before feeling the top of her head only to discover in morbid fascination the sense of déjà vu. Atop her head a furry set of ears, not unlike Inuyasha's own, were perched.

Repressing her scream she looked over at Riku only to gasp. He too had changed. Riku was now a wolf, covered from fuzzy head to furry foot with gray fur. He stood on two legs like a man, and seemed a little personified as well as expressions were easily read on his new face. Currently showing confusion. He was dressed in human clothes, or rather a blue tunic with a brown belt. _'He's not wearing pants!' _Kagome was not sure weather to be mortified or lose herself to laughter.

Redirecting her attention to herself again she saw she too wore new clothes. She wore a simple formal length dress with a round neck and short sleeves. The soft silky green fabric fit closely to her body with princess seams before flaring out at her waist in an a-line. It was simple and comfortable, yet only one thought entered her head. _'How in the world will I fight in this?' _

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Riku asked in his deep familiar voice. He peered at her new form bewildered. They had both changed he knew. Why, only time would tell though.

She glanced up at him looking into his aqua eyes with her azure ones. "You're a wolf." She stated dumbly.

He nodded. "So are you."

She blinked. "I am?" She knew it had to be some animal from the canine family but she did not know she was a wolf. _'Wait, if I'm a wolf then that means...'_ Twirling about she looked down to find a fluffy tail was indeed there.

Riku shook his head at her behavior. "If you are done chasing your tail, let's take a look around." He said walking forward down the path.

She stopped twirling and frowned, a low growl coming from her throat. "I am not chasing my tail!" She pouted before trailing behind him.

He glanced back over his shoulder grinning. "Sure you weren't. Come on I can hear music up ahead." He picked up his pace leaving her to follow.

Cocking her head she listened as she caught up with her friend. Riku was right there was music. Entering the small town Kagome noticed the streets were empty. The town seemed to be rather poor from the shape of things. Even the greenery here seemed shabby and lifeless. She spotted a poster hanging on a tree and paused to look. It was a reward flyer for a red fox named Robin Hood. Apparently he was an outlaw due to thieving and speaking out against a Prince John.

"Are you done yet?" Riku questioned her suddenly from over her shoulder making her spin on her slippered heel startled by his voice. He stood beside her also scrutinizing the poster.

"Gees don't scare me like that!" She chastised him.

He lifted one shoulder in a lazy shrug. "So are you coming?" He asked impatiently.

"Lead the way." She bid him stretching her arm towards the cobblestone road. He turned and led her through the streets. Soon the noise of a cheering crowd accompanied the music they had heard earlier.

After a time of walking they found a green meadow filled with tents. Other animal people cheered on as a group lined up bow and arrows in hand. Kagome's eyes twinkled at the sight. "An archery tournament!" She exclaimed. She was delighted at the sight of such an event. She had grown fond of the bow during her era traipsing and suddenly longed to feel the cool comforting wood in her grip once more. _'If only we had gotten here sooner, maybe I could have registered!' _She thought in frustration.

Although she could not participate nothing could stop Kagome from watching. "Come on!" She said brightly as she snatched Riku's hand and dragged him over to a group of spectators cheering on their favorites. She quickly found them a seat amongst those assembled.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Riku looked less than thrilled to be there but quickly put it from mind. With rapt attention she studied each participant quickly deciding which had the best chance of winning. Most had poor form and a few had chosen inadequate equipment. There were also a couple who had potential but needed some practice before entering again. After watching the proceedings Kagome quickly found one who stood out from his rivals. He was a tall lanky looking stork and while his equipment was rather shabby looking from being homemade he had a spark the rest did not. His stance was superb and his aim unmatched.

Still as more candidates fell out of the competition she could not help but think that there was something off about the strange bird. She glanced at Riku once more, wondering if he too had caught it, but from the dull look of boredom in his eyes she could tell he could care less. Sighing she returned her attention to the contest before her. It was down to two now, between the sheriff and the stork.

The targets were moved back about thirty paces as the crowd cheered in anticipation. The sheriff, who was a chubby gray wolf, exuded a confidence which annoyed Kagome who continued to root for the stork. Stepping forward the sheriff took aim and released his last arrow to the target. His aim was lacking and would have missed terribly if it was not for a foul plot. The buzzard that had moved the target back jumped from within the target itself to insure the sheriff's bull's eye.

Kagome stood in outrage. "You no good dirty rotten cheat!" She screamed in disgust. _'This competition is fixed! Despicable!' _She fumed in her head. She felt a hand or rather a paw on her shoulder belonging to Riku and allowed him to pull her back down. She huffed in her seat as she watched the stork take aim with his own arrow.

Pulling the bowstring back the stork aimed his arrow at the faulty target. When the tension was right he released the shot with a loud twang. Unfortunately the rotten sheriff interfered at the last minute and caused the stork to lose his aim. Luckily the clever stork had one arrow left and quickly drawing it he shot it up to the first arrow setting it back on course. The stork's arrow split the sheriff's arrow winning him the tournament.

Striding forward the stork approached the royal platform while basking in the crowd's loud cheers, his victory sweet. Kagome stood once more to celebrate the win and clapped as hard as she could, frustrated when her fur muffled the noise. A loud whistle came from beside her and she turned a questioning look at her companion. Riku only shrugged and watched as the stork stopped before the Prince.

The stork bowed to the Prince as he was awarded and so he missed the gleam in the wicked creature's eye. "I sentence you to instant and immediate death, Robin Hood!" He proclaimed as the tore away the stork costume to reveal the wanted red fox on stilts. Gasps washed over the audience while the sheriff and the executioner caught and bound the outlaw.

"This is terrible!" Kagome said quietly to Riku. "Is not there something we can do?" She pleaded with him.

He shook his head saying lowly, "We cannot interfere. Unless there is a reason for us to become involved we have to let things play out as they should."

She pouted as she watched the poor fox that was facing his death. She could not help but think of Shippo as she gazed at him and had to struggle to hold the tears back.

A vixen of some standing stepped before the Prince and pleaded for the thief's life, even going as far as to declare her love for the wanted fox. The Prince only sneered at her, unmoved by her speech, even after the outlaw prisoner returned her feelings. Despair hung in the air once more and Kagome bit her lip as she watched the proceedings.

A surprising twist happened however when the Prince suddenly declared, "Let him go!" All were confused with the turn of events but nonetheless the sheriff let the outlaw go. The vixen ran to meet him as he was freed and he caught her in his embrace.

Abruptly Kagome felt a change in the air around her. As she searched for the cause she heard the Prince call out once more, "Seize him!" Kagome rolled her eyes; someone could not make up their mind she decided.

Riku caught her attention when he placed a paw on her shoulder once more. "Heartless." He murmured only loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome then caught sight of the enemy approaching a group of innocent bystanders, some of which were young children. She narrowed her eyes and summoned her sword Shiva still equipped. "Nobodies as well." She replied. She poi8nted out the group which was cornering the children and asked, "Now can we do something?"

Riku only nodded before joining the fray which had quickly escalated between three parties. The Prince's men fought off those on Robin Hood's side and both of them defended against the swarm of heartless and nobodies. Kagome quickly took off to the children she had been especially worried for. She managed to dodge any other attackers as well as stay clear of the Princes guards.

Upon reaching the frightened children she instantaneously jumped in front of the poor little ones ready to defend them against the mix of heartless and nobodies. A growl came from her throat, surprising her but she went with it as she parried the first blow. The children crouched behind her as she fended the enemy off. The group she had just finished was not particularly hard consisting mostly of Soldiers and Dancers.

She decided she needed to get the little ones to safety first and glanced around to check on Riku who was fighting three Dragoon nobodies. Turning to look down at her new charges she decided to take to the forest. "Follow me." She said as gently as she could. After all they were frightened beyond belief and now she was asking them to trust a complete stranger.

She slinked between the tents which were still standing and picked her way through some lower class enemies. Once or twice one would get past her but she always made quick work of remedying that. As she reached the tree line she ushered the children in further as she looked about for a place to hide them. She spotted a large tree with a deep nest hole hidden beneath its thick roots. Motioning them towards it she said, "This way." Once they had arrived to her chosen destination she bid them enter. "Hide in here and try to stay quiet. Don't come out unless I or someone you know comes for you." A few looked apprehensive but none put up a fight and quickly did as she asked. She made sure the last one, a young rabbit was inside and settled before moving back onto the tournament field.

Kagome quickly found Riku again among those remaining of Robin Hood's gang. Most it appeared had made clean get away but now the path was blocked by three different Assault Rider heartless and four Sorcerer nobodies. She stepped up beside her comrade and moved herself into a fighting stance. One Assault Rider charged at the group and both Kagome and Riku rushed to meet it. "Diamond Dust!" She cried as she faced her foe. Their attacks were well coordinated and each seemed to know what the other needed. With the help of the band behind them they defeated the attackers with few injuries.

After the fight was over they were led into the woods once more where Kagome heard a female Rabbit calling for her young. Approaching the distraught mother she quickly introduced herself. "Hello my name is Kagome. I think I know where your children are." She said. When hope broke over the rabbit's face she smiled back. "Let me take you to them. Riku noticed her actions and followed her through the forest.

The walk was not long but Kagome had to stop a few times to distinguish the tree she had left them in. Finally finding the right one she smiled and kneeled before the opening in the roots. "You can come out now. It's safe." She said kindly.

One by one the children scurried out of the hole. The mother rabbit was overjoyed at finding her missing children and about broke into tears. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She gushed as she looked up at Kagome.

Kagome looked away bashfully and had she been human again she probably would have blushed. "It was nothing really." She mumbled quietly.

After collecting herself the rabbit stood again. "Oh how can I ever repay you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, really." Kagome said still feeling embarrassed.

Riku boldly stepped forward and asked politely as he could, "Actually we do have a couple of questions. If you could answer them as well as you can we would be grateful."

Kagome glanced at him in surprise. _'Well what do you know?'_ She had never seen this side of her friend. He had never acted so diplomatic before. Then again she had only known him for a short time. How long had it been? About a month now she supposed.

The mother rabbit smiled and nodded. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

Continuing on Riku asked her, "Has anyone new shown up around here? Anyone named Sora or Kuja?"

She thought for a minute before shaking her head. "I have not heard of anyone with names like that. We don't get many new comers either, times being what they are." She said the last part quietly as though to shelter her children's sensitive hearing though she seemed certain they would know of what she spoke.

Riku nodded. "Of course." He lied. He did not have one clue what times these were but he was not about to ask. It really was not his business anyway. "Last of all do you know of or have you ever heard of something like an old shrine around here? It would house a crystal about the size of your palm." He hoped that did not sound too complicated.

Again she thought for a time considering. Finally she shook her head once more. "I am sorry but I cannot say that I have. However there is to be a bit of a celebration later tonight. Why don't you come? It's the least I could do after everything you two have done for us, and someone there might have some answers for you." She suggested to the two humans turned wolves.

Kagome turned to her friend with pleading eyes that sparkled in the light which filtered through the trees above. "Please, Riku? Can we?" She was nearly begging, after all he certainly was not the most social creature.

He considered the idea before sighing. "Sure." he said simply.

She cheered and smiled at the female rabbit who had invited them. Eager to attend the soiree and hopefully get some answers.

It was a beautiful summer evening in this world mother rabbit called, Nottingham. The air was warm and light against Kagome's fur carrying the spicy scent of summer on its wind. Above them was a rich night sky filled with twinkling stars winking down at them. Kagome thought this picturesque place absolutely beautiful, and after prodding and even nagging Riku admitted it was rather nice.

The two wolves had been lead to a neighboring wood known to the people as Sherwood Forest. While the guest of honor had yet to arrive many had already assembled together to lay in wait for the hero's return. During the lapse in time she and Riku had been introduced to several locals. Kagome instantly became fond of the great bear known as Little John. He was a very amiable and agreeable creature that had a good sense of humor and seemed to win the respecting hearts of many. There was also Allen a Dale, who was a sweet voiced rooster minstrel. Friar Tuck a kindly badger who saw the good in nearly every soul, he welcomed them both heartily.

Soon the sound of soft footfalls on the soft green grass notified the assembled group of Robin and Maid Marian's approach. Everyone was ushered to hide as well as they could and remain as quiet as possible in order to surprise them. Kagome tried not to giggle as she and Riku both hid behind an old tree with a thick trunk. Still they both stood with hardly an inch separating their forms in order to remain hidden. Kagome watched in anticipation as the couple entered the camp sight.

Friar Tuck jumped from behind them yelling out, "Surprise! Long live Robin Hood!" Soon the rest of the party revealed themselves and cheered for the local hero.

A hen that was now perched on a tree branch above Kagome and Riku's tree added, "And down with that scurvy Prince John!" More cheering ensued and soon the party began.

A folk band was assembled and soon everyone was dancing and having a grand time. Kagome swayed with the music laughing as she was passed from partner to partner. Those on the side kept time with hand claps and soon she lost herself to the rhythm. She had always enjoyed dancing but opportunities were less common then a polite word from Sesshomaru while she was in the feudal era. In this setting she could really let loose, she did not have to worry about what moves were hip or how anyone viewed her dancing. The best part was probably that the entire dance was impromptu and so there were not any complicated steps involved.

She stepped out of the center of the camp grounds which had become the dance floor to catch her breath. She spotted Riku sitting on a fallen log not to far off and quickly sat down beside him. He seemed to be content just watching the others participate but Kagome had to try and get him up at least once.

"Why aren't you dancing?" She asked kindly as she turned to face her friend. It was still strange to see the face of a wolf look back at her but she figured it would get easier with time. She was rather used to strange things occurring in her life by now.

He met her gaze easily and gave a small shrug. "I'm not the dancing type." He answered her simply.

She only smiled at him. "Oh come on, one dance? It's only folk dancing there is not anything complicated to it." She urged him to reconsider.

"Sorry." He gave a small shake of his head. "Maybe some other time." He tried appeasing her.

A large grin spread across her face at his words and her eyes twinkled mischievously. "You realize I will hold you to that right?"

His eyes widened at the realization. He resigned himself to the promise since he would never go back on his word. Hopefully she would forget and never ask him to own up. Something told him he would not be so lucky. "Yeah, I know." He conceded.

She laughed and gave a small cheer before leaving him alone; even she knew not to push him. She continued to sit beside her comrade as she hummed and tapped her foot in time with the music. Her eyes twinkled and laughed as she watched the couples dance about the small clearing.

Riku watched her from the corner of his eyes. Though he would never say it aloud she had been the best dancer out there, although Maid Marian had also been quite good. He was sure he would only slow her down or trip her up and he would much more rather let her shine at this hidden talent with out him to darken her glow.

She was truly an amazing girl. Although he had only known her for a short time he knew much about her. He felt as though he had known her for a long time, possibly even forever. She was a good friend and was loyal to those around her. Her spirit was like a beacon to those near her drawing them in closer. She could also be stubborn and her temper was not to be toyed with. Still he wondered at her. Why did she stay here? Surely she would be happier back home, or even in Radiant Garden. Sure she had been told by Leon to collect the Aeon crystals but still she did not need to get herself involved.

Resting his muzzle against his paw he asked, "May I ask you a question Kagome?"

She gave him a small glance of acknowledgement while continuing to watch the merrymaking. "Hmm?" She said distracted.

Deciding to ask even though he was not sure that was actually a yes he paused to collect his thoughts. "Kagome, why are you here? I mean why are you helping us, looking for Sora?"

Somehow his words broke through her dazed state and she whipped her head towards him abruptly. "Why?" She echoed. It was an odd question, one she had not expected. However she was finding Riku liked to keep her on her toes.

She tore her gaze away from his intensely burning aqua eyes and looked up at the serene stars above. To think that she could be looking upon an array of worlds she had yet to venture to, or ones she had already been to. It was awesome, in the true sense of the word. Perhaps she could see her home world now? Not that she would ever know.

"Well," she began before pausing. Her answer was complicated and she wanted to phrase it in a less obscure way. "Sora is my friend. I would do anything to help one of my friends, new or old. I would give whatever I could for their sake, so why wouldn't I? All of you are my friends, Sora, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Merlin, the King, and even you Riku." She said as she smiled at the silver haired youth. "I couldn't leave you alone when you were in trouble, not while I knew there was even a possibility of someway I could help." She continued to think about her statement wondering if there was anything important she should say which she had forgotten.

Riku simply stared at her in slight wonder. She always thought of others first, she was such a pure creature he could only wonder what she was doing sitting here next to him. He was a man who had been touched by darkness who had given in because of a thirst for power. He was tainted, struggling to find balance along his path back to the light. Finally he gave her a small smile and nodded. Unsure of how to reply.

They both sat in a companionable silence for a time watching the creatures of this new world enjoy a rare chance at freedom and jollity. It was comfortable, he decided, to just enjoy another's presence. He did not feel compelled to make idle chatter in hopes of sparking a conversation. He was perfectly fine to stay just like this for a while longer.

Later on as the night dragged by Friar Tuck approached the pair and said he could house them at the church for their stay. "It will not be much." He said. "Yet there will be room enough." Both thanked him and agreed heartily. Then said he, "I was told you wanted to speak to Robin, that you had some questions for him?"

"Yes if we could have an audience with him whenever the opportunity arises we would be most grateful." Kagome answered with a smile for the kind badger. She gave a glance at Riku, _'There is no way I am going to let him do all the talking.' _She thought as she remembered his earlier diplomatic discussion with mother rabbit.

The good Friar nodded before walking off, leaving the two in silence once more. Kagome yawned widely showing off her new canines before blinking dazedly. She was incredibly tired; after all it was a long journey. She slouched her shoulders down into a more comfortable position, allowing her arms to hold most of her weight.

She nearly lost her struggle and gave into sleep when a cheerful voice from before her breathed new life into her exhausted veins. "So, these are the two of whom I have heard so much about?" Robin asked jovially happy to finally meet the brave souls who had helped them out this day.

Kagome raised her head to see the same red fox that graced the wanted posters strung about the town. He grinned down at the two galactic travelers with shinning eyes. She could not help but smile back at one with such an agreeable countenance. "Hello sir. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Kagome and this is Riku." She introduced.

"You need not call me sir, dear lady. Robin will do just fine." He replied modestly. "I hear you have some questions I may be able to answer. I hope I can help you as we owe you much for your services."

Riku then stood up. "We are searching for a friend of ours. His name is Sora and he was recently taken away from us by one named Kuja. Have you seen or heard of either?" he asked.

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a frown. "I am sorry but I have not heard any news of either party. I do hope you find him." He said gently.

Riku nodded at the answer and Kagome smiled. "Thank you, we hope to bring him back home soon." She said.

Robin only nodded at this. "Well then what else have you to ask me? Hopefully there is something I can do for you." He all but pleaded. It was readily apparent how sincere the outlaw was. Kagome could tell he truly felt indebted to them and wished for nothing more than to be of some help to them.

"Do you happen to know of any old shrines around here by chance? It would most likely be rather overgrown and forgotten." Riku asked hoping to get something positive from this journey into Nottingham.

The fox's eyes lit up suddenly and Kagome felt the excitement build within her. "Indeed I do!" He said earnestly. "There is an old place hidden in the thicker woods to the north. Most do not venture there as they claim it is hallowed ground. I believe you will find it there." He answered clearly proud of himself.

Kagome nearly burst with excitement. Riku had to lay a soft paw on her arm to repress her delight. He smiled back at the grinning thief. "Would you be able to show this place to us? Tomorrow maybe? It is getting late after all." He asked him.

Nodding Robin said, "Yes, I would be happy to. I believe you will be staying over at the church right? I will see you tomorrow then my friends. Sleep well." He bid them a fond goodnight before disappearing in the growing darkness. Riku and Kagome found the Friar and made their way to the church for some well earned rest.

Nottingham the following day was just as splendid as the one before it. The summer sun was already high in the sky by the time Robin called on a weary Riku and Kagome. They had tossed and turned on their own pew benches during the night as they struggled to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It went without saying that neither of them felt particularly rested this fine day.

Ignoring the protests of her body Kagome turned more optimistic. She was anxious to see how this new lead would pan out. Would they find another crystal? She certainly hoped so. She was beginning to feel that it was her duty to reassemble the lost Aeons. She would continue to search for them until all ten had been found she had vowed to herself in the dark of night.

Robin Hood led the two to the north of town into a thicker forest just as he had described. There were no paths laid out for them so all three used their swords to hack threw the dense growth. Kagome also took notice that these woods felt distinctively different from the ones they had visited the night before. She could not quite explain it as she was unclear what the feeling was. Her intuition told her however that there was something powerful deep in the heart of the wood. She could easily understand from this impression why the locals would believe it to be hallowed ground. Superstition was a powerful tool which would deter even the bravest many a time.

Cutting their own way threw the wild wood the trio sojourned further and further into the growing darkness. Light was dim this deep within and it was soon discovered that heartless thrived here. Another reason Kagome noted for others to stay away from the forest. Most were lower level creepers and shadows however their numbers were not to be dismissed so easily.

Riku had explained briefly to their guide just what these creatures were. He had tried to answer all of Robin's questions without having to reveal too much. There was the world order to maintain and knowledge of such would only cause more havoc.

The outlaw had never ventured this far into the northern wood himself before. However he was well aware of the location of the ruins which were now overgrown that they sought. It was a magnificent sight to behold and Kagome stopped completely once they arrived at their destination. In amazement she dismissed her sword.

Much like the shrine ruins they had encountered at Beast's Castle these were made of beautiful stones which had at one point surely created a small building. Now with the erosion of time many blocks had fallen, leaving incomplete archways and half formed walls. Moss and grass grew in every crevice of the ornate stones and the walls were covered in vines and tree limbs which had overgrown. The light fell in small dim beams from the thick shelter of branches above adding an element of serenity to the quiet scene.

Unlike the ruins of Beast's world there was only one room of sorts with a pedestal in the center of a stone mosaic laid across the grounds. The pedestal was nearly as tall as Kagome herself and she stood in awe before it. Struck by the height of the pedestal Kagome was forced to jump up and down to see the top properly. She spied a small box sitting atop the pillar made of intricately carved stone much softer than the blocks which had housed the shrine.

She heard a loud thump come from beside her and she turned abruptly to face the noise. Riku stood beside her and gestured to the ground when he knew he had her attention. He had dropped one of the large stone blocks from the crumbling walls to the ground beside the pillar for her to stand on. "Thank you." She smiled at him. He nodded before stepping back and allowing her to proceed.

She climbed atop of the wide stone and now stood a foot above the pedestal allowing her a better look. She reached up with her paws to lift the heavy lid from the box but found it would not budge for her. She looked back at Riku again for help. "There is a stone box on top of the pedestal, but I cannot lift the lid. It is too heavy. Could you help me please? I think we should be able to handle it if we lift together." She asked of him.

He nodded and stepped up beside her on the stone block. They each gripped the blunt edges as well as they could and bent their knees as they hefted the heavy lid from atop the box. They let it drop to the ground where it crumbled from in age blowing a cloud of dust over the grounds.

All three of them coughed at the debris and Kagome waved her paw before her eyes. A small portion had blown in before she could shut her eyes and now stung a little. She managed to blink it out as the dust finally cleared and she was able to look down inside the now open box.

Within the stone depths of the box was yet another, this one carved of wood. With a small sigh she lifted the light container from its confines and stepped down from the stone Riku had provided and back onto the mosaic ground. She sat down on the stone she previously stood on and tried to open the wooden box. It proved fruitless as she could not find a seam where it should open from. She growled at the frustrating box and narrowed her eyes at it. Intimidation did not help however.

Riku chuckled at her antics as he swung his Keyblade. "Maybe I should try?" He suggested as he remembered Sora was needed to open the second door at the shrine they found before. Kagome admitted defeat before setting the small box down beside her so he could use the blade on the wooden container.

Raising his Keyblade he attempted to unlock the strange box he felt a power build as a beam of light connected his Keyblade with the wooden container. The light revealed the seam which had previously been hidden and filled its confines. A small click was heard before the light diminished and disappeared altogether. He lowered the blade and smirked down at his friend smugly.

Kagome ignored him and mumbled a quiet, "Thanks." Before eagerly lifting the wooden box into her greedy paws. She quickly lifted the snugly fit top and peered within. Lined in smooth velvet it appeared as if time had not disturbed the container for some times. Inside rested a yellow colored crystal which reminded Kagome of citrine.

Riku watched as the girl mumbled her thanks before opening the box. Her eyes seemed to glaze over a little as she lifted a yellow crystal from within. She inspected the crystal for some time before whispering a name, "Ramuh," she said.

Riku watched her closely as she summoned sword. The light he was used to seeing returned to her eyes and she glanced up at him. "Ramuh the thunder God. He has the power of lightning." She informed him of which Aeon they had found.

He nodded in understanding though he was unfamiliar with the deity. "Why don't you equip it and try it out?" He suggested.

The miko nodded in agreement before removing Shiva's diamond crystal from the hilt of her sword and gingerly placing the Aeon crystal inside the pouch Leon had gifted her with. She then inserted Ramuh's citrine crystal into the slot at the end of her summon sword. Just as when she had equipped Shiva's crystal the sword pulsed once before taking on the characteristics of the crystal. This time the sword was covered in small streams of electricity which varied in pattern as time went on. Kagome was more then surprised and was rather worried for her well being at gripping such a strong conductor of electricity. However the currents did not harm her and only felt gave her a small tingle whenever a current would touch her hand directly.

Kagome swung her sword around a little and watched as streams of electricity were left in its wake. "Whoa." She whispered quietly.

"Well I think we are done here. We found another Aeon crystal and there has been no sign of Sora or Kuja." Riku summed up the journey.

Kagome nodded as she tore her gaze away from her sword. What other changes would manifest with each Aeon?


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's first impression of Agrabah was that it was far too hot. The sun beat down on the world from its place high above, merciless in its task. She never liked the heat much, she always felt irritable and it also seemed to suck the energy from her. Still as far as desert towns went the city proper was pleasant enough. Compared to the empty sands which surrounded the isolated place it was a lush oasis. Tall date palms grew throughout providing cool shade to rest beneath before continuing on. Water was not hard to come by and flowed freely through the town, irrigated as it was. It was nice enough to visit but she did not wish to spend any real length of time in such a dry and hot place.

Riku had been to Agrabah before he said and was leading her through the busy streets to the palace. Kagome frowned while she scratched a dry patch of skin on her arm. She continued to follow him while trying to get a better look at the town. It was a large town full of people who all seemed to be in the streets now as crowded as they were.

She noted a curious stand in the bizarre which sold some tantalizing jewelry. She hoped she would still be able to play the tourist before leaving. Carts and booths lined the busy marketplace and it was impossible to walk through the crowds without bumping in to people. She noticed Riku had gotten ahead of her once more and rushed to catch up. Getting separated from him was not a pleasant prospect.

Riku had been eager to leave Nottingham shortly after retrieving Ramuh's citrine crystal. He wanted to continue to search for Sora as every minute counted and she found she could not blame him. Kagome was also eager to find her friend and hoped that they would not be too late.

She was happy to be human once more. Opposable thumbs and pivoting elbows were a marvel she had a new appreciation for now. It had certainly been an interesting experience but she literally felt more comfortable in her own skin.

The journey had been passed in the usual manner and Kagome had managed make up for her previous nights rest while traveling. Still she was hoping to pick up a good book while she was here. While Kagome was awake she found Gummi travel to be rather tedious and grew boring all too quickly. The bizarre here in Agrabah seemed to sell anything one could dream of and she was sure she could find a book that would interest her.

She grabbed Riku's hand and chose to walk beside him when she noticed she had nearly lost him in the crowd yet again. He quirked a brow at her, wondering at the gesture and she only looked around more. "I nearly lost you again." She informed him hoping that would clear up her sudden show of affection for him.

Kagome watched form the corner of her eye as he nodded in understanding. She half expected him to drop her hand, considering how temperamental he had been lately. She was surprised when he tightened his own grip on her hand and threaded her fingers with her own. She repressed the blush that stained her cheeks ever so slightly and continued to look anywhere but at Riku.

He was amused by the little show she was putting on and chuckled a little at her embarrassment. What was she so embarrassed of anyway? It was not as if they were holding hands like Sora would with Kairi on occasion. No, he and Kagome were not like that at all. It was merely the best way to make sure they were not separated in this crowd. So what was she getting so worked up about?

He just shrugged and led her to the palace gate watching for her reaction as they entered into the courtyard. Riku knew that Sora had befriended Jasmine and Aladdin throughout his previous journeys and he hoped that they could help him now.

To say that the royal palace was enormous would be a vast understatement. While Riku pulled her along Kagome gawked openly at the richly adorned surroundings. The floors were polished in a glaze which reflected the light of this area beautifully. Large pillars could be found everywhere and there were touches of gold throughout the grand hall. After coming to her senses she realized she would no longer be separated from Riku within the palace and dropped his hand.

She watched while he spoke briefly to a servant who led them further inside. The two were shown inside of the audience chamber where two youths only a few years older then she and Riku stood to greet them. The servant gave their names to the couple before leaving and Kagome bowed to them. Her mother was a firm teacher and Kagome felt she would always carry such tradition.

"What can we do for you?" Asked the young man.

"We are friends of Sora." Riku began. "He was taken from us a short time ago and we came to ask if you had heard anything of him. Or if you knew of a man named Kuja." He said shortly. Kagome smiled a little after hearing this, he was always so to the point. She decided it was a rather endearing quality.

Both Aladdin and jasmine as they had been introduced look surprised at this news. "Sora?! Is he alright?" Jasmine asked immediately.

"We cannot say really. This is why we are in a bit of a hurry to find him, the more time passes...well you understand." Riku answered gravely.

Jasmine nodded but was clearly upset by the news. Aladdin laid a hand on her shoulder in a show of support. "We have not heard anything. We hope you are able to find him quickly and we would be happy to do anything to help." He spoke to Riku.

Riku nodded. "There is one more question if that's alright?" He asked.

Jasmine nodded as she began to compose herself. "Yes, of course. Go right ahead." She replied kindly.

"We are also searching for a shrine of sorts. Do you know of anything like that around here?" Riku asked the couple.

Both looked confused and looked at the other before Aladdin shook his head. "Can't say that I have. Why are you trying to find it?"

"We are searching for a crystal of great power like this one here." Kagome spoke up for the first time. She produced the Shiva crystal from the pouch which hung about her waist and handed it over to them for inspection. Jasmine took the crystal into her hand and marveled at it while leaning over to Aladdin so he might look at the stone as well.

Aladdin rubbed his chin in thought while he eyed the mysterious jewel. "I am not familiar with any shrine but you may find what you are looking for in the Cave of Wonders. It's filled with all kinds of treasure, and crystals such as this galore." He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "You may find it there." He ended.

Riku glanced at Kagome who nodded before taking Shiva's crystal from Jasmine and placing it gently back inside the satchel. He returned his gaze to the dark haired young man and asked, "Could you show us the way?"

Aladdin nodded. "Sure. We should head out as soon as possible." He agreed.

Flying through the desert was not on Kagome list of favorite things to do. She was certain that she was covered in more sand now then she hand been before. Looking on the bright side of the experience she supposed her skin would be excellent after being exfoliated so completely. Aladdin had a flying carpet which was able to carry all three of them across the barren land to this Cave of Wonders.

Aladdin told them that the cave was well known to thieves for its treasure and could be dangerous at times especially during the night. He advised them to be on their guard as one could never be to sure what they would encounter within the magical cave. As they approached their destination the sun began to set over the hills of sand taking away the warm temperature with its golden rays.

When Aladdin had spoken of this cave Kagome had imagined a hallowed out shelter on a hill or mountainside. Yet what she found upon arrival was a huge mound of sand shaped like the head of a tiger. The tiger had fierce yellow eyes which glowed in the muted light of dusk and remained with its mouth gaping open. Aladdin led them inside through the creature's mouth, which did not bode well with Kagome.

She fell behind the two men as she wearily eyed the now strangely stone walls as they journeyed deeper within the depths of the cave. Heartless swarmed the caverns and channels here but they were little consequence to the trio. Just before entering what Aladdin claimed to be the treasure room they were ambushed by a group of higher level heartless than they had previously encountered in the cave. Kagome smiled, anxious to try her swords new power. "Judgment Bolt!" She cried quickly defeating the enemy group.

Crossing into the room beyond they discovered pile after pile of gold. Jewels twinkled throughout the room. Rich carpets lined the cold ground and bolts of fine silk were stacked in one corner. Both Kagome and Riku gaped at the vast wealth within this single chamber. Aladdin however did not seem fazed by the plethora of shiny objects; any one of them would set him for life. "If that crystal your looking for is around Agrabah its in this room." He told them.

Kagome looked about a little lost. _'Where to start?' _She wondered.

Each began to dig through the mounds of wealth hoping to pick out the one gem they were searching for. It was not long before Aladdin realized the problem with this situation. "So, how will you know which is the right crystal?" He asked the duo.

Riku glanced at Kagome who simply sat on the ground staring at a mountain of jewels with a critical eye. "Kagome." He called to her pulling the dazed girl's attention to him. "You said before that you felt some sort of connection with the crystals right?"

She gave a slow nod. "Yes, why" She asked before tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

Riku quit sifting through the endless treasure and sat beside her. "Can you feel the one we're looking for? Distinguish it from the rest?" He asked.

She paused and surveyed the room once more before shaking her head no. "Sorry I don't feel anything from any of these stones. I don't think its in here. I am sorry Riku." She apologized with guilt in her eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked her. "We'll just keep looking. Don't worry." Riku told her gently.

She nodded. "Okay." She just as softly. _'Why couldn't I have looked for the jewel shards with Riku?' _She reflected. He was not the harsh slave driver Inuyasha was. She looked into Riku's kind aqua eyes as she wondered just how she had become so close with the people here so quickly. It was an amazing feat, truly.

"Aah!" Aladdin cried suddenly pulling the travelers attention from one another. Kagome and Riku stood abruptly and rushed to where they had last seen him. He had been looking through a rather significant amount of goods to the far side of the room, yet when they reached that spot he was gone.

"What? Where did he go?" Kagome pondered aloud. Riku only shrugged.

"It's alright! I'm down here!" Aladdin cried out his voice echoing from below them.

Kneeling Kagome discovered a notch which had bee covered previously by the mass of treasure. Beside it was a golden lever. Reaching out before Riku could stop her she pulled the lever down. She cried out and grabbed onto Riku as the floor collapsed beneath her. "Aah!" She screamed in fright as she fell atop a something smooth. Next she knew she was falling.

Continuing down the slide the couple screamed as it twisted and turned like a roller coaster, bringing them further and further into the earth below. She could feel the cool air rush by her face as she picked up speed. The cavern echoing their startled cries.

It all ended abruptly with a low thud and some splashing. Kagome could here Aladdin chuckling from a little ways off as she clambered to her feet after detangling herself from her silver haired friend. Spluttering she shivered as she realized she stood just over ankle deep in cold water. Riku groaned as he had taken most of the impact. He was now fully soaked also, having fallen beneath Kagome.

"Are you two alright?" Aladdin asked as he failed to hold in his mirth. Both youth glared at him for all they were worth, which only proved to leave the traitorous Aladdin in hysterics.

"We're fine." Kagome answered gently as she placed a hand on Riku's arm hoping to calm him. He huffed and folded his arms but allowed Kagome to keep him from attacking the laughing man. Kagome only shook her head in amusement before returning her attention to Aladdin. "Where are we?" She asked him.

The passage was dark but there was enough light from somewhere else for her to see him shrug before scratching the back of his head. "I don't know really. I think its some sort of secret passage. Maybe it was to hide something of greater value." He guessed.

Riku who was still feeling sore from being laughed at grumbled, "Let's hope there's a way out."

Kagome shot him a look before hitting his arm. "Stop that!" She chastised him. She walked away from the sulking boy to Aladdin. "Let's take a look." She said before wading through the dim passage way, the two boys following behind her.

The tunnel was simple enough consisting only of the main passage. There were no off shoots or dead ends to kill time in so the three friends trekked on down the lengthy tunnel. The further they got the lighter it became which brightened Kagome's spirit, who took the opportunity to rub the discovery in Riku's face. If there was light then there was a way out.

Kagome eventually decided to remove her shoes which were drenched from walking through the water. She carried them in her hands as she strode along barefoot. There was a thin layer of sand which had come in the tunnel and covered the rocky floor which gave Kagome the impression of walking on the beach. An activity she had not been able to indulge in for years because of the Feudal era. Hopefully the opportunity would arise once more.

The ceiling of the tunnel was beginning to lower though and so little by little the group found themselves adjusting. First bowing their heads, then slouching, and on and on until they were crawling through the water filled passage way. Kagome still held her shoes in her hand leaving them water logged once more. She was beginning to doubt that her shoes would come out of this alive; perhaps she would need to buy a new pair of shoes in the market as well.

The passage connected into a much larger cavern, which after entering the group was able to stand upright once more. Kagome let out a sound of surprised wonder as she gazed about the room first. Raised up from the water which settled here was a platform. The platform connected to a walkway of stone which was sloped upward towards an alcove. Within the notch was a golden statue of a monkey guardian which held a gleaming light brown crystal in its grasp. Unfortunately the catwalk was not complete leaving the crystal out of reach for Kagome.

The miko climbed up onto the platform before looking back at Riku with a pout. "How do you suppose we reach the crystal?" She asked him.

He answered with a question of his own. "Are you sure this is the Aeon crystal we are looking for?"

She nodded. "Yes. I can feel a warm sort of power coming from it." She shrugged. In honesty she was still bewildered by the idea. How she knew these things was beyond her, she simply accepted the fact and moved on.

Riku climbed up onto the platform as well, he was followed by Aladdin. Riku studied the setting intently as he pondered their dilemma. Realizing just what was different. "This one isn't hidden." He said distractedly, still working out the kinks in his head.

Kagome blinked at him a deadpan expression on her face. "Do you not remember the slide-way express of doom?" She asked sarcastically. They were in a hidden chamber, how in the worlds did that count as placed in plain sight? Perhaps she did some damage when she landed on top of him?

He shook his head to dismiss her comment, silver hair flying about the moist air as he did. "No, no. I mean the first one was behind a door opened by the Keyblade. Then in Nottingham there was the box that I had to open also with my Keyblade. We have not had to unlock anything so far to acquire this stone so maybe-"

He was cut off by Kagome who finally caught on. "So maybe if you use the Keyblade we'll be able to get across?" She finished sounding unconvinced.

He shrugged at her tone. "Hey it's worth a shot." He said with a boyish grin.

She waved a hand at him. "Well try then." Aladdin stood behind them both a little confused by the proceedings.

Riku raised his right arm and summoned his Keyblade. Still a little unclear on the details of his hypothesis he simply aimed the blade in the statue's general direction. Immediately he got a reaction, although he was still half surprised by this. A beam of light connected his blade and the statue which produced a small clicking noise before a bridge between catwalks appeared in a haze of light.

Kagome rolled her eyes when Riku gave her a smirk indicating just how proud of himself he was. "Oh yes, what would I ever do without you." She said as she brushed past him eager to claim the next crystal before the temporary bridge collapsed.

Stepping on the thin beam as lightly and briefly as possible she approached the monkey statue. She gingerly picked up the new crystal which reminded her of a topaz before speaking to Riku. "Ifrit, keeper of the flame." She spoke softly. Opening the pouch at her waist she set the brown crystal inside as tenderly as possible.

Riku watched her pocket the gem before asking, "Why not try it out?" He was eager also to see the new crystal at work.

Kagome shook her head as she turned to face him and Aladdin. "There will be time for that later." She replied. She began to wander around in the alcove disappearing at one point into the darkest part of it. Both men waited impatiently for her to return before her voice called out to them. "Hey I think I found the way out!"

Riku glanced back at Aladdin before crossing the catwalk to the alcove. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He asked as he followed her voice into a deeper portion which they could not see from the other platform. There was a narrow stairway roughly carved into the granite which led into the night.

Getting back as late as they had Aladdin had talked Jasmine into allowing them to stay the night at the palace. The improvement from Friar Tuck's church was immense. Kagome could not remember when she had last slept so deeply. Though she woke early in thanks to the bright sun and steadily climbing temperature she did not mind, she felt completely rested and ready to set back out on their journey.

As Riku and Kagome walked away from the palace in Agrabah Aladdin and Jasmine waved goodbye. The crowds had not gathered yet Kagome noticed as they stepped out onto the street although it was still well traveled.

"So only seven left now right?" Riku asked her suddenly.

Kagome was startled from her thoughts and was a little confused as to what he was a referring to. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he continued to walk through the city which steadily grew more crowded. "There are ten Aeon crystals right, and we have three now so there are only seven left." He explained in detail.

Feeling stupid Kagome blushed and looked away as they entered the bizarre which was already full of people there to trade. "Oh right." She said distracted as she remembered that she wanted to look for a book and maybe some shoes. Indeed her current pair had been done in by last night's adventure. Thankfully they were the only causality.

Riku continued to walk as he passed the archway that separated the two portions of the street unknowingly leaving the girl behind. Kagome also too distracted to notice glanced from shop to shop trying to see if there were in promising prospects. Despite how early it was she was certain that the crowd was even thicker than yesterday, no doubt hoping to beat the mid-day heat she supposed.

Another body bumped her to the side with out even a glance her way as she continued to search the bizarre with her eyes. She still stood near the archway she had followed Riku through in fear of venturing into the mix too far before deciding on a destination. Abruptly a face in the crowd made Kagome's heart stop. Her chest tightened and clenched as her lungs froze. Meanwhile her azure orbs widened to dangerous proportions.

Caught up in the sea of people in Agrabah's bizarre was a tall man wearing black robes. He appeared to be trying to keep a low profile as he moved in plain sight through the shadows slinking from one booth to the next. Yet his efforts were lost on Kagome who watched him with desperate eyes. His straight, thin, and black hair appeared messy and could use a trim but it contrasted well with his alabaster skin which peeked through the black fabric that concealed his form.

Kagome continued to watch him with rapt attention as he drew closer to her, the archway she had just passed through his destination it would seem. The man's face remained in shadow though frustrating the frantic miko to no end.

He passed her and reached the archway in agonizingly slow time. Finally before disappearing beyond he glanced back into the sweeping mass once more. Once was all Kagome needed and she gasped as she got her first good look at the man who unconsciously called out to her. His features were so familiar to her that no matter how much time had passed she would never forget that face. She could never forget his dark brows or his long thin nose nor the strong chin which supported wide set lips. She would always remember those high, well defined cheek-bones which embraced hauntingly familiar azure eyes that darted around nervously.

Azure eyes like hers.

She raised a delicate shaking hand to cover her pink lips as tears welled in her own azure orbs. She watched as the man turned his back and walked away as she finally managed one desperate whisper, "Daddy?"

Riku glanced behind him when Kagome did not answer a question he had asked. It was unlike her after all she was normally a talkative girl. He found she was gone and cursed. As time went on the crowds had only grown larger. The last he remembered seeing her beside him was at the bizarre, which meant he would probably spend the rest of his day searching for the girl. With a sigh he turned around hoping he would someday quit the habit of losing his friends.

Kagome sat on the steps to the rooftops above the bizarre staring dumbly at the busy world which passed her by. It was all lost on her; she was stuck in a single moment in time. He was dead. She knew he was dead.

'_How could this be?' _She wondered. '_I know he is dead. I remember the service. I remember how broken Mama was after it happened. I can remember the night he did not come home.' _She replayed the repressed memories over and over again in her head.

Her father had always tucked her in at night; it was something she looked forward to as a girl. One night she had changed into her nightgown featuring a screen print of the latest hit movie for children her age, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. When her mother had said she would be tucking her in that night Kagome had cried and fought for as long as she could while her mother explained that her father would be getting in very late. She cried herself to sleep that night. Kagome did not like change as a child.

After two days of the same routine Kagome's mother had explained that her father was gone and would not be coming back. Her mother who was pregnant with Souta at the time had been beside herself with grief. Her pregnancy had been rough after that traumatizing event and Souta had been born premature. They had nearly lost her baby brother.

Yet her family was strong and they persevered. She knew he was dead, she was certain. _'But that man. He looked just like Papa. It could not be. Of course they do say that everyone has a twin somewhere, maybe Papa's was just in a different world.' _She thought to herself trying to reason the strange man's appearance. _'Still what if it was Papa. How did he get here? Why did he not come back?! Why would he just leave us like that?! No there is no way. It just could not be him.' _She decided, yet in her mind she continued to debate the idea.

So absorbed in her thoughts she did not hear the man approach her from the bottom of the steps. "Hello." He said as he leered at her. "What have we here?"

Riku continued to search for his missing friend. He had already searched all of the bizarre for her which had taken some time. It was already past mid-day and was easily the hottest part of the day. Still he pressed on, determined to find Kagome. There were some shops along a few side streets he planned to check out. He thought she may have decided to do some shopping and just wandered off.

One of the alleyways was full of heartless and nobodies as well, they seemed to be concerned with one man in particular who had been cornered by a store front. Sighing as this would hold him up a bit he decided to help the man. Summoning his Keyblade he slashed through the enemies growing numbers with haste, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt that time was against him, that Kagome needed his help. He had to make this quick. Unfortunately that pesky conscience of his would not allow him to simply leave the man to defend himself.

Cutting them down quickly with some well placed magic checked to see that the man was unharmed before turning to continue on. He was stopped in his progress went he man called out to him. "Wait! Please wait!" the burly man yelled.

He took a deep breath to pace himself; he did not want to injure the man he had just rescued. He eyed the man who gave off a sleazy appearance and made Riku feel uncomfortable. "What is it." he asked the man shortly.

The man smiled showing his yellow teeth and Riku cringed a little. "Thank you for saving me! Please allow me to give you proper thanks. I am in your debt." The man said as humbly as he could.

Riku shook his head. "You owe me nothing." He turned and began to walk away once more.

The man became desperate and reached out after him grasping Riku's arm. "Please at least hear me out." He begged Riku.

He only shook the man off disgusted by him. "You have nothing to interest me. I must be on my way." Riku told him again.

"Please allow me this one request, just hear me out!" The man continued to plead with him.

Sighing Riku stopped and faced the large man. "Fine. Make it quick." He said roughly.

The man nodded before smiling again. "Yes, of course. You see, I am a slave trader. I specialize in female slaves. What you use them for is not my concern." He joked with the disgusted youth. When he noticed the boy only narrowed his eyes at this he quickly continued. "I would happily sell you one of my girls at a great discount! It would be a steal!" Without waiting for Riku's reply this time he called to someone within for the girls to be brought outside.

Riku felt dirty by just standing there. These poor young woman of various ages came from within one by one each dressed scandalously. He turned away from the parade, deciding that he should have left this man to die. It was then as he looked away he noticed a red light hanging outside the alleyway, making him groan. It was barley distinguishable in the day, which was why he missed it. "I am not interested." Riku said lowly as he turned to face the man once more.

"You are a hard man to sell. I respect that." The greasy man tried to appeal to Riku. "I have one more girl we only just acquired her. She has an exotic look, please take a look. You did save my life." He called again and this time Riku stopped in his tracks.

From within came a clearly upset Kagome. She was dressed in a red bra top and harem pants made of a sheer material. There also a sheer veil covering the bottom half of her face, though her frown was apparent nonetheless. Trinkets and tin coins dangled from most of the hems tinkling as she stomped from inside to join the others outside. Her hair swayed in a high ponytail as she huffed. Her blazing blue eyes widening in embarrassment when they spotted him. Riku blushed slightly before finally taking the man seriously.

The slave trader gave a thick smile as he noticed Riku's reaction. "Ah, you like her?" He questioned though it was more of a statement. "She is different from other girls around here. I was lucky to find her. I will sell her to you, my friend, for three-thousand munny."

Riku cringed inwardly at the price. _'Well I won't be buying that new armlet now.'_ He figured. He was deeply disturbed by the idea of buying his friend back but he did not wish the man to change his mind now.

The rotten man took Riku's silence as a decline. "Fine, fine. For you I will let her go for twenty-five hundred munny." He offered again.

Not wanting the man to change his mind Riku nodded before handing the munny over to him. Kagome was pushed to his side causing them both to blush once more.

Riku led her off to the Gummi Ship and opened his mouth to make a remark but Kagome beat him to it. "Not one word." She hissed dangerously. Riku nodded, knowing just how scary a woman could be.

Kagome eagerly changed into a spare set of clothes the minute she set foot aboard the Gummi ship. She had been too shocked by the events in the bizarre to think about fighting back much when she had been captured by the greasy man. She was enthusiastic about leaving Agrabah now to continue on with their search, even if she had not picked up a book to read.

Something had happened. Of that Riku was certain. What had actually occurred though, he did not have a clue. All he knew was that Kagome had been distant, given to staring off into space; she ignored him, and most disturbing of all she was quiet. The silence was the first warning bell that had gone off in his head. Kagome was a social butterfly; she enjoyed conversation and interacting with those around her. Yet here she sat behind him with a vacant look, silent as the grave.

He was beginning to become disturbed by the whole scenario, yet there was little he could do. When Kagome responded to his concerns she brushed them off with, "It's nothing," before giving him that creepy smile. Normally Kagome's smiles were warm and heartfelt; they could light up an entire room. The curve of her lips now though was unnerving. She looked like a zombie, and zombies just should not smile.

He did not think her sudden change in demeanor had anything to do with Agrabah. Kagome had blushed all the way back to the ship before swiftly changing into a spare set of clothes before he could blink. She had chastised him for something, he could not remember really, before she had decided to pretend nothing had happened at all. This had suited him just fine that is until he noticed how empty the Gummi ship felt.

Shifting in the captain's chair Riku snuck a glance back at the lifeless girl. She had not moved a muscle to be sure since he had checked on her last. Kagome remained slumped in her seat with her elbow propped on the armrest her chin sitting atop her knuckles. Her silvery blue eyes seemed foggy, her pupils unusually narrow. With a sigh he turned back around and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Still he could not help but worry for her. Perhaps she was sick? Or maybe she was worried about Sora? It could be she was simply tired, though too. Lifting his right hand up Riku rubbed his temples; he was beginning to get a headache from overanalyzing. Still he wished he knew what was wrong, and that there was someway for him to help. He knew Kagome would most likely talk when she was ready but that did not put his mind at ease. The worry and concern he felt for her was starting to eat away at him. _'Kagome, what is wrong?' _He wondered desperately.

'_Who was that man?' _Kagome thought to herself. She had been replaying the incident in the bizarre over and over again while trying to make some conclusions. _'He looked so much like Papa, but Papa died. How could he be alive? And here to boot?! Was it really him? Does he remember us? Remember me? Why didn't he ever come back home? Why did you leave us, Papa?!' _

'_What if it was him? What if that was my father? I wonder how I would react to seeing him again. I honestly don't know if I would hug him or slug him. Maybe its better that I never know. Or even if it was him and I did encounter him it may just be best to walk away and leave him alone. He probably would never know it was me anyway; after all I was only five when it happened. Souta has never even known his father. Mama was still pregnant with him when daddy died. Mama was so broken after it happened; Souta almost did not make it. Somehow she dealt with her emotions and found the strength to go on, and I could not have asked for a better mother. She never really moved on though. She tried dating a man, what's his name, just over a year ago. She decided she would always be in love with Papa though.'_

'_I miss him. The way he tucked me in at night. How gentle he was and how he could always make me smile. Yet I hate him. I know he probably did not have a choice in the matter, but I hate him all the same for leaving us.' _

'_If that was him in Agrabah though, then that leaves so many questions unanswered. How did he get there? Why did he seem paranoid? Why did he never come back or try to get a message to us? Most of all, how is he alive?!' _

Mentally Kagome groaned. She was starting to think in circles. Surely somewhere in the depths of her mind there was a ditch, shaped like a circle from where she had worn it down. A slight jerk brought her attention outward. She noticed Riku turn to face her after he had landed the ship. "Are you up for another world?" He asked. Worry was clearly written in his aqua eyes, as he reached a hand out to check her temperature.

Kagome watched him dumbly. "What do you mean? Of course I am." She responded. She blinked at him in confusion, _'What's gotten into Riku?'_

He retracted his hand but frowned at her. With a nod he stood and stretched from the long flight. "Alright. Maybe you can find a book here to read." He suggested.

He immediately noticed the spark in her eyes, one which had been absent from those expressional orbs since the initiation of the flight. "Oh! That would be wonderful!" She said brightly.

Riku gave a small smile back. "But first, I think you should try that new Aeon crystal." He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Kagome's lips formed an 'o' shape as she remembered the new crystal, Ifrit, it was called. Kagome summoned her sword with a flash of light before dislodging Ramuh's Citrine crystal from the hilt. She exchanged the crystal in hand for another which resembled a topaz. Equipping the precious gem into the slot she gave a small gasp when the blade pulsed to life. Vibrant flames of gold and bronze licked the sharpened edges of the double-edged blade. Kagome only felt a cool heat radiating against her hand, continuing to watch as the final changes occurred. The blade itself, no longer gleamed silver in the light of the world around it but burned as the hot coals in the bed of a fire. It certainly looked fierce and imposing, Kagome found herself eager to try it out.

Riku noticed the dangerous twist forming on her cherry lips and stepped in. "You better wait to try it out on heartless or nobodies. Don't over do it either." Riku then turned on his heel and left the cabin of the Gummi while Kagome stared in childish awe of her blades new form. She did not move from her seat until he yelled, "Come on! Let's get going!"


	9. Chapter 9

The world Kagome and Riku found themselves in was stunning. Kagome had seen pictures of tropical forests back on her world but like most had never been to one, now she had. The dense jungle was as lush as it was green and Kagome could not only feel the humidity but smell the moisture in the warm air around her. The trees were enormous and rich vines seemed to hand from nearly every branch. Bright vibrant flowers that seemed so alien to her lit up the scenery even more. This beautiful picturesque place simply took her breath away. "Wow," was all she could say.

Riku nodded beside her unable to add anything to her remark. It was a world untouched by the comforts of any modern world which tore away at the environment, no this world was a sanctuary to that. The raw splendor brought a feeling of serenity to his heart. Taking a glance at his companion Riku noticed Kagome's face was also beginning to relax. He gave a small smile glad that she was starting to feel more at ease.

They stood on the edge of a hill with a rather steep descent. Riku took the first step down before turning and offering a hand to Kagome to help her down the hillside. He went on to scout the easiest path stepping over rocks and avoiding the slippery patches of mud, making sure to keep firm footing all the while. Kagome eagerly accepted his help as he guided her gently down the hill. She allowed him to help support her as she grasped his arm a little tighter when she began to slip. She quickly recovered however and soon they made it down the slope.

Near the bottom was a large hollow tree trunk. It was covered in moss and vines like the rest of the area and Kagome leaned in to peer inside, she had never seen a tree this big before. As she did so her foot slipped in some mud once more and Kagome found herself falling inside the downed tree. Riku reached to grab a hold of her but in the end all he accomplished was following her down through the hollow trunk. Kagome screamed as she slid through the initial trunk and onto a branch. Soon the duo found themselves surfing through the tree tops along the slippery moss which relieved their feet of the otherwise burning friction.

All too soon it came to an end. Abruptly both Kagome and Riku collapsed to the ground with a resounding thud. Kagome groaned as she pushed herself up to look about where they had landed and discovered that they had happened upon a camp of some sort. Directly in front of them was a long table topped with an eclectic assortment of books and instruments. There was little to her left but on her right there was a chalkboard with a drawing of a man hunched over on it. Kagome noted that whoever had sketched the man had paid particular attention to his eyes. Deeper in there was a large tent set up which looked as though it would provide suitable shade in the hot and humid conditions of the jungle. There were also crates strewn about the camp as well yet on the whole it was not untidy, just lived in.

Returning her attention to Riku she found him sitting up rubbing a bump on his silver crowned head. Kagome raised her own hand to feel the goose egg which had developed and she asked, "Are you alright?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, just a headache. How about you?"

Kagome smiled as at his concern. "Peachy with a side of keen." She ignored Riku's raised eyebrow as she gazed about the camp once more. "So where do you think we are?"

Riku followed her eyes and surveyed the camp. He shrugged before standing to dust himself off. "I don't know. We should check that tent over there and see if there is anyone inside." He suggested as he gestured to the oddly shaped tent.

Kagome nodded in agreement and Riku offered her a hand up from the ground. Smiling brightly she took his large hand in her own smaller one and gasped as he pulled her quickly to her feet on his own. Unable to find her balance and keep her footing Kagome fell against Riku. She could feel him laugh long before she heard it and quickly pushed herself away while shooting him a dirty look. This only made the young man laugh harder which Kagome ignored in favor of approaching the tent.

Stopping in front of the closed tent flap Kagome considered how to announce their presence politely. With a shrug she finally knocked as well as she could against the flimsy fabric while calling to anyone within, "Knock, knock!"

Riku rolled his eyes but in honesty could not think of any better approach. He listened as there was some rustling from inside the large tent before a woman with brown hair pulled the flap aside. She was obviously surprised by the sight of them, and Riku found he could not blame her, surely out here in the jungle visitors were beyond rare. She had a finely structured face with high cheekbones which framed her curious dark eyes. She wore a simple tank top and a rosy colored skirt. Breaking out of her haze once she realized she had been staring she asked, "Can I help you?" Her tone gave away just how odd speaking those nearly forgotten words was to her.

Kagome smiled brightly at the woman and began the introductions. "Hello! My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my friend Riku. We are a little lost and discovered your camp. We were wondering if you could help us." She asked.

"Oh!" The woman said. "Why yes, of course! My name is Jane Porter. Please come in, come in." She quickly stepped back inside while holding the tent flap open for them. Kagome stepped through first and walked a little to the side to be sure Riku would have enough room to enter as well. Jane then laughed nervously as she said, "I know it is not much but, well, this is home."

Looking about the tent both Kagome and Riku could understand where she was coming from. It was a sparse space, with books stacked to their limits here and there and a projector set up in the center so it could use the blank back wall of the tent for a screen. There was another flap leading to a personal room Kagome was sure but did not check. The miko smiled at her hostess and shook her head. "It is fine, do not worry. Thank you for helping us."

Jane nodded. "Your welcome, now what is it I can help you with?"

Riku took this time to speak as he faced the kind woman. "We wanted to ask a couple questions actually. One of our friends, Sora, was taken by a man named Kuja. Sora has-" he was cut off when Jane gasped.

"Spiky brown hair? Blue eyes? About this tall?" She asked as she gestured to her side with her hand to the young man's height.

Nodding Riku said, "Yes. Only He is a little taller now."

"Oh, he would be it has been a couple of years since we have seen him. Oh, but you say he was abducted? That is horrible!" Jane was clearly upset by the news and Kagome tried to comfort her. She spotted a pitcher of water and a small glass and poured their hostess a drink. Jane took it gratefully.

"Kuja has silver hair and is not one you would easily dismiss. He is a little..." Riku paused searching for the right word. "Flamboyant." He finally decided. "We wondered if you had seen either of them or if you had heard anything. You can understand we are eager to find him." Riku said.

Jane sat down in a small camping chair with Kagome's help. "Yes of course. I am sorry but I don't know anything. I do hope you find him soon. Tarzan will be so upset." She said distantly.

Kagome glanced at Riku when she said this but only received a shrug. "Who is Tarzan, if I may ask?" She questioned.

"Oh." Jane realized neither had met the ape man yet. "Tarzan is...well, he is another friend of Sora's." She suggested. She was not sure how to describe the man so it would be best if they made what they would of him for themselves.

Kagome smiled and gave a nod of agreement. "That sounds nice."

Riku was back down to business quickly though. "We are looking for something else as well." He waited until he had Jane's attention before continuing. "Would there happen to be any old places, like a shrine, around here?"

Jane looked surprised and perplexed. "Well, no, not to my knowledge. Tarzan would be the one to ask though. He knows the area better than anyone."

Glancing about the tent Kagome wondered where the man in question was. "Where would this Tarzan be, then?" She asked Jane.

The woman's face fell and Kagome suddenly felt guilty for having asked her question. When Jane spoke it was in a much more somber tone than she had used previously. "He is sick actually. He only just fell ill before you arrived. I have him in bed resting at the moment but I think he needs more. We only brought a limited supply of medication with us from England and I do not think any it will be of use. You can see him if you'd like but I do not know how coherent he will be."

She then led them both to the small private room Kagome had spotted earlier. Brushing the tent flap aside she ushered them into the cramped space which held a trunk of clothes a couple boxes and a cot which held a sickly man. He seemed to have a fever as he was sweating profusely which caused his thick brown locks to stick to his forehead. He was whimpering from either pain or a foul dream, Kagome was not sure which one. Jane kneeled beside him and brushed back some stray locks with the utmost tenderness.

"Tarzan? Tarzan there are a couple friends of Sora's here. They want to ask you a question." She said softly.

The man known as Tarzan stirred and opened intense brown eyes to look at Kagome and Riku. When he turned his attention back to Jane she smiled at him. "Tarzan tired." He said to the woman.

Jane nodded. "I know. Would you like to rest some more?"

Tarzan winced and closed his eyes. Resting the side of his head back on the small pillow he replied simply, "Pain."

Frowning Jane soothed him by stroking his hair. "Rest Tarzan. You will feel better soon. Rest for now." She stood and led Riku and Kagome back into the larger room. Sitting down once more she said softly. "I think you will have to ask him later. I am sorry."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "May I ask what his symptoms are?" She inquired softly. Riku gave her a curious glance but Kagome ignored him.

Jane raised an eyebrow but answered nonetheless. "He has a fever, body aches, fatigue and a reoccurring headache I believe. Why do you ask Kagome?" She wondered aloud.

Kagome smiled gently and laid a soft hand on Jane's shoulder. "Because I may be able to help. I am trained in botanical healing." Without waiting for Jane's reply she turned to Riku. "I need to collect a few things are you coming or staying?"

"I will come with you. There are probably heartless and nobodies out there." He replied. He opened the tent flap for her and allowed Kagome to step through before he followed her out. They left a hopeful Jane in their wake.

Indeed there were heartless about, nobodies as well though not as many, the moment Riku and Kagome stepped back into the camp site they were attacked. Kagome eager to try out her Ifrit infused sword quickly summoned the blade before cutting through the monkey like creatures. The heartless at camp were rather weak and soon the small band of enemies had been destroyed.

Kagome took the lead from there with Riku trailing behind. She choose to head out through a path that went deeper into the jungle from just past were they had landed earlier. She took her time as she studied the flora of the area; pausing here and there before shaking her head and continuing once more.

This continued into the afternoon as Kagome picked what she needed from three plants so far. Riku stood quietly nearby as she worked. He had a hard time seeing how any of these could be of use but trusted her knowledge and judgment. After a time they cam to a stop as the trail they had followed came to an end at the top of a hill overlooking the jungle around them.

Riku took note of the storm clouds rolling in off the coast and pointed them out to Kagome. "You might want to hurry up." He said. "That system will be here soon." Kagome nodded but did not seem to be all too concerned. She waved him off before turning to take a different route. She wanted to try and find one last herb.

Nearly an hour later she cheered as she found the last plant she was looking for. Riku smiled at her excitement. "Now we can go back!" She said. Riku then took the lead and lead them both back to camp. He knew Kagome had not been paying any attention to where she had wandered so he had made note of the easiest way back.

Time was not on their side unfortunately. The storm Riku had spotted earlier had moved in while they traveled back to Jane's camp. The sky was darkened by the massive rain clouds, making it all the harder to see the path in the fading light. Rain began to fall at a steady pace, the thick drops soaking through their clothes. Thunder rumbled in the distance and it was coming closer. Each roll was preceded by a flash of lightening giving them a glimpse of the jungle they were racing through. The storm seemed to draw out the heartless as well slowing their progress down.

It was then lightening struck a tall tree nearby. Kagome screamed. It happened in slow motion. The tree creaked and sizzled from the impact before it began to fall slowly to the ground. Riku grabbed Kagome out of the way as the tree picked up speed; he tripped on a root however and fell to the ground beside Kagome. The ground shook when the massive tree finally hit the sopping ground. Panting Riku checked on Kagome. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Nodding with a dazed expression she managed to say, "Yes." She did not have time to think as Riku pulled her to her feet and the two were off once more.

They managed to find the camp easily enough from there and Jane rushed them in quickly. "Are you two alright?" She asked.

"We're fine." Riku answered.

Jane looked relieved. "That's good. Storms here can be terrible. I was worried when you did not make it back before it started." Glancing at Kagome she asked, "Did you have any luck by chance?"

Releasing the tight grip she had on the flora in her hand Kagome smiled. "Yes. Use these to make some tea. It should help relieve his symptoms to a tolerable level. It won't cure him but this should help." She instructed.

"Thank you." Jane replied gratefully before preparing the tea Kagome suggested.

Kagome watched the woman bustle around for a minute. It was amusing and cute even how concerned Jane was for Tarzan. Kagome smiled fondly before a thought struck her. "Jane?" She asked in hopes of gaining the woman's attention. When Jane looked back at her Kagome continued. "Where are you from?"

Once the teapot was set in place Jane sat down beside Kagome. "Well, I was born in Baltimore, Maryland but I grew up in England." She answered.

"Coming to the jungle must have been a hard adjustment." Kagome mused.

Laughing delightfully Jane agreed. "Oh yes!" She said. "It was very difficult at first but now I cannot imagine myself anywhere else. I suppose that if I were to return to England now they would think me a savage!" She gave a small laugh again.

Kagome chuckled beside her. "Why did you choose to stay here then?" She asked in genuine curiosity.

Jane acquired a look in her eyes Kagome could not distinguish. "Well," she said after a time. "My place is here."

Kagome wondered at her answer. She had been faced with a similar decision but fate had taken it away from her. Now she was in a place she had never known existed hoping one day she could find her way back home to her world. '_What would I have chosen if I had not been brought to Radiant Garden? How can one be sure they made the right decision anyway? Jane seems so sure, she does not seem to regret her choice to stay at all. Would I have had the same conviction? What does she mean by that answer anyway?'_

Kagome was denied the opportunity to question her new friend further as the teapot whistled. Subconsciously Kagome noticed something was different. She felt like she had forgotten something. Pursing her lips Kagome brought her hand up to her neck where the shikon's comforting presence lay. Or rather where it normally lay. Gasping Kagome began searching for the missing necklace. "Where is it?!" She cried out in distress.

"What? What are you missing?" Riku asked from beside her. Kagome gave a startled squeak as she had not realized Riku was so close to her.

Failing to calm herself down Kagome became nearly hysterical. "My necklace! The Shikon is missing! I have to find it!" She decided as she rose from her seat on the ground.

Riku pulled her back down to the ground. "Not right now your not. It is too dangerous with he storm right now." he said.

Kagome slumped to the ground in defeat and tried to repress the tears which threatened to fall from her eyes. She collapsed against Riku who stiffened at the initial contact. With a sigh he brought her into his arms and began drawing circles on her back while she cried on his shoulder. "Is it that important to you?" He asked her.

He heard her sniff before he felt her nod her head yes into his shoulder. "Uh huh." She answered pitifully. Raising her head from his form she wiped her tears away from her red and puffy eyes. "It means everything to me. It is all I have left of my world, and besides I am the one who was chosen to protect it." She could only imagine what Inuyasha would be saying right now. She had failed in her duty once more.

Riku pulled her back against him and said softly, "Don't worry. We'll get it back. Just rest right now, you have not been sleeping well lately. The storm will be over by morning, we can look then." She relaxed in his hold and slowly gave in to the fatigue she had been ignoring. Riku listened to her breathing as she drifted off. He began to feel his own eyes lids getting heavy shortly after Jane reentered the tent. She never said a word and left him in peace as he too fell into a blissful slumber. Before he gave in completely he whispered, "Sweet dreams Bright Eyes."

Both slept soundly through the night together as the storm raged outside. Just as another was brewing outside the tiny jungle world.

The desert was cold at night. A detail many forgot when they thought of the harsh barren lands filled with little more than sand. The limestone cave he stood in now kept little warmth at this time of night as well. He took another step foreword until he stood on a lichen covered stone raised out of the water. The cave was flooded, and it was the only place with clean water on the planet. He could hear it dripping from the stalagmites above, each dancing drop echoing throughout the empty cave.

He jumped to another stone, and then another until he came to stand beside a crystal. It was as tall as he was and nearly as wide. The crystal had slept here for over an age, guarding a charge it had been bestowed with long ago. He reached his hand out to touch the cool surface. The crystal was empty now.

The crystal remained undisturbed but its charge was gone from its depths. A small bead of water slid down the crystals surface before stopping against the cool skin of his hand. He knew what it meant, he knew all too well.

"So." His deep voice reverberated against the cool walls as he spoke to know one but himself. "It has begun." Closing his tired eyes his lips quirked upwards as he said, "So be it."

Kagome woke with a start. She looked about Jane's tent as she found her bearings. She noticed Riku was gone and blushed as she remembered last night. She was startled out of thought though by Jane's voice. "Oh, you're awake!"

Kagome looked up at the woman from her position on the hard ground. "Good morning." She said softly.

"Good morning. Here have some tea." Jane offered her a cup of the hot drink and Kagome eagerly accepted. Jane kneeled beside her and smiled. "I want to thank you. Tarzan is feeling much better and his fever broke last night."

Kagome's whole visage brightened at the good news. "That's wonderful!" She said.

"I think you could ask him about that shrine or whatever it is you're looking for now, if you like." Jane offered.

Kagome nodded before glancing around once more for Riku, she knew he would want to hear this as well. "Where is Riku?" Kagome asked.

"He went out earlier this morning. He should be back soon I think. Do you want to wait for him?"

Pondering the idea Kagome debated whether or not to wait for Riku. The really did need to travel as fast as they could. There was no telling what Sora was going through right now and the sooner they found him the better. Deciding to go ahead Kagome followed Jane into the other room.

"Tarzan? This is Kagome; she is a friend of Sora's. She would like to ask you a question if that's alright." Jane said as she entered in.

Tarzan looked at Kagome and nodded. "Nice to meet you." He said slowly being careful to pronounce the words correctly.

Kagome smiled. "It is nice to meet you as well. My friend and I were wondering if you know of any old buildings around here, something like a shrine. Perhaps made out of stone? It would be very old and in ruins." She said hoping he understood her question. Did he know what buildings were?

Tarzan leaned back for a minute thinking. He glanced at Jane before shaking his head at Kagome. "No. No building. No shrine."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. First she had lost the Shikon and now there was not an Aeon crystal on this world. Smiling despite the urge to sigh Kagome said, "Thank you anyway. You have been a great help."

Tarzan nodded and Jane took Kagome from the room. When they entered the other side they found Riku had only just arrived. "Oh there you are!" Jane exclaimed.

Kagome tapped her toes childishly as she looked at the silver haired young man. "Riku? I talked to Tarzan. He said that there is not any sort of shrine around here."

"Alright. We should head out then. We need to find Sora." He suggested. Both thanked Jane for all her help before walking back to the ship. Riku said he had found the way back while he was out earlier.

The walk was quiet and uneventful. Kagome fought to keep from falling into a depression. She had so much on her mind right now. First Sora was kidnapped, then she sees her father and now she had lost the Shikon. Before she knew it she was walking up the onramp and onto the Gummi ship. As if in a trance she immediately took a seat in her normal chair behind Riku's captain seat.

She then realized Riku had yet to sit down even though he had boarded before her. Turning in her seat she found him behind her with a worried look. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked softly, concerned for her.

Kagome shrugged. "I'll be fine, really." She said not really answering either way.

Riku reached into a pocket and said, "I hope this helps." he then pulled out a beautiful pink jewel set on a necklace surrounded by green jade.

"The Shikon!" She exclaimed as she stood. "Where did you find it?"

It was his turn to shrug as he answered nonchalantly, "In the jungle. Now turn around." Kagome did as he bid her allowing her back to face him as she lifted her thick wavy blue-black hair. Riku reached around her and let the necklaces familiar weight rest against her skin as he clasped it behind her neck. When he was finished she turned around and hugged him. Startled by her reaction he grunted as her weight was flung against him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted.

Riku smiled down at the crown of her head. "Think nothing of it." He told her as he returned the embrace.

Pulling back enough to look in his aqua eyes she repeated, "Really Riku. Thank you ever so much! You don't know what this means to me!" She then stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

He blushed as he released his hold on her and turned away. He crossed the cabin before sitting down in the captain's seat. He murmured a, "your welcome," as he buckled the lap belt.

Kagome smiled brightly as she took her own seat. She watched as they took off leaving the world of Deep Jungle behind, and wondered what world they would venture to next.

Upon arriving to their next world Riku informed Kagome he had been here briefly before. Stepping off the onramp of the Gummi ship Kagome's eyes widened. "Beautiful." she whispered without realizing it. This world in which they found themselves reminded her of the feudal era in her world. They were currently in a deep thriving forest. In the distance she could just make out snow capped peaks. The sky was as blue as she had ever seen it. The trees were far larger than she had even heard of! Birds sang sweetly and a rabbit scurried off into the brush, shy of their presence.

Riku stopped beside her and looked around briefly. "Let's take a look around, shall we?" He suggested before stepping away from the glade.

Following after him Kagome caught up quickly before walking along side him. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath, reveling in the clean air. She always felt so at home in such an environment, no matter how convenient city living was concrete walls had nothing on the fresh open spaces of nature. Kagome could feel the sunlight which filtered through the tree tops to fall upon her face, and it brought a smile to her pink lips.

It was at this point that she bumped into something firm. With a gasp she opened her eyes, half expecting that in her clumsiness she had made friends with one of the trees she had so admired earlier, instead she found Riku. Swiftly steeping back while trying to hide the fierce blush which consumed her normally pale features she apologized. "Sorry Riku." She said quietly.

He eyed her, assessing her condition for a moment as he remembered how she had stared off into space the day before last. He frowned slightly before asking, "Are you sure you're alright?" He wished he knew what had happened when they were separated in Agrabah, besides the scum she had met anyway.

Kagome blinked. He seemed genuinely worried for her, though she wondered why. Was she acting odd? She casually checked off a list of health and vitality in her head and decided she felt fine. "I'm fine really. Why do you ask?"

He only shook his head, apparently dismissing any concern he harbored. "No reason. Come on Bright Eyes, I think I see a cottage up ahead." He stared before continuing through the brush.

Kagome did not move. She watched as he moved on while she remained in the same spot. "Bright Eyes? That again?" She questioned allowed. Only she was able to hear her query however a Riku was out of earshot by now. She shook her head before jogging to catch up once more. _'Men are weird.' _

The cottage lay just across a creek which babbled by idly. The setting was magnificent with the forest as a backdrop. It seemed cozy with a thatched roof of hay and quaint little shutters on all the windows. It was small in stature, and reminded Kagome of a doll's house, although none of the Barbie's she'd had would be caught dead in such a place. Kagome liked the understated cottage though and was eager to see inside.

As they approached the little cottage they could hear singing from within and both paused to listen. The feminine voice carried with such a sweet tone Kagome found she could have stopped to listen all day! In fact the birds seemed to join in like a chorus! Riku however was not as moved. With one glance at Kagome he thought, _'She has a much sweeter voice.' _Then he took Kagome's arm and led her to the small door of the cottage.

As he stopped on the front step Riku glanced over at his female friend. "Do you want to knock or should I?" He asked her. She had been all too eager to 'knock' at Jane's tent, yet now she seemed almost shy.

Smiling softly at her companion Kagome answered simply, "You can."

Lifting his strong arm with a shrug Riku knocked three times on the short wooden door. The resounding sound of his knock was answered with a call of, "Coming!" From within the cottage. After a moment a young woman about Kagome's age opened the door with a gentle smile. "May I help you?"

The young woman had black hair which was held up with a pretty red ribbon. Her dark locks contrasted perfectly against her ivory skin. Her lips were as red as a rose and her eyes were a welcoming shade of brown. She was a very pretty girl. Kagome could not help but smile back at her as she said, "We are searching for something but we are not familiar with the area. Could we ask you a couple of questions?"

Smile fading slightly the young woman looked a little unsure. "I don't know. I am not supposed to let anyone in." She said sadly. Snow White knew she should not have even answered the door but she could not help it. Something told her she needed to, besides it was bad manners!

"Oh, that's alright. We can stand out here if you like." Kagome suggested pleasantly. When the woman in the cottage still seemed hesitant Kagome mentally chastised her self. "How silly of me!" She exclaimed. "We have not even introduced ourselves! No one can blame you for not wanting to talk to strangers!" Kagome noticed this made the young woman smile and so she continued. "My name is Kagome and this is my friend Riku."

Red lips parted in a brilliant smile to reveal pearly white teeth. "It is very nice to meet you! My name is Snow White. You seem trust worthy, why don't you come in? I can make us some tea!" With that she stepped aside and ushered the travelers inside.

"Thank you." Kagome nodded as she stepped over the threshold. She and Riku were led to a small table with seven short chairs. Each took their seats when their hostess bid them and watch as she rushed away to prepare tea.

Kagome looked about the tiny cottage with a smile on her face. She had always loved houses. When her father was still around they would hire a cabin in the mountains for vacation during the summer. This idle memory made Kagome frown. _'Father.' _She was still overwhelmed with the situation; still there was nothing she could do about it now so she tried to keep it from mind.

Riku noticed her change in behavior and frowned slightly. Reaching out beneath the wooden table he caught Kagome's hand in his own. Kagome smiled at him reassuringly and squeezed his hand. It was then Snow White returned and took a seat across from them.

"Now what is it you are looking for?" she asked. Her voice was high of pitch and almost airy in quality. It was distinctively feminine. She smiled at both Kagome and Riku as she waited for their reply.

Riku took the initiative and said, "We are missing a friend of ours. His name is Sora; he has spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was taken away by a man named Kuja, who has rather long silver hair. We were wondering if you may have seen or heard anything about either one?"

"Oh how terrible!" Snow White exclaimed in horror. "That is simply awful! Your poor friend! I do hope you find him soon. I have not heard of either one nor have I seen anyone by those descriptions. I am so sorry."

"Thank you." Kagome said softly. "We hope to find him as soon as we can."

"May we ask one more question?" Riku asked. He was beginning to get quite discouraged. There had been no sign of Sora or Kuja since that blasted Wonderland. If they did not get a lead soon, things could take a turn for the worse.

Smiling once more Snow White said, "Certainly, you may. Go right ahead."

"We are also searching for something akin to a shrine. An old building that may lay in ruins now. Do you know of anything like that around here?" Riku continued.

She put a slender finger to her red lips as she considered the idea. "Hmm." She wondered aloud. "I cannot say that I have." Noticing the slump of Riku's shoulder's at this news she hastily added. "Oh, but do not worry! I am new to the area myself. There are some dwarfs who live here as well. I am sure they will know of a shrine!" She cheered the weary travelers.

It was then the tea whistled and their hostess rushed off to fetch the steaming pot. While they waited Kagome turned to Riku. "Well, what do you think?"

He shrugged at her inquiry. "I suppose it is worth waiting to see it these dwarfs know anything." He was not sure what else there was to say. He had the impression Kagome was really talking about something else entirely, but he had no clue as to what that was.

"Still I don't like this at all. We are in the dark still. We know nothing of Kuja, where he is from or lives, why he took Sora, or what his ultimate goal is. We are on a wild goose chase. He has the upper hand here, we need to be able to turn the tables soon or things could get worse." She spoke quietly but with fervor. She knew from all those years chasing after Naraku just how dangerous time could be.

Riku understood her fully. He hated being so powerless when his best friend had been taken in by such an aloof and vile man. "What else can we do? Any useful information from Ansem's computer is encrypted. We have no leads as you said. Donald and Goofy are out searching for the King who is searching for the Chasers. We are between a rock and a hard place. Until we get something more to go on, all we can do is wait for Kuja's next move." He reasoned not only to her but to himself as well.

Shifting in her seat uneasily Kagome was not fully convinced. "Still..." She bowed her head wearily, there was too much they did not know, too much at stake.

He lifted her head up with his right hand while squeezing her own hand which lay in his right. "There is not anything we can do. It tears me up just as much as you." He spoke evenly while meeting her gaze. "Sora could be in danger though; we cannot afford to lose hope just yet."

Kagome's smile was brighter than Riku had seen since the festival. Somehow he thought he felt something tighten in his chest at her beaming face. "Thank you Riku." She spoke softly.

He nodded while dropping both her hand and her chin. "Yeah, sure." He said casually as he broke their contact.

There were indeed seven dwarfs living with Snow White. Kagome and Riku were introduced to each one after they had given their charge a stern talking for having let the strangers inside in the first place. Kagome had helped Snow White cook dinner for everyone while Riku was left to socialize with the mining men. Once the meal was ready they had moved a smaller table and a couple of extra chairs in from another room to add on to the existing dinning table.

The dwarf they had been introduced to as Doc turned to Riku once everyone had settled. "So, understand you are searching for a shrine."

"Yes, that is correct. Would you happen to know of any such place around here?"  
He asked as he lifted his goblet to his lips.

The oldest dwarf nodded. "That I do. Snow White mentioned to you that we mine the caves north of here, I believe?" He asked of the two travelers. Each nodded and he continued. "Right, well, about a year ago we chanced upon the most peculiar chamber within the cave. We thought it best to leave it alone as there was little to be had. It may be that what you search for lies within. You are both welcome to accompany us in the morning if you like." Doc suggested at last.

Kagome smiled at the invitation. "We would be most grateful. Thank you."

The next day Kagome and Riku joined the seven dwarfs to the mines. Snow White packed them each something to eat before seeing them out the door. She was warned once again not to open the door for anyone, under any circumstances. Kagome came to understand that Snow White was a princess and that her step-mother, the Queen, sought to kill the young girl. It was a horrible predicament; she wondered how the cheery princess dealt with such tribulation. Yet Kagome also decided Snow White had been lucky, as she had found seven dear friends who were so protective of her.

The dwarfs spent the walk to the mines singing, and Kagome chimed in once she had learned the words from her position beside Dopey. Riku kept a weary eye on their surroundings as he followed behind the others. Nobodies and heartless had already attacked once and he was prepared to defend the kind dwarfs should it happen again.

Once they reached the cave all the dwarfs went straight to work. Doc however led them deeper into the cave through several chambers towards the one he had spoken of before. Kagome looked about eagerly. The caves were beautiful with both stalagmites and stalactites peaking through periodically. She found it to be a touch cold but did not let the cooler temperature bother her. She noticed the fascinating way the caves had been naturally carved millennia ago as they approached the new chamber. It was smaller then the others. Kagome immediately recognized why Doc had called this one peculiar. After recognizing the natural dips and curves which created the dark passageways and chambers it became easy to see that this one was indeed different from the others. This chamber was hand carved.

The man made cave felt slightly warmer then the rest and retained a more musty scent as well as air circulation was less frequent. The rock had been chipped away to create a large room, which appeared to have been sealed off at one point as the ground was covered in rubble. Treading carefully Kagome walked beside Riku into the dark chamber. Doc had been smart enough to bring a lantern along which gave her enough light to see her way, and for that Kagome was grateful.

"How strange." She murmured to herself mostly as she looked about. It would seem that the cave was closed off, aside from the entrance they had entered through.

"Is this it?" Riku asked perplexed as he too gazed about in confusion. "So if there is an Aeon crystal here then, where is it? There does not seem to be much of anywhere to hide it." His frustration began to leak into his voice near the end.

Understanding his sentiments Kagome nodded. "True. If there is one here it must be hidden in a clever manner. I don't see where they could though. Perhaps there is not a crystal here." She wondered.

"Let's not ride it off right away though. There may be something we are not seeing." Riku wondered as he turned in place to look throughout the chamber.

Kagome in her urge to be useful stepped up to the wall once she found a rock on the chamber of the wall which had not been carved as well as the others and stood out easily. With a bright satisfied smile she stood before the outcropping stone and gave a mighty push. Nothing happened. Frowning slightly though still determined she gave another push, this time putting her back into it, literally. The cave was silent and still. With a sigh she turned around to face the center of the cavern and leaned against the rock she had been trying to move. She caught Riku giving her a peculiar look, obviously curious at her outburst. Laughing nervously at her failure she scratched the back of her neck. "It always works in the movies." See explained.

Quirking a brow at her Riku asked, "The movies?"

After another brief nervous laugh Kagome cleared her throat and stepped away from the wall she had been previously abusing. "So any ideas?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. I think it's sealed off."

Stepping over a mound of rubble Kagome moved next to her silver-haired friend. However her foot caught on a rather bulky rock and Kagome found herself tumbling to the ground. She bumped into Riku as she fell and took him down with her. After the impact Kagome grunted as she glanced beside her. "Are you alright? I am so sorry!" She cried in distress.

Rubbing his back Riku nodded. "Yeah I am fine. Don't worry about it." He paused then and Kagome watched as a familiar smug grin took root on his visage that she normally saw him give Sora.

"What is it? I said I was sorry! You better not try anything!" She warned him as she wondered what he had up his sleeve.

He shook his head as he stood. "I said don't worry about it." Looking back at her where she lay on the ground still he offered her a hand up. Kagome took it without question after his assurance and stood as well. He then walked closer to the center of the chamber while looking upwards. With a glance at Doc he said, "Could you bring the light closer?"

The dwarf obliged and soon Riku's smirk grew larger. He turned to Kagome and said, "Come here would you Kagome, I think I figures this place out."

Eagerly stepping beside him Kagome glanced up to where he had been looking and found just what he had discovered. Above their heads in the center of the ceiling was a large hole. It was approximately just over a meter in length. Kagome could not tell what if anything lay beyond as the light did not reach it. She could see however see something glinting ever so slightly and wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. A flash of light brought her attention to Riku as he summoned his Keyblade.

Riku raised his right arm and pointed the blade to the glinting spot within the hole above their heads. A beam of emerald light connected the two as it seemed Riku's hunch had been correct. Suddenly there came a low rumbling noise which reminded Kagome of the twisting of gears. The ground began to shake then and Kagome latched onto Riku's arm in surprise as they began to move. Below the feet of all three a portion of the ground separated from the rest beneath the rubble.

The newly emerged platform began to twist in the air ever so slowly as they ascended. The movement gave the impression to Kagome of a corkscrew being lifted. Soon the three had been raised through the hole in what had been the ceiling and the platform locked into place. Once they came to a stop the emerald beam faded away from sight and Riku lowered his Keyblade. As if sensing their presence suddenly floating orbs lit up giving a soft emerald glow to the dark room. Quickly stepping off the platform Kagome gazed about the new room in awe.

This chamber was large, on the scale of most any ballroom actually. It appeared this was the main room as everything had been placed with great care and detail. Unlike the other shrines Kagome and Riku had found so far this one was as good as new. The light giving orbs illuminated the precisely cut stones which had been painted in beautiful tribal designs. It was rather empty however, except for a small pool of water before them.

Walking closer Kagome kneeled down in front of the undisturbed water. Riku and Doc soon joined her at the waters edge. The small pond, fit for any garden, was outlined with delightful blue stones, which also gave a soft glow, like phosphorous. "Way to go Riku. Now do you have any ideas on what this is about?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head no as he reached out to touch the glassy surface of the water. He was surprised though when instead of ripples, there was nothing. What they had thought to be water was actually a solid surface. "It's a mirror." He said lowly in amazement.

"A mirror?" Kagome echoed in astonishment. "What is a mirror doing here? On the ground like that no less? That certainly is queer."

"Who seeks the mirror of ancients?" A soft female voice spoke, it carried a slight tremor in its chord and sounded like that of an elderly woman.

Kagome squeaked in surprise before leaning closer tot he glassy surface. "A talking mirror?" She wondered aloud.

"Your use of language is such a crime. To converse with me young one you must always speak in rhyme." The tired woman's voice echoed through the hollow chamber. Blushing at the mirrors chastisement Kagome elbowed Riku to take a turn with the talking mirror.

Ignoring her pointy elbow Riku turned to the dwarf who accompanied them. "What do you know about mirrors Doc?"

Setting down the lamp he carried Doc scratched his chin. "Hmm, well mirrors can only speak the truth. Unless of course they are enchanted by some sorceress to do otherwise. They are also able to use any reflective surface to see the world, including water, which is why they are so often used for spying. Most mirrors will only speak in rhyme as this one said. I did once hear a tale about a mirror being used as a guardian for something but I never believed it before." He answered slowly.

Nodding Riku studied the mirror once more. "We seek an Aeon crystal, and have traveled far...even through brier and thistle?" He questioned the last part as rhyming was not his strong point. Beside him Kagome giggled at his hesitation.

"I can help you in your quest, but first you must pass a test. To determine friend from foe, answer my question correctly, or your life will end in woe." The elderly woman of the mirror spoke.

"We will do our best to pass your test!" Kagome answered brightly.

"Tell me the name of the great sage, who spoke of summoner and blade, written upon the page, and your quest I may aid."

Kagome blinked and looked at Riku. "Uh, do you know?"

Though he appeared less then confident he could not resist the opportunity to goad her. With a dramatic sigh he asked, "Must I do everything?" In truth he had no idea what the answer was, perhaps this reply of his would be able to stimulate her though.

"Oh!" Kagome's heather blue eyes narrowed slightly as they darkened. "Fine! I'll show you!" Raising her right pointer finger to her chin she pondered aloud. "Okay, hmm. The name of the sage."

'_Who spoke of summoner and blade, written upon the page? What could, oh! Of course she means Merlin's book! Okay, okay, so who wrote that? Um...this is just great! I never got to take a closer look at the book thanks to that camp jerk Kuja! The name of the sage, the name of the sage. Hmm, let's see here. It was some odd name that started with a't' right? T, t, t...Terrance? Totem? No it didn't sound like any of those. Ugh, come on Kagome! You have to get this right! Talley? That seems closer but not quite right. Talley...Tallah? Oh! That's it it's Tellah! Yeah Tellah the sage! Oh but that's right I have to answer in rhyme...what rhymes with Tellah?'_

"The sage's name was Tellah...duh?" She answered as she inwardly winced at her poor rhyming skills and hoped she did not sign their death warrants.

"Your answer is correct; the crystal is yours which I protect." The voice echoed quietly, reverberating throughout the empty chamber.

It was then as the last syllable of her chime disappeared the Kagome saw the mirror's surface distort. Suddenly the hard glass was no more then clear rippling water. Below the cool surface, lying in its shallow depths was a red crystal glinting in the pale light of the cave. Reaching into the water Kagome gently picked up the stone and held it up to get a better view. This gem could easily be mistaken for a ruby and Kagome could not help but admire it. Suddenly overcome with the same trance like feeling she received whenever she first picked up an Aeon crystal Kagome whispered, "Carbuncle."

Watching Kagome intently Riku asked, "And what power does this Carbuncle hold?" They had come across some very powerful elemental deities so far and he wondered what soul's power lay within the ruby crystal.

Head tipping to the side for a moment Kagome remained silent as she waited for the answer to come to her. When it did she blinked widely in surprise before looking at Riku with a small smile. "Of healing and regen. I think he can use reflect as well."

"What? Healing?" Riku scrunched up his nose as he tried to grasp the idea. "I was expecting something with a bit more, um, fire power." He shrugged.

Kagome leaned in to tease him. "Oh? But we have Ifrit for that." She giggled before pulling away. Looking back down at the crystal in her hand Kagome wondered herself at the new crystal. _'Healing huh? It will almost be like having my own Tenseiga! Of course I don't think Carbuncle can bring people back from the dead, but it will still be a sword of healing.' _

"This old one grants you luck and peace, as you have freed me from my duty, now may I be granted sweet release." The mirror spoke once more.

Looking down at the pool Kagome noticed that the surface had hardened into a mirror once more. "Thank you for your help!"

Looking at her from the corner of his aqua eyes Riku chuckled. "I don't think she heard you. You need to rhyme."

Pouting Kagome poked his arm. "You come up with a rhyme for help then!" She challenged him.

Catching her offensive finger in his own larger hand he replied calmly, "Kelp, whelp, yelp..." He trailed off as he made his point.

"Humph! Sure but you can't use them. Besides it's the thought that counts!" She decided as she slowly stood once more and stretched.

Doc glanced at them both before inquiring, "Are you finished here then?"

Kagome twirled around to face him and smiled. "Yup, we are. Thank you for all your help Doc!" She smiled brilliantly at he small man as he picked his lantern up once more.

"Well let us be going then. I imagine we have been up here a while and ought to be heading back." He suggested as he led them back to the platform.

Indeed Doc had been right. They had been gone several hours by the time they rejoined the other six dwarfs. Deciding to call it a day a little early Kagome and Riku headed back tot he small cottage with the miners. Both were happy about having found another crystal as their luck in that department seemed to be improving. Still each wished they could hear some news about Sora. Both Riku and Kagome were lost in thought as they traveled back and were startled back to reality by a cry of distress and anguish.

Snow White was near dead when they found her. Although Kagome found it was more of a coma then anything else. She and the dwarfs had wept at the loss. Riku had offered to help construct a coffin for her, which the dwarfs insisted be made of glass. Doc assured them that they could handle everything and asked that they find their friend. With hesitation both agreed as the coffin would take a great deal of time to make and Kagome and Riku could not afford to waste anytime in their quest.

As Kagome strapped herself in to her seat on the Gummi ship after saying good-bye she caught Riku's gaze. He seemed upset and Kagome was sure he was thinking of Sora. Snow White's loss had put a new urgency to their search, yet Kagome worried for Riku.

"It will be alright." She said softly from her seat.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked with his back to her. He placed his hands on the correct gears and started up the ship but did not take off.

Smiling at eh back of his head Kagome said, "Because I feel it. My heart tells me everything will turn out fine. The night always gets darker just before the sun rises." She answered with a confident voice.

Riku made an odd noise in the back of his throat. "Still, I think it will get a lot darker yet before we can see the light." He answered quietly.

Nodding Kagome agreed. "I am sure it will. But there is still some light even now. We have each other right? Not to mention Kairi, and Leon, and Cid and Yuffie, and Cloud, and Aerith, and Merlin. Just don't give up yet. I mean what would Sora think?" She finished with a chuckle.

Giving a small hearty laugh himself Riku gave a smile. "Yeah, your right."

"Riku?" Kagome asked after a moment.

Turning in his seat to be able to see her he responded, "Yeah?"

"Do you think we can come back? I mean just to check on Snow White?"

With a nod and a brighter than Kagome had seen in a while Riku said, "Yes." Kagome smiled back and steadied herself as he lifted off, back into outer space once more. Closing her eyes she lifted a hand to still her beating heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Stepping into the dark and colorless room Kuja could not help but smirk at the man standing on the balcony. Maleficent had done well to recruit him, and now Kuja had assured the man's loyalty to his own plot. He was quite handy, as he held a vast knowledge which they had kindly put to good use. Kuja watched the man for a moment as he was struck by something. It was the way his black hair looked almost blue in the light. There was something familiar about that trait. Shrugging it off to reflect on later Kuja approached the dark haired man who gazed steadily out the window at the dark abyss beyond.

"What have you found Ryo? Any luck with that key brat?" Kuja asked. He knew Ryo was aware of his presence and so he felt no need to make small talk.

The man known as Ryo turned around, his back to the infinite darkness as he looked into Kuja's uncomfortable red eyes with his own soft blue ones. "No, this one is proving difficult. He seems quite attached." He spoke lowly.

Narrowing his lips Kuja cursed inwardly. "Hmm...This boy could become a problem." If they did not make progress soon everything could be ruined.

Ryo smiled slightly, though there was no feeling behind it. Lifting one hand from his black robes he attempted to placate the temperamental man before him. "Ah, but I do have some good news for you." He murmured in the shadows. He watched with interest as Kuja took the bait eagerly.

"Well, what is it?" He demanded.

The cold and empty smile on Ryo's face widened as revealed his knowledge. "I have managed to locate the King." He answered simply. One did not toy with Kuja.

Kuja's frightening gaze danced upon this news. "Oh yes? Splendid! What better way to show my hand then to check the King?" He chuckled delightedly with an evil laugh.

Shackles were a rather uncomfortable accessory. Already Kagome could feel the cold iron cutting into her skin leaving her wrists raw and blistered. The red coated guard handled them roughly as they were pushed down the ornate hallway. She glowered in her head at the man who was being unnecessarily rough; it was not as if she could not walk! Kagome decided it was better to keep any outbursts to herself for now. Closing her eyes she could tune out everything but the sound of their chains.

The day had started out well enough. Kagome and Riku had landed on another world and were ready to begin their search anew. Some signs posted in the town told them they were in a world called Port Royal. She and Riku had taken to wandering about to gather information, as they were unsure who to approach in this town. Unfortunately it so happens that two teenagers with odd clothes and accents tend to draw unwanted attention and their behavior appeared suspicious to the authorities. Kagome and Riku had been accused of piracy and arrested. Their protests went unheard and after a while they had stopped protesting to the idiotic guards who were all brawn and no brain.

Riku and Kagome were now being led to someone of importance, a Lord Beckett, if Kagome remembered correctly. They were both hoping this Lord would prove more intelligent then his soldiers and at least hear them out. The very idea of them being pirates after all was ludicrous. Idly Kagome could imagine how jealous Souta would be of her at this moment, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

The red coat solider showed them into a large and well furnished room with an enormous map on one side. A man was hunched near the bottom painting details in as they entered. The guard stopped them and announced their arrival. "Lord Beckett, we apprehended two pirates in the square sir." He said.

Riku scowled at the man's words, "We are not pirates! We are looking for our friend Sora!" He protested once more as his temper began to get the better of him.

The solider frowned at the silver haired youth and hit Riku's side with the butt of his gun. "Silence!" He commanded.

"Can you not see I am in the middle of something?" A short man who Kagome guessed to Lord Beckett replied to the guard distastefully. He gestured to his side where a taller man stood. The two both stood on a balcony overlooking the harbor and seemed to have been discussing something before being interrupted.

The red coated man behind Kagome and Riku shifted uneasily. "My apologies sir, but you said if we found any pirates to bring them to you. I thought you would like to see them before I locked them away in the prison." He defended himself.

"Fool." Beckett muttered as he reentered the large room from the balcony. "Fine, these are the two you have taken into custody?"

The man who Lord Beckett had been talking to followed behind and watched the proceedings with an eye of interest.

The guard nodded, "That's right your Lordship. We found them walking around town, rather shifty I would say. They have the most outrageous clothes too, why look at the lady!" He mentioned in horror. Kagome bit her lip in frustration; her clothes were not that bad!

"Ah, I see." Lord Beckett said as he surveyed both Kagome and Riku, his eyes lingering on Kagome's exposed legs. She narrowed her eyes at the man, feeling dirty. Lord Beckett ignored her look and cleared his throat. "What do you have to say for yourselves? You well know that the punishment for piracy is death."

"We are travelers, not pirates. We are only searching for our friend Sora, he was taken by a ma named Kuja and we hoped to find him here. We have done nothing wrong!" Riku defended with fire in his eyes, he did not take kindly to such accusations or the shackles, not to mention he did not like the way this Lord stared at Kagome.

"Oh?" Lord Beckett questioned. He stepped forward and pulled the satchel full of Aeon crystals from Kagome's waist and opened it up to reveal the large gems. "Then what are you doing with this, treasure?" He continued.

Kagome pulled at her restraints to get the crystals back. "Those belong to me!" She yelled. "Give them back!"

Lord Beckett smirked in amusement. "Spirited wench." He commented. "The evidence seems heavy against you." He pulled Riku over to the fire place after dropping Kagome's bag at her feet. "I believe you could be of use still, perhaps you would like to have the opportunity to redeem yourselves?" He questioned as he motioned for the solider to release the shackle from Riku's right arm. "Would you like that?"

"Just let us go. We do not want any trouble." Riku replied firmly.

"Splendid, however I cannot let you go for free." Lord Beckett said as he pulled a pair of iron clamps from the flames which held a red hot letter 'p.' Kagome screamed out as she watched Lord Beckett smash the hot iron into the top of Riku's forearm, branding him. Riku screamed out himself as his skin was burned away where the flame touched him and he fell to his knees when Beckett stepped back and laced the prongs back in the fire.

Returning to Kagome He picked up her satchel and tied it back on her waist for her. Kagome stiffened at the man's proximity. "William Turner here is about to embark on a search for a man, a pirate. Help him and clear your names." He glanced back down at Riku on the floor before the fire. "Surely it takes a pirate to find a pirate." He mused.

When they were released out in the streets once more Kagome immediately came to Riku's side where he still clutched his injured arm. "Cure." She said as she performed the spell; however his arm was still red and blistered. With a frown an idea popped into her head and Kagome summoned her sword. She exchanged the Ifrit crystal for the new Carbuncle ruby. Instantly the sword lit up in a flash and took on a soothing green glow along the blade. She quickly swiped the sword in the air just above his wound and waited. After a moment Riku let his arm go to find his arm healed, although the mark remained.

"You shall carry that scar all your life." A voice said from behind them. Turning around Kagome saw the man who Beckett had called William Turner, the one they were supposed to work with.

"Seems you have been branded a pirate, Riku." Kagome said quietly.

Riku studied the mark as well and replied, "It seems so." Looking back to the other man he said, "We have no business with you." Before turning away.

"Wait!" William called out. "You said you are looking for Sora, right?"

This grabbed both of their attention as they turned around to face him. "You know him?" Kagome asked shyly.

The man nodded. "Yes I do. I have not seen him for some time though. Although Jack may have heard something."

"Jack?" Riku questioned suspiciously.

"The man I am to find. He is a pirate and also knows Sora. He may know something of where he is." William Turner advised.

Riku thought for a moment as he considered the situation. Finally he gave in and said, "My name is Riku, and this is Kagome. I suppose we will be following you after all."

"I am William Turner; you can call me Will if you like." He said with a smile.

"Could we ask you another question, Will?" Kagome asked.

He nodded, "Certainly."

"While Sora is our first priority we are searching for something else as well. We are trying to locate an old shrine as well. It should house a crystal like one of these. Do you know of anything like that?" She gestured to her waist as she opened the pouch enough for him to see inside.

Will looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered her question. "I can not say that I do, and I have spent almost all of my life in Port Royal. However if treasure is what you seek I think the man you need to be asking is Jack Sparrow."

Kagome nodded, it seems this man may hold many answers, she was anxious to find him. "Thank you anyway. So where do we begin?" She inquired.

Will refused to anywhere until he had spoken with his fiancée, Elizabeth. While he bid his fond farewell Kagome and Riku waited outside in the shadows, not eager to be arrested again or face jail time. Once they met back up Will confessed he had no idea where to begin and had not seen Jack in some time, so the three began searching for a lead, talking to as many people along the wharf and waterline as possible. One man said Sparrow was dead which Will would not believe. Another was certain that Jack was in Singapore, drunk. It was some time before they found a credible lead.

The man said he had not heard anything of Jack Sparrow, but he had seen a ship with black sails on the beach of an island to the south. He agreed to take the three extra passengers when they set sail and take Will, Kagome, and Riku to the island where the ship could be found.

When they arrived a few miles off shore of the island Will borrowed a telescope and confirmed that the ship on the beach was the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow's ship. The captain who had given them the lead and passage told them that his brother would take them ashore, and so the three as well as the captain's brother all piled into the row boat. They were still about a mile off shore from the ship when the man refused to take them any further. With no other choice Will, Kagome and Riku all swam ashore.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" Will called out as loudly as he could when they made it onto the white sandy beach. They approached the ship while Will continued to call out. "Marty! Cotton!" A little softer he asked, "Anybody?"

"It would seem they all ventured further inland." Riku suggested as no one returned Will's calls.

"Riku is right." Kagome agreed. "Why don't you go look for them William? Riku and I will stay here and search the ship, there may be a clue as to what is going on." Kagome recommended.

After a moment Will nodded. "Alright. We will met back up later." He consented before trudging through the jungle as he continued to yell for anyone he knew from the Black Pearl.

Kagome tilted her neck back as she looked at the intimidating ship. "So how do we climb on board?" She wondered aloud.

"Like this." Riku answered.

Kagome looked over to where Riku had been last only to find him shimming up the securing ropes cast down. She blinked for a moment as she watched him move easily to the ship. A little nervous Kagome looked to the line closest to her with trepidation. "You have got to be kidding." She mumbled to herself. "Great."

Grabbing hold of the firm rope she attempted to swing her body up and lock her ankles around the rope. She managed to get that far but now felt stuck; she was uncomfortable with the idea of moving much while she was suspended in mid air. Rope climbing had never been one of Kagome's strong points; she had always dreaded that portion of gym class. With a sigh and making sure her eyes were shut tight Kagome began to maneuver her body nearer the ship.

She eventually got the hang of it and found it was not nearly as bad as she thought; vertical ropes were harder to climb. When she got close enough Riku gave her a hand up to help her limb over the railing. Breathing a little hard from the exertion she said softly, "Thank you."

A squeaking noise caught her attention and she looked up to see a small monkey looking at them both curiously. "A monkey!" She said in surprise, bringing Riku's attention to the small animal. "How cute!"

The monkey cocked its head as it gazed at the two travelers. Kagome walked up to it and lifted a hand. It seemed to Riku that the two were communicating in some way he could not understand. He watched in amusement as the monkey suddenly launched itself at Kagome who caught the creature with a giggle. Something about Kagome seemed to draw animals.

"Hey, little fellow, do you know were everyone went?" She asked sweetly.

The monkey made a chortling noise before scampering further up her body and settling on her shoulder. Riku shook his head, "I don't think you'll get much out from him." He said.

"Well let's take a look around then." Kagome suggested. They spit up as Riku decided to look below deck. Kagome searched through the deck before eventually finding herself in the captain's quarters. She sifted through layers of papers on a desk but found nothing of interest, mostly maps. There were more empty rum bottles here than she could count each adding a less than pleasant small which had Kagome covering her nose. Deciding there was nothing to be found Kagome and her new friend went back out on deck to wait for Riku. However she was startled when just after closing the door she heard gleeful laughter.

Feeling weary she crouched down behind a barrel as two men climbed on board. Both were grinning broadly as they looked about and Kagome felt a little uncomfortable with these strangers on deck. The monkey who was still on her shoulder gave a small squeak before rushing over to the two newcomers. The taller one seemed to have a wooden eye which popped out at the same time the monkey reached them. The furry creature picked up the eye with what could be nothing else but a smile.

"Hey!" The taller one called out to the monkey. "Give that back!"

His shorter companion rolled his eyes at the scene. "Leave him be. We need to get to work."

The taller man ignored his friend and followed the monkey who led him along the ship deck in a chase. Kagome could not help herself and let out a giggle as she watched their antics. Unfortunately for her that shorter one heard her. Leaning over the barrel with a grin he said, "'Ello poppet."

Kagome inched back in fear as he neared her. Noticing she was blocked in she called for help. "Riku!" She yelled.

The man leaned down to pick her up and as soon as Kagome was standing she kicked the shorter man where she knew it would do the most damage. He cried in pain and clutched the bruised appendage allowing Kagome to dash away. The taller one soon caught her though and wrapped his arms around her securely so she could not move.

She struggled but it was in vain. Already the smell of the man was beginning to get to her and she felt her self begin to feel nauseous. _'Someone get this man a bath and some deodorant!' _She lamented in her mind. He pulled her back to the base of the mast when Riku appeared from below.

The silver haired youth took everything in quickly before he hastily stepped up to the tall man who was restraining Kagome. With a swift right hook Kagome was free. Both took the opportunity to call on their weapons and took a fighting stance as they waited for the two goons to make a move.

Before any rumble could commence a large group of heartless and zombie pirates came at them from the shadows. Riku and Kagome went straight to work as they battled it out with the enemy. The two goons also took up arms against the creatures and soon the four of them were working together. Kagome noticed a neo shadow creeping up on Riku from behind and quickly called out, "Hellfire!" As she unleashed Ifrit's greatest attack.

The shadow was dispelled with one attack leaving Riku free to carry on. "Thanks Kagome." He said when he had a moment to turn to face her. The battle waged on though and left little time for gratitude.

By the time the swarm of heartless had been taken care of the assembled four could hear shouting from not too far off. Looking over the edge Kagome saw Will and some other people she assumed to be crew members running to the ship. The shorter of the two goons jumped back down into the sand below and set about readying the ship for sail. Then as Will and his party reached the ship Kagome heard a loud call. Looking back over the railing she saw a man being chased by a large group of what appeared to be native people of the island.

As the crew began to climb aboard Kagome and Riku stepped back out of the way as each ran about with a task to make ready to sail. They watched the shuffle with their backs to the captain's quarters in silence. The tide was coming in quickly now which would aid them in their hasty escape. Will noticed them standing by idly and approached them.

He came to stop before them and asked, "Any problems?"

Riku shook his head. "Not really, other than those two." He said pointing to the two who had climbed aboard before the heartless attacked. The tall lanky one was chasing the monkey around for his eye once more. "We were not able to find anything, but I doubt it matters now as you seem to have found the crew." He continued.

William nodded. "True enough." He was then distracted by a man climbing aboard whom was sopping wet. Kagome thought he looked to be the one running from the natives, but could not be sure as she had only seen him from a great distance.

Will left Riku and Kagome momentarily as he met with the man and another crew member.

They began discussing something about Elizabeth, but Kagome ignored as much of the conversation as she could, she hated eavesdroppers after all. After a moment Kagome noticed though that the man, who she suspected now to be the captain, had caught sight of her and Riku. Noticing where his gaze had landed Will motion for then to come over.

"Jack, this is Riku and Kagome. They are looking for Sora and have a few questions for you. Kagome, Riku this is Jack Sparrow." Will introduced both parties.

"Captain." Jack corrected as he studied both new comers. "You are looking for Sora? Trouble follows that boy." He murmured the last part.

"Yes, that we are Captain. Will said you may be able to give us some reliable leads." Kagome answered.

Jack smiled at her and asked, "And what be my payment for such valuable information?"

Riku glared at the man but Kagome only gave a gentle smile and laid a hand on his arm, calming him. "I was under the impression you were friends of some sort with Sora." She wondered.

The pirate gave a grin before turning to climb up the stairs to the helm. "The man who falls behind is left behind, love."

Kagome pushed herself in front of Will in order to follow the Captain up the stairs. "Riku and I are the ones who will be looking for him; you would not need lift a finger! All we want is to ask a few questions which you will kindly answer as you wish to aid us in the recovery of Sora." She reasoned with a stubborn gaze set on Jack.

"Ah, but information does not come cheap, I'm afraid lass. I see no profit in it for me. And if you want those answers you be wanting me to give, you want me to have my answers before I give you your answers. Savvy?" He replied.

Stepping closer Kagome said with as much patience as she had left, "We can haggle over price later for now how about that little chat, hmm?" She suggested.

Jack grinned down at Kagome. "Whatever you say, love. Just know I collect my debts." He said lowly.

With a nod Kagome stepped back and allowed Riku to interrogate the pirate. "Have you heard anything about Sora, or a man named Kuja?"

Jack leaned back as he answered. "Can't say that I have." He said plainly.

"Also would you happen to know the location of a shrine?" Riku continued cautiously, he did not exactly trust this man, but what could you ask for when you were on a world inhabited by pirates?

"A shrine you say?" Jack asked. It was obvious tot hose around him that his curiosity had been peaked. He glanced down at Riku's bandaged wrist and quickly snatched it up in a tight grip. Pulling down the bandages he could see a furious red letter 'p.' "Ah, I see. You be pirates yourselves. Don't you know it's not smart to ask another pirate about your booty, lad? Why do you seek this shrine?"

"You know it then." Riku stated, ignoring the man's questions. "Tell me where it is."

Jack grinned. "It just so happens I was heading there myself." Turning tot he man behind him at the helm he said, "Mr. Gibbs. We have a need to travel upriver."

The man, Gibbs, looked uneasy at this news. "By need, do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting? As in, say, a passing fancy?" He hoped to get out of his Captain's orders.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack responded, crushing Gibbs hopes.

After weighing anchor Jack led a band of the crew as well as Will, Kagome, and Riku through up the river he had mentioned before. These lowlands were flooded by the river and Kagome could not help but admire its beauty. She did wonder however at the strange people who waded along the edge by the tall thick trees. Each held a candle as though to light the way in this dark place, but Kagome was unsure just who or what these folks were. Soon enough she could see a small house little more than a shack really, which was raised up above the water level. Pulling the row boats up tot he stairway, each was swiftly tied securely as Jack led the group up the stairs and bidding those behind him to mind the boat. No one seemed to wish to be left out and so each person delegated the task to whoever was behind them.

All kinds of strange objects decorated the small home yet the many candles gave it a far more pleasing glow. A woman who sat at a table in the center of the room noticed their approach and smiled. "Jack Sparrow." She greeted.

Jack greeted her in the same manner while dodging something which hung from the ceiling. "Tia Dalma."

Standing now the woman known as Tia Dalma continued, "I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Her smile faded as she looked at those who entered behind Jack. Spotting Will first she quickly approached him. "You...you have a touch of...destiny about you, William Turner."

Will seemed confused, which Kagome could not blame him with. "You know me?" He asked her.

"You want to know me." She replied with a grin as she eyed him.

"There'll be no knowing here." Jack stepped in. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." He said evenly before muttering under his breath, "I though I knew you."

"Not as well as I had hoped." Tia Dalma replied catching what he had mumbled. Stepping back to her table she said, "Come."

They all gathered around the table as Tia Dalma sat down. Looking at Jack she asked, "What service may I do you? You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack countered before whistling. A cage harboring the monkey, also named Jack, was brought forward. "Look." Jack said proudly as he raised his pistol and shot the creature. With a large grin he looked back at Tia Dalma. "An undead monkey. Top that."

"Stop that! Must you shoot him?" Kagome cried out.

Jack looked back at the girl with a dry look. "He's undead, it's not like it hurts him."

The squabble which surely would have ensued was stopped as Tia Dalma noticed Kagome and Riku standing to the side. "Ah! What interesting company you be keeping Jack Sparrow." She said as she studied the pair with a strange light in her dark eyes. Without taking her eyes off of them she took the cage and let the monkey free. "The payment is fair." She replied. She sat down once more before addressing Kagome and Riku. "I know what it is you seek." Turning back to Jack and his party she continued, "But I do not know what it is you be wanting."

Kagome and Riku waited as they discussed something about a key and a legend about some man named Davy Jones. This part of the excursion had nothing to do with them and so Kagome patiently waited for their turn to speak with the odd woman. Riku stood beside her clearly interested in the discussion, though she knew he much preferred to look for Sora.

It was some time before Tia Dalma was ready for them. Before either Riku or Kagome could mention what they were looking for she stood and asked them to follow. "Come." She said as she led the duo to a back door where a small dock lay. Tied tot he dock was a small and shabby looking row boat. Tia Dalma stepped in and took Kagome's hand as she led the miko in as well. "Get the rope." Tia Dalma bid Riku before he was allowed to step inside the raft.

One all three were inside the boat the current swept them away from the dock and further out river. Riku looked about the floor of the row boat before giving Tia Dalma a questioning look. "There are not any oars. How are we supposed to get to wherever it is we are going?"

Tia Dalma gave him a smile as she replied with a simple, "The River knows the way."

Riku seemed less than comfortable with the idea but accepted it nonetheless; he did give Kagome a look which relayed to her his feelings on the subject. She only gave a small giggle and laid a calming hand on his arm. Tia Dalma smiled at them both before looking out on the river.

The journey was slow as they had to rely on the current for travel. It was also quiet as each found themselves lost in thought and admiring the wetlands. Kagome was curious however when she saw what looked almost like a small stone island peaking out of the water. There were no longer any of the candle bearing people to light the way here, and Kagome surmised the dark water to be far deeper than before. The island was made entirely out of cut stone and looked to be about twenty feet in width. She could not see how long the island was because of the angle they approached from but it seemed far longer than it was wide.

Tia Dalma noticed her gaze and peaked over he shoulder with a smile. "We are here." She announced as the boat steadied itself next to the stone island. Without hesitation she stepped onto the stones and walked closer to the middle to allow Kagome and Riku to do the same. Riku went first before giving Kagome a hand out of the row boat.

"Is this the shrine?" Kagome wondered. It certainly did not seem so, after all it was just a flat island made of stone. There was nothing here. She noticed there was smaller island about seven feet off the far end of the island but still she could not see any alter or pillar or anything to hide an Aeon crystal.

"Yes, this is the sunken shrine." Tia Dalma said with a smile.

Riku quirked a brow, "Sunken shrine?" He echoed.

Kagome looked at the strange woman with wide eyes, "You mean it's underwater?" She asked.

She nodded. "You be standing on the roof, as it were." Tia Dalma replied. "You'll need to dive down to enter this shrine."

"Both of us?" Riku asked. He was a strong swimmer, coming from an island after all.

Tia Dalma gave him a strange smile; then again most of her smiles felt strange Riku decided. "Of course." She answered. "You do not think that there is not a reason why the Keyblade be need to obtain each Aeon? The shrines were planned and created by Lady Rydia, the summoner who loved a master of the Keyblade. The destinies of the summoner and the wielder of the Keyblade have always been intertwined, you need each other." She said as that same light in her eyes returned.

Both Kagome and Riku stood in silence for a moment as they were not sure how to reply to her statement. Tia Dalma gave a small laugh before saying, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Kagome nodded dumbly before stepping slowly to the edge of the stone island. She dove off the top of the shrine and into the dark murky water of the river below. Riku glanced from where she had just been to the woman who had led them here. Without a word he followed in after her.

Tia Dalma chuckled as she looked into the water with a fond smile on her face. She reached up and touched a heart shaped pendent around her neck as she repeated softly, "You need each other."

The water was so dark and cloudy it was hard to see where she was going. To aid her in her descent Kagome followed the edge of the shrine wall; she did not want to end up swimming in the opposite direction after all. She followed the stones down into the river's depths before she felt the wall come to a stop. Swimming a little further down past the end she turned inward as she hoped she was swimming into the shrine now. She kicked as hard as she could while using her arms to search for something to guide her. She could see a subtle light up near the surface now, which had not been there before and so she pushed on. Suddenly her foot kicked something hard. _'Ouch!' _She screamed in her head as the pain flooded her body. She was running out of breath now, but when she inspected what she had run into she found stairs. Placing her feet onto the stones she pulled herself upright as she surfaced, still standing on the stone steps. Gasping for breath she looked about the sunken shrine as Tia Dalma had called it.

It was made entirely out of cut stone, which was not surprising. The steps went on out of the water before becoming a flat floor. The chamber was large, though a rectangular shape, maybe fifty feet in length. At the far end was a pool of water which had been cut out of the floor with a shaft like a slide made out of water running down to it from above. Above where the shaft came from was a hole, on top of which there was a glyph. The only light was provided by glowing lichen and some other plant like life which grew along the stone walls.

Kagome did not look around more as she turned to look back where she had come from. A minute later Riku surfaced also panting for breath. Kagome helped him up and the two sat down on the top of the stairs to catch their breath.

Looking around Riku asked, "So this is it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I think we need to look over there some more." She said pointing to the small pool. Riku nodded in agreement and the two stood together and walked over tot he far side of the chamber.

"Do you see the glyph?" Kagome asked. When Riku nodded she continued. "I think you need to use your Keyblade on that." She advised him.

Nodding once again Riku summoned his Keyblade and pointed it to the glyph on the wall above the slide. A beam of blue light connected them and the glyph glowed with a teal color. Riku held his blade in place as they heard a rumbling noise. Suddenly water began to shoot down the shaft like a water fall and fell into the pool below. It seemed to circulate as the water never flooded the floor, though it did splash out. As the water continued to flow a small box was washed down with it from beyond. It fell into the pool and floated there perfectly buoyant. Kagome reached down and picked the box up. When she had Riku lowered his arm and his blade, ceasing the water flow.

Kagome stepped back from the pool a little ways before kneeling down with the box. Before she opened it she summoned her blade and unequipped Ifrit's topaz crystal. The setting her sword at her side she reached forward and opened the small box. Inside laid an aquamarine crystal. Picking it up Kagome marveled at it for a moment as he eyes glazed over.

Riku waited for her to come out of her trance and watched as she gently placed the crystal in the slot at the end of her sword. She stood and watched in a flash of light as her sword took on its new characteristics. A small cyclone of water swirled around her blade in a tight embrace. Other than that the blade appeared the same. Kagome looked at Riku with a smile and said, "This is Leviathan. The Great water spirit." She said.

Riku nodded. "Great. Shall we get out of here and find some dry clothes?" He suggested.

Upon surfacing Tia Dalma helped pull them back into the boat. "You found him?" She asked, though it was more of a statement.

Kagome nodded. "Yes we did. Thank you for taking us here." She replied with a smile as her body shivered.

"I hope you aren't cold my canary." A voice said from on top of the shrine. All three looked to see a man with silver hair smiling at them, particularly at Kagome. "I would hate for you to catch cold." He continued once he had their attention.

"Kuja!" Riku spat in hate.

"Missed me?" He asked lightly.

Riku ignored him in favoring of summoning his Keyblade. He went in for a direct attack while Kagome called her blade as well. Kuja knocked Riku back into the water before laughing. Kagome stood and called out, "Tsunami!" As she unleashed Leviathan's greatest attack on her enemy. It scathed him only a little, a small cut marring his arm as he threw her back into the river as well.

Kuja laughed at them both as they surfaced with scowls on their faces. "Tsk, tsk." He taunted with a wag of his finger. "I did not come here to play. Though if you insist I am sure I could be persuaded."

"What do you want?" Riku growled out as he climbed back aboard the row boat.

Kuja gave a large grin as he twirled his hand bringing their attention to it. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted a little chat. I though you would like to know about you dear friend, but with such hostility..." He trailed off.

Riku's eyes widened as he saw what lay in Kuja's grasp. "Where did you get that?!" He yelled. He feared for the King's life now that saw the King's Keyblade in the hands of Kuja.

"Hmm?" Kuja hummed as though he had no idea what Riku was talking about. "Oh this. Well, I took it from a rodent who could not harness its true power." He said lightly.

"You bastard." Riku said lowly with a glare.

"Such a marvelous creation, no? The Keyblade: said to bring both prosperity and chaos to the world." Kuja said as he studied the dark blade in his hand. Looking back down at Riku he said, "Do not tell me you had forgotten that little part. There is more than one way to use the Keyblade."

"What have you done with Sora and the King?" Kagome yelled with fire in her eyes.

Kuja smiled as he looked down at her. "Ah, such spirit. Do not trouble yourself my canary, they are fine. I am nothing if not a gracious host." He said as he raised his right hand to his heart. Kuja paused in his playful gesture as he looked into Kagome's azure orbs. "Hmm. Your eyes are so familiar to me canary. Why is that?" He pondered aloud.

Kagome said nothing as he studied her, though she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. A breeze swept past them bringing in the moist salty air of the sea and playing with the long tendrils of her hair. "Oh ho ho!" Kuja chuckled as a light flashed in his red eyes. "I know you! Oh, dear canary, how cruel fate must be to you!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man before her. "What are you talking about?" She demanded. She was not sure what he was referring to, but felt a sting from his words.

"I wonder what Ryo will say when I tell him that his dearest daughter is within my grasp. Did the Lion find you as well, little bird?" Kuja continued as his eyes danced.

"Ryo?" Kagome whispered as she felt a pain pierce her heart.

"Yes, canary, Ryo. Well, then I must be on my way. I shall give your father and Sora your love, no?" Kuja said with a laugh as he disappeared into a portal of grayish light.

Kagome found she could not move. She simply stood there numb as she stared at where that awful man had stood only moments ago. Tears flooded her eyes but she had not the strength to lift her arm or brush them away. Riku took hold of her shoulders and steered her into the boat, sitting her down gently with the help of Tia Dalma. She heard him ask something of the woman and her answer back but she did not hear the words, lost as she was.

She felt Riku place an arm around her shoulders and whisper in her ear. "It's alright Kagome. We are going to go back to Radiant Garden. Everything is alright." Kagome collapsed against him and cried into his shoulder.

"That's it!" Kairi exclaimed in pure joy at her revelation. She jumped to her feet as she swept up in her emotions which caused her chair to tumble back to the ground. She ignored it as she celebrated her achievement.

Ever since she had been left in Radiant Garden she had slaved away at this same damnable computer. Day in and day out she sat here trying to break Ansem's code. What Riku had said was true, she was always the studious one of the group, loved learning new words as a child and had even created a secret language for only Sora, Riku and herself to use. Of course it had been too complicated for Sora to grasp or remember and so it had quickly been abandoned.

Now was her chance to put her skills to use. She hated feeling useless, especially when Sora was in danger. This often led her to make reckless decisions, so perhaps it was a good thing she had stayed behind during the search for Sora. Even so she hated sitting by idly without word of how any of her friends were doing. In the end she had tried to make the most of her situation, and buried her self in work up to her eyeballs...literally.

Tron had tried to help and had been a great assistant to her endeavor, always willing to give her an encouraging word when she felt discouraged. Yet there had not been one lead in breaking the stupid code since she had begun. Kairi was convinced she was losing hair over the whole mess. She knew she need to rest, the bags under her eyes were not the only clue and certainly not her first. She was a mess sure, but she was not about to sit back while everyone else risked their lives.

Finally, today she had been having a pleasant conversation with Tron, while she took a break in hopes of preventing her mind from exploding when he gave her an idea. Finishing her sea-salt ice cream as quickly as she could Kairi began to type away like a mad woman at the computer, perhaps because she was slightly mad by now. When low and behold the idea panned out. It had been more then a lead it was the answer to the very problem which had plagued them.

Putting her celebration on hold for a moment Kairi printed off a few valuable pages of transcriptions before bustling out the door of Ansem's lab. In her eager rush she collided with Leon. "Oh, sorry, but Leon guess what? I broke it! Or rather I figured out what we are actually dealing with! I did it!" She chanted happily.

He looked surprised at first before giving a small smirk of a smile that showed satisfaction. "Good work, and just in time too." He replied coolly.

She blinked, not following what he said. "What do you mean?" She asked him perplexed.

He folded his arms in a familiar gesture. "Kagome and Riku just arrived. I think we all have some information to share with each other. Come on, we are meeting at Merlin's." He said as he turned around.

Kairi nodded with a smile. "Alright. I will be there in just a second. Go ahead!" She told him before she realized he already had.

Despite the elation of seeing their friends again there was a strange sense of gloom which hung in the air at Merlin's house. Pleasantries were exchanged and smiles and hugs graced many there but still Kairi felt something had happened, and there would be no turning back now.

Leon and Cloud were examining more of Kagome's Aeon crystals when Kairi arrived. Riku noticed her immediately and before he realized it she had jumped into his arms. He only chuckled at her exuberance. "I'm glad to see you too Kairi." He said with quiet mirth.

"Are you okay? Have you found Sora? Do you know where he is?" She asked quickly as she pulled away from her old friend.

His eyes softened when she asked about Sora. "Sorry, Kairi. We have not had much luck." He said as gently as possible. He had not seen her since their departure shortly after Sora's kidnapping and so he had no idea how she was handling the subject. All Riku knew was he did not want to cause her to break down.

"Oh." Kairi replied softly. She looked down for a moment before beaming back up at Riku. "Well I'm glad you are alright! I'm sure we'll find him soon." She replied.

Riku did not say anything as he knew she was trying to be brave, he could tell this experience was tearing her up inside, though there was little he could do to change the situation. He promised himself to find Sora and resolve this new conflict as soon as possible, for all their sakes.

"So you have five now? You are already half way there. Good work Kagome, I'd like to see these in action later." Leon said as he inspected Ramuh's citrine crystal.

Kagome smiled. "You're on!" She agreed. Then feeling playful she asked, "So have you been keeping good care of Squall for me?"

Leon handed the crystal to Merlin who had just joined them in their study. Leveling a look at her he asked, "You mean that fish?"

She resisted the urge to grin and pouted. "He is not just some fish. You are so mean, Leon."

"You can see him later, trust me he is fine. He continues to thrive no matter how many times I forget to feed him." He muttered to himself.

With wide eyes Kagome heard his quiet statement. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

Aerith arrived with something to drink for everyone. Cid had accumulated a large number of chairs at the last minute which were now set up around the room wherever there was space enough in preparation for the meeting. "Oi! Everyone have a seat! Let's get started!" Yuffie yelled out to the chattering group.

Kagome sat down beside Riku, Kairi on his other side. She sipped on her iced tea as she tried to ignore the dark twisting feeling in her gut. She hoped Riku would do most of the talking.

Leon, ever the leader, began by asking, "You said you had some information for us Riku? What is it?"

Nodding Riku leaned forward in his seat slightly as he answered. "While we have been collecting the Aeon crystals we have not found one sign of Sora or Kuja, that is until the last world we we're on. In Port Royal, just after acquiring the Leviathan Aeon, Kuja found us. He had with him the King's Keyblade." He confessed without pretense.

"What?" Asked Yuffie in shock.

"How can that be?" Aerith asked in a far calmer manner.

"If that is true then we are in trouble." Leon commented darkly. "The Keyblade chooses its master, though it usually remains loyal to only one person throughout their life. If it is in Kuja's hands that does not bode well."

"Fighting fire with fire." Cloud remarked pensively.

"He made mention that the Keyblade could be used to bring both prosperity and chaos." Riku added.

Cid scoffed while adjusting his toothpick. "Well we sure know he does not plan to use it for prosperity!"

Aerith looked over at Leon. "Do you think this could have something to do with Sora's disappearance?" She questioned.

"Hmm." He hummed. "Could be. If he is after Sora's Keyblade as well things will only get worse and you can be sure that he will want the whole set, Riku will be next."

Everyone looked at Riku who did not seemed too phased by the idea. A silence hung in the air for a time before Yuffie broke it. "So, what could he want with the Keyblades though?" She wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Cloud answered. "The Keyblades hold great power, and as mentioned before can be used for good or ill. This Kuja seems to be a very intelligent person; I doubt he has anything trivial in mind."

"There is still much we don't know about the Keyblades, or what they are capable of." Aerith agreed.

"What has become of the King though? Is he alright?" Tifa wondered.

A few looked back at Riku once again and he shrugged. "We did not see him. Kuja did seem almost offended when I accused him of such. He insisted that the King was fine. I don't know where he is though."

"Don't forget Donald and Goofy are still looking for him as well." Remarked Merlin.

"We can only hope he is found safe and well. Let us not mention anything to the Queen right away. We don't want to worry her any more than we have too. She is under enough stress as it is." Aerith said in a prayerful manner.

"Any other news to report?" Leon asked.

Riku paused and glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes for a moment, subtly enough for no one to notice. He considered mentioning what Kuja had revealed to them, but then thought better of it. It was Kagome's business; he wanted her to come to him first. Besides her father, Ryo had done nothing against them to his knowledge, at least directly. Looking back at the brown haired man he said. "No. We just wanted to tell you that as soon as possible." He said at last.

Leon sighed but nodded in acceptance before running a hand through his hair. "Well on a brighter note, Kairi says she broke the code to Ansem's files." He announced.

Everyone then faced Kairi a few congratulating her. She smiled but corrected Leon. "Actually I did not break anything." She told him.

"You what?" He asked in confusion.

Kairi shook her head, she was only confusing people. "What I mean is we were looking at it all wrong. All this time we were looking at a code, trying to break it and figure out what it meant. That was the problem though, because it is not a code, in fact it is written plain as day." She announced.

With a brow raised Leon gave her a dry look. "Oh really?" He asked. Funny, if it was written as plain as day then why couldn't anyone read it? He sure did not remember any of the symbols or characters in those transcriptions.

"Yup! The problem is that it is an entirely different language!" She announced with pride.

"A different language?" Merlin repeated. "Why didn't any of us catch that? How can you tell?"

Kairi smiled. "Well the main difference between a code and a language is the grammar. A code can be like gibberish since it does not need to follow any set rules; all that matters is that those who use it understand the substitutions, and the variants. A language however must follow certain rules, particularly grammar which sets it apart from most codes."

"Interesting," Tifa mused. "So then what does it say?"

A nervous laugh met their ears. Kairi rubbed the back of her head while looking a little sheepish. "Uh, actually, I really don't know."

"You don't know?" Cloud repeated slightly incredulous.

"Well, I know it's a language but what it says is still a mystery Tron and I ran it passed every language which is currently recorded in his achieves and it did not match any of them." She confessed.

"This looks an awful lot like square one." Yuffie muttered under her breath with a pout.

Merlin scratched his chin in thought. "Well if that is so, then this language is probably dead, lost to time. Without something else to work with figuring out this language could take some time."

Leon sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Time which we don't have."

"What have you got?" Cid asked Kairi.

"Well, not knowing the pronunciations or the accent, I would say it's something like-" She was cut off by a smooth voice from behind her.

"Three brothers born of fire,

And consumed with light,

When converged in the sands of time,

The path will be revealed.

Only to be closed by the chosen,

Who seek absolution.

When united with their charge

They will restore the balance."

Everyone looked behind Kairi at the man who now stood there. He was tall and wore long flowing robes with lose armor. He had long blue hair, a few locks of which stood haphazardly. His complexion was pale but surprising as blue veins jutted down his forehead. His blue eyes seemed serene while a small smile pulled at his lips. He was handsome, there was no denying that, even with the strange black tattoos across his chest. Yet Kagome found that while his very presence and voice exuded charisma there was something about him that was unsettling.

Leon stood swiftly and pulled out his gunblade, leveling it at he intruder. "Who are you?" He asked stiffly.

"Peace, I mean you no harm." The man said while raising one arm palm held out. He lifted his other arm and set an unconscious King Mickey to the ground with great gentleness.

Yuffie armed herself as well. "What have you done to him?" She called out.

"Calm yourselves. I have done nothing. I only found him when he sought me out. He has been in battle with one stronger than himself and needs rest. I thought to return him to you. My most sincere apologies, I believe in the commotion I have not been able to introduce myself. My name is Seymour, and I am the Chaser of Prudence." He said with a bow of flair.

"Chaser?" Aerith asked in amazement.

Looking up Seymour nodded with a small twisted smile. "Yes. That is correct." His eyes lightly scanned the room quickly, but did not seem to linger on any one individual. "Your King sought us out, and in the process he was attacked by Kuja."

"What do you know of him?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"That traitor is a disgrace!" A woman's voice replied. The group watched as a brunette materialized with a soft shimmer behind Seymour. Her long hair fell in large curls at the ends and was parted over her left eye, covering the right with the aid of a white bandana. Her hazel eyes looked out at the group with a hard look, not meant for them but for Kuja. She was dressed like a warrior from head to toe, yet she seemed well in touch with her feminine qualities and exuded a seductive quality. Kagome found the aura around her to be more pleasant than Seymour.

Before anyone could question who she was another being materialized into Merlin's house in the same manner. "Calm down Beatrix, you'll only scare them." The man said. He was also tall though shorter than Seymour with silver hair that seemed to have red undertones which was pulled into a dragon tail. He was also dressed in a rich manner with light armor. Kagome found him to be rather pleasant, and he seemed to be the most relaxed of the three.

The brunette woman now known as Beatrix scoffed and turned her head tot he side. She then dropped an unconscious Donald none to gently to the floor, who no one had noticed before.

The new man smiled as he said, "Forgive her she's been under a lot of stress lately." He pulled Goofy down from over his shoulders and leaned him up against the wall beside him. By now the room was getting rather full, but no one seemed to care. "I am the Chaser of Courage, but I'd prefer it if you called me Firion." He introduced himself casually.

"My name is Beatrix, the Chaser of Temperance." The other chaser introduced herself now that she had calmed down.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

Seymour took a step forward. "As I said we are bringing back, those of yours. It was also to our understanding that you had questions which only we, as Chasers, could answer."

Leon finally lowered his gunblade as he stated, "You called Kuja a traitor."

Beatrix nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Kuja is the fourth Chaser, the Chaser of Justice. Or at least he was until he abandoned his duties."

"He is a Chaser?!" Yuffie echoed, completely stunned by the revelation.

"Yes, and will continue to be so until he is replaced. Each Chaser serves for one millennia, we are the fourth generation." Seymour answered.

"For so long?" Tifa asked him.

It was Firion who answered her with a nod. "That's right. Chasers are chosen, appointed to the position. When they accept, they are given certain abilities you could say. One of which is immortality, although it really is more along the lines of immunity to time and disease. We can still die in combat, but that is the only way."

"So what happened? I mean why would he turn like that?" Kairi spoke up once she had calmed down and found her voice. Men popping out of no where directly over your shoulder was a rather unsettling experience.

Beatrix and Firion looked to Seymour who bowed his head slightly. "There is a high price to pay for both position and power. There are many negative aspects to being a Chaser. Kuja has never been satisfied with what he has and has always lusted for power." The blue haired Chaser said with a hypnotic quality to his voice, almost as though speaking to a lover. "A Chaser was not enough for Kuja. He longs for respect, power and freedom."

"Freedom?" Riku echoed.

Seymour's peculiar stare found the young man's. "Yes. He wishes to be released from his position, however his time has not come yet to be replaced, and even then when it does happen he will die. He seems to have found another method, with the prophecy." He mused.

Firion saw the inquiring spark in their eyes and continued where Seymour left off before they could ask. "The Ancients left many prophecies, one of which is that document there. The language you were trying to decipher was the archaic Ancient tongue. We can give you a description and translation to work with if you like."

"That would be wonderful." Kairi agreed with a smile to the youngest Chaser.

"So what is it he is planning? What could he need the Keyblades for?" Leon asked as he folded his arms after sheathing his gunblade.

"Hmm, of that I am not sure. The Keyblades are capable of many things. Kuja helped in their creation so he knows as well as we do what their potential is." Seymour said.

"Each new generation of Chasers is charged with the forging of a new set of blades." Beatrix spoke up. "Usually a portion of the creators goes into the blades, and so some of their abilities are unknown even to us, as they are unintentional and lay dormant. Each generation of Keyblades is different from the next, just as each generation of Chasers."

"What about the Summoner's Aeon sword?" Kagome asked quietly. Drawing attention to herself for the first time. Each of the Chasers looked upon her with their undivided attention; it was an intensity no one else had been granted so far. "I mean, would it be of any use against Kuja? What are the names and locations to all of the Aeons? Does it have any latent qualities as well?" She asked shyly.

"You are the one then who awoke the blade?" Beatrix asked.

"Um, yes...I guess so." Kagome replied suddenly feeling guilty.

"You have five Aeons already, yes little summoner?" Seymour asked with a strange look in his eyes. "I cannot tell you their names or locations as only the Lady Rydia knows their locations. I can tell you one of the ten was lost, and said to have fallen away. I am not sure which one though. You may find that the Aeon's will lend you great power in your fight against Kuja."

"So do you know where Kuja may be hiding? He has taken Sora, another wielder of the Keyblade." Riku asked.

Firion shook his head. "Sorry, but we don't know that. Your guess is as good as ours."


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome was busy grooming Choco in the chocobo stables once the meeting had ended. She wanted some time by herself to reflect. It certainly had been interesting to have met the Chasers. She wondered what kind of people they were, or had been. Even with all of the answers they did get there were still so many questions left in the air.

"Kweh!" Choco interrupted her with a nudge from his beak.

Chuckling Kagome handed him some gysahl greens. "Here you go." She murmured absently. _'So Kuja was a Chaser. Which explains why he is so powerful, after all he helped forge the Keyblades themselves! We need Sora back, with his Keyblade if we want to stand a chance at fighting him. He has so many advantages...and now...How could father be here? Why did he leave us?! Why didn't he come back?! Why the hell is he working for Kuja? How could you? Why?'_

"If you groom him much more he will have a bald spot you know."

Kagome stopped to see she had been working on the same spot at the base of his head since she got here to the stables. "Oh. Right." She said as she dropped her hand back down. She still felt the urge to keep herself busy, and moved on to his back.

"You've seemed preoccupied today. What is it?" Leon asked.

She shrugged. "I'm just worried about Sora I suppose. I don't know."

Leon narrowed his blue eyes and leaned against the empty stall beside Choco's. "Donald, Goofy and the King are still resting. They probably won't be up for a while." He told her.

Kagome nodded. "I see. I suppose we will talk to them later. Riku and I need to start searching again." She decided aloud.

Suddenly Kagome felt her spine tingle and looked behind her to see a group of neo shadows and assassin nobodies coming at them from behind. Summoning her blade with Leviathan still equipped she said to Leon, "You still want to see these Aeon's at work?"

He nodded and pulled out his gunblade. "Yeah, plus I have to make sure you are not rusty."

With a cry Kagome quickly rushed in for an attack on an assassin. Leon stepped up beside her and made quick work of the neo shadows. She took a heavy hit from one of the assassins but it was destroyed by Leon. Between the two of them the group was quickly finished and Kagome smiled over at Leon.

"Thanks, well, what do you think? I did not use it's greater attack as it would have been wasted on these small numbers." She told him.

Leon nodded while lifting his gunblade up on his shoulder. "Not too shabby. You need to watch your back more though, your focusing in on just one enemy too much. Make sure you still watch what else is happening alright?" He advised her.

She smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah, you're right. I will work on that." Her breath slowed when she noticed the chain decoration swinging back and forth from where it hung from the butt of Leon's gunblade. Time slowed as a memory came to mind.

"_Did the Lion find you as well, little bird?"_

Kagome had never paid much mind to that crest of a lion's head which Leon had everywhere on him. His gunblade, on the sleeve of his jacket, and even a necklace around his neck. _'The Lion, Kuja said. The Lion found my father...he meant Leon!'_ She realized. Rage began to swell in her heart while at the same time tears welled up in her eyes. Kagome clenched her fists and lowered her head while trying to calm herself.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright? What is it? You're doing well, really." Leon tried to console her without understanding the real problem.

She remembered when she had first met Leon. She had been so confused and lost and overwhelmed that she had not thought of his reaction when her heard her name until now. He had a look of recognition, and when he introduced her to everyone he had only called her, 'Kagome.' There had been something in his manner, something in his eyes. Leon knew something. Leon knew her father.

"Kagome? Will you say something already?" Leon asked rather worried.

In the blink of an eye Kagome lifted her azure eyes to meet his gaze with a furious intensity that had him take a step back. She advanced on him and began pounding her fists against his chest, though she knew subconsciously that it would not hurt him. "You knew! You knew this whole time and you never said a thing! Why didn't you tell me?! You knew my father was here all this time, you knew, and you never told me!" She accused in a loud voice.

Leon allowed her to continue her abuse until her tears won over. She collapsed against him as she cried, still beating a fist everyone and a while in her stubbornness. He held her there while he waited for her to calm down enough to listen to him. "Kagome, listen, I did recognize the name Higurashi, but I did not know anything for sure. Besides how was I to know you were looking for him, you never asked."

Sniffing Kagome looked up at him once more. "So you did find him." She stated.

He nodded. "When I was eight years old I found this man. He said he had no idea where he was and asked how he could get back to Tokyo. I had no idea what to do or what Tokyo was so I took him to Ansem the Wise. Ansem was good to Ryo and soon he took your father on as a sixth apprentice. When the other five revolted though no one heard from Ryo again. I have no idea where he is or what happened to him. I'm sorry."

Kagome sniffed again and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "I never knew. Mama told me he was never coming back, I thought he had died." She confessed. Leon was not sure how mush she was telling him and how much she was getting it off her chest.

"You know. We might find some files about him in Ansem's computer. Now that we have a key for the Ancients language we can decipher it." Leon offered quietly.

She nodded. "That would be nice." To her self she thought, _'I was only five when Dad left, I hardly knew him. Now is my chance to get to know him. Perhaps there is something that will explain why he is working for the other side. If I have the opportunity I have to talk with him, I have to bring him back!'_

It was a cloudy day in Radiant Garden. The sun was hidden behind the thick cumulous clouds leaving the air heavy and muggy. Kagome took the free morning though and hit the marketplace. Her first stop being a book store. She was still determined to find something worth reading during the long hours spent traveling. She had tried on a few desperate occasions to read the owner's manual which Cid had written to go with the Gummi ship, needless to say she had not gotten far.

Perusing up and down the aisles littered with books from floor to ceiling Kagome took her time. This was the first moment she had been able to spend any time doing anything of simple pleasure. She was not feeling terrible picky, and so she looked through every subject and every genre before making a decision. Picking up her book she brought it to the counter where a friendly old woman was the cashier. Making her purchase Kagome slowly left the small store.

When she made it to the residential district she ran into Kairi. "Good morning Kagome!" She greeted her friend.

"Morning Kairi. How are you today?" Kagome asked politely.

Kairi gave a somewhat goofy smile, a trait Kagome noticed she had picked up from Sora. "I'm fine, actually I was going to take a walk down tot he crystal fissure, do you want to come?"

Nodding with a small smile Kagome agreed. "Yes, thank you. That would be nice."

The two walked side by side for a time as they made their way to the bailey. Their idle chatter soon took another turn, however. "What is going on between you and Riku?" Kairi asked curiously.

Kagome blushed and looked at her auburn friend with great surprise. "What do you mean? There isn't anything going on. Why would you think there was?" She answered back with her won question.

Kairi suppressed a smile. "I didn't mean to pry. It's just Riku seems to be paying such great attention and care to you. You two seem close that is all." She gave a small shrug.

Looking back ahead when they reached the pass out of town towards the fissure Kagome quirked her head slightly. "We're friends, probably close friends as we have been traveling together for so long. He is acting differently then normal though?" She wondered.

"Well, yes. It is not a huge difference and not very noticeable. When we were back on the island though Riku was never so...considerate, I guess with other girls." Kairi shrugged again. "But I don't know, I mean it's been a while since we have been able to spend much time together, after they defeated Xemnas. Maybe he has changed."

Kagome nodded as she considered this. "Is suppose that makes since. Well, as far as I know we are only friends."

Peaking at the blue-black haired girl through her lashes Kairi said, "But you know, you two really would make a cute couple." She said in a friendly tone.

"Kairi!" Kagome said in surprise and embarrassment. She hid her face as she blushed furiously. She was never used to such attention. Then again with Hojo it had been different, somehow, and exhausting. Kagome's mind raced as she tried to think of a way to change the subject. Finally she looked back at her friend and said, "I'll race you the rest of the way!" She said as she dashed away.

"Hey! No fair! Kagome!" Kairi called out as she chased her friend, laughing all the way.

Riku came looking for them both about a half hour later. Leon had sent him to find them and said Kagome would most likely be at the chocobo stables or the crystal fissure. "Donald, Goofy and the King have woken up." He announced urgently.

The three made haste in returning to Merlin's house where the three had been resting. When they arrived they found everyone had already gathered together around a table Merlin must have conjured up. Near the end sat Donald, Goofy and King Mickey. Each had a steaming bowl of soup before them which they eat slowly. Aerith was fusing over them while they assured her they were fine.

With some magic Merlin lengthened the table so everyone could sit down. Once they were all settled Aerith busied herself with making tea. Leon turned to the King and said, "Now that everyone is here, can you tell us what happened to you your Majesty?"

Sipping the last of his soup the King nodded. "Well, I went out in search of the Chasers, because they have answers we need. They are rather hard to track down, as they are the only four...or rather three inhabitants on their planet. Also you cannot reach their world by any normal means and you have to petition for an audience. Well I had finished my petition when Donald and Goofy caught up with me. They explained about what had happened to Sora." He said sadly.

With a small cough to clear his throat Mickey continued. "I could not very well leave without seeing the Chasers, so I told them we would return after that. During our wait however a man with silver hair appeared. I learned that this man was Kuja, and prepared to fight him, he put up some sort of barrier separating me from Donald and Goofy. What surprised me though was that when I summoned my Keyblade he seemed gleeful." He paused and shook his head. "Then he held out his hand and called the Keyblade, and to my astonishment the blade disappeared from my grasp and into his own. Without the Keyblade I only had magic at my disposal but this Kuja seems rather tolerant of magic and proficient as well. He performed reflect on himself and one of my spells was thrown back at me. When I was dazed he knocked me out, and the next I knew I was here."

"Then what happened to you two?" Tifa asked Goofy and Donald.

"It was that awful Pete!" Donald exclaimed.

Goofy nodded. "Yup, I don't think he meant to hurt us none. But he seems to be working for that Kuja fellow. He kept us busy while Kuja fought with the King. By the time it was over we were plumb tuckered out. Then those Chaser people came and we sort' a collapsed."

Leon then explained what had happened here when the Chasers brought them back. The King seemed very interested in the prophecy. He asked Kairi to repeat it but could not make much of it. "What is clear," He said. "Is this is a warning. Perhaps this is what Kuja plans to do and the only way to stop him is by finding these 'chosen' and uniting them with their charges."

Cloud nodded grimly from his seat. "That is certainly something to keep in mind. It may be our only clue." He added.

"So what are we supposed to do in the mean time then?" Yuffie asked with a slight huff, folding her arms dramatically across her chest. "We can't just sit around twiddling our thumbs while we wait and let him do whatever it is he wants!"

"Well, we still need to find Sora. Kagome still needs to finish collecting those Aeon crystals; the Chasers said they could be useful. Until we can make more sense of this prophecy we cannot do much of anything to prevent Kuja from accomplishing his goal." Merlin weighed in.

Trying to think of some path of action Leon turned to Kairi. "What else have you found out with the primer Firion left you?" He asked her.

Blinking for a moment as she collected her thoughts Kairi said, "Not much. So far the only interesting thing I found was another prophecy of the Ancients. I'm not sure what it means either but it does not seem connected to the other one."

"Would you read it to us anyway? You never know." Leon said. Kairi nodded eagerly as she stood to retrieve a folder she was keeping some of her work in from her things across the room.

Once she had the folder she sat down once more and opened it up. Clearing her throat she read:

"Threatened by the tone of calamity

A stone may be born.

Forged by the Chasers of virtue

Created by the eternal conflict

And blessed by the four souls

Must the stone be cast.

In the center where it lies

A cornerstone to uphold the balance

And to diminish the conflict."

"I think you are right Kairi, this one has nothing to do with our problem. Thank you though." Leon said with a hint of defeat in his voce.

Riku then leaned forward and directed the attention of everyone at the table. "Well while you think about your next move Kagome and I are loosing time. We should keep moving and get Sora and the Aeon crystals as soon as possible. We need to be ready when Kuja does show his hand, and we don't know just how soon that could be." He advised.

Aerith sighed as she brought the now finished tea to the table. "I think Riku is right. We will just have to think on our own, while he and Kagome continue."

"But," Kagome started and bit her lip in hesitation as she took her tea cup in her small hands. "Is there anyway for us to keep in contact better? Instead of just a signal?" She wondered. After all it was not like they had cell phones here, not to mention that even if they did she doubt they had stellar reception between worlds.

Cid grinned proudly after she spoke, "Actually I just finished installing a new program which we allow messages to be sent between the Gummi ship, the hanger, and Ansem's Computer. We shouldn't have any problem getting a hold of one another." He answered smugly.

"Oh, that's great!" Both Kagome and Aerith said together, before laughing.

Leon walked Kagome and Riku to the Gummi hanger as they prepared to embark once again. Kagome chastised the taller man about taking care of his goldfish counterpart, earning a laugh from Riku and a scowl from the man in question. Leon lost his grumpiness when they reached the ship and instead seemed almost nervous. "Kagome I have something for you." He said softly. He glanced over at Riku who stood firmly beside Kagome.

"Really? What is it?" She asked as she blinked her big azure eyes at Leon.

With a sigh Leon held out an old and worn book, made from tattered brown leather. It was clear the book had seen better days. Kagome took the gift but gave Leon a curious look. "What is this?" She asked him when he did not give any explanation.

With another quick glance at Riku Leon said, "It's your Father's." He shifted one hand through his messy brown hair before continuing. "It was his journal while he was here as Ansem's apprenticed. It's short but I thought you should have it. Maybe there will be some answers in there for you." He said uneasily. He knew from experience now after her tirade yesterday that her father was a sore subject for Kagome, so he was afraid to bring it up. Also he was unsure how much Riku knew or how much Kagome wanted him to know. He was taking a chance, and Leon did not like chances.

Kagome reverently stroked the worn leather of the brown journal before looking up at Leon with a watery gaze. "Thank you." She said softly and simply before flinging her arms around him once more though this time she did not hit him.

Riku watched the scene feeling slightly awkward. He also felt a little disgruntled at the fact that Kagome had confided in Leon and not himself. Yet he knew he was being selfish, after all Kagome was close to Leon and there was nothing to be jealous of. Still he made a mental note to try and do something special for Kagome, she had been having a rough time lately, and he wanted to help her in whatever way he could.

Letting go of her brotherly friend Kagome repeated her gratitude before both she and Riku bid him goodbye. As they climbed aboard the Gummi ship Kagome felt hope return to her heart.

After taking off Riku glanced back at Kagome over his shoulder. "So that journal belongs to your father?" He asked as casually as he could.

Kagome whose eyes had been trained down to her lap where the leather bound journal lay looked up at him quickly. She slowly nodded. "Yes, it is." She was quiet for a time and Riku gave it to her freely. He could tell the subject was difficult on her and that she needed time to adjust and process still. Finally when he thought they would drop the topic all together she said softly, "You know, I thought he was dead."

Looking back once more Riku found Kagome looking down at her lap again. He said nothing while waiting for her to get whatever it was she needed off her chest. He would give her an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on.

"I was only five when it happened. I remember he never came home that night. Mama was so worried and when she tried to tuck me in I threw a fit, because my father had always done so. A few days went by, without a word, and Mama reported him missing. A few weeks later we held a memorial service and all these people kept telling my mother and me how sorry they were. When they left I asked Mama why they said that, and what had happened to Daddy. She just softly said that he was gone and that he would probably never come back home. I just assumed all these years that he was dead. Now though, now he is here, somewhere."

"We'll find him Kagome. I promise." Riku said at last.

Kagome finally looked up to meet the gaze of his aqua eyes and gave a small smile. "Thank you Riku." She said.

During the journey to the next world Kagome slowly opened up her father's journal. Leon had been right, it was short with only seven entries spanning nearly six months. Slowly she began to read, taking it all in slowly to absorb what her father had written after he had left his family. She hoped to find some answers and so she read them over three times.

March 23

I have never been given to journal keeping but Ansem has persuaded me of its importance. I should also like to have a record to keep for my family, so that whenever I get back to them I will have more than just my memory.

Oh, my family! How I miss my dear sweet wife and our darling daughter! I hope they are doing well in my absence. How they must hate me! It was not my intention to leave, but now that I have it is too late to tell them anything. Ansem has told me that getting back may be impossible. I do not care what it takes; I will get back to my family!

May 3

It has been a little while since I last wrote here. Ansem asks me daily if I am keeping my logs up to date, yet I never seem to. He has been so kind to me. We have spoken for hours at length on nearly every subject. He truly is a wise man; I have great respect for him. When he learned I was a man of science Ansem made me one of his apprentices! What a great honor!

I have met the others and all seem rather good men, though often quiet. Still no matter how intriguing our research is our agreeable the company I have here, nothing can fill the void in my heart in the absence of my family. I must find a way back. 

June 10

Amazing! I think I have an idea! A lead on how to get back to Tokyo! Ansem has been doing some fascinating research at length about the heart. Not only the human heart but the heart of the worlds. Yes, indeed there are many! I hardly believed such a truth when I first arrived.

It has come to my mind that there may be a way of traveling between eh worlds at will, however it is only a theory and research is slow. If it were to pan out there would be a vast need to be filled for materials and time, it would be years before such technology could be put in place. It may not even be in my lifetime. The thought is disheartening but that only makes this record more valuable! Then if I do not live to see my dream someone might give this journal to my family, and then they might know the truth. 

Oh my beautiful bride, I am coming! I will return to you, only wait for me!

June 28

There seems to be some reason in my theory after all! Ansem finds the idea interesting as well and has given me the go ahead in the research. However this has presented some problems as well. 

It seems the other apprentices are for the lack of a better word jealous of the time I spend with Master Ansem. Xehanort has confronted me on the subject as well as our Master. He believes Ansem has been spending too much time encouraging my fantasies when they are on the verge of a breakthrough. Yet Ansem has told me that Xehanort is reckless, and has driven the research into dark territory which could jeopardize the entire project and even this world!

It has also come to my attention that to build my necessary machine a metal or some sort of alloy would be necessary which we simply have yet to discover. 

Wait for me my dear wife, be patient. My heart grows fonder of you every day. 

July 12

My darling I fear I will not be able to keep in touch with you much longer. Tensions have been raising here between my Master and his other apprentices. They have begun to overstep their authority and I fear it will not be long until they make their move. Surely there is some foul plot afoot.

There has not been any breakthrough in my research to return to you. I will persevere; no matter what it takes I will return. 

Good night my sweet. I will write again soon.

July 30

There is little time left now. Xehanort approached me today and ask that I join him and the others. I refused him and I fear I have no made myself an enemy as we have never been fond of each other. The only other apprentice I get on at all with is Ienzo, but now he has sided with Xehanort.

I have begun to fear that I may never find my way home to you, darling. Xehanort's plans would have such an effect on this world, and now that I have stood against him, there is no telling what will become of me or this world I currently live in. 

Already the barriers are thinning and I have seen the very creatures which had first interested my Master. These heartless as they are called are truly worrisome. I believe the world may be decaying, but then what is to become of the rest of us?

Wait a little longer, love. I will come to you even if it is only in my death.

August 3

It has happened. Xehanort has made his move. He hurt our Master before he could escape, and what has become of him know not. He has been forced into hiding, just as I have.

Even now they are hunting for me. I do not know how long I have and so I fear I must part with you my sweet. I will hide this journal away, ion hopes that even the shadow skeleton of this world still stands when Xehanort takes his leave. When it is safe I will return for you.

When everything has died down I will continue my research. Perhaps I will set up a shop in which to study. There is much to do and so little time. Wherever I go I will do everything in my power to keep another world from collapsing, and then I will return to you my love and our beautiful family. I love you with all my heart, you are my everything. Please be safe, and wait for me.

Finally Kagome closed the tattered old journal and leaned back in her seat. So he had not meant to leave them, and he was or at least had been working to find a way back. Still, there were so many questions remaining. What had happened after the coup? Where had he gone? Was he still trying to get home? How had he come across Kuja? Thankfully Kagome was saved from the headache that was beginning to form when Riku announced that they had arrived at the next world.

The air was filled with spices, making Kagome crave some hot apple cider. There were jack-o-lanterns lit up everywhere, and in the square there was a low hanging fog which just seemed to be the final touch on this new world. Kagome took a step towards the fountain in the center of town but paused as her ankle wobbled.

Looking down she realized she had been given a costume change, which included ridiculously high platform heels. It took some effort for Kagome to adjust to waling in them without making a fool of herself but when she had she looked at the rest of her outfit. Her hair had been curled and pulled back and as she blinked she could feel the weight of false eyelashes, which glittered in the moonlight. Her dress was short, though longer then the skirt on her school uniform. It proofed out from the tulle crinoline beneath, and there were seems running down the center of each leg which gave a gathering effect to the blue-violet colored material. The skirt was also trimmed with gold and her legs were covered by thigh high fishnet stockings. The bodice was made to look much like a corset and was made of the same blue-violet material and trimmed in gold as well. The sleeves were huge, but were short until a sheer black material continued down to her wrists in a bell shape. The same sheer black material was draped behind her skirt all the way to the ground like a train.

Glancing over at Riku Kagome saw he too had been given a costume change. Riku wore a black shirt which reminded Kagome of leather though she did not think that was what it was made from. The shirt was sleeveless, and had a mandarin collar with a buckle strap over his Adam's apple. There were four more straps with silver buckles across his chest and abdomen as well. He wore rather tight charcoal gray pants and before she knew it Kagome found her eyes following the curve of his backside and strong thighs. When she realized she was checking her friend out she blushed and moved on to his feet, deciding them to be safe. He wore tall knee high boots made of black leather which laced up. They too had five straps and silver buckles on the outside of his leg. It was completed by a tattered and singed red caplet which fell only over his left shoulder which must have seen better days. He also wore a black half mask which contrasted well against his silver hair and aqua eyes.

(For pictures of their costumes visit buycostumes . com, though there are a few changes. Kagome's is called "_Lady in Waiting_," and Riku's is called "_Unhappily_ _Everafter Prince Alarming Adult_." Again I did make a few changes but that is the costumes in a nutshell if you like. Oh, and Riku's boots can be found on rivithead . com, Gravel-20(men's) I think, they're hot! ;)

"So where are we now?" Kagome asked softly as she tried to pretend she had not just been checking him out.

Riku glanced around before giving a smile. "This is Halloween Town." He answered. As he looked at her he gave her a once over before grinning. "Nice outfit." He told her.

"Well thank you for noticing I spent all week choosing just the perfect one you know." She said lightly. Then deciding to tease him a little as well she added, "Yours is not so bad either." She punctuated her statement with a playful wink just to get to him.

Looking down at himself Riku took in his costume before shaking his head. "Whatever, let's start looking." He said.

Not long after their search began they found a rag doll looking woman named Sally. She took them to see Jack Skellington, who was with Dr. Finkelstein. "One of them will surely know something." She told them. They walked to one of the houses not far from the square. Entering inside Sally made the introductions. "Jack these are friends of Sora's, Kagome and Riku. They have a few questions for you. Riku, Kagome, this is Jack Skellington and Dr. Finkelstein." She said as she gestured to each individual when their name was called.

"Hello Kagome, Riku. What can I do for you, and where is Sora?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

Riku stepped forward. "Actually he was captured by a man with silver hair named Kuja. Have you seen or heard anything? We are trying to get him back."

Jack looked shocked at the news, then a little sad and upset. "I'm sorry Riku but I had no idea. If anything does come up I will let you know right away!" He assured him with conviction.

"Thank you Jack." Kagome answered with a smile to the tall skeleton man. "Also, while we are here, do you know of any shrines around here?"

"Shrines?" Jack repeated as he straightened and stroked his bony chin. "Hmm, I don't think so, what are you looking for?" He asked.

Kagome pulled out Shiva's diamond crystal and showed it to Jack. "We are trying to collect all of these crystals and we were told they have been locked up in various shrines." She answered.

"Now this seems familiar." Jack murmured quietly as he rolled the stone in his hand.

"Let me see that!" Dr. Finkelstein demanded as he powered his chair to move beside Jack. "Hmm."

"Oh! That's it! I have seen something much like this, only it was black." Jack spoke as his memory brightened.

"Yes," Dr. Finkelstein agreed. "We don't have any need for such hogwash as shrines around here. But follow Jack he will take you where you need to go." He suggested.

"Thank you." Kagome replied with a smile even though the Doctor only seemed to scowl at her. "Not to be rude, but we are in a bit of a hurry to find Sora. Do you think you could show us right away?" She asked timidly, afraid of being too rude and demanding.

Jack handed her back Shiva's crystal before replying. "Of course. No problem at all. It's not far from here at all."

"Did you hear that?" Shock asked Lock and Barrel.

"Yeah! That stone seems important!" Barrel said eagerly all but jumping up and down.

Lock nodded. "I bet it's worth a lot of munny too." He added, his eyes shinning. "Maybe we ought to follow them?" He suggested innocently.

Shock grinned. "I think we just might. We would not want such a pretty jewel to got o waste." She replied.

"Oh, no of course not!" Lock agreed. The three broke out into laughter as they slipped into the shadows.

"The cemetery?" Riku said in a incredulous voice when they reached their destination. He could hardly believe that a powerful Aeon would be kept in graveyard.

"Actually it does make sense if you think about it." Kagome spoke up from beside him.

Lifting an eyebrow as he looked at her Riku asked, "How so?"

"Well," Kagome paused as she stepped gingerly in her heels over a large rock. "A cemetery is hallowed ground, so it makes sense to place it here if you do not use a shrine. It would serve the same purpose. Besides from what I have seen of this world I think it is fitting." She declared with a bright smile.

Jack led them through a long maze of headstones and statues. The population of the dead exceeded the living in this world after all. He lead them over a small bridge near the far side which led to an separate area, where a large mausoleum stood. It was beautiful. The mausoleum was made of rough-cut granite and stood with tall vaulted ceilings. Jack led them past four imposing columns topped with gargoyles to the entrance of the crypt. The doors were made of bronze and were cut out in an intricate design into he center. On either side and above the doors were stained-glass panels with scenes of flowers blooming at night.

Jack moved his hand to the doorknob but Riku stopped him. "Are you sure we should be going inside?" He asked, knowing and respecting the privacy of the dead.

Jack assured them it was no trouble and most like the occasional visitor, though he had never found anyone inside this particular mausoleum. "I promise though that there is a crystal like the one Kagome showed me inside."

Allowing Jack to open the doors the quietly stepped though into the crypt. The air was surprisingly clean, obviously well ventilated. Just inside the door there were three large and steep steps made from the same granite. The thee walked in slowly and Kagome winced as her shoes clacked against the polished floor. "One thing is certain," She whispered to Riku. "This Aeon sure has it better off then most of the others."

Riku nodded before peering into the darkened room. The only light came in though the stained glass near the entrance which let moonlight in, but not much. He could easily see however a statue made of some blackened stone. It appeared to be some sort of demon with long bat-like wings and horns, and even a spade tail. Though it was almost hard to see the three saw a shiny black crystal in the creature's hand. It reminded Kagome of onyx.

The young miko reached out her hand to grasp the crystal, ignoring Riku's protest, and swiftly pulled away when she felt a light zap. It was not painful, not more than static electricity anyway, and felt more like a light slap in the back of her hand. Kagome looked at Riku who gave her an I-told-you-so look.

"Well then what do you propose?" She asked slightly annoyed.

Riku only grinned and shook his head before summoning his Keyblade. Pointing the blade at a glyph near the base he said, "Forgetting something are we?"

Kagome shook her head, knowing better than to argue with him and stepped back. She urged Jack to do so also and together they watched as a beam of light appeared between the glyph and the blade. Suddenly the barrier surrounding the onyx crystal became visible to the naked eye. It was orange in color, and soon it broke down before disappearing all together. Riku then lowered his blade and looked over to Kagome. "Now it's your turn." He said.

"Thanks." She replied half heartedly before picking up the black stone. She closed her eyes as she waited to feel that same strange connection she had felt with each Aeon crystal before now. Abruptly the information came to her and Kagome opened her eyes to look at Riku. "This is Diablos, the holder of darkness." She told him.

Riku frowned as she said this and asked, "Darkness? How will that help against the heartless and nobodies?" After all was it to darkness they were fighting?

Kagome smiled. "Well, yes. Fight fire with fire right?" She gave a soft laugh before becoming more serious. "Although this is slightly different, the power does not feel as...corrupt, I suppose." She shrugged, unable to explain what it was she felt through the connection.

She summoned her blade as well to equip the new crystal. When she went to exchange crystals however she was surprised to find that the satchel she wore at her waist which she kept the crystals in was missing. "What?" She murmured quietly to herself.

Having heard her nonetheless Riku took a step closer to her and asked, "What is it?"

She looked up at him with big worried blue eyes. "The Aeon crystals are gone!" She told him desperately. A sarcastic part of her in the back of her mind thought, _'Well I could not handle one Shikon no Tama, why should I be able to handle a plethora of Aeons?' _She quickly dismissed the idea as determination set in. "We have to find them!" She told Riku.

He nodded in agreement. Before they could discuss the situation any further they were interrupted by a chorus of children's laughter from outside the mausoleum.

Jack's eyes narrowed when he heard it. "Those three." He said sternly, clearly upset by the children's involvement.

"Who are they?" Riku asked Jack.

"The three best trick or treaters in Halloween Town. They usually cause mischief and used to work for someone named Oogie Boogie." He answered.

Riku's eyes narrowed upon hearing he name of their old boss. He was familiar with the vermin from his time with Maleficent. Now it looks like they would have to take time out of their mission to hunt down the kids and the Aeon crystals. "Let's go then. We have to get that satchel back." He said before leading the party out of the mausoleum and out into the cemetery.

"Oh! This one is pretty! It's mine!" Shock declared to the two boys. In her hand she held a vibrant ruby crystal which she held up to the moonlight.

"Heh, fine. I want this one!" Lock replied as he caressed the glassy surface of a citrine crystal.

"No problem. I'll just take what's left." Barrel said as he swept up the heavy bag. He tried to make a quick get away but ended up being tackled by the witch and the devil.

"Nuh-uh!" Shock protested.

Lock tried to loosen Barrel's tight grip on the bag. "Give them back!"

"No!" Barrel wined as he fought to keep his prize. "They're mine! I stole them fair and square!"

Shock hit him on the head. "Dummy! We stole them together!"

Grinning Barrel corrected her. "Yeah but I stole them from you guys!"

Ripping the bag away from Barrel Lock jumped up in glee. "Ha! They're mine!" He declared to the world.

Shock placed her hands on her hips. "I should have them, you're a boy. What do you want with pretty jewels?" She argued

"Yeah, but I'm the oldest!" Lock returned with a roll of his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Finally all three made a move for the bag at once causing he stressed fabric to rip. All four crystals spilled onto the ground.

"Well look what we have here."

All three little misdemeanors gasped and turned around. Each stood side by side with the satchel and crystals behind their backs. There stood Jack, with a very large frown on his face. It was clear to see he was not happy, and Jack got scary when he was angry.

Barrel gulped. The taking a step away from his cohorts he pointed a finger at them. "They did it!" He accused.

"Hey!" Lock protested.

"Traitor! You were in on it too!" Shock told him.

Kagome stepped forward and while she was past the end of her rope already she still smiled patiently. "How about you give us the bad and all four of the crystals back and no one gets in trouble." She tried to appease them in a pleasant voice.

Forgetting completely that there had been an argument only moments ago the three tricksters reassembled. Each paused before saying in unison, "Hmm...No!" They then broke into laughter before grapping their prizes and racing off threw the labyrinth of headstones.

Kagome sighed. "That's it." She said in defeat. Then lifting her hand and summoning her sword once again with Diablos now equipped she said, "Those kids are going down!" Riku noted absently that Kagome's left eye was twitching as she said this. Neither he nor Jack tried to argue with her, and instead fallowed her lead when she gave chase.

During the chase they had encountered heartless who seemed determined to give the three kids a greater lead. When the party of three caught up to the mischief makers they had nearly left the cemetery completely. Running down a curved hill Kagome raised her sword and let loose Diablos' limit right off the bat, in hopes of ending the battle quickly before they reached the town. "Dark Messenger!" She called out into the night and unleashed a furious cloud of compressed darkness which stopped the three kids in their tracks.

Turning to face the adults the kids took off individually and tried to surround their opponents to attack from all sides and hopefully separate them. It did not work as Riku jumped past Lock who had come at him before swinging at Shock who had taken on Kagome. Together Kagome and Riku quickly managed to knock Shock unconscious and turned around to help Jack.

Lock and Barrel had teamed up to take on Jack together and had been cutting him down while, but the tall skeleton man was quick and agile and managed to get behind them. Over the kids' shoulders he saw Kagome and Riku finish off Shock before he chose to distract them.

Engaging the two remaining children from behind Kagome and Riku joined up with their friend and managed to knock the last two boys unconscious as well. When they were each out like a light, with Barrel snoring in fact, Kagome and Riku picked up the four lost Aeon crystals and a tattered satchel.

"Well, I think this thing is done for." Kagome remarked as she inspected the remains of the bag.

"We'll get you a new one." Riku told her. It was true no matter of thread would be able to resurrect that bag now, it was better to let it remain in rest and hope it could fine peace.

"Thank you for all your help Jack." Kagome told the tall man with a smile. "And thank you for the new bag, Sally. I think it is nicer then the one I had before!" Upon hearing of the afternoons events Sally, who was an incredibly fast seamstress had whipped together a lovely new satchel. This one was made of thick leather of a dark russet color and also had a few other compartments for her to carry personal items easily as well. There was a long strap and also a tab in the back to tie it securely to her waist.

"As soon as we get Sora back we'll let you know, and maybe when everything dies down we will stop by for a visit." Riku added from his place beside Kagome.

Jack gave a big toothy grin, "Your welcome, and we'd like that very much. You're welcome at any time. When you come you'll have to visit Christmas Town as well." He told them.

Riku gave a smile as did Kagome. "That would be great." He told Jack. Looking over to Kagome he asked, "Shall we?" While holding his hand out to her.

She giggled and continued to smile. "Why yes, I think we shall." She replied with mirth. Taking Riku's offered hand the two stepped off towards where they had left the Gummi ship. Unfortunately Kagome had not perfected walking in platform heels yet. "Aah!" She gave a small cry as she felt her balance waver. As she began to fall Riku was quick to catch her.

Catching her petite form in his arms he asked slightly worried, "Are you alright?"

Kagome blushed before answering in a small voice, "Yes, thank you." She found herself looking into his eyes and found she could not look away. Riku was also caught in the moment and found himself hypnotized by her own azure orbs.

"You should be more careful." He advised her.

Kagome was surprised to find Riku's voice was slightly lower than it normally was. Feeling as though her breath had left her Kagome was at a loss for words and so she only gave a small nod to his suggestion.

Finally something changed and Riku gently set Kagome down. Pulling away she managed to hold herself upright but the minute she took a step she gave a squeak as her ankle protested. Riku had to catch her once again before she met the cobblestone streets personally.

She laughed sheepishly with a brighter blush than before across her cheeks. "I think I twisted it." She told him, suddenly feeling stupid and self-conscious.

Riku playfully sighed before sweeping her up into his arms completely. Kagome squeaked once more and gripped her hands tightly around his neck, startled as she was. Riku only chuckled at her reaction and said, "I suppose I will have to carry you back then." Kagome found it simply was not in her to protest and so she turned her gaze away from his as he gently carried her back to the Gummi ship.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome looked up from her book when she noticed Riku hesitate. Upon arriving back to the Gummi ship Riku had healed her ankle and Kagome was pleased to be back into her normal raspberry and lavender garb. Costumes were fun but not something she wanted to wear regularly. She had read through her father's journal once more hoping to find something hidden in between the lines that she had missed before but found nothing. She had then begun to read the book she had picked up at Radiant Garden instead but when she noticed that Riku seemed unsure about landing at this new world she could not help but wonder why. "Is everything alright?" She asked him.

Riku nodded, "Yes everything is fine." He told her before landing. "We have arrived at the next world." He told her in a quieter voice then normal. It was hardly noticeable really but it worried Kagome.

As she stepped off the onramp she had to squint and shade her eyes with her arm from the bright sun beaming down on them. Glancing about she discovered paradise. "It is so beautiful." She said with slight awe as she took in the perfect aquamarine ocean tumbling onto the white sandy beach. Gulls circled above calling out to one another and a warm salty breeze made the palm trees sway. She glanced back at Riku when he made no comment and found him also looking around with a distant expression she could not quite name. "Riku what is it? Are you alright?" She asked as she raised a hand to his forehead.

Her gesture brought him back to reality and he blinked at her for a moment, wondering when she had moved so close to him. "What was that?" He asked.

Kagome frowned at his answer, it was not like Riku. "Okay I want to know what is going on, and I want to know now." She told him with the sternest look she could manage.

Riku was not intimidated but knew better than to cross her. With a sigh he said, "This is my home world. Where Sora, Kairi and I are from."

Azure eyes grew large at his confession then she smiled, "Really? That is wonderful!" She paused when she realized she was the only one excited, "What is wrong aren't you happy to be home?"

He gave a small shrug. "I suppose."

She did not press the issue for now and instead took a hold of his hand. "Well come on, show me around!" She demanded brightly.

Riku gave her a small smile as this seemed to cheer him up, "Okay."

Stepping out of a shop near the square Kagome looked back at Riku. He had shown her the town proper, including the different districts and had just shown her his favorite shop but as they passed a small townhouse Kagome wondered about his own home. "Riku?"

He glanced down slightly surprised. "Yes?"

Kagome tilted her head slightly both in question and so that his own silver head blocked out the bright sun. Absently she swung their still joined hands while asking, "What about your family? Where you grew up? I am sure your mother must be worried." She finished softly.

He frowned at her statement but the gesture was not directed at her. "I would be surprised if she was." He said in a low bitter tone.

Kagome's mouth dropped slightly into an 'o' shape. She should have thought there would be a good reason for him to be avoiding the subject, how careless of her. Still why would his mother not worry over him? It just was not in any woman's nature, not that she knew anyway. "I am sorry; I did not mean to pry." She responded softly.

"No, don't be. You did not do anything wrong. My mother and I, well...we just don't really get along. That is all." He said. He noticed there was still a slight pout in her lips even after he had assured her and so he raised his other unoccupied hand to brush some of her stray hair behind her ear. "It is not a problem, just forget about it."

"Well, what about your father?" She asked unsure of herself.

Riku shook his head. "He left when I was just a baby."

She dropped her head allowing her bangs to hide her face from the friend she had wronged. _'Wow, way to go Kagome. He must love having you bring painful memory after painful memory to mind. Why not some lemon juice while you are at it?' _She bemoaned mentally. "I am sorry, I did it again." She said in a hushed defeated tone.

Noticing her behavior Riku lifted her head up with his free hand placed gently beneath her chin. "Look at me." He directed when she still avoided his gaze. Hesitantly azure orbs looked into his aqua gaze. "I don't mind, it was a long time ago, and I never really knew him. You have every right to be curious and to ask. If we ever find your world I would like to meet your family." After this she gave a small smile. He dropped his hand from her chin before using their linked hands to lead her down the street. "I can show you my old house though." He suggested.

"Okay." She agreed with a smile from beside him. Kagome was still curious about his family, particularly his mother. She could hardly imagine a mother who would not care about her child. Her own was a wonderful woman, who she hoped to be like one day. She understood not everyone had it so well, but for a mother to simply not care, even slightly? It was horrible.

Though he did not look her in the eye while he lead her through the town and across the different districts on the way to his old house Riku decided to confide what few knew to her. "My parents had a rocky marriage from the start." He told her making her give him her undivided attention in both surprise and curiosity. "My mother thought that having a child would bring them closer together, and save their marriage, but of course it did not work out that way. Things only got worse and when I was about six months old my old man left, he just took off one night and never came back. My mother blamed me for his actions. She thinks that while their marriage may have been unhappy he never would have actually left if I had not been born. She spends most of her time drinking now, and so she just sees me as a burden that ruined her marriage. She really could not care about what happened to me." He told her with indifference.

Kagome listened in heartbreak. Her eyes had watered despite her best efforts, and she found herself sniffing as she held them at bay. "That is awful. I am so sorry Riku. We really don't have to go see your house if you don't want to." She told him gently.

"I don't mind, just so long as we don't run into anyone. And what have I told you about being sorry? You are not the reason my mother hates me, you have nothing to apologies for." He said with a glance down at her sniffling face.

She smiled tenderly through her tears at him and said, "I can still be sorry." She punctuated her point by squeezing his hand telling him without words that she was there for him and she meant everything she said.

The house was small but still charming. The blue paint needed a fresh coat and one of the white shutters had fallen off completely beside the porch. Looking at it Kagome had a hard time imagining the fight Riku and his mother must have gotten into. She could easily picture him as a child coming home from school to show her his grades or a new picture he had drawn hoping to make her proud just once only for her to toss it aside with some rude comment. She had a feeling that the older he grew the more he had come to avoid going home at all. Perhaps that was why he traveled so much now. While he might be in mortal peril, it was probably doing him wonders. "So this is it huh?" She asked at last.

He nodded. "Yup, this is it. My room is on the top left there, or at least it was." Riku said while pointing to a window.

"You are lucky I guess." She commented in a teasing tone off hand.

He blinked down at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him though her lashes with a mischievous smile. "Well since you and your mother don't get along I guess I can't ask her to show me your baby pictures." She then looked away and sighed dramatically. "Oh, well."

He grunted in a manner which told her that he would have made a comment if he knew she was not teasing him. He then pulled her away from the house and said, "Come on, I'll show you the island where Sora, Kairi, and I spent most of our time."

Reaching the island Kagome was again struck by just how paradisiacal the world was. "What was it like growing up here? Did you ever get any homework done?"

Riku chuckled at her question. "The important stuff anyway. We spent most of our time on this island. Sora and I would always spar mostly."

"Who won?" She asked though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"I did of course." He answered smugly which made her smile. He paused then as his eyes took on another distant expression. "You know before all this began we were building a raft."

"A raft?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah." Riku replied. Turning to look back out over the ocean he continued. "Kairi was originally from Radiant Garden, but when the world was taken over by the darkness she somehow ended up here. She did not remember anything about her past when she arrived but the idea struck me that there could be other worlds out there. So the three of us decided to build a raft, we were going to set sail the morning after everything happened. We ended up exploring other worlds and finding Kairi's home world, but not in the manner we expected." He told her.

Kagome smiled fondly after he told her this. "I don't think anything really ever turns out like we plan it. We were both given our burdens and riddled with responsibility when most kids our age were more concerned with tests and gossip. I never imagined my life would end up like this, or that I would get to see so many places and meet so many people. Now here we are trying to save the world, or maybe the universe. It's crazy really you know?"

Nodding Riku understood her perfectly. "Would you change it, if you could?" He asked her in a soft tone.

She shook her head no without hesitation before smiling up at him. "No, life would be boring compared to this. Plus I would have gone on believing my father was dead. Besides I would have never met you." She said brightly. When she realized just what she had said she blushed and added quickly, "or Sora, or Kairi, or any of the others. Would you change anything?"

He smirked, "Never." He told her. Looking back towards a waterfall he asked her, "Do you want to see our secret place?"

Kagome's eyes brightened. "I would love that."

"Alright it is this way." Riku said while leading her back towards the cleft. He had to pull Kagome away from the waterfall before he managed to lead her to the short entrance to the cave. He realized when he squatted down just how much he had grown since he originally left the Destiny Islands. It was harder to enter now that he was taller, but he managed to get through without any fuss. Kagome crawled in behind him and squinted in the dim light.

Pulling herself back up to a normal position Kagome glanced about the cave in delight. Knowing that it was a secret place for Riku, Kairi, and Sora made it special and she was only to thrilled that he was sharing it with her. She noticed there were chalk drawings scribbled along the jagged walls of the cave ion a childish manner and giggled when she noticed one looked like Sora and Kairi. Sora's picture was far better than Kairi's.

Riku watched her in silence as she took in the small cave. When she giggled he followed her line of sight to see her looking at a picture Sora and Kairi had drawn of each other. He gave a laugh as well, but paused when he noticed one change that had not been there before. A star between them both, a paopu fruit. Shaking his had he turned to Kagome. "They drew those pictured of each other years ago. Sora drew Kairi and she drew him, obviously Kairi has more artistic talent then Sora."

She laughed at this statement. "I would say so. Did you draw any of these?" She asked while gesturing around the cave.

"Um." He glanced about as he could not remember and was unsure that if he had he would want to own up to it. "I can't remember." he confessed, taking the easy way out.

"Oh well that is too bad." She commented before evaluating the cave once more. Turning about she noticed a plain brown door without a knob. "Riku? Why is there a door here? Do you know where it goes?" She stepped closer almost entranced by the peculiarity of the situation. "Wait...this seems familiar."

Riku walked up beside her as she approached the door. "I don't really know, didn't you say that you came here through a door?"

Slowly as though unsure Kagome nodded. "I think so. Could there be a connection?" Then an idea lit up her mind and she turned to face her friend with a bright expression of hope. "Do you think I could get home through a door like this?"

Riku stopped dead in his tracks at her question. He looked to the plain doorway and back to Kagome's hopeful face. Swallowing his mind raced for an answer. "Maybe." He said at length. "But there is not any handle or a knob so I doubt you could get through."

Kagome frowned as she faced the door once more. "Yeah you are right. How silly of me." She said with a light laugh. Riku could tell though that her heart was not in it.

Still while he hated to have taken that brief glimmer away from her he had to be realistic. Besides, while was terribly selfish of him he could not help but want her to stay. The thought of Kagome leaving, of returning home had never even entered his mind. Would she leave? Would she ever come back? He did not want Kagome to go, he wanted her to stay. He was comfortable with her, more so then he was with Sora even, now that he had been lost once in the darkness. It felt like she had always been with them, she fit in with the three of them so well. Riku did not think it would ever be the same if Kagome left.

Riku gave a small cough to get her attention as he realized how late it was getting now. "Come on, I want to show you something else. I think you will like it." He told her. Kagome smiled and followed him out of the cave without question.

"There you are Ryo, I have been looking everywhere for you." Kuja said dramatically as he entered one of the basement chambers.

"What is it you need?" Ryo asked. He set down his pen and turned to look at the silver haired man.

Kuja sauntered over to his desk which had been propped against a dingy wall. He idly picked up one of Ryo's samples; it was a dark gray material which felt almost spongy. "I made an interesting discovery today." Kuja ventured casually while tossing the small block about.

"That would be?" Ryo asked with a bored expression.

"I met your daughter."

Though logically he knew it to be impossible Ryo swore he felt the world come to a swift halt at Kuja's words. His breath caught and his heart was beating erratically. Taking deep breaths Ryo tried to count in his head in order to push away the rush of thoughts. As he tried to calm himself he tried to remember how to speak, though it did not matter as Kuja took his silence as room to continue.

"Yes it surprised me as well. You have never spoken much about your family but today something clicked. I think it was her eyes chiefly; they are the same as yours you know. She too was surprised when I told her about you." Kuja nonchalantly set the gray block sample back onto Ryo's desk while smiling smugly.

"How?" Was all Ryo could manage at first. How had she managed to come here? How old was she? How did she look? Was everyone alright? Why had Kuja met with her? Who was looking after her? When had she arrived? Did she hate him?

"I haven't the faintest idea, and frankly I could care less. However she is with those damned Keyblade brats or brat as there is only one left. This is where you come in dear Ryo." He leaned against Ryo's desk as he spoke.

Ryo glared at Kuja with all his might. "What are you plotting Kuja."

"Oh nothing you need worry about. All I want is for you to pay a visit to our dear little canary and persuade her to come to you, or rather us. I don't expect her to come right away, oh no, she seems rather stubborn a trait of yours I believe. Simply plant the seed of the idea in her head and when the time is right we will make our move and then the two of you will be reunited once more."

"What do you want with my daughter?" He asked harshly.

"No harm will come to her; it is all part of the plan. Now, what I had in mind..."

"This is amazing Riku! Thank you so much for sharing this with me." Kagome said with a bright smile.

He gave her a familiar smug smile that looked more like one of his smirks. "No problem. You know we used to sit here together everyday before we went our separate ways. Sora, Kairi, and myself we would all watch the sunset together." He confided to her.

Shifting herself on the trunk of a strange slantways growing tree Riku told her to sit on she looked at him. "That must be nice. I always wanted to watch a sunset over the ocean but I have never had the opportunity before."

Riku leaned back with one hand against the trunk of the paopu tree to hold himself up. "That is too bad, so I take it the ocean was not near your home?"

Kagome gave a small shake of her head. "Yes and no, I mean I did live on an island but it was bigger than this one. I lived inland enough that it was not as easy as it was for you but when the breeze was right you could still smell salt in the air and we visited often enough, just never any sunsets."

"Got it." He answered.

Silence hung in the air between them after that except for the gulls which glided by and called to one another. Kagome enjoyed it though, they had not had too much down time for a wile and it was nice to sit in a companionable silence and enjoy the world around them. She glanced down at the strange tree she sat on and wondered at it. She had never seen a tree like it before, not naturally anyhow. It reminded her of a palm tree but as there where three in her view she could also see the differences easily enough. This tree was smooth and did not have the same rough hairy bark of a palm tree. Its leaves were smaller and it bore fruit instead of coconuts. The fruit was strange though it was in the shape of a star. Something tugged at the back of her mind then. _"What is it? This star shaped fruit seems familiar...but why? I have never seen anything like it in my life. So why...what is...oh! Of course my dream!'_

After it dawned on her Kagome looked back at Riku again. "Hey Riku? What kind of tree is this?" She asked him.

"Hmm...Oh this is a paopu tree." He paused after saying this, he wondered if she was somehow familiar with the Destiny Island legendary tree. "Why do you ask?"

"That fruit up there." She paused and pointed to a sunny star shaped fruit. "I remember seeing it in my dream, the ones I had before I came here. I've never seen anything like it in my world or anywhere else though, so I was curious. What are they like?"

"Um." Riku looked away from Kagome's face and to the fruit looming behind her. He had never actually tried a paopu before, but now he had the desire to do so. If Kagome left, the maybe if they shared a paopu together she would come back. He had no idea if it would ever even work but it could not hurt anything right? Of course he doubted that if he told Kagome they legend that she would be keen on trying it. The opportunity had presented itself and now he had to make a choice.

"Actually I have never tried one." He paused while making a decision, she may hate him later but he could not pass up the opportunity, it would all be worth it if she stayed. "Do...uh, I mean would you like t-to try one?" He asked suddenly feeling childish.

Why was he nervous and stuttering? It was so unlike Riku. She shrugged it off for now, men were only too confusing anyhow and she did not want the headache of trying to understand them. "That would be nice. Can you reach it?" She asked noting how high the fruit was.

"Sure." He said as casually as possible as he regained his cool. He lifted himself up onto the branch with ease, never noticing the jealous look which passed through his companions eyes. Skirting passed her on the branch he shimmied up the trunk of the tree and reached out to take hold of one of the ripened fruits. Plucking it down with al the gentleness he could he slowly made his way down before jumping off the trunk and into the yielding sand below.

He grabbed a pocketknife he kept on him before swinging back onto the trunk where he had sat before. Setting the fruit down in his lap he flipped the knife open before taking hold of the fruit in his other hand.

Kagome watched with veiled envy as he moved about with such ease and grace over a menial task. She scooted over closer to him as he began to cut the fruit and watched as he opened it up. In the center was a brown pit, with small yellow seeds shaped like a starburst. Outside the center pit there were five large sections of fruit resembling an orange slice only it was a colored more like a lemon. Riku cut hem each a slice of the paopu fruit and held hers out to her. Kagome took the fruit with a smile and gingerly took a small bit. Riku watched her before biting into his own.

Her first thought was that the paopu fruit reminded her of a kiwi. Though after finishing the first bite Kagome realized there was also a twist of citrus, like a lime in the after taste. All in all it was quite pleasant and she eagerly finished the rest of her slice.

Making sure Kagome liked the paopu well enough before trying his own slice Riku continued to watch her eat. He also realized her felt absolutely no different for having eaten the mystical fruit, but then he felt silly for having expected such. After all an apple never really kept a Doctor away right? Still he hoped this would somehow bring him and Kagome closer together. At the very least though he would have something else to brag about to Sora.

They finished off the fruit listening to the surf of the ocean. He set aside what was left when they had finished before turning to face her once more. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I like it." She said with a small smile that Riku found endearing. He noticed then that she had a bit of juice which had escaped her lips. Kagome watched as his eyes moved own to her lips before he shifted closer to her. She could feel her heart quickening as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer with a slow motion, giving her plenty of time to move away. She found herself immobile when he lifted his right hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb across her bottom lip.

His eyes caught hers and Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. His hand then dropped in a caress along her cheek down to wrap behind her neck while his thumb slide across the smooth skin of her cheek which was flushing from his attention. She could feel his fingers tangling with the hair at the nape of her neck while they moved in closer together; she paused when their faces were only inches apart. Losing herself to the moment she whispered, "Riku..." before their lips connected tenderly.

Kagome set her hands against his chest as she found herself drowning in the kiss. It was not awkward, but there was a slight clumsiness which made it all the more endearing to her. He pulled away from her for a moment and rested his forehead against her own. Kagome opened her eyes, though she did not remember closing them and looked into Riku's aqua eyes so close to her own. Making up her mind Kagome moved her hands from his chest up to wrap around his next before she leaned in and kissed him once more.

Riku did not fight her actions and kissed her back all the more passionately. His hand still caressed her cheek, feeling the muscles move in time with his own as they deepened the kiss. He could still taste the fruit on her lips and found that his heart was now racing.

Slowly as air became an issue they both pulled back but neither moved away from the other. Realizing that she had just had her first kiss Kagome blushed and rested her head against his chest, looking out instead on the sun now dipping below the horizon. Sure she had kissed Inuyasha once before but that hardly counted as it had been a last resort to save him and her friends, not to mention he had been snarling at her. This was different, what she felt when she was with Riku was different. She decided not to ruin the day by analyzing anything and instead she relaxed against Riku and watched as the stars came out, wrapped in his arms.

In consideration of the late hour Kagome and Riku chose to spend the night on the island before taking off in the morning. Riku showed her to a tree house where they slept through the night. The next morning bright and early they crept back to the Gummi ship. Riku had explained that it would be best if they could avoid bumping into anyone he knew. Otherwise they would be confronted with awkward questions and be detained further. Kagome felt he knew best, and if he wanted to leave without seeing anyone then she would agree.

Upon returning to the ship Riku took up his position in the Captain's seat while Kagome sat behind him with her new book in hand. She had noticed that for whatever reason it was easier to read while traveling through space than it was by car. She had always been prone to motion sickness as a child but now she could read for as long as she liked without consequence.

They discovered a new world sooner than they had anticipated. Usually the worlds were set a greater distance from one another they had found. Kagome quickly marked her spot in her book, with a ribbon she had discovered on the beach yesterday washed in with the tide, and stood. She followed Riku out of the ship and found once again they stood in a forest. This one was not as old as some of the other wood they had discovered on the way. However it seemed brighter somehow, though a little overgrown.

"So where to?" Kagome wondered aloud as she looked at Riku.

He shrugged. "I guess we could just look around. We might find someone who could tell us something."

Kagome nodded and gestured fro him to choose the way. There was not a path to follow in these woods; any which had once been there had long since been overgrown with weeds. Riku summoned his Keyblade and started to clear a path as best as he could through the wild brush. Kagome followed behind and bit her lip as she considered the situation. They had not spoken about yesterday, and she was not sure if she was happy or sad that they had not.

Nonexistent discussion aside however she found herself now confronted with her own feelings. She had not realized just how much she had come to care for Riku. She was fond of him, and enjoyed his company. He made her feel safe and wanted and he could always put a smile on her face when she needed it. Yet while she now realized she felt more for him then mere friendship she was still confused beyond all reason. How exactly did she feel about Riku? She liked him; there was no denying that, but past that she had no idea. She did not feel she could say she loved him, she had learned with Inuyasha, just how rare love really was, and so the term had become almost sacred for her.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt however by a scream which rang through the forest. "Ahh! Great Beelin!"

Kagome looked at Riku who only glanced at her and shrugged before looking to where the yell had come from. They stood in silence for a moment as they waited to hear if it would come again and indeed they were rewarded. "Help! Murder! Hurry!"

Riku quickly grabbed her hand now before racing towards the person in trouble. He swung his Keyblade round quickly as he hacked his way through the ever dense forest. Breaking into a glade they discovered that whatever danger there had been had since past. In small clearing stood three people and something Kagome could not place. The oldest who was brushing off a harp was a tall portly man. The next was a young man with brown hair who looked a few years younger than Kagome and Riku. A young blond girl was also there, and about the same age as the boy. Beside the girl there was a small furry creature with a large nose and big eyes. He seemed taken with the young blond girl as he attempted to slick his hair back for her.

The girl giggled and said to the odd creature, "You're charming!"

The creature nodded eagerly before replying, "And pungent too!" The blond laughed at this, and Kagome gave a small giggle herself as it was obvious the creature had no idea what pungent meant.

Her giggle brought their attention to them and Kagome had to restrain her laughter as the group watched her and Riku uncertainly. "Uh, Hello." She said.

"Who are you?" Asked the younger boy who was now clumsily holding out a sword against them.

"I'm sorry my name is Kagome, and this is Riku. We heard someone calling for help and came to see what the trouble was." She answered with a smile.

"Oh, well that was Ffluddur who you heard," The boy gestured to the older man who seemed put off about something. "My name is Taran."

The blond smiled back and introduced herself. "I am Princess Eilonwy, daughter of Angharad, daughter of Regat, daughter of-oh, it's such a bother going through all that!"

Taran picked up on the introductions to save Eilonwy. "Uh, right, and this is Gurgi," He pointed to the furry creature who peered curiously at the new strangers. "What brings-?"

He was interrupted however by a cry from Ffluddur. "Ahh! Oh, great Beelin! Please, sir, we have done no wrong! We will not b-bother you any longer! Let us depart! So sorry f-for any t-trouble." He gave a nervous smile at Riku before bowing and walking backwards tot he tree line.

"Wait, please!" Riku asked as he lifted his empty left hand. "We would like to ask a couple of questions if it is not too much trouble."

Everyone watched as Ffluddur bowed again and took a few steps forward. "Sorry, sorry, what is it you would have my Lord?" He asked.

Riku and Kagome looked to Taran and Eilonwy who only shook their heads. Taran stepped beside the older man and asked him, "What is wrong Ffluddur?"

"His blade! Have you not seen it before Taran?" Ffluddur asked worriedly.

Taran seemed confused but Riku had heard clearly and stepped forward. "You have seen a sword like this? Where? When? Why are you so afraid of it?"

"M-my home village. I was passing through, before the Horned King caught me and there was a man with silver hair holding a sword much like that one. H-he cut down all who got in his way! The v-village was burned tot he ground! It was terrible!" Ffluddur shuddered as he recounted what had happened.

Kagome stepped up beside both Riku and Ffluddur and laid a hand on each of their shoulders. "Riku does not mean any harm to you Ffluddur. We are trying to find the man you just spoke of. He has a friend of ours and we intend to stop him. The Keyblade will not hurt you, I promise." She said softly.

Ffluddur looked up into Kagome's kind blue eyes and asked, "Really?"

She nodded and gave a gentle smile, "Really. Now will you help answer a couple of questions?"

"Yes, of course." Ffluddur looked at Riku and bowed his head. "Forgive me, it was wrong of me to accuse you so."

"Don't worry about it." Riku said. "Now when was the last time you saw this man?" He asked Ffluddur.

The older man shrugged, a week ago at least. He is probably long gone by now, sir." He answered.

Riku then asked another question. "Was there anyone with him? Say a boy about my age with spiky brown hair?"

Ffluddur shook his head sadly, "No one with that description no. I am sorry, but the only person I saw with the man was a rather large looking dog. He did not appear to be the most intelligent, but followed the man's orders eagerly." Riku seemed disappointed and stepped back.

"Perhaps one of you," Kagome began then as she opened the question to the others present. "Have heard of an old shrine?"

No one had and both Kagome and Riku felt a little frustrated now. Noticing their dishearted looks Eilonwy stepped forward and said, "Why don't you come with us? We could use more fighters and I am sure you may find your answers along the way." She suggested.

Kagome glanced at Riku before replying. "Okay we will come with you for a while, but we will need to get going before too long if we do not find anything." Eilonwy nodded with understanding and smiled at the two newest members of their party.

Taran turned to face Gurgi only now remembering that he did not know why the furry creature had reappeared. "Well, what are you waiting for? If you don't have any business with us, then move on." He told Gurgi.

Ffluddur seemed to agree whole heartedly. "Yes! Yes, exactly! Toddle off, toddle off!" He said with a shooing motion.

Gurgi could tell when he was not wanted and so with a huff he replied, "Gurgi go." Then he turned and with his shoulders hunched he sulked away down the path. However he paused when indentations in the ground caught his eyes. "Tracks?" He pondered briefly before his memory recalled just why he had sought out Taran. "Tracks! Gurgi remembers! Saw piggy's tracks!" He said gleefully with pride.

Looking both surprised and skeptical Taran replied, "You did?"

"Today!" Gurgi insisted earnestly.

"Today? Wait a minute!" Taran said as he came to a conclusion which did not see Gurgi in a good light.

Ffluddur seemed to have come to the same conclusion, perhaps because he was still sore about being attacked and nearly robbed earlier. "You'll try anything!"

Flinging a look of disgust at Taran and Ffluddur, Eilonwy chimed into the conversation. "Oh, you're both horrid! He just might know!" She defended.

Gurgi seemed excited and tugged on Princess Eilonwy's dress. "Pretty lady come too?" He asked her with everything that was childlike about him.

She seemed unsure as she stuttered out a reply, "Well, I..."

"Yes, yes! Follow Gurgi!" He urged her before turning to the others and waving them along. "Follow Gurgi!"

Taran followed but gave the small creature a stern look. "You'd better be telling the truth."

Gurgi paused and replied, "Gurgi not lie." He then paused and after considering added, "Not this time."

The creature known only as Gurgi led the small company, including Kagome and Riku out of the forest and through the land beyond. On the way Kagome and Riku discovered what was occurring in this world which they discovered was named, Prydain. Apparently Taran was an assistant pig keeper who was charged with a young pig named Hen Wen, who happened to be clairvoyant. Hen Wen had been sought by the Horned King, an evil man who was looking for the black cauldron. Taran had been separated from Hen Wen and did not manage to escape after her until later. They were now pursuing Hen Wen, and hoping to stop the Horned King by destroying the black cauldron.

On the way the entourage ran into a larger number of heartless and nobodies than Kagome and Riku had before. Not only were their numbers greater in this world but so was their power. The enemies they faced here were suffiently stronger then some of the previous ones they had faced. Riku suggested that it may be because the darkness was stronger in this world as they had learned it was under the influence of the Horned King. Both could only hope that it would not be swallowed up by the darkness.

Sometime later Gurgi led them to a small pond, where just as Gurgi had said there where pig tracks. "See Master? Piggy's footsteps! No lie."

Taran seemed happy and replied, "Oh, good. They look fresh."

Meanwhile as Taran set about examining the tracks closer Gurgi discovered a path of stepping stones that crossed the pond. Floating above the pond in the center was a small yellow light. Hopping across one by one Gurgi made a game of it and was enjoying himself until he reached the center. The little light had disappeared now so he could not capture it as he had intended. He paused as the other stones around him sank into the pond. Gurgi in fear clung to the stone he was left on as it began to spin and sink along with the rest. As it sank further the pond began to spin into a whirlpool which dragged Gurgi towards the bottom. "Oh Master! Master!" Gurgi called out to Taran for help.

"Gurgi!" Taran cried as he caught hold of the small creature's hand. He was not strong enough however and began to be pulled in along with him. Eilonwy soon grabbed onto Ffluddur who grabbed Riku who also grabbed Kagome. Soon the whirlpool managed to pull the whole lot of them deep into the pond's depths.

Kagome groaned as she sat up. It appeared they had fallen into some sort of underground cavern. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and Riku ask her softly, "Are you alright."

She nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. A bit of a headache but nothing I can't handle." She looked about again and asked, "Where are we?"

Riku shrugged and motioned for them to join the others who were peering over a ledge. The couple crouched down behind them as best they could and discovered several small fairies.

"Oh, aren't you all darling!" Eilonwy said brightly.

The oldest looking fairy seemed unsettled by their presence. "Oh, uh, hello. I am King Eidilleg of the Fair Folk, and this is..."

"How in the blazes did they get in here?!" Another spoke from beside him. His raised voice caused the structure he was building to collapse completely.

King Eidilleg speaking aside in a low voice to the other fairy beside him said, "I thought I told you to fix the whirlpool."

The other fairy seemed upset by the accusation. "I did! I did fix it! It was perfect!"

"Evidently not completely perfect! It's supposed to keep them out!" The King turned to the others again who had climbed down off of the ledge. "Uh, can I be of any service?"

Not prepared to let the previous comment go the other fairy retorted, "Is everything that happens around here my fault!"

Ignoring him the King asked again, "Are you here on a friendly visit?"

Again he was interrupted. "And I suppose it is my fault the pig is here too!"

This comment caught Taran's interest. "Hen Wen?" He asked them.

"Oh, she's your pig!" It seemed to have cleared up a mystery for King Eidilleg.

A little ways off the disgruntled fairy spoke again. "Oh, good! One less thing for old Doli to worry about!" He then turned and flew away, towards another project no doubt.

King Eidilleg seemed used to Doli's attitude. "Oh, Doli?" He called to him.

"What now?!" Doli answered.

"Would you hurry up and fetch the pig?" The King bid him.

"Pig!" Doli cried in outrage but turned and did as he was asked.

Meanwhile other fairies peaked out to have a look at their strange visitors. All of the company had their own admirers, some which pulled their hair or landed on shoulder. Gurgi tried to catch one in his hands like a butterfly, but was surprised to see it disappear before his hands closed around it. The fairy then appeared just out of reach.

The oink of a pig came and soon master and charge were reunited again. During the happy reunion Kagome turned to King Eidilleg. "Excuse me, your majesty, but would you happen to know of a shrine?"

"A shrine?" The King echoed. Looking at Kagome in a new light he asked, "You don't mean the shrine of Bahamut do you?"

Kagome had to keep her jaw from dropping open in her great surprise. Never before had someone been so familiar with the Aeon shrine, to even know of the Aeon's name! "Why, yes, I do." She managed.

"Oh!" Still the King seemed surprised. "Well then my dear girl you are the summoner I take it?"

"Well, I suppose, that is to say I can summon the Aeon sword." She told him. She was still uncertain about calling herself a summoner.

"Wonderful! Lady Rydia herself charged the Fair folk with his keeping. The shrine is down here, and we should be happy to show you. There is a Keyblade wielder with you then I take it?" Eidilleg asked her.

Kagome nodded and presented Riku to him. "Yes, this is Riku."

"Splendid! Now what about the rest of you, huh? Tell me is the burning and killing still going on up there?" He asked to Ffluddur while pointing upwards.

Ffluddur seemed offended by the question and stammered out an answer. "You're referring to that, that, that joke on humanity the Horned King?"

Frustrated by his answer King Eidilleg huffed. "Will no one ever stand up to him?"

Taran who had been listening quietly all the while looked up when this was said. "We've seen him. And if he finds the cauldron," he paused to glance down again at Hen Wen. "He will kill us all." He finished.

"Oh no, no. He will never find it." Eidilleg assured Taran simply with every confidence. "No, it is safely hidden, in Morva." He told them.

"Morva?" Taran asked in astonishment, having come so far already in search of the cauldron finding someone who knew its location seemed incredible.

"Well, at least I think it is." Eidilleg replied, suddenly unsure. "Oh Doli! Is it?" He asked for conformation.

"Is that my new job?" Doli asked his tone as bitter as always. "Remembering where the cauldron was last seen?"

Taran seemed inspired with new strength at the idea of having found the cauldron at last. "If we could only find it, and destroy it..." He murmured aloud.

"Morva is a hard place to get to." Eidilleg considered, then having an idea turned to Doli once again. "Why you can take them!" He decided brightly.

Doli however seemed less than thrilled by the prospect. "What?!" He yelled.

"You mean we're trusting our lives to him?" Ffluddur also voiced in protest.

Kagome watched the proceedings with a small smile on her face. It was nice to only be a bystander for once, as it seemed they would not be traveling to Morva with their new friends. It was far more important and prudent that they find this new Aeon, Bahamut, King Eidilleg had called him. She wondered what his crystal would look like and what kind of powers it would hold.

Finally it was decided that Doli would show Taran, Ffluddur, Eilonwy and Gurgi their way to Morva, where they hoped to find the black cauldron and stop the Horned King. Hen Wen would be transported safely back to her home. Kagome and Riku would then at last be shown where the Aeon shrine was.

"Now then," King Eidilleg began once all the commotion was over. "You are seeking Bahamut. Well, come along then. This way, this way." He called as he flew down a side tunnel in the cavern. The tunnel was a tight fir for Riku and Kagome, but they managed to keep up with the fairy King just fine.

He led them though corridor after corridor, and Kagome was glad to have a guide to show her the way. There were so many twists and turns Kagome had long sense lost any sense of direction she might have had at the beginning. Finally Kagome could tell they had entered a more open space as not only did her claustrophobia leave her but she could tell the air was fresher in this cavern. However it was incredibly dark and only some odd lichen which caught what little light from above showed the space for what it was. King Eidilleg muttered a few words under his breath which caused a lighting of several torches along the steep cavern walls.

Kagome and Riku stood together on a small ledge, over a great abyss. Kagome gave a small 'eep,' before moving back towards the moth of the tunnel where she felt more secure. Looking out across the cavern some distance Kagome could make out a platform suspended in mid air. Unlike the rough natural stone of the cavern the platform was made of a smooth carved marble. "How do we get over there?" She asked aloud.

King Eidilleg chuckled before clicking his tongue with a shake of his tiny finger. "Now, now, I can't reveal everything. This is meant as a test you know." He chided fondly.

"A test?" Riku asked. This news was new to them.

King Eidilleg seemed surprised that they were not yet aware of the true purpose in the difficult process to acquire Aeons. "Yes, yes of course! Some I have heard are not as difficult to attain as others, but each is meant to test a different aspect of the pair who collects the Aeons."

Kagome looked out once more across the great dark chasm and wondered what this could possibly accomplish. "What is this shrine supposed to test then?" She asked riley.

The King only laughed again. "That I cannot tell you my dear. Though I would advise you against falling. The chasm is magicked to be bottomless; you would find yourself falling forever!"

"Oh," Kagome said blankly. "Well I suppose it would be best to avoid that."

Riku was no longer listening and instead summoned his Keyblade. Deciding to follow the pattern set out by the previous shrines he lifted his blade and aimed it towards the platform. He noticed something flicker against the marble before a beam connected the two for only the briefest moment. Kagome's gasp made him look up. "What is it?"

"It has changed." She said distantly. She seemed rather taken with whatever she saw, but Riku could see nothing but the same empty cavern.

Frustrated that the light was now gone Riku lifted his sword, unknowingly breaking the connection. "What do you mean? It looks the same to me. Nothing happened when it made the connection." He looked down at his Keyblade in frustration. "Do you think we need a different Keyblade?" He asked.

Kagome was not paying attention anymore and instead said, "Do it again! There was a difference, it did connect! Try again!" She pleaded with bright eyes in her excitement. Riku looked skeptical so she added, "Please?"

"Fine." Taking aim with his sword once more Riku once again saw the flicker which briefly connected the platform with his Keyblade before all activity stopped. He moved to pull away again when two things stopped him; the first was a great tremoring of his blade. This was new to him; it seemed something was fighting with his Keyblade. Glancing up he also noticed Kagome walking on air. She seemed to be stepping ever so slowly across the chasm, with no fear in her expression. "Kagome!" He cried.

"Don't stop! Whatever you do don't break the connection!" Kagome answered before blithely continuing across the empty space. Putting all his faith and trust into what Kagome said, Riku fought with his shaking Keyblade to maintain whatever connection tot he marble platform there may be.

Before her Kagome could see a grand hall, much like a ballroom, of sorts. The floor of which was made of the same marble as the platform. A crimson carpet lad a path between the cavern edge and the shrine itself. She could see now, that this shrine was unlike any they had been to before. Everything was polished and in pristine condition, it was a breathtaking sight. The torches along the edges of the room held bright black flames which danced with shadows across the shiny marble.

The platform was a step up from the rest of the floor, and Kagome took it eagerly. With a smile she turned and waved back at Riku, only to see him frowning. Before she could question him he called out to her the answer she sought, "Hurry, I don't know how long I can hold it!"

Nodding determinedly Kagome turned back to face the platform. It was rather large in size, and now with the better light she could see a rather plain treasure chest set in the center. Summoning her own blade she tapped the top of the chest opening it to reveal ad ark stone set gently against the same crimson material which made the runner across the chasm. Lifting the crystal she turned around and made her way back across the great room. She sped up her pace in hopes of making things easier on Riku.

The moment she set foot again on the ledge Riku lowered his sword, panting slightly. "Did you get it?" He asked her.

Kagome smiled and said, "Yes." She lifted the crystal for them to both see and found it to be unlike any stone of gem she had ever seen. The crystal was a dark shiny gray material which had an iridescent sheen to it which was divided across the surface of the crystal in a manner which resembled dragon scales with flecks of gold, red, and green. She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt the same connection she had felt many times before now take hold of her. Closing her eyes she said softly, "This is Bahamut, Lord of Dragons."

"Bravo, Bravo! That was splendid, most splendid indeed!" King Eidilleg cheered from beside them now, clapping enthusiastically. "Well done, both of you!"

"Um, thank you." Kagome said, unsure if she ought to say anything.

King Eidilleg led Kagome and Riku safely out of the caverns, past the whirlpool and back onto the ground above. They bid their farewells and Kagome and Riku began to discuss their next step.

"I think we should check in with Taran and the others. They were so nice to help us look for answers and it would be rude not to at least say goodbye." Kagome voiced her opinion.

Riku nodded in understanding but replied, "We still need to hurry. Now that we have come across a world which Kuja has visited we must be catching onto his trail! We are closer now to finding Sora then we were before." He reasoned.

Biting her lip Kagome felt torn. "We cannot know that for sure though can we? I mean just because we came to a world he had stopped at briefly does not mean he is close by or that Sora is with him. Besides you said yourself it would be wise to watch the situation here, and to hopefully keep the world from going out."

His words caught in his throat at this argument, it was just like a woman to use his own words against him, but he could not blame Kagome. He wanted to help Taran and the others as well, but with Sora still in the clutches of that sociopath Kuja, he felt he needed to prioritize. He was saved from coming up with another argument by a furry creature wandering past them. Noticing him from the corner of his aqua eyes Riku voiced his question, "Gurgi?"

The small creature looked up when he heard his name. "Oh! Help Gurgi! Master was taken!" Gurgi pleaded when he recognized the two in the clearing by the lake with him.

"What? What happened to them Gurgi? Who took them?" Kagome asked.

"Wicked Horned King took Master and the cauldron! Come help Gurgi! Gurgi goes to help Master!"

Kagome glanced at Riku who upon meeting her gaze stepped forward and said, "Lead the way Gurgi."

Gurgi led Kagome and Riku to a tall and decrepit looking castle, it exuded a dark unwelcome feeling, and if her friends were not locked up inside Kagome would have changed her mind and sided with Riku's earlier argument. "They're in there?" She asked.

Before anyone could answer her the drawbridge was opened. From behind the castle's walls came a green mist leading an army of skeleton creatures resembling heartless, each brandishing its own fierce weapon. Riku, thinking quickly turned to Gurgi. "Gurgi, go on inside alone and save Taran and the others. You can sneak in easier than we could. Kagome and I will stay here and try to slow up that army."

Gurgi nodded before dashing off into the confines of the castle. Behind him Kagome and Riku stood together, two against hundreds. Both summoned their weapons and Kagome took a moment to prepare by exchanging Diablos for Bahamut. The silver blade of her sword than took an iridescent sheen patterned like Dragon skin, identical to the crystal. Taking a stance as the cauldron born drew closer Kagome glanced at Riku. "Think we can handle this?" She asked, though she knew it made no difference, they would still fight.

Riku never took his eyes off of the approaching army of walking dead. "We shouldn't have to defeat them all. We just need to delay them and give Taran and the others more time. Hopefully they can reverse the effects before too long." He explained to her.

"Well than," Kagome said with a smile suddenly eager to try the new Aeon. "Shall we dance?" That said Kagome decided to make the first move instead of waiting on the enemy who drew closer all the while. Hoping to take out some of those on the front lines she unleashed Bahamut's powerful limit attack, "Mega Flare!"

The summon sword unleashed a powerful wave of energy and what looked like dark flames upon the cauldron born. The blast tore through the lines decimating their numbers. Kagome was quite pleased with this result, "Ha!" She cried. However her happiness was put on hold as those who had been hit by the blast slowly stood once more to rejoin the ranks. "W-what?"

"They are already dead, Kagome, we can't kill them." Riku explained.

"But then how are we supposed to fight them?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"However we can." Riku said before clashing with an approaching skeleton solider. His Keyblade made quick work of the skeletons and drove them back; however they never stayed down for long.

Deciding to put her frustrations to use Kagome charged in after him and began cutting away at the enemies. Meanwhile the foray and the mass of dark energy were drawing in heartless as well, who joined the fight. Still Kagome and Riku alone fought the armies and had managed to keep them from going far past the castle grounds and into the villages beyond.

"I hope they hurry up!" Kagome shouted over the clashing metal and groans which filled the air around her. It was then a heartless sneaked up behind her and managed to pout in a good blow to her side. Kagome exhaled quickly as the pain set in, however her guard was now down and the Gargoyle Warrior came in for another hit. He was parried however by a Keyblade as Riku made his way to Kagome's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he put his back to Kagome's.

"Yeah, thank you." She answered briefly before taking another swing at a cauldron born. Now was not the time for conversation. There were just so many of them. She and Riku were being surrounded in a tight circle and they needed more room, so she unleashed Bahamut's limit once more. "Mega Flare!"

The enemies were pushed back a ways as the front line before Kagome fell away once more. Taking advantage of their new space Kagome and Riku parted to meet the new soldiers who had come to take their comrade's place, determined not to let them gain ground again.

However their new vigor was not needed as the Green mist which had accompanied the cauldron born began to retreat back within the castle walls. Slowly the skeleton soldiers fell to the ground many on top of one another, and then they turned to dust. Kagome panted from exertion as her lack of energy caught up to her. "What happened?" She wondered.

Riku came to stand beside her and handed her a potion. "They must have reversed the cauldron's spell, and stopped the Horned King."

There was no time for celebration, as the castle began to crumble before their eyes. Without the power of its dark master there was little else to hold the old building together. As the castle fell the water began to rise around it to swallow it up into its depth. Kagome and Riku rushed to make it to safety and were pleasantly surprised to find Taran, Ffluddur and Eilonwy in a small row boat. The three passengers helped pull Kagome and Riku aboard before a large wave crashed over them and capsized the little boat.

With the help of the current the party managed to make it to shore where each lay trying to catch their breath. Taran however was the first to notice the tide carry something heavy to shore. "Look!" He shouted as he pointed to the object which happened to be the black cauldron.

Along with the cauldron a large system of storm clouds rolled in though not of natural means. Cackling could be heard long before three women appeared in the clouds above them. "Why is the little duckling sad?" Asked one.

The older looking witch and leader of the three agreed with her sister. "Yes, he got what they wanted, and he's still not satisfied!"

Ffluddur spoke up for them all when he asked, "Just what do you think you are up to ladies?"

"We have business with your little hero." Replied the oldest.

Taran seemed saddened by the comment and fought to keep his tears at bay. "Hero? Gurgi was the hero." It was not until he said this that Kagome realized that Gurgi was not there with them. She wondered what had become of him.

"The only thing that mattered to you was the cauldron!" The old witch chastised the boy. "But it is of no use to you now; we will just take it and be on our way." She said as she and her two sisters swept up the cauldron.

It was Ffluddur who saw a great opportunity, and who spoke up before the three witches could depart. "Wait! Uh, stay your hands, uh, ladies! We never give anything away. We bargain, we trade. Remember?" He quoted back to them hotly.

This caught their interest. "Did these old ears hear the words bargain? Hmm?" Asked the oldest witch.

"Yes madam." Ffluddur replied sternly. "Those old ears heard right.

The youngest and heaviest witch of the three swooned to hear the bard speak so. "Oh! I just love forceful men!"

Ffluddur only rolled his eyes. "Oh, pull yourself together madam!" Then looking at the oldest he asked, "Well out with it? What do you offer?"

"No, not the-"

She was interrupted by her sister who had no qualms about bargaining back just what the old man wanted. "Then I'll do it!" The middle sister said as she summoned up Taran's sword which now came before him. "A magnificent sword for a warrior!"

Taran hesitated at the sight of his dear sword before he shook his head. "I am not a warrior. I am a pig-keeper. What can I do with a sword?"

The oldest witch was only too happy to hear this. Snatching the sword back she agreed by saying, "Absolutely nothing!"

Taran then thought of something, and decided it was worth a try. "But, I would trade-" He began but then paused.

All three witch sisters leaned forward eagerly, "Yes?!" They each asked in unison.

With a firm tone Taran answered, "The cauldron for Gurgi!"

The oldest scoffed at Taran. "That is not possible!"

Ffluddur sealed the deal by insulting the sisters. "Just as I thought ladies! You've hot no real power! Admit it! Admit it!"

Pride at stake the sisters became serious as they agreed. "We have made a bargain." The oldest told them before she and her sisters went to work. The black cauldron was swept up in an array of lights. It then disappeared and in its place laid the furry little creature known as Gurgi.

Taran immediately picked the little creature up, and began to cry when he discovered that Gurgi was not moving. Eilonwy also seemed saddened but tried to console Taran. However each was surprised when Gurgi sat up and began to search through Taran's shirt for something to eat.

Everyone cheered happy to be reunited with their friend, and now went about celebrating the fall of the Horned King. Kagome and Riku however could not stay for the festivities, and had to say goodbye to their new friends so they might continue their won quest. Yet having seen one happy ending and with a clue to finding Kuja both felt a new vitality take hold of them as they boarded the Gummi ship. Certain that they would find Sora and put an end to whatever Kuja was planning.


	13. Chapter 13

"Five hi-potions, and two ethers please."

"Will that be everything?" The boy inquired after Kagome placed her order at Wantz's Item Shop. Kagome nodded and was about to reply verbally when she caught a strange look in the young man's eyes. "You know, for a pretty girl like you, I would be happy to make you a deal on tents." He suggested as he bagged her order.

Kagome repressed her disgust; this boy could not be much older than Souta! With very last thread of patience coupled with a cool glare she slowly said, "No thank you, that won't be necessary." She grabbed her order and placed exact change down on the counter before turning abruptly on her heel and leaving the Item shop.

With the exception of the young man working the Item shop Kagome found herself rather fond of this new town. It was quaint and pleasant. Riku told her it was called Twilight Town, which she decided was rather fitting as it almost always seemed to be sunset here. They had only arrived perhaps an hour or two prior, and as everything seemed rather quiet Kagome volunteered to do some shopping. It had been a while since they had last stocked up on any items and Kagome knew they would run out soon if they did not make some necessary purchases.

Riku said he was going to have a look around and see if he could find any leads for them and that he would meet up with her later at the Sandlot. He had showed her where the Sandlot was before leaving her to her shopping. Now, finished with her errands Kagome was steadily making her way back to the arranged meeting spot, while enjoying her walk through another world.

Approaching the Sandlot Kagome paused when she heard voices up ahead. While it was not in her nature to eavesdrop there was little she could do. One of them, a boy, seemed to be gloating. "That struggle trophy is as good as mine this year!"

Another male voice chorused in, "No one can beat Seifer, you know?"

"Victory." A quieter and more feminine voice agreed.

Walking into the Sandlot Kagome found four people about her age standing around. There was only the one girl, who Kagome assumed to be the one who had spoken moments ago. She was a little shorter than Kagome was with short silver hair that covered one of her red eyes. Beside her was a taller boy who seemed the type to be more brawns than brains, he had short black hair and medium toned skin. The shortest of the group was what seemed to be a little boy dressed like one of the old black mages she had seen depictions of in one of Merlin's books. The brim of his pointed hat was so wide that his face lay in shadow, leaving only a pair of bright yellow eyes to peak out from within.

The last boy exuded an arrogant confidence which dictated him as their ring leader. His blond hair barely peaked out put from the black beanie which covered his head, while his blue eyes seemed smug. What caught Kagome's attention however was the scar across the bridge of his nose which mirrored Leon's. _'That's peculiar.'_ She thought. Unfortunately for her it seemed that her current object of observation had taken notice of her attention. "Hmm, what do we have here? You must be new around here, I am sure I would have remembered seeing a pretty girl like you before." He said as he made eye contact with Kagome. Feeling unsure of herself, (and quite frankly rather uncomfortable) Kagome remained silent, watching instead as the boy approached her.

He came to a stop before her, just on the boundary of entering her personal space, and gave her a smirk she was sure she was supposed to swoon over. "The names Seifer, this is Rai, Fuu, and Vivi." He introduced. The three goons behind him each nodded their heads at their names, except the smallest, Vivi, who bashfully looked down at his feet. "So care to tell me your name princess?" He asked while leaning in a little.

She hesitated briefly while leaning back before giving her name to Seifer. "Kagome, it is a pleasure to meet you all." She said with a small smile, after all while she felt slightly uncomfortable and Seifer seemed a bit forward they seemed harmless enough. Perhaps she only needed to get to know them.

Seifer's smirk widened. "Oh, no." He corrected her while leaning in once again. "The pleasure is all mine. Seeing as how you are new around here how about a tour? We could start by the tram commons than make our way through town until we end at the top of Sunset Hill. What do you say?" He offered.

Kagome frowned as she clenched her fist, Sunset Hill sounded like a teen make-out spot if she had ever heard one, and she was not that kind of girl! The nerve! She was saved from ever answering by a new voice. "Hey Seifer, back off! Can't you see she is not interested in someone as low as you?" Everyone turned to their left to find a boy with dirty blond hair sloppily pushed back and angry brown eyes focused on Seifer. His right arm hung beside him in a bright green cast inside a sling. Behind him stood two more people who Kagome took to be his friends. One was another boy with dark brown, almost black hair, who seemed a little heavier than the others. Beside him was a girl whose brown hair was styled rather oddly. Her intelligent green eyes watched the proceeding confrontation with an anxious look.

"Oh? Am I now? Do you really think she would prefer a loser like you, Hayner?" Seifer questioned as he took a step away from Kagome.

Thankful for the space Kagome quickly took a couple steps to the side and straightened her self. She had nearly bent herself in half to keep away from Seifer. Then again he had probably planned it that way, so he could catch her when she inevitably fell. She rolled her eyes at the thought before looking back at the two bickering boys.

"Hey I never said that! I just cannot believe you are desperate enough to force yourself on a girl like that! It is not her fault the girls around here have better taste than to date you." The boy now known as Hayner replied.

"Fib." Stated the silver haired girl named Fuu.

"Yeah!" Rai chimed in with his two cense. "Seifer could have his pick of girls, you know?"

"What?" Hayner asked. "Come on Seifer relying on your lackey's to defend you? You cannot stand behind them come Struggle time. And then I am going to teach you a lesson."

The brown haired girl behind Hayner frowned at this statement. Meanwhile Seifer gave a haughty laugh. "Oh, come on! You are not even fit to enter! So tell me, how does that busted arm come in?" Rai and Fuu joined Seifer in his laughter after this comment.

"Shut up Seifer!" The boy with the wounded arm spat out angrily. "I could still beat you, even with one arm!" This statement seemed to worry his friends, and Kagome watched as the girl of this trio stepped forward and placed her arm on his unharmed one.

"You can't do that Hayner!" She told him.

Seifer scoffed though. "Oh really? You talk big, but from what I have seen you can't back that up! So why don't you listen to your little girlfriend and go home. The struggle championship and that trophy are going to be mine this year!"

"Heh, not if you go against Vivi again this year! He took you out easily last year! I don't think I have ever heard you scream in such a high pitch before that match! I look forward to seeing it again!" Hayner retorted.

"You little punk! I think it is time the Disciplinary Committee taught you some respect!" Seifer called out as he swung with a right hook.

Hayner dodged thanks to the girl's quick thinking. However before any real fight could break out Seifer's new punch was caught mid swing. "What the? Who the heck are you?" Seifer growled as he pulled back his arm.

Riku also let his arm fall back to his side but kept his attention on Seifer. "Why don't you leave them alone? You can settle your differences at this Struggle, save your anger and your strength for then." He said coolly.

"Tch, whatever. I don't need this. Come on guys lets go." He said before turning to Kagome. "The offer is still on the table, princess. Come find me when you want to find a real man."

Riku narrowed his eyes at Seifer once more and seemed eager for a fight now. However he let Seifer go, they did not need to start trouble in other worlds. Turning back to Kagome he asked her, "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, with a slight blush. "How did you find me?" She asked.

"One, we agreed to meet here. And two, where there is trouble there is Kagome." He said with a shrug.

Kagome blushed again but said nothing, no mater how much she wanted to protest his statement was true; Inuyasha had even said so many times himself. Instead she turned to face Hayner and his friends who had stepped in on her behalf earlier. "Thank you very much. He really was giving me the creeps. My name is Kagome and this is Riku."

Hayner nodded. "No problem. I'm Hayner and this is Olette and Pence." Both said hello as well. "So you two new around here? Most girls know to avoid Seifer, well except Fuu." He continued.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, we are trying to find something and we are looking for a friend of ours as well. We really are not too familiar with anything. Do you think you could help us?" She asked.

"Sure! We would be happy to!" Olette agreed before the other two boys could.

Kagome smiled brightly. "That is wonderful! Thank you again!"

Hayner gave a lazy smile back. "Don't mention it, beats homework any day. Why don't you come to our hideout, we can talk there." He suggested.

"Is he okay?"

"That Bastard!"

"Hayner! Sorry, but you really don't know anything?"

Riku and Kagome blinked. "Uh, I take it you know Sora?" Kagome asked shyly after they had each had their outburst. Hayner, Pence, and Olette had brought them to the 'Usual Spot' where they normally hung out. After giving them a brief synapses of necessary information the two had cut in as soon as they realized that their missing friend was none other than Sora.

"We sure do!" Pence answered. "He promised to visit but we have not seen him for a while. We had no idea something like that had happened."

"When you track this Kuja-freak down, make sure you give him a little something for me, okay?" Hayner added while looking to Riku who nodded his consent.

"We should get working on finding that stone you mentioned though. The sooner you get Sora back the better!" Olette told Kagome who smiled at her new friend.

"Thank you, again. When we find Sora, we will make sure to bring him by for a visit!" Kagome told the group.

"That would be great! Now about this stone, you said it was hidden in some shrine?" Olette asked while lifting a finger to her chin in thought.

"That's right. Most likely it would be run down or even in ruins, though I suppose it could be in decent condition if it is well hidden or protected. So any ideas? Have you seen anything like that? Or heard any stories about a shrine around here?" Kagome asked.

Olette, Pence, and Hayner all looked at one another. "Hmm, I don't know. There is not much that is hidden around here." Pence said.

Looking thoughtful for a moment Olette seemed to have a possible idea she was considering. "Do you think it could be at the haunted mansion?" She suggested.

Riku frowned at this suggestion. While he was also thankful for the help, he was familiar with the 'haunted mansion' and knew they would not find an Aeon there. How could he dismiss the idea without having to give any details to these three though? After a moment he thought of something, "You mean that big house outside town by the forest?"

Olette turned to him with wide eyes. "Yes, why?" She asked clearly surprised.

Riku shrugged casually as he said, "We checked it out earlier. It was a dead end."

Kagome raised a brow while looking at the boy beside her from the corner of her eye. She certainly did not remember searching any haunted mansions; Riku must be familiar with that place. Deciding to play along and ask him about it later she nodded her head. "Yeah, nothing much there but big dust bunnies." She gave Riku a small wink when she caught his appreciative look.

"Oh, all right then. That narrows it down I guess." Olette remarked.

"Fine by me." Pence added. "That place gives me the creeps."

"Oh hey!" Hayner shouted enthusiastically, with a 'Pick-me! Pick-me!' attitude. "So if it is not the mansion, what about one of the other seven wonders around town? One of them could be hiding a shrine!"

With a long sigh of suffering Olette asked Hayner, "Which one? The animated bag at Sunset Hill? Or one of the oddly numbered steps at the station?"

With a sheepish grin Hayner conceited. "Okay, okay so not all of them; but what about the other ones? Like the tunnel way that echoes? Huh? It is a good place to start at least." He defended.

"Works for me. Maybe something else will catch our attention when we are looking around." Pence agreed, much to Hayner's chagrin.

"Sounds like a plan, though I am not sure how good a plan it is." Olette lamented. "Okay so let's head out."

Stepping off the train the five friends made their way down the steps outside the station which supposedly counted differently every time. "Well I think we can rule these stairs out, unless something catches your attention, after all, you two know more about what it is you are looking for." Olette commented as she looked over to Kagome who stood beside Riku.

"No, I think that is reasonable. So where else?" Kagome wondered.

Pence spoke up drawing attention to himself. "How about we start with the points that are closest to us and work our way out?" He suggested.

"Right." Hayner said while nodding firmly. "So then the closest one would be...that weird dead end alley."

Kagome and Riku did not find his description odd, after all they had seen that is. Their three new friends had also taken the time to explain these seven wonders of Twilight Town to them during the train ride as well. Agreeing everyone set out, Riku and Kagome taking up the end as they followed the others through town.

They were lead to an alleyway which lead to nothing more then a brick wall. Hayner seemed suddenly to rethink his idea, but tried to hope for the best. "Well do you see anything interesting? Because I don't."

Kagome paused and approached the wall, it seemed ordinary but she wondered if perhaps there was something she was overlooking. Biting her lip in thought Kagome came to a stop before the wall and laid a hand against the rough bricks. Trailing both hand and eye over it she found nothing and shook her head. "Nope, just a dead end...literally."

Riku had let Kagome investigate before making any comment. "So what's next?"

"Well, I suppose the tunnel way, the one that echoes." Pence decided.

Again the group set off towards their next destination in hopes of finding a shrine hiding an Aeon. It was beginning to feel a bit like a treasure hunt to Kagome, only they did not have any clues to guide them. At least there really was treasure involved. Walking back out onto the pathway the group took a right and continued down until they came to the opening of a tunnel. It was large and seemed well taken care of. Above the mouth it was marked with a large number one. Beside them the path continued on over a bridge which led above a runoff, made to look fashionable.

Hayner eagerly led them inside the tunnel way towards the place in particular they were seeking out. Soon enough however it became apparent that they were not lone in the deep tunnels. A group of nobodies materialized from thin air to attack the party and Kagome and Riku quickly summoned their weapons to protect their friends. There were a few dusks but most of the numbers were made up of assassins who quickly swooped in for an attack. They were tougher than most of the nobodies they had faced previously, but Kagome chose to keep up her normal sword fighting techniques, she did not dare draw on Bahamut's powers in this enclosed space.

After finishing a group off, which had singled her out, Kagome turned to check up on Riku and the remaining nobodies. Finding one assassin had broken away from the rest and was closing in on Pence and Olette Kagome sprinted to their side. She only just made it in time before she dealt the nobody a particularly hard blow knocking it into the wall across from them. Kagome followed it and finished it off before the assassin had a chance to recover. By the time she had finished once more Riku had dealt with the rest of the bunch and both turned to face their friends.

Olette was beaming at them. "That was great!" She exclaimed with bright eyes.

"Yeah! Way to go! You showed them!" Pence cheered. Hayner said nothing but there was a peculiar look on his face. It seemed the three were rather accustomed to such happenings, which lifted a burden from Kagome and Riku's shoulders.

With a small uneasy laugh Kagome changed the subject. "So, where is this echo place?" She wondered, hoping they would once again set about leading her and Riku to the place in question.

"Hmm? Oh, right. This way." Pence stated before taking the lead through the winding corridors of the tunnel ways.

Eventually after turning one last corner they came to an open area to the side of the tunnel. The edge of the area was surrounded by a water way, acting almost like a mote. All five friends ventured further into the open space and Kagome and Riku began to look around in interest hoping to find something telling.

"So do you think it could be here?" Olette asked curiously as she watched their new friends wander about in search.

Kagome turned back around to face her from where she had been investigating a pillar in the corner in front of the run off. She shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Do you see anything Riku?" She asked turning her attention to the young man.

He also shook his head. "No, I don't think this is the right place. Let's move on to the next wonder." He suggested.

As they walked back out onto the path outside the tunnel towards their next destination Hayner pulled Riku with him to the back while the others were preoccupied. "Could I ask you a favor?" He inquired of the new boy.

Riku raised an eyebrow, curious at the least as to what it could be he was after. "I would have to hear it first." He answered, he was not about to agree to something before he even knew what it was.

"So I noticed earlier with Seifer, that you two did not exactly get along, and then you seem to be really skilled in a fight. You see there is this fight that the town sponsors every year, called the struggle, you've heard of it right?" Without waiting for an answer Hayner continued. "So anyways Seifer and I were going to be competing this year for the trophy, only now I can't compete. So I was wondering if you would be willing to take my place? You would get a chance to really show Seifer up for how he treated your girl earlier, and maybe dent that ego he calls a head. It's a win-win situation! So what do you say?" He finished with a smile.

He nearly stumbled when Hayner called Kagome his girl. He did not correct him but it certainly caught him by surprise. Did they seem like a couple? Were his feelings that obvious? He hoped not. Collecting himself once more he considered Hayner's offer. Honestly he was rather tempted by the idea of an opportunity to fight Seifer, though he could care less for the rest of the competition. However he had seen posters around town advertising that the Struggle would be taking place two days from now, and he was not sure he wanted to stick around so long with Kuja still on the loose and Sora at his mercy. "I'll think about it." He told Hayner at last as they approached the rest of the group which stood waiting for them.

Hayner gave a large grin and hit him on the back. "Alright! That's great! Let me know soon okay? If you agree, and I think you should, we'll need to sign you up right away."

The next wonder of Twilight Town was a fountain. It was a decorative waterfall set against a brick wall. On either side was a hedge growing on a lattice in a checkered pattern with some purple flowers. Even some of the bricks above the fountain were purple, which made this place stand out more than the others had. Riku took it all in quickly before coming to stand beside Kagome. Hayner's casual words from their discussion moments ago echoed in his ears once more distracting him momentarily. "So any luck?" He asked her when he felt his head was clear once more.

Kagome smiled at him and gave him a nod. "Actually I think this could be it!" Riku fought to keep the surprise off his face, honestly he doubted any of these 'wonders' would turn out to be a good lead. Kagome did not notice his expression though and continued by stepping closer to the fountain. "See here in the middle? I can't quite make it out through the water, but I think there is some kind of mark on the brick back there, like one of those glyphs we have seen before. What do you think?"

Riku walked as close as he could to the fountain, ignoring the little drops of water which were splashing up onto him now. Kagome was right there did seem to be some dark shape hidden by the stream of water, but he could not make out what it was. Lifting his right hand he summoned his Keyblade, and took several steps back. Kagome, Pence, Olette and Hayner all stood behind him wondering what would happen.

Directing his blade to the mysterious dark shape beneath the waterfall, Riku watched as a beam of bluish light connected the two as he had seen many times before. There was a flash of light, before he could here a deep grumbling noise, as though the very world were moving. The steady stream of water came to a halt as the brick wall behind it spilt. The two halves then seemed to collapse inwardly to reveal a long dark corridor which was flooded with several inches of water. The only light seemed to come from outside before it was reflected by the flooded hallway. Stepping closer for a better look Riku also noticed that small streams of water were trickling down the corridor walls like rain against a window, which fed the pool below.

Looking back over his shoulder at Kagome as she walked over to him Riku noticed that Hayner, Olette, and Pence stood frozen behind them in the small courtyard. Glancing at Kagome she only shook her head. "It happened when the light flashed, just before the wall opened. I am sure they are fine let's go one ahead." She told him with assurance. She paused though briefly to pull off her shoes and set them aside, it would be prudent not to ruin another pair.

There was only just enough room for both of them in the corridor, walking side by side as they entered Kagome found that her shoulders nearly hit the wall on her side. They did not make it far though, as the moment they stepped inside the long hall a small orb of soft blue light came from seemingly no where to float before them. It hovered for a moment, studying them it would seem before it spun around in a circle almost like a dog eager to show something to its owner. It turned and continued down the corridor a few feet before starting the process over again.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Kagome stated, though she knew Riku had already concluded the same thing.

Nodding in agreement, Riku took Kagome's hand in his own and whispered, "Stay close."

Kagome was thankful for the low lighting and so she did not fight off the blush which stained her cheeks. Although in response to his statement she could not help but roll her eyes, '_How could I not?'_ She thought ruefully.

The corridor seemed to go on forever. They had been walking for some time following the strange blue orb, which was now their only source of light. Kagome was not sure just how far they had come but she had an inkling that they were outside the city limits now. Her bare feet sloshed through the cool water as they walked, and she had been happily surprised to find that the stone beneath her feet was rather smooth as well. Not smooth enough to be slippery under these conditions, but just enough as to not irritate her bare feet.

Up ahead the light seemed to stop before dancing around as it had before while it waited for them to catch up to it. When they got close enough Kagome and Riku could see that the corridor had spilt into two separate paths. Kagome frowned, wondering if they would have to split up, she hoped not.

There was nothing to distinguish one path from another they stood silently side by side. There was no hint or warning associated with each, which Kagome found she was actually thankful for. After all she had seen the old anecdote used many times where travelers had to choose from two paths, where one was safe and one lead to their death. Their only help in such tails was usually one (or sometimes two) people who would always lie. Thankfully there was no sentry, and there was no sign saying that if they chose wrong they would meet a horrible death. So both seemed safe enough, but only one would no doubt lead them to the Aeon.

Kagome's tangent of thought was distracted however as the glowing blue orb above her began to glow brighter. Looking up she found it shaking violently, all the while the light intensified. Then the orb began to elongate and finally separate into two different orbs. Kagome was sure her old biology teacher would have done just about anything to get his hands on one of these orbs.

"Um what do you think we are supposed to do now?" Kaogme asked, dreading the answer she was sure was to come.

"Looks like we are splitting up. You take the left and I will take the right." Riku told her. He was so casual about the idea Kagome found it rather irritating.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" She asked him.

Riku turned around to face her. "We really do not have much of a choice. Besides after you reach the end, come back here and we will go back down whichever one is right together."

"Fine, but I don't like it!" She warned him. Walking in front of the left corridor Kagome looked back at Riku and waited for him to step in front of the right hall. Then trying to make the best of the situation she smiled and said, "See you on the flip side!"

Riku just looked at her perplexed. "What?" He asked her while blinking.

Kagome sighed and said a quiet, "Never mind." She then took a deep breath before stepping into the left corridor.

Somehow now that he was walking alone, Riku admitted, to himself, that the corridor was almost eerie. Though that hardly bothered him, really, although he was starting to get tired of walking long and boring hallways which seemed to never end. He had separated from Kagome what seemed to be about ten minutes ago and there was still no end in sight. Of course it is the nature of the universe to take advantage of such thoughts, for no sooner had Riku thought this than he noticed that the narrow corridor walls had opened up. Now standing in a large open room he looked about and found that his small blue guide was floating in the center above a raised platform. The water had slowly descended through the long corridors but this platform seemed to be the first truly dry place in this wacky shrine.

The blue orb began to twirl about once more and Riku figured it wanted him to step up onto the platform with it. He wondered what this place was, as he did not see any Aeon crystal, or any place where one might be hid. With a sigh he jumped up on top of the platform, wondering though what was going on. _'What in the Worlds?_'

Floating still once more the light of the blue orb once again began to grow in intensity, just as it had before it had split. Riku watched once more as it elongated, but then began to take on a new shape all together. The morphing light soon began to take on the shape of a human being, and Riku began to curse his luck, while wondering if Kagome's orb was as strange as his. After forming its shape, a human the same height as Riku, the light died down once more only now in place of a shimmering blue color, it took on the same appearance as Riku. With wide eyes Riku stared at his reflection, but before he could do anything he heard Kagome's voice.

"Riku?!" Kagome had followed that blasted light through the never ending corridor, all the while hoping everything was alright with Riku. However just when she was about to call it quits and turn back to find him, (it was not like she was getting anywhere following the orb anyway) she found she had entered a large open room. In the center was a platform, raised above the soaked ground. She did not take the time to study the room more though as she caught sight of the two silver haired boys standing on the platform. There were two of Riku.

She could not tell them apart physically, but she was certain one was a fake. Which one though? Which one was her Riku? Her own blue guide then began to dance around until it had her attention once more. Looking over at the small orb of light Kagome was startled to hear a voice emanating from it. The voice was rather androgynous, nor could it be considered young or old. "Choose." It said simply before dancing about once more, "Choose." It seemed to be enjoying the entertainment, after all Kagome was certain it the small orb had company often.

Focusing on the task at hand Kaogme turned tot he stage at the center of the room. "Um, Riku?" She asked timidly.

"Yes?" Both answered her immediately.

The doppelganger even had his voice down to a tea! This would be a very difficult decision to make. The orb continued to dance beside her, "Choose." It chimed again impatiently.

Kagome frowned at it with narrowed eyes, "I'm working on it!" She then spun back around to face the Riku twins. "Okay, what is your home world?" She asked.

"Destiny Islands." Once again both answered together. Kagome found by now however that one Riku began to glare at the other, his narrowed gaze was met by a mirrored one as well.

"Alright then..." While considering her next move Kagome moved closer to the edge of the platform, until her knees pressed against it. _'Well, I think I might know which the real Riku is...but how do I confirm it? I don't think I have a lot of choices here...maybe, I mean I suppose...the question is should I?' _She considered.

Both forms of Riku had ceased the staring contest, making Kagome idly wonder which one of them had won. She met their stares evenly as she worked up her courage. Shifting her weight Kagome slide up onto the platform and stood up next to them. Again she tried taking a closer look at them, but could not tell the two apart. They were identical. Though no matter how perfectly physical appearance could be copied there were some aspects, some mannerisms, or characteristics, which could not be copied as precisely. She only hoped her inkling was correct, otherwise this would turn out to be very awkward.

'_Please, oh please, be the real Riku!'_ She chanted in her head as she approached the Riku who stood on her right. Both seemed curious as to what she was up to, and a voice in the back of her mind was asking the same question. _'Now or never.'_ Leaning forward Kagome slowly placed her lips against his own and kissed him. Riku seemed shocked for a minute before responding and kissing her back, it was brief, but it was enough to cement things in Kagome's mind. Breaking the contact she smiled at the Riku before her and said, "This is the real Riku."

The other Riku beside him erupted into a burst of light and returned to a blue orb. The two blue lights joined together and chanted in the same toneless voice, "Correct! Correct!"

Under Riku's intense gaze Kagome had to turn around to hide her blush. She was just in time to watch as the two orbs stopped their celebration in favor of setting themselves in two slots on a far wall. Once inside the orbs lost their glow, seemingly dormant now. Their return however now activated a trigger of some sort which opened another slot between the two in which the orbs lay.

Leaving Riku's side Kagome quickly walked over to the new opening and peered inside to discover a small wooden box. Reaching inside she pulled the box free of its confines and brought it back to the platform. Standing beside the platform Kagome set it down as Riku kneeled next to her from his place on top of the stage. Kagome opened the box without any protest and found a sapphire crystal nestled in velvet inside the wooden box.

Lifting the Aeon from within Kagome took a moment to admire it as she waited for the same connection to take place as had every time before. When it came Kagome let herself bond with the Aeon as she learned what she could about it while closing her eyes. "This is the Aeon known as the Great Sentinel Alexander. He is a creature of light and purity." She told Riku as she broke away from the connection.

"Should we try it out?" Riku asked, wondering how this Aeon would affect her sword.

Kagome considered it for a moment before voicing her opinion to Riku. "Actually I want to check up on the others outside. I think they are probably back to normal now that the test is over and we found Alexander."

"Okay then, we can test it out later." He agreed. Riku then jumped down from the platform to stand beside Kagome on the wet ground; thankfully there was not enough water here to splash. "By the way, how did you know it was me?" He asked her.

Kagome blushed once more and looked to the side as they began walking out of the shrine. "Well, actually, I was not sure. I mean I thought you were yourself but I didn't know for sure and so I thought- I mean I hoped the orb Riku would not kiss me back, and it was all I could think of, and so...I took a chance." She spouted quickly.

"You mean..." He never finished his sentence, in fact Riku was not sure what it was he had been trying to ask himself, or at least how to word it anyhow. On the one hand he was frustrated that Kagome could not tell him apart that easily from an imposter or that an orb had impersonated him so well. Then again he also found himself feeling rather smug that Kagome had been banking on the idea that he, the real Riku, would kiss her back. Deciding to forget the whole experience Riku chose to say nothing at all as they walked the length of the corridors towards the exit. Instead he found himself smirking and grabbing a hold of Kagome's hand once more.

Kagome had been right, upon exiting the shrine they found that Pence, Olette, and Hayner were back to their normal selves. After expressing their worry and interest at Kagome and Riku's disappearance the group agreed that they ought to call it a day. Kagome managed to convince Riku that they should stay at an inn for the night and so the five set off back to the train station once more.

Stepping off the train and out onto the Station plaza the group said their good byes for the night. Hayner, Olette, and Pence set off down the hill to their homes leaving Riku and Kagome behind. The two took a rare moment of reprieve to watch the setting sun against the railings as they discussed their next move.

"It has been such a long time; I can't believe we have not found a single lead on Sora yet." Kagome voiced.

"Your right." Riku agreed. "What else can we do though?"

Kagome shook her head in answer to his rhetorical question. "Well let's hope the Aeons prove useful like Leon and Merlin said they might." She glanced down at the bulging pouch which still hung at her waist. "Seymour said one of the Aeons had been lost right? So that means we only have one more to go."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, we should probably check in at the inn, and make sure they have a couple of vacancies." He suggested.

"Okay." Turning around Kagome gasped. "Um Riku?" She asked hesitantly while summoning her sword which was still equipped with Bahamut's crystal.

"Yeah, what is-?!" He cut himself off when he turned around and saw what had put Kagome on edge. Standing in wait stood a horde of nobodies, most of their numbers was made up of dancers and dragoons, but Riku also caught sight of several snipers thrown into the mix. Summoning his Keyblade Riku glanced at Kagome. "Never a moment's peace."

Kagome did not answer as the group closed in on them. The two comrades stood back to back as they fought the swarm of enemies. Riku was a force to be reckoned with and was unleashing several combos that ended many nobodies' lives. However being caught up in such a crowd he was tacking many hits, and Kagome could tell he was in need of healing. She only had enough time to throw him a hi-potion, before she was picked up by one of the dancer nobodies.

Feeling dizzy Kagome did not take any notice that the force with which she was being swung was shaking loose the pouch of Aeon crystals she kept at her waist. Steeling herself Kagome managed to break free from the dancer nobody while cutting it down in one final blow. Standing as quickly and firmly on her feet as she possibly could Kagome checked Riku's location before unleashing Bahamut's limit attack on the mob of nobodies. Swinging in a large arc she cried out, "Mega flare!" Unlashing the wave of raw energy on the defenseless enemies. Their numbers were severely depleted by this point but still they fought al the fiercer.

Her last movements however were the undoing of the pouch of Aeon crystals however and caught up in battle Kagome did not see as it fell to the ground. While she was distracted one of the dancers caught up the pouch and slinked away from the fight. The dancer sifted through the contents of the pouch before lifting a single sapphire crystal from within. The dancer tossed the rest of the pouch aside and disappeared down the street in shadow.

Riku managed to finish the last nobody off before any great harm befell either he or Kagome. Panting with exertion he turned to Kagome who had collapsed to the stone ground in her fatigue. "Forget the inn," She said. "I think I will sleep right here."

Riku shook his head and kneeled down beside her. "Sorry, but I can't allow that. Come on the inn is not too far. I'll even let you sleep in tomorrow." He offered with his hand.

Kagome looked up at him then his hand before shaking her head, with more effort than was truly necessary. "No, I mean it." She protested stubbornly.

"Breakfast in bed?" Riku tried again.

Kagome considered this offer with great seriousness. Debating back and forth she said, "How about you carry me?"

Chuckling at her childish behavior Riku conceded and kneeled in front of her with his back to her. "Okay, fine get on already."

Kagome smiled then behind him and wrapped her arms and her legs around Riku as he hefted her up in a piggy back ride. She giggled as they set out and rested her head against his shoulder. _'What a long day.'_ She thought as she watched the station slowly retreat. However she suddenly paused when she caught sight of a familiar pouch laying several feet away. "Whoa! Hold on Riku!" She said as she slid off his back with haste.

Wondering what all the fuss was about, and how she suddenly seemed so full of energy Riku followed her as she bent down to pick up the pouch she kept at her waist full of Aeon crystals. "Nothing broke did it?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head as she gently pulled each Aeon from the pouch individually and inspected it for even the hint of a crack. "Everything seems fine," She said as she put the last one back inside the pouch and tied it off at her waist. It was then something dawned on her. "Oh no!" She cried in horror.

"What? What is it?" Riku asked truly worried as he took Kagome's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

Kagome met his gaze and said, "I only have seven crystals."

Riku frowned. "You mean one of them is missing?" He asked her. "Which one?"

"Alexander."


	14. Chapter 14

The dancer nobody faded into darkness as it was defeated near the tram commons. The man behind where it had once stood scoffed. He had always hated those vile creatures, but did working on the same side as them make him just as despicable, even if his reasons were different? Shaking his head Ryo's black hair danced about slightly in the air as he tried to forget his philosophical debates. He had pondered many times, yet still the answer never came. He had yet to lose his heart to the darkness, so he could not call himself a monster, but still he wondered if what he was doing was right.

Lifting his blue eyes to the heavens above him in the fading light he could just catch the glimpse of a couple stars only just now raising. The stars were never the same as the ones he had watched back home. "I do it all for you, my darling." He whispered into the approaching night. "It won't be long now."

A gleam from where that horrible creature had once stood drew his attention back to matters at hand however as he looked down upon it. It was a crystal resembling that of a sapphire. It was beautiful, and radiated with a pure power. It was of no use to him though; its power could not aid him. No doubt it was the gem's purity, like that of a strong heart which had lured the dancer into taking it. Neither was it his concern; soon it would be found and hopefully returned to its owner. His business lay elsewhere.

The gray light of morning cast many a shadow in the corners and alleys of Twilight Town. Kagome met with its soft glow eagerly as she prepared herself for the day. She and Riku had agreed to get an early start in their search for the Alexander crystal. No matter how many times she told herself it was not her fault (or how many times Riku assured her as well) Kagome could not help the feeling of guilt which slowly ate away at her. Though the situation was entirely different Kagome could not help but remember when she had first fallen through the well, to when she had first begun her clumsy attempt to protect the Shikon no Tama. It had been her fault that the jewel broke, though she would do it all over again, no matter what Inuyasha said, to save that boy.

It was curious really, why fate, or the gods, or whoever had chosen her, an occasional klutz, to guard and keep such fragile treasures? Really it made no sense at all, though it would seem that whoever they were, they had far more confidence in her than she did.

On the bright side, Alexander was not broken, and there was not a wicked and slightly deranged half demon bent on power and domination after this crystal either. Neither would she have to fight off demons or geometry throughout her search. This made the task much easier by far.

She met with Riku in the inn's parlor, and together they scoured the city for the lost Aeon. They started at the inn, and worked their way out to the marketplace, the tram commons and even the forest. When it was late morning Kagome and Riku were still empty handed.

"We should ask Hayner, Pence, and Olette for help." Riku suggested as they made their way back into town. "Twilight Town is a pretty large place, and they may know someone who could know something. Who knows, maybe someone found it already and is keeping it safe until the owner comes searching for it."

Kagome appreciated his optimistic outlook, and agreed. When they reached the usual spot they found their three friends who were surprised to see them. "I thought you were leaving this morning?" Pence voiced.

"What, are you disappointed?" Riku asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

Kagome ignored him and spoke instead. "Actually, we sort of lost the crystal we found yesterday. The one that looks like a sapphire. It is kind of a long story, but do you think you could help us look for it?" She asked with an almost timid manner.

"Sure, of course we will help you!" Olette agreed immediately.

"Where were you when you know you had it last?" Hayner asked them.

Riku chose to answer this question. "We were up at the station, just after you left us." He told them.

"Then we should start there." Hayner decided with a firm nod of his head. The others agreed quickly and made their way to the station to begin the search once more.

It was not until the early afternoon that they called the search to a stop, having come up empty handed, with no where else to possibly look. Kagome was sorely disappointed which was felt by the whole group just the same as her smiles were infectious. There was nothing anyone could do, Alexander was one of a kind, and there was no other to replace him with. Kagome was certain that the committee would be disappointed, but theirs would be nothing to what the Chasers would surely have to say.

It was mind boggling to imagine what could have become of the crystal. Sure it looked very much like a large roughly cut sapphire, which easily drew attention, however it had been carefully placed inside her pouch, so unless it had been a pick-pocket no one could have known it was there. She had temporarily lost the pouch during the fight that was true, but why had only Alexander been taken? There were other Aeon crystals which resembled far more valuable gems.

Hayner could only shrug at the crystals loss. "Sorry, I don't know what to tell you. There is no sign of that stone. It's too bad though, I mean right after we went to all of that work to find it."

Olette on the other hand was far more sympathetic and watched Kagome carefully with a worried eye. "How about I treat everyone to some sea salt ice cream? That would cheer you up!" She suggested.

The group followed Olette and Pence over to a cart selling frozen treats which was situated between the marketplace and the tram commons. Olette placed the order for five sea salt ice creams and paid for them while Pence handed one out to each member of the crew. "Here you go, why don't we take these up to the station clock tower?" He suggested with a grin.

Having no other plans Kagome and Riku agreed to his suggestion and began to follow him up the ramp way, with Olette catching up from behind. It was Hayner who made them pause though. "Hey, that crystal thing, you said it was like a sapphire, right?" He asked suddenly.

Kagome was caught by surprise with his abrupt question and gave a small nod while she waited for her brain to function enough to use real words. "Yeah, yeah that's right. Why do you ask?"

Hayner shrugged one shoulder while jerking his thumb behind him at a poster hung on the side of the street. "Because there is one just like it put up as a prize for the Struggle." He answered casually.

Kagome and Riku both rushed to his side to view the poster in question, with Olette and Pence following soon after. Hayner was right; there on the promotion for the event was a picture of a sapphire looking stone next to a trophy, beneath the bold word, 'Struggle!'

She could not believe it. With complete amazement Kagome gaped at the poster and muttered a quiet, "How?"

"Someone must have found it and thought it would make a good prize." Riku figured. "They are probably right too, a prize like that will really draw participants in." He took a step back and considered the poster one more time before turning his attention to Hayner. "Looks like I will be entering after all."

"So what do you think?" A young woman asked her companion while gesturing towards a poster hung against the side of the street. She gave a small smile as she noticed the familiar look in his eyes. Yes, she had been right to mention this to him. She brushed some of her long green hair over her shoulder while she waited for an answer, even with it pulled back in a ponytail, it still managed to get in her way.

The man beside the green haired young woman nodded. His short dirty blond hair had no such troubles as hers did, of course the bandana he kept wrapped across his brow also helped. "I think this is an opportunity I cannot pass up." he replied with a grin. Glancing over at his friend he added, "Besides, I hear an old friend of ours has made quite a name for himself under this event." He gave a chuckle at the thought; he expected to find Setzer at a gambling hall instead of some mock fight.

She laughed with him, its sound as delicate as she appeared. "I should have known a treasure hunter like you would want in on the action." She mused aloud. Her eyes quickly scanned the promotional poster again before she said, "Looks like we need to talk to the official at the Sandlot to sign you up. Let's go."

The day of the Struggle was quite a commotion in the town of twilight. All throughout town banners, and streamers were hung about. Shops were holding sales, contests, and raffles in celebration of the event. The younger children had spent the day enacting their own proud scenes as they eagerly awaited the tournaments beginning. When the moment finally arrived there were nearly fourteen participants, of course after a few preliminary rounds the number dropped significantly. Now only four remained in the semi-finals. The first match that would take place was one between Seifer and the defending champion Setzer. Each contender seemed to have a faithful following if the cheers of the audience were anything to go by.

Before the match began Seifer and Setzer squared off. Setzer spoke in a low voice to Seifer about something or another, but whatever it was it was not well received. As the fight began Seifer immediately moved forward in an offensive attack while Setzer watched his approach cautiously. Seifer managed to keep his opponent on his toes throughout the match and quickly gained the lead, however Setzer's attacks though fewer in number were by far more powerful than the youths.

In the end Seifer's frequent attacks won out against Setzer's strength. Once he was declared the winner he stepped down with a smug look and approached his three lackeys. On the way through the crowd he passed by Hayner, Pence, and Olette who could only glare at the conceited blond. Seifer threw Hayner a smirk before he continued on his way, chuckling as though the victory were already his.

Beside the three friends stood Kagome and Riku who watched the exchange with interest. Each had something riding on the competition, though Riku was sure reacquiring the Aeon was more important as it may play a part in saving the worlds again. Then again he was going to take great pleasure in mopping the floor with Seifer, though he supposed that was just an added benefit.

"The next two participants are Riku, stepping in for our own Hayner against Locke!" The ring announcer bellowed to the chattering crowd. "Would Riku and Locke please both make their way to the ring?" He called out.

Without looking back at his friends Riku made his way to the ring, eager to get on with the fight so he could teach Seifer a thing or two and get Alexander back. The man known as Locke had been lured into the Struggle tournament by the promised sapphire. He sauntered in slowly with a sure foot; his disposition was easy though it was also confident. Still Locke greeted Riku with a small tranquil smile. It seemed to Riku that while Locke was determined to win and secure his treasure, that he was also anxious to enjoy the impending fight as well. The dirty blond haired man seemed to him a worthy opponent.

Kagome was also eager to watch the fight, and so with a quick word of reassurance to Olette she made her way through the mob of onlookers closer to the ring. She managed to squeeze through a group of youth and to an unoccupied side of the fighting ring where she could have a clear view of the fight ahead. She had every faith in Riku, though she still wondered at his opponent. This man called Locke seemed just as seasoned at real combat as Riku was and she was sure this would be a close match. With a sigh she watched as the referee approached them both to explain the rules once more before the fight began.

"I take that one to be your beau?" A calm female voice questioned her from behind, her voice just loud enough to carry over the murmuring of the audience.

Turning around Kagome discovered a young woman maybe a few older than her with soft looking green hair tied back in a ponytail. The young woman had a delicate feminine look to her pale face but Kagome could tell from her toned body that she was not the delicate flower most would expect of her. The woman came to stand beside her and watched as Riku and Locke on the raised ring ready to fight. Kagome however kept her gaze on the stranger as she slowly questioned, "What makes you say that?"

The woman did not spare her a glance as she watched the proceedings. "You watch him a great deal, and your sigh just now would tell me that you are worried for him." She answered casually.

Kagome chose not to question her on the subject and instead made another inquiry. "Who are you?"

It was only then that the green haired girl looked back at her. "Sorry, my name is Terra. Locke happens to be a good friend of mine."

"Oh." Kagome wondered what else there was to say to Terra's statement. Instead she followed Terra's gaze as it once again set itself on the fight that was about to begin.

"Tell me something, are you concerned about your beau's standing in this fight?" Terra questioned her once more.

Kagome shook her head, almost offended at the idea, though she knew Terra had not meant her question to insinuate such. "Not at all. I am sure Riku will win, though he sometimes tends to get overconfident and become more involved than is necessary." She confided.

Terra smiled and gave a small laugh which Kagome found to be quite pleasant. "Is that not true of all men? I admit Locke has been known to react similarly. Though not always a desirable quality, I find that it can sometimes be endearing. Would you agree?" She asked Kagome.

The young miko summoner watched as Riku swung the struggle bat to get a feel for his weapon while assessing Locke's stance. A smile crept up onto her face making her blue eyes shine unbidden. "Yes I would." She said.

Terra then looked back at Kagome for a moment with a fond look in her eye which was almost one of longing. She then smiled and changed the course of their conversation. "I think I have spent too much time in Setzer's company, as though it is against my better judgment I wonder if you would be interested in a little wager?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, as she had seen Riku do many times before. She was not one for any sort of gambling either, but standing next to Terra and with them each having someone in the ring before them she felt the excitement seep into her bones at the idea. "What did you have in mind?"

"You are familiar with moogle synthesis, right?" Terra questioned before revealing too much. Kagome nodded and waited for the green haired girl to continue. "Alright, it works like this; the terms will be the outcome of this fight. I will place my bet on Locke and you on...Riku was it? The loser is to hand over all their synthesis materials to the winner, how does that sound?"

Kagome smiled at the idea, extra synthesis materials were always nice, especially if any were rare items. The added benefit of such a gamble was that most any of the materials could be replaced, making the stakes interesting but not too high. Kagome nodded and replied, "You've got yourself a deal."

Terra smiled as well before nodding at the ring. "Looks like it is about to start." She said while giving the two men in the ring her full attention.

The official called out for the struggle to begin as the two opponents stared one another down. Locke chose to play it cautiously and waited for Riku to come to him, and the silver haired young man did not disappoint. Riku rushed forward hoping to take control of the fight early in and dove in for an offensive attack. Locke read his movements and easily parried the blow before throwing in his own hit. Riku managed to dodge and quickly took a step back as he tried to get a better feel for Locke's fighting style.

The treasure hunter known as Locke chose this time to go on the offensive as Riku was less certain of himself. His movements were smooth and swift as he dealt a series of blows to Riku allowing him to gain the lead. Riku however was agile and had learned well after years of fighting heartless how to get himself out of sticky situations and as soon as he saw Locke swing back further in a larger arc for a stronger blow he ducked and moved aside while throwing out his bat and hitting that back of Locke's left leg.

Locke stumbled at the unexpected move and though he recovered quickly he had given Riku enough time to change the tables and begin a forceful combo before he could defend himself. Riku continued to gain ground as he pushed Locke back as the man hastily tried to defend himself from the continuous assault but Riku would not allow him time to recover.

Noticing Locke had begun to keep up with him Riku dealt his opponent one more hit before pulling back and allowing the man space before he was forced to go back on the defensive. Each watched the other wearily, having found a stronger and more worthy opponent than they had anticipated. Breathing hard both pairs of eyes moved franticly to watch for the first sign of movement from the other. The audience watched holding their breath in wait for the fight to take off once more. At this point either party could win, however their time limit was slowly tickling by.

Finally both men seemed to come to the same conclusion and rushed towards one another at the same time. Both men lifted their bats up for an offensive strike against the other as the time ticked down. The audience who had become so involved in the fight began to chant as the final countdown began, counting down from ten. This final blow would declare a winner.

At the last moment Riku lifted his left arm to block Locke's bat and pushed it away as he brought his right arm below the other and struck Locke hard in the chest making the other man take a firm step back. As the crowd reached zero they cheered with wild abandon. The referee stepped forward and named Riku the winner of the match.

Locke stood tall as he waited for the referee to step back before he approached Riku. He gave him a sure smile and said, "That was a great match, you've got talent."

Riku nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you, I think if we had been given more time though you would have beaten me." He admitted.

"Fair is fair." Locke assured him. "Though I would not mind a rematch some time."

"Agreed." Riku said with a smirk before both parted and stepped down into the crowd.

"Well, seems your beau wins this time." Terra commented as she turned to face her new companion with a smile. Reaching into a small pack she carried over one shoulder Terra pulled out a small wrapped bundle before handing it over to Kagome. "All of my synthesis materials, as promised." She said.

Kagome smiled back as she felt pride swell in her heart over Riku's victory. "Thank you."

"One more thing," Terra said as she paused to pull out a foggy white colored stone from her pocket and held it out for Kagome to see. "This is a warp stone. It will take you one way to wherever you need to go. I would like you to have it also, and might I suggest you save it for a rainy day." She suggested with a strange look in her eyes.

Kagome waved her hands in front of her. "Oh, no I couldn't!" She exclaimed. "Really that was not part of our bet and I feel bad enough as it is!"

Terra gave her a small patient smile before taking Kagome's hands in one of her own and with the other placing the foggy warp stone into Kagome's. "I insist, I think it could be of use to you." She said.

"Well, thank you." Kagome said as she closed her hand over the stone and accepted the gift. She decided to do as Terra suggested and tucked it away in the same satchel as the Aeon crystals for safe keeping.

A strong hand was set onto Terra's shoulder and both women looked back to find Locke standing behind her with a pleased look on his face. "New friend?" He asked.

Terra nodded, "This is Kagome, Kagome this is Locke treasure hunter extraordinaire." She introduced.

Kagome smiled at the man, there was something about these two that she quite liked, and she hoped to spend more time with them in the future. "Pleased to meet you." She greeted him.

"And you as well." He said before turning his attention to Terra, and it was clear then to Kagome that these two had known each other for some time. "I think we ought to get going. You know what trouble Edgar gets into when we leave him alone for too long."

Terra smiled at the idea and agreed. "Your right, he has enough fiancées as it is." Looking back at Kagome she smiled and said, "I hope to see you again soon Kagome I enjoyed our talk." She gave a wink at the bet which would remain a secret between them.

Kagome gave a small laugh and a large smile, "So did I."

With that Terra and Locke turned and disappeared into the crowd, and Kagome gave a small wave as she watched them go. It was then she was struck by the familiar feeling of someone watching her as she felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Glancing around she found no one with their attention directed to her, everyone was absorbed with their friends and family. As Riku approached her she shrugged the feeling off.

"Great job Riku!" She cheered as he came to stand in front of her. Pushed by her emotional high she sporadically embraced him. Caught off guard by her sudden show of affection Riku loosely wound his arms around her. She pulled away quickly though, but they both kept their arms on one another's.

"Thanks. So I take it you haven't been too bored?" He teased her.

Kagome laughed. "How could I be?"

"If you think that last fight was good just wait! I'll give you a real show! My next match will be for you princess!" Seifer's voice interrupted their bantering from the side and Kagome pulled away completely from Riku's arms.

"Seifer-" She began but was cut off when Riku pushed her behind him as if to protect her.

"It won't do you any good to dedicate a fight to her when you are going to loose." Riku answered with a cool voice.

Seifer sneered at the aqua eyed young man. "Heh," He scoffed. "That's what you think!"

Riku simply gave Seifer an even look before he asked with his last patience for the blond, "What is it you want?"

"Oh nothing." He looked past Riku to Kagome who silently watched the show of testosterone with interest. "I just wanted to tell my princess that she is cheering from the wrong corner, and to give you the opportunity to wish me luck, because I am sure fortune's smile is not as pretty as yours."

Kagome laughed on the inside, what kind of line was that? On the outside she just looked disgusted at the greasy boy from over Riku's shoulder. Riku only glared at Seifer while wondering what Kagome would do, he knew enough about her by now to know that she would step in after a comment like that.

With a mental sigh of long suffering Kagome finally stepped out from behind Riku while smiling brightly at Seifer, who eat up every moment of it as he waited for Kagome's blessing. Once she stood between the two though she turned around and faced Riku with a sweeter smile than she had given Seifer. She could sense Seifer fuming behind her as she leaned up to Riku and said softly, but loud enough for Seifer to hear well, "Good luck." She then gently gave him a chaste kiss before pulling away and smiling serenely as though she was none the wiser to what she had just done.

Riku gave Seifer a smug look as he wrapped his left arm around Kagome's waist and they both watched as Seifer stewed in anger. Finally he seemed to come to a different conclusion and instead gave Kagome a powerful look. "It does not matter, I will still win, and when I do you will be all mine, princess. I'll take care of this loser for you." He then flashed her his trade mark smirk before striding off with every confidence.

Turning to Riku Kagome said, "Mop the floor with him for me will you? I really hate being called princess." Her eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter as she watched Riku smile back at her.

"Of course, I am getting tired of that smirk myself." He assured her.

After a fifteen minute intermission the final match for the Struggle tournament was about to begin. Riku and Seifer were both facing off in the ring waiting for the official's word to begin. Kagome had found an open bench not far from where she had watched the previous match with Terra and took the opportunity to rest her weary legs. She kept her eyes on Riku as the referee stepped back and she placed one hand gently on the pouch containing the Aeon crystals. It came down to this, soon Alexander would be back in their possession she was sure, and then there would only be one last Aeon to find since the tenth had been lost.

The official called out to begin the match and Seifer was the one to make the first move. Clearly still overcome with anger towards Riku he rushed in hastily leaving Riku plenty of opportunity to block his attack. Seifer was not discouraged however and continued to use brute strength to attack Riku who only smirked as he parried each blow. Kagome watched anxiously as the fight intensified, so she was only half aware when someone took up the seat on the bench beside her.

Riku then deflected Seifer's bat with enough force to push the blond back and nearly disarm him, forcing Seifer to defend himself. Riku then took his opening to take the offensive and began a combo of attacks that had Seifer trying desperately to keep up.

Kagome smiled as Riku took the lead and feeling eyes on her she looked to the person sitting beside her with bright eyes, hoping they were enjoying the fight as much as she was. She was unprepared however to see her father sitting beside her, his blue eyes meeting her own. The cheering of the crowd, the sounds of the fight, it all died away, fading into the background as Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. They simply stared at one another for sometime, neither saying a word, only drinking in the others appearance, and wondering if the other was real.

Overcome with emotion Kagome was not sure if she wanted to laugh, cry or punch his lights out as she stared at the man who she had thought to be dead all these years. Forgetting completely about the fight Kagome forced herself to speak, to break this spell. Her voice was soft and it shook with every emotion she felt at this moment, "D-Daddy?"

The man before her had aged since she had last seen him; however her memory was not what it used to be either. He smiled at her as she spoke, deepening the lines around his lips. "You really are here." He stated and Kagome was not sure that it had been directed at her. He lifted one of his large hands to cup her cheek as he drank in the daughter who had grown up without him. "Oh, Kagome."

She fought the tears that threatened to fall; she was still not sure how she felt about his appearance here. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you, little one. Kuja said you were here, but I confess I did not believe him, not until I saw you with my own eyes, that is." He told her gently with his deep voice.

Anger flowed into her veins at his words. "How dare you! How dare you work for that despicable man! And now you come here and act like everything is alright?!" She kept herself from yelling somehow and hissed at him instead as she swatted his hand away.

"I do not have time to explain it all to you Kagome. All I can tell you for now is that I never had any intention of leaving you or your Mother, and I have been doing everything I could to get back to you since then. I am sorry but I cannot explain myself further right now dear, I have to tell you something and I do not have much time. Kuja will discover I am missing soon." He said with a desperate tone but his eyes reflected deep sadness.

Kagome swallowed thickly. "What about Sora? Where is he? Is he alright? Why did Kuja take him?" She asked her father, ignoring his earlier imploring.

Ryo gave his only daughter a soft smile at her questions, she had always been curious as a child; he had struggled to keep up with all her questions back then. "Sora is fine; I have been doing all I can for him. I cannot tell you where he is for now, but I am sure you will see him soon Kagome." Though only a split second past as he paused, Ryo's thoughts raced as he debated for one last time if he should follow his orders. What kind of father would it make him, to hand his daughter over to the devil? Steeling his nerve Ryo knew it may not be easy but it was the right thing to do. Kuja has assured him that Kagome would be fine and no harm would come to her. He hoped that it could end all the quicker if he did as he was supposed to, and then he could be reunited with his family once more.

"Come with me Kagome." He said at once which caught her attention as she stared at him with wide eyes at his suggestion.

"What?" She asked in shock wondering if he had asked what she thought he had.

Enduring he repeated himself before explaining. "Come with me. We can work together to get back home! You could stop Kuja and that witch from the inside. He would never expect you to come with me, and you could rescue Sora as well!" He told her. Part of him wanted her to accept while the other part of him wanted her to refuse his offer.

Kagome could only stare at the man before her dumbly. Go with him? On her own? Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts and her astonishment by a loud thud. Turning around Kagome looked back at the Struggle which seemed to have ended. Riku stood above Seifer who lay prone on the stage, with both bats in hand and a smug grin on his face. The crowd cheered and Kagome smiled despite herself.

"It's him, isn't it?" She heard her father's voice say quietly from beside her. Once again thrown into her inner turmoil Kagome met her father's soft gaze. "He seems like a good young man, I would like to meet him one day." Ryo said as he turned to watch the silver haired youth accept his prizes form the official and the mayor. He recognized the look in his daughter's eyes. "I understand Kagome and I would not push you into anything you did not desire. Only think about it, alright? I have to go now, stay close to your young man." He said before he stood abruptly and disappeared into the roaring crowd before Kagome could process what had occurred.

She stared blankly at the empty half of the bench beside her wondering what was really going on and contemplating the offer she had been presented with. Her head was spinning as she became overwhelmed with the situation at hand and she was only rescued from the tsunami of emotions when Riku's strong hand was laid on her shoulder.

Looking up she saw him beaming down at her with a proud expression. "Did you see that?" He asked. "We got Alexander back!"

So rare was his joy that Kagome could not help but smile brightly back at him. "Yes, that was wonderful!" She had missed his fight, but Kagome could tell that the adrenaline still coursed through his veins as he quickly pulled her up and swung her around. Kagome laughed at his display and she pushed all her worries away, feeling safe in Riku's arms.

"Way to go man! You did it!" They heard the congratulations from behind them and Riku stopped twirling Kaogme around and set her down as they both faced Hayner who stood with Pence and Olette behind him.

"Yeah that was way cool! You were great!" Pence added.

"Good job! I don't think I will ever forget the look on Seifer's face!" Olette said before hiding her laughter behind her hand.

Riku nodded his face but grinned broadly in his pride. He picked up the Struggle trophy from where he had set it on the bench next to where Kagome had been sitting and held it out for Hayner to take. "Here, this belongs to you. We got what we wanted."

Hayner took it and smiled at Riku, the two seemed to have a good understanding of one another. "Thanks, but you should come back next year to defend your title, and by then this bum arm will be back and ready to take you on!" He finished with a smirk.

Riku chuckled, "Sure, and we'll drag Sora along as well."

Hayner nodded firmly. "And all three of us will take Seifer down again."

Olette suddenly chirped in again. "Hey let's take a picture!" She suggested before pulling someone she knew from the crowd and handing them the camera.

Riku agreed though he disliked cameras on principal and instead wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him for the shot. Olette stood next to Kagome and Hayner and Pence stood on Riku's other side. The man Olette had volunteered counted to three before he took the shot with a bright flash. The group thanked him before Pence decided that they should get sea salt ice cream again, to celebrate. Kagome smiled and laughed along with her friends as they drifted away from the buzzing crowd, choosing to enjoy the moment and worry about her father another time. She hoped Riku was right and that they would come back next year with Sora, she had become quite fond of this town after all.

On the rooftops above the Sandlot Kuja watched Kagome and Riku leave the square with Ryo standing on his right. His silver hair caught in the breeze and he could not help but smile at how well everything was going. On his left was the other buffoon who he had caught up in his web, and still Maleficent was none the wiser of the three traitors she employed. Pete had been easy to ensnare, a few kind words and empty promises and he had become Kuja's willing servant, Ryo had taken more work to acquire but Kuja certainly did not regret that effort. Soon the curtain would rise on the final act of his plan, Maleficent would be overthrown and he would have his prize at long last.

Looking at Ryo he smiled as he saw the turmoil in the man's blue eyes. "Well done Ryo." He praised as he pulled out a rough green stone from his pocket. "And as promised here is your reward." He dropped the rock into the other's hand before chuckling. "You are dismissed."

Kuja waited until Ryo had taken his leave back to the castle before lowering his gaze to the smiling miko's face. "You cannot rest your wings yet...fly home to father, my little canary. I, too, will welcome you with open arms." He whispered to the wind.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Kagome commented as she and Riku stepped onto the courtyard. One could not fully appreciate Greek architecture until they had witnessed it firsthand, or so Kagome thought.

"I thought you might like it." Riku said as he watched Kagome take in the new world they had arrived at. "This is the Olympus Coliseum. Usually there is a tournament going on but I think one just finished, so it looks like another won't start for a while."

Giggling to herself Kagome glanced back at Riku from where he had wandered. "Are you in such a rush to get back in the ring?" She asked.

Riku shrugged. "Not really." A sly look crossed his face before he continued. "Of course if Seifer were entering then I might have to change my mind."

"Oh, he was not that bad." She admonished softly, still distracted by their surroundings.

"Heh, you really think so princess?" He asked haughtily though he was only teasing her.

She gasped and whirled around to face him before marching up to face him with a righteous look in her blue eyes. She stopped when she was nearly nose to nose with him, doing everything in her power to look intimidating from her shorter height and her petite frame. "What did you call me?"

He smirked; there were few things in life he enjoyed as well as teasing the spitfire before him. It was all too easy, not too mention she was terribly cute when she was angry like this. "What? Princess? I thought girls went for that stuff."

"Well this girl doesn't!" She said raising her voice slightly. Looking into his eyes she suddenly came up with a better plan. "Are you so hard up for material that you have to resort to stealing from that lousy personal space violator? You have a lot to learn about girls if you are really that desperate."

Smiling Riku leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers before retorting in a low voice just above a whisper. "Oh? And just who is invading whose personal space now?"

Realizing her actions and her recent jab to Seifer Kagome blushed furiously. Stepping back she stammered, "I-uh, um..."

Riku only laughed before going in for the kill and suddenly began to tickle the embarrassed girl before him. His hands worked fast on her stomach and sides and no matter how hard she fought Riku could not be thwarted in his attack.

"Ah! No!" She yelled out between bouts of laughter as she tried desperately to get away from Riku's clever fingers. "No, stop! Ah, mercy! Mercy!" She called out in vain. She could no longer protest as she was completely swept up in her laughter.

"You won't get away that easily!" Riku told her as he continued to tickle Kagome relentlessly. To keep up with her attempts to step away from him Riku found himself nearly attached to Kagome as they stumbled through the courtyard, greatly diminishing their balance. Soon enough Kagome gave out, weakened as she was from laughter and she collapsed. Riku was already off balance and as surprised by her sudden fall he could not steady them both and so Kagome took them both to the ground in laughter.

Riku landed first onto his back and Kagome fell diagonally beside him so that the back of her head rested near his shoulder. The two simply laid there in the morning sun lost to their jollity for a time before slowly they sobered.

Kagome rolled over to face Riku with a smile on her face, her blue eyes shining brightly. "You're merciless." She told him.

He smiled back at her with mirth. "Well with someone like you I have to be."

"You're horrible! How can you treat me so?" She protested.

"Oh, come on bright eyes. That's why you love me." Riku disagreed.

Though she knew he was only playing with her Kagome felt her smile drop momentarily at his words. She muttered a quiet, "Yeah of course." Before standing up once more and inspecting her clothing for dirt in an effort to avoid his eyes. It hit close to home, and Kagome was not sure she felt ready to say that even if it was only in jest.

Being none the wiser to what was going on Riku stood as well. "So shall we go find someone to talk to? There is only one Aeon left right?"

Kagome raised her right hand and coughed delicately into it before agreeing. "Yeah, only one."

"Hard to believe we have come so far already." Riku said quietly though it was not directed to anyone. Kagome said nothing as she felt all of their earlier mirth fade away and reality set in once more. Without a word between them Kagome and Riku set off together to find some answers, each with their own worries in mind.


	15. Chapter 15

As they approached the main building at the coliseum they were greeted by a satyr. Kagome was surprised and as she found herself studying him she could hear her mother chastise her in her head, '_It's not polite to stare._' She glanced at Riku to break her trance before returning her gaze to the half-man, half-goat who greeted them, or more appropriately addressed them.

"Tournaments closed, buzz off." He said as they came to a stop before him.

Riku gave a small frown at the treatment but said nothing about it. "Actually we just wanted to ask a couple of questions."

Kagome nodded and picked up for Riku when she saw the disbelieving look on the old goat's face. "Yes, we have been looking for an old shrine as well as our friend Sora, who was kidnapped by a silver haired man named Kuja. Would you know anything that could help us?"

"Sora?" Asked the small man in surprise. "That junior hero? Well come in and tell me all about it! How did that kid get in this mess now?" He mumbled the last sentence to himself as he led them inside.

Inside the main building there was little more than some stones and torches, however there were also two occupants already there who seemed curious of their arrival. Phil threw a hand in gesture over his shoulder at them with little grace. "These two are friends with Sora. Apparently the kid's got himself in a spot of trouble and needs rescuing." He said gruffly.

Trying to make amends Kagome stepped in. "Hello, I am Kagome and this is Riku. Sora was kidnapped by a man named Kuja with silver hair, have you seen or heard anything of either of them that could help us?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Well I am Hercules." The tall body builder introduced himself before his female companion stepped in.

"And I am Megera, my friends call me Meg. We have not seen Sora for some time and I do not think I have ever met anyone with silver hair, sorry." The brunette said kindly though her words and body language showed she was still somewhat guarded towards them.

"Is Sora alright? I mean of course he isn't, what I meant was have you heard anything or have any leads?" Hercules asked though he stumbled.

Riku shrugged. "No, we do not know anything, I am sure Sora is holding up well, he has a strong constitution not to mention a stubborn streak. We just want to get to him as soon as possible."

"Well of course you do, and it is too bad, Sora is a good kid." Meg added. "Is there anything we can do to help, I sort of owe him one."

"Actually," Kagome said brightly, still feeling optimistic about their search. "We were also hoping you may know something about an old shrine."

"A shrine?" Hercules echoed. "Well there are plenty of those around here. Which God or Goddess are you looking for?"

This caught Kagome off guard. "Oh, um...well"

Riku saved her. "It probably would not be a shrine of worship, at least in any typical manner, though I suppose this one may be different. It would be old, and house a crystal; it may be hidden somewhere or forgotten."

"Two words for you kid," Said Phil with a hard look. "No such thing." He punctuated his thought by crossing his arms.

"Well come on Phil, you don't know that. If this shrine they are looking for is forgotten like Riku said it might then we may not even know about it right?" Hercules argued.

"Still I have not heard of a shrine like that either and you would have a hard time finding anyone around here that has." Med said.

Kagome seemed slightly worried by this. "Then how would we find it?" She wondered. They needed to at least confirm whether there was a shrine here or not before they could move on.

"Hmm...Good question." Hercules muttered as he contemplated the problem. "Oh, you know you might try asking the oracle." He suggested finally.

"The oracle?" It was Kagome's turn to echo this time.

Meg however knew exactly what Hercules was thinking. "That is not a bad idea wonderboy." She said with a rye smile and a twinkle in her eyes. Turning back to Kagome and Riku she said, "An oracle is a person or a place which allows you to speak with the God's. There is one not to far from here, I am sure Herc and I would be happy to show you the way."

Kagome smiled. "That would be wonderful!"

When on a long walk good company can make you forget the heat of the blazing sun, as Kagome soon learned. The group of four walked westward from the coliseum towards the oracle. Once and a while however the group would come under attack by some heartless and nobodies. Kagome kept her sword, which was currently equipped with Alexander, by her at all times, and with Hercules help there was little disturbance to their journey. The oracle was only about an hour and a half by foot from the coliseum a rather short journey however the space of which needed to be filled with pleasant conversation which was easily met. Eventually though the men outstrod the girls and so Kagome found herself walking beside Meg for most of their journey.

"So how long have you known Riku?" Asked Meg out of curiosity.

"To be honest I am not exactly sure, we have been traveling so much it is hard to mark the passing of time." Kagome confessed. "However I would say it has probably been three months or so. Of course we spend most of the day together so it seems far longer than that."

"You seem close." Meg returned off hand with little hesitancy to speak her mind.

Her statement caught Kagome off guard however. "What do you mean?"

Meg shrugged as she watched the two men speaking quietly ahead off them. "Just that you seem comfortable around one another. You both have complete trust in one another you are willing to work with each other and share the weight of your troubles...or at least that is how it looks. I get the feeling you may be holding back a bit though." Megera's deep brown eyes shifted to study Kagome's fidgeting from their corners.

Kagome was silent as she took up Megera's previous subjects of study, though her blue eyes favored the shorter silver haired youth. "I suppose, there are a few things. It is not that I am lying to him or even giving partial truths, it's just that sometimes there are things I do not want to trouble him with or I feel I need to work out on my own some more first." She said softly, and Meg was sure this was the first time Kagome had even realized this truth.

Soft sandaled feet made little noise as Meg drew to a stop on the dirt path and turned to look directly at Kagome who had stopped as well. Lowly she asked her younger friend, "Like telling him you love him?"

Stunned into silence Kagome could only gape at her friend with wide blue eyes. Her brain seemed to both have stopped working and be on overload all at once and Kagome found herself amazed with the woman beside her.

Meg finally gave a crooked smile and started walking down the old dirt road once more. "Look I know how it is, trust me I have been there. I would rather not have to give some long cliché and overly sentimental speech about learning from my mistakes so just do me a favor and tell him soon, alright?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah," she said softly. Meg allowed the subject to stop as they approached Hercules and Riku who seemed to have noticed their lead and stood waiting for patiently for them to catch up beneath an apple tree.

When Kagome was close enough Riku tossed something swiftly at Kagome who quickly caught it on instinct alone with a small squeak. Looking down at what she had caught she found a shiny red apple in her hands and looked up to meet Riku's aqua eyes.

Noticing her quizzical look Riku answered automatically. "You're hungry aren't you? We have not eaten anything today."

Only then when Riku mentioned it did Kagome realize how hungry she had become. She smiled and said, "Thank you, it looks great." Lifting the delicious looking fruit Kagome was ready to bite into it when she was interrupted by a poorly suppressed chuckle. Looking over her shoulder she found Meg with her hand over her mouth in order to hide her mirth, though Kagome was unsure of what it was she found so amusing. "What?" She asked when Meg only continued to laugh.

With great effort and a deep breath Megera was able to compose herself once more and smiled at her naive friend. "Nothing, nothing, don't worry. Just something I thought of."

Kagome continued to eye her suspiciously but let it go when no more laughter ensued after she bit into her apple. The group decided to take a break as they each helped themselves some refreshment in the shade of the strong leafy branches. At length as they prepared to continue the path to the oracle Hercules suggested they bring some of the apples with them as an offering. The others agreed and soon collected a sufficient number between them before heading out once more.

The oracle turned out to be a beautiful white shrine looking building. It was rectangular in shape with a long narrow corridor at the front, which was held up by two white marble columns between which an elderly woman was stationed. Her hair was white from her many years of living; she stood with a slight hunch on top of her shoulders. Despite her obvious decay the old woman held a fierce glare on the approaching group which spoke of her will.

Hercules stepped forward and spoke with her quietly before handing her the apples they had all gathered. At length the woman stood aside and let the four friends pass into the long narrow corridor.

Hercules and Megera took the lead with confidence as they traveled to the main chamber of the oracle. Kagome could not help but remember the last Aeon shrine and its own lengthy corridor, she was grateful therefore that this one was drier and not nearly as long. At the end of the hall were twelve steps leading up into one large room about the size of a basketball court. The white marble floor gleamed in the daylight which streaked though between the small openings in between the six large columns on either side of the room in stark contrast. It gave the room an ominous feeling and Kagome inched herself closer to Riku as they reached the end of the open space.

All that occupied the immense room were twelve white marbled thrones at the very end, the two in the center being the larger than the other ten. Kagome watched as Hercules kneeled down before the white thrones and followed Meg's example when she did the same. It was not long before Kagome noticed something was different in the air and looked up from her position at the thrones before them. A man now sat there who seemed to glow. He was smiling fondly at Hercules.

"Hercules my boy!" He greeted the young hero. "How have you been? You have been doing a great job!"

"Thank you father." Hercules replied which surprised Kagome. While she may be in another world altogether she had grown up on shrine grounds, and knew a thing or two therefore about deities, which she was certain this man was a God, and now apparently Hercules' father.

"Well tell me who your friends are?" The mighty God Zeus asked with a bright grin.

"Oh, this is Riku, and Kagome, and of course you have already met Meg." He said with quick gestures directed to each of them.

"Hm? The large man leaned forward and squinted at Kagome and Riku for a minute before leaning back with a more serious expression as though contemplating something. He was silent for a few minutes before he asked, "You are here on their account?"

Hercules nodded. "Yes, that is right. They are searching for a mutual friend of ours who was kidnapped. However they are also trying to locate a shrine which is supposed to house a crystal of sorts. Do you know anything about it?"

Zeus looked Kagome in the eye as he addressed her. "An Aeon crystal?"

Nervously she nodded and bowed lowly, "Yes sir." She replied softly.

The man chuckled at her behavior before he was interrupted by a feminine voice asking. "You are the summoner and the key master?" It was then a woman appeared in the other large throne beside Zeus. "My my, I have been waiting for this day for some time." She said as she studied Kagome and Riku closely.

Turning to her husband Hera said, "Let me handle this dear, I was the one placed in charge of the shrine after all." She stood from her shrine and took one step forward but came no closer to the kneeling youths. "I thank you Hercules for bringing them this far, however I would ask that you and the young lady leave now as this needs be for the summoner and key master only."

Hercules looked hesitant but at Riku reassurance her agreed, and said that he and Meg return back to the coliseum and make sure they had something ready for them on upon their return. Hera waited until they had left completely before continuing her address. "Now then I can only show you into the shrine the rest will be up to you, understood?"

Both Kagome and Riku nodded and agreed prompting Hera to wave a delicate hand revealing a trap door between them. As the white marble floor gave way Kagome found there to be stairs leading down which were cut roughly from stone. Looking up once more she looked to the Goddess for any further instruction.

"Below is the hidden shrine of the forbidden judge of affliction. If you seek him then follow these stairs, but be warned that the path will not be easy." She said solemnly.

Kagome nodded before looking at Riku who met her gaze before taking her hand in his own and leading her to the stairs. The stairwell was dark, with absolutely no light of its own to guide them but that which leaked in from above and whatever lay beyond. Riku slowly lead them down the stone steps and paid close attention to Kagome as they made their way down the hazardous steps.

Idly Kagome counted thirty three steps in all by the time they finished their decent. At the bottom of the steps was an archway, which they quickly passed through only to find themselves in the middle of a corridor. Looking both ways Kagome could not see any difference between either direction and so she turned to Riku and asked, "Left or right?"

Riku also studied both paths before shrugging. "I don't think it makes much of a difference why don't you choose?"

Making a snap decision Kagome blurted out, "Left." Riku nodded at her decision before leading them to the left. They followed the corridor as it turned in a new direction and found that while it continued on there was also a new hall to their left as well.

Both paused as they glanced between their new options as realization began to dawn on them. "We are in a maze aren't we?" Kagome asked though she already knew the answer.

Sighing Riku reflected, "The path will not be easy huh? Heh, way to warn us."

Dropping Riku's hand Kagome pulled out a small satchel full of synthesis materials, many of which she had won off of Terra during the Struggle in Twilight Town. She sifted through the contents in hopes of finding something to suit her purpose. Kagome could remember when she had been younger sometimes she and her friends would use certain rocks to draw on the ground like chalk when other supplies were not available. She hoped to find something she could use in such a manner now to mark their journey in case they chose the wrong path and needed to double back. Unlike all those mazes she had been told to solve back home she did not have a bird's eye view, or a pencil.

Finally Kagome found a dense shard, which was easy enough to replace and should work best for marking the stone floor. Crouching down she tested the dense shard and found that it left a clear line where she had dragged it. "There," she announced. "Now we can mark out which directions we go."

Riku looked down at her with pride. "Good job, since you already marked this way how about we continue down the corridor we are already in?" He suggested.

Standing once more Kagome agreed. "Okay, sounds good. It is probably safe to assume that the Aeon is located near the center so we should try to work our way inward."

"That makes sense." Riku nodded at her logic. "Well should we continue? There is no telling how long it could take us to solve this."

Kagome's head began to spin from the number of twists and turns and she was quite glad she had thought of using the dense shard to mark their journey. They had already backtracked three times but Kagome was certain they were near the end now. As their current hall of choice took another turn to the right Kagome and Riku followed its curve. It closed off though shortly ahead, however there was another opening on the right once more, through which Kagome could see a large open space with a pedestal in the center.

Racing ahead Kagome found that like so many times before the pedestal was topped by a wooden box which was locked. With a smile she looked over her shoulder to see Riku had already summoned his Keyblade.

Stepping before the pedestal which was made from the same white marble as the oracle above, Riku aimed his blade level with the lock of the wooden box. A small amber beam connected them together before a tiny click was heard and the beam dissipated. Riku lowered his Keyblade and walked forward beside Kagome.

Gently Kagome lifted the lid of the small box and found a crystal resembling an emerald tucked away inside amongst pale velvet. Lifting it into her hands she closed her eyes as she took a moment to build the now familiar connection she shared with the Aeon crystals. As the information came to her she spoke allowed for Riku to hear. "It is like she said; this is the forbidden judge of affliction, called Anima. He is very powerful..." She trailed as nothing new came to her.

Riku nodded. "Make sure this one is not going to fall from that pouch."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I bought a new one didn't I? It is brand new and made of leather; it should not get a hole anytime soon unless a nobody makes one." She protested playfully.

"Fine, let's just get out of here and meet back up with Hercules and Megera I am sure they would like an update." Riku said. He glanced back at the chalk marks on the ground they had left. "Man, am I glad you thought of that. We would have been lost in here for days."

"Your welcome, now let's get going." She said as she tucked the crystal away safely inside her new secure pouch.

It did not take them as long to get out of the labyrinth, yet they discovered upon reentering the oracle that there was no one there with them. Kagome was sure the God and Goddess had more important things to attend to then to wait for them and so she and Riku began to make their way to the hallway out of the oracle. An eerie silence hung in the air and Kagome could feel her hair stand up on end, though she knew not why. Ignoring her instincts she pressed on before Riku made an observation.

At the bottom of the white marble steps leading into the oracle chamber from the corridor laid the old woman who had kept the shrine. Kagome gasped at the sight as Riku turned her away form the sight and against his chest. Kagome tried to compose her self, though she had not known the woman she found that she would never grow accustomed to the sight of death. Taking deep steady breaths she asked, "Why? Why would someone do this? That poor woman could not have done anything to them, or fight back? Besides isn't this hallowed ground?"

From deep within the oracle chamber came a drawling voice with no mercy but slight annoyance. "Spare me the lecture. Lives come and go all the time, what is the big deal?"

Gasping once more Kagome turned around with Riku to face the back of the oracle where a familiar silver haired villain lay sprawled haphazardly across the throne of Zeus. "You!"

Kuja smiled, "So good of you to remember me. I do try to leave a lasting impression on people."

"You bastard what the hell are you doing here?!" Riku yelled as he and Kagome wearily approached Kuja.

"Down to business so soon? How droll. Oh well, I do have other business to attend to." Kuja chided with a playful edge.

"Get to the point already that is if you have one." Riku dared the man.

"Touchy, touchy. I don't know how our dear canary tolerates you with an attitude like that. Alright though, I came to make an offer." He opened as he slid from his place on the God's throne and stood upright.

"What kind of deal" Kagome asked.

"Why, one of the classic kinds my dear," Kuja answered while flicking his long silver locks over his shoulder with practiced ease and grace. He then snapped his fingers and to the far left near the last of the lesser thrones appeared a large burley looking creature holding a familiar boy with spiky brown hair.

"Pete." Riku acknowledged with a hard glare while keeping most of his attention on Sora.

"Sora!" Kagome called out desperately though it was clear he was unconscious.

"Do spare me the emotional reunion scene." Kuja muttered with distaste as he curled up his nose at their worry and relief.

"What do you want?" Riku asked once more though this time he seemed more interested in what Kuja had to say.

Kuja smiled as he was well aware of Sora's effect on them and his own power over them in the deal. "As I said before, I am suggesting a trade off, a life for a life. I will give you back your dear friend Sora if, our dear canary comes with me of her own free will." His smile seemed viscous in the veiled light streaming in past the columns and Kagome shivered.

Riku's eyes widened before narrowing them at the audacious man. "Never." He said, there was no way they could make such a deal, Sora would want no part of it wither he was sure. The choice was clear.

Kagome felt her heart stop as his words hit her and his gleaming red eyes met her own. She swallowed thickly as she glanced over at Sora. He looked to be in good condition, though completely helpless in Pete's arms. They had begun this journey to collect the Aeon crystals, the last of which she and Riku had just found. The second mission that had been added on was to find and retrieve Sora. Now he was before him and could be rescued, but Kagome would have to trade him places and throw herself into Kuja's clutches. She would do anything for her friends, anything, if it meant she could save them or make them happy. What did Kuja want with her though? Why not ask for Riku?

Then something else came to mind, her father. Her father was working under Kuja, a man who she knew was out to probably destroy the worlds in one way or another. How many people would die if he succeeded? What would happen to her father? Could she ever face her mother again if she knew she had abandoned her father and given up on him? _'I am his daughter, he may have left us when I was only a child but he is my father! I cannot give up on him! I wanted to help him, to bring him home, and I know I can. But I cannot do that if I stay away from him, and we may never get another opportunity to save Sora again.' _Kagome looked back at Riku who only glared at Kuja as she slowly came to terms with what it was she was about to do.

She was not sure what made the difference but in that moment as she looked at Riku in the failing light everything became clear to her. She loved him, and if she could do anything to make him happy and preserve his life and prevent him form fighting she would do it. She could not allow this conflict to escalate any further if there was a chance she could stop it, even if it meant giving her life. She would do it; she would go with Kuja of her own accord for Sora's sake. For her father's sake. For Riku's sake. The choice was clear.

With determination and finality in her veins Kagome met Kuja's red eyes with every confidence. "I will." She said evenly.

Riku whirled around to look at her as though she had gone mad. "What?! No! You can't!" He protested.

Kuja ignored his interruption. "You agree to come with me, in exchange for your friend Sora's freedom, of your own will?" He asked as though he had expected her answer.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I do."

At this the smile that crept up on Kuja's face was beyond compare, looking for all the worlds as one of satisfaction. "Very good."

"I want a moment though, to say goodbye." She negotiated.

Kuja bowed slightly to her, "But of course my dear canary."

Riku looked to Kagome as she approached him caught somewhere between incredulous and disbelief. She stopped right in front of him and looked him in the eye unwaveringly. Kagome untied the Aeon pouch from her side which held eight of the nine Aeon crystals, and handed it to Riku. "Take this," She told him before lifting her arms and releasing the clasp from around her neck. She reverently placed the Shikon no Tama in Riku's hands. "Guard this with your life." She told him.

Meeting her gaze Riku searched for an answer but found none. "You can't do this Kagome." He told her resolutely but as quiet as he could manage though his volume began to rise. "He is a lunatic; you can't just go with him! Sora wouldn't want this!"

She shook her head softly as she looked at his fondly. "I have to."

"I won't let you." He told her decisively before dropping the pouch and the Shikon to the floor and swiftly pulling her to him firmly and catching her lips with his own. He kissed her with such conviction it was overwhelming. His every emotion pouring out into that kiss. It was slightly rough, yet tender and Kagome felt her breath leave her as her knees gave way and her toes curled.

They broke apart slowly, lingering to postpone the moment for as long as they could. Finally Kagome managed to stand on her own again and looked up at him once more. Lifting a hand to gently cup his face Kagome traced his features with hand and a fond eye as though committing them to memory. When he met her eyes once more she spoke once more just above a whisper but with every honesty and certainty. "I love you."

Her confession was so completely unexpected that Riku found himself stunned and before he could process her words and think of a reply she had left him and raced to Kuja's side. She did not meet his gaze as he raced forward in an effort to reclaim her from their enemy. Kuja only laughed as he left the oracle with Kagome and Pete beside him before Riku could reach him, leaving Sora unconscious on the floor where they had once stood.

"Kagome!" Riku called out desperately to the heavens though she had gone, but it was no use. "Kagome!" She had left, even after confessing that she was in love with him. "...Kagome." Collapsing to his knees beside Sora Riku fought the first tears he had cried in years.

Kuja took Kagome through a portal to a world she had never been before. The sky was pitch black above her but held no stars, it felt cold and unfeeling. They arrived at a castle which was made of cool and formal architecture in tones of various neutral colors. It held no warmth, or any welcome for her, and suddenly Kagome felt very alone. Through one window off a balcony she could see a dark town below the castle but it seemed lifeless. This was all taken in quickly as Kuja quickly grabbed her arm and forced her to move forward.

He soon let go of her arm but watched to make sure that she followed him, behind her his goon who Riku had called Pete followed behind as though to intimidate her. It was then Kagome realized the opportunity she had been given as she looked at Kuja's unguarded back. While it was dishonorable to strike from behind she had been given a rare opportunity to end his plans now, before anyone was truly hurt.

Making up her mind Kagome's lips tightened as she knew she must be quick if she was to get a clear cut in before retaliation ensued. Twisting her wrist ever so slightly Kagome closed her hand to summon her trusty sword and make her move.

Nothing happened.

Frowning Kagome became impatient as she opened her palm before once more closing her fist while bringing her arm away from her side in hopes of summoning her blade to her side.

Again, nothing happened.

Laughter echoed in her ears from before her and looking up she met Kuja's satisfied red eyes. "Ha ha ha...that won't work here canary." He told her smugly. "You see you agreed to come with me of your own free will, and formed a verbal contract with me. Usually such words are useless however, as I am an honorable and traditional man, this is not so. I am well versed in archaic magic and I have placed a spell upon my temporary home, blood stains so after all. So it is that having agreed in good faith to come with me of your own free will you have lost all ability to cause any harm on yourself or others here. Yes, even your offensive magic is useless, though I believe you should be free to heal yourself, though under my care you will not need it."

Kagome glared at the cunning man and wished she had thought better of his words before. She should have known Kuja would have planned something like this; she had underestimated him, a mistake she would not make again.

Obnoxious laughter came from behind her and she glanced to see Pete enjoying himself thoroughly. "Ah ha ha! Good one Kuja!"

Kuja however did not take pleasure in Pete's praise. "Fool! Show the lady some respect!"

Pete quickly shut up but did not have the sense to look ashamed at all. It was at that moment that another person made their appearance, drawing Kagome's full attention. "Back so soon? I trust your trip was productive?" Ryo asked as he stepped out from a shadow near the corner of the hallway.

Kuja smiled wickedly at the dark haired man. "Why yes, indeed it was very productive." He then grabbed hold of Kagome's arm once more and roughly pulled her forward to stand before her father. "See for yourself."

Ryo looked surprised by her appearance and could only manage to stare at her for a time as Kuja chuckled in the background. At length he walked closer as he asked, "Kagome?"

"How touching this quaint little reunion is." Kuja smiled. "You see Ryo? What did I tell you? Now you are one step closer to obtaining your goal, and in the process you are reunited with your darling little girl once more before the finale!"

With all the grace of a dancer Kuja gently picked up Kagome's hand then and spun her around to face him. Kagome's wild blue black locks twirled with their own momentum in the spin and strung themselves about her face. Lifting an elegant hand Kuja tenderly swept her hair back behind her shoulder. "Your final dance shall be one of great splendor dearest canary." He murmured quietly as his eyes danced with suppressed excitement.

"What do you mean her final dance?" Ryo asked sternly with a frown upon hearing Kuja's words.

Kuja met Ryo's blue eyes with his deep red ones from over Kagome's shoulder. "Aren't you proud Ryo? Our dear canary is an important part of my plans! She is the one who will bridge the gap and bring balance! She is the great sacrifice who will be remembered with love, and reverence and awe as the initiator of our revolution!" Kuja then looked back down at Kagome and smiled before pressing his lips to her temple.

Kagome eagerly stepped back while glowering fiercely at the twisted silver haired man. Kuja only laughed at this reaction however before he dismissed the group around him and sauntering off. Pete moved to follow him.

Ryo however was not prepared to allow him to go anywhere just yet. "You told me she wouldn't be hurt! That no harm would come to her! This was not part of the plan Kuja!" He protested with heat.

Pausing Kuja looked over his shoulder and down his nose at Ryo. "Hmm...I suppose I did, didn't I? Oh well, no matter. There has been a change of plans Ryo. Now take her to her room." He said apathetically as he continued down the stark hallway leaving behind a seething man and a startled young woman.

Ryo quietly led Kagome to her new room, which had been prepared for her arrival. Neither of them spoke as they reflected on Kuja's words, overcome by their many conflicting emotions. Her room in the castle was in a far wing, separated from the rest of the main halls and wings. On the far right side Ryo opened an ornate door which looked rather heavy and held it open for his daughter as she entered her new room.

The room was lush and elegant, with a large plush bed in the center of the room with white chiffon fabric draping from the black iron canopy above. Across from the bed was a fireplace, which Kaogme was sure would provide the only warmth in this colorless room. There was little else in the room besides an empty armoire, a few chairs and a writing desk. Kagome also noticed that the only natural light came in from a small window which had been barred.

"I am sorry you have been pulled into all of this. Kuja deceived me, though it is my own fault for believing that madman." Ryo said as she stood looking out the small window with little view.

Kagome said nothing at first as she tried to think of exactly what to say. It felt like her mind had slowed down, and that little mattered at the moment. Ryo however took her silence to mind and continued to speak when she did not. "I won't let him do it, Kagome. There is still time, I will go to your friends and tell them what is going on and where Kuja is keeping you, just in case I cannot get you out myself, but first I have work to do. Please stay her a little longer."

Kagome made no move to thank him or bid him goodbye as he left the room as she felt so removed from the world now. She had been told she was going to die, sacrificed for Kuja's master plan, whatever it was. She suddenly felt detached from the world around her but could not tare her gaze away from the dark lifeless world below and the empty night sky above, somehow finding a part of herself reflected in her view.


	16. Chapter 16

Winter had officially arrived to Radiant Garden. With the change of seasons also came the change of events. It had been late in the night, or rather early in the morning when Riku, looking all the worse for ware arrived with Sora in tow. The committee had been overjoyed by the sight of the key barer in such good health, but upon noticing the absence of the newest member the group became somber. Considering the hour and how greatly Riku and Sora needed to rest, the committee sent them off straight away to bed, deciding to convene in the morning to hear what had happened.

Riku slept restlessly that night, tossing and turning and plagued by nightmares. By the time the sun came up once more he had given up on sleep, and simply sat in his bed staring at the blank wall before him, lost in his thoughts. Beside him lay Kagome's satchel full of Aeon crystals and the necklace he had never seen off her person.

'_How could she do this? Why in all the worlds would Kagome willingly go with Kuja? He obviously has something planned and yet she decides to do just as he wants her to? That does not make sense, it is not like Kagome. But what reason could she have had?'_

They say however that hindsight is twenty-twenty, and now in his reflection, a memory surfaced in Riku's mind which gave some clarity, he only wished he had understood what her words had truly meant then when he had first heard them in Sherwood Forest.

"_Kagome, why are you here? I mean why are you helping us, looking for Sora?" _

_Somehow his words broke through her dazed state and she whipped her head towards him abruptly. "Why?" She echoed. It was an odd question, one she had not expected. However she was finding Riku liked to keep her on her toes. _

_She tore her gaze away from his intensely burning aqua eyes and looked up at the serene stars above. To think that she could be looking upon an array of worlds she had yet to venture to, or ones she had already been to. It was awesome, in the true sense of the word. Perhaps she could see her home world now? Not that she would ever know._

"_Well," she began before pausing. It seemed she was giving this question great thought and consideration. "Sora is my friend. I would do anything to help one of my friends, new or old. I would give whatever I could for their sake, so why wouldn't I? All of you are my friends, Sora, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Merlin, the King, and even you Riku." She said as she smiled at him "I couldn't leave you alone when you were in trouble, not while I knew there was even a possibility of someway I could help." _

When she had said she would do anything for a friend, she truly meant anything. Riku remembered he had been amazed at her selfless answer to his question at the time, but he had been unaware of how figuratively she had meant what she had said. Perhaps that was why she had given herself up to Kuja, or at least part of the answer as to why. Girls in general were difficult to understand, but Kagome was another level entirely her own.

It was just so hard to believe, yet there was an emptiness, a quiet in her absence. He had never noticed it before he had met Kagome, but now that she was gone it was hard to fill that void. She was so full of life, and almost always wearing a smile, no matter how bleak things looked. She understood in a way that made him want to open up to her, which was new to him. While he considered Sora close, and his best friend, they did not talk really, not in the way he and Kagome talked anyway. Now she was gone, of her own choice no less, and things seemed a little darker without her there to light up the room.

Light.

That was what Kagome was. She was the light, his light. He had once chosen the path of darkness, and had struggled to find his way back, to the dawn, ever since. He was still haunted by Xehanort's heartless Ansem, but he knew now where his path truly lay. Still he could do little more than to take his journey one day at a time. Kagome embodied everything that was good and pure and full of light while he represented that which had been tainted and lost. He supposed they balanced each other well, but now she had been taken away, and he had lost his light once more. _'But this time I will get it back.'_ He told himself.

Kagome was too important to him. While she had not pressed herself on him, she had somehow become his other half, the light to his darkness. He had once fancied Kairi, though he knew both she and Sora had loved one another nearly from the day she had come to their small island. He had always thought it cliché, when he had heard those older than him describe how the love they felt for their spouse had differed from those they had been with before. Well love made one into a sentimental fool, and so he was, for he truly believed he had never cared for someone as deeply or as sincerely as he did now for Kagome. He loved her, and he would damn anyone who tried to take her away from him.

A light knock sounded against the wooden door to his small room here in Radiant Garden. It was loud enough to alert him to the presence beyond, but quiet enough to go unnoticed had he still been sleeping. "Riku? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready if you like, and I think we will start the meeting not too long after that." Aerith's soft voice said muffled through the wood.

"Alright, thank you. I will be down in a minute." He answered. Riku listened as Aerith's footsteps led away from his door but still did not move from his position on the bed. With his new realization's came new determination, he was done playing Kuja's games, and there was no way he would allow him to keep Kagome. Kuja's final hour was drawing near, and Riku could not help but wonder if he could feel it.

Sora did not like feeling confused, unfortunately it seemed to happen often as it was easy to become so for him. He had woken up at Olympus Coliseum, though he did not remember getting there, Riku was with him though he seemed distracted. Then he had realized that neither Kairi nor Kagome were with them, which had yet to be explained properly to him. Riku had given him the basic premise of what had occurred while he had been gone, but his best friend had been oddly reluctant to share any facts surrounding Kagome's own disappearance. Riku said any questions he still had would be handled when they got to Radiant Garden, and so he had rested for most of the trip.

The meeting had been postponed however as they arrived so late, and before he could confront Riku he had been tackled by Kairi. However he was determined to play catch up today and get up to speed on everything, as little was helping his confusion causing headache. He had risen early, eager to get a move on the day, not to mention he had spent much of his time lately sleeping so he had little desire to rest. It was sometime however before everyone had finished breakfast and settled in at Merlin's for another meeting.

He sat between Riku and Kairi, the later holding on to his hand with a death grip that told him he would not be feeling any circulation in that hand for some time to come. Resigned to his hand's numbed fate he waited for the meeting to begin, still expecting Kagome to show up, though he knew from what Riku had told him that this could not be. Everyone seemed solemn though most had already expressed their joy and gratitude at his safe return. Leon had mentioned to him briefly after breakfast that a message had been sent to the King and his men, and they were expected to join them sometime after receiving it.

Kairi squeezed his hand once more before leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. Normally he would have blushed under such attention, but he seemed privy to much of it since he had come back. "Kairi, its okay I am not going anywhere." Sora tried to assure her.

She sighed and loosened her grip, but only a little. "I missed you." She whispered. She was quiet for another minute before she continued her admission. "I just...don't want to go through that again. On one hand I can't keep up with all of this, the separation and coming and going all the time. I know you have to and that it was different this last time but..."

"Don't worry Kairi. We'll take care of it." The look on her face finally told him that there were no words he knew of that he could use, at least with enough eloquence to make her feel better. They had both grown up so much in the last few years, and it sometimes overwhelmed him. This was one of those moments, as Sora also realized that their problems would only get bigger and deeper as they continued to grow up, and a kiss and a band-aid would not make it better. Repressing the sigh he longed to release he tried another tactic. "Cheer up Kairi, all this worrying will only give you wrinkles."

That got her attention. She sat up quickly, though she kept a firm grip on his hand, while giving him a look of indignation. She swatted his arm with her other hand crossing it over herself, and said, "Well it's your fault! Besides you should never say such a thing to a lady!"

He only smirked in return without argument. She too let it drop but seemed less consumed by her troublesome thoughts now, and for that Sora felt his chest swell with pride.

At that moment Leon and Merlin came into the room from their previous conversation and took their own seats in the crowded room, signaling the meetings start. Leon was the first to speak up though as he leaned forward to look between Sora and Riku. "Well I think you both have a lot to tell us, and we have a lot we would like to know. So who wants to go first?"

Sora and Riku glanced between themselves. Both seemed more than willing to give way to the other so finally under the weight of Kairi's gaze Sora spoke up. "I'll go."

Nodding Leon agreed, "Alright."

Sora took a deep breath and lay his head back, looking up at the plain ceiling as he contemplated what was to be said and where to begin. "Well we were in Wonderland and the Cheshire cat said he had seen a man with silver hair down a particular path. So we all thought of Kuja of course and decided to peruse the lead. Only after a while this white smoke set in and we were all separated. I kept walking though until I got sleepy and then the next thing I know I am in this bizarre place filled with doors and staircases leading absolutely everywhere, and I am hanging upside down! After that Kuja appeared and he asked to have a look at my key blade but I would not let him. Then...well I am not sure exactly what happened because the next thing I remember I woke up somewhere else."

As he listened to Sora's recap of Wonderland Riku could not help but remember his own dream under the influence of the white smoke. In his dream Kagome had turned on them and sold them out to Kuja as she sided with him. The memory of it made him clench his fists as he tried to focus once more on Sora's story. _'That was only a dream! Kagome would never actually side with Kuja! She is doing this with good intentions I am sure, she is too selfless to do anything else, but what exactly are those reasons?'_

"The room I was in was this elaborate bedroom, with a big fluffy bed and a chest and this writing desk, but there was not any color there. It made the place feel so cold though I am sure the temperature was rather moderate. Anyway, I only ever saw three people while I was there, Kuja, of course but Pete was there too! He seems to be working for Kuja now but I think he may still be with Maleficent as well, maybe he is a double agent or something!" As he got carried away in his theory of intrigue he noticed the others wished for him to continue. With a slight cringe of guilt he continued. "Right sorry, later. Okay so the third guy was someone I have never seen before. His name is Ryo and he works for Kuja too, I saw him the most. Only...he was really nice, he usually brought me my meals and he would sit and talk with me and keep me company whenever he could. I...I don't think he...that he was all that bad. I mean sure he was working for Kuja but he seemed sad and...lonely I guess."

"You said this man's name is Ryo?" Leon questioned sternly. "Did he give you a last name?"

Sora blinked as he tried to remember. "Um...no I don't think so."

Leon nodded before asking one more question. "What did he look like?"

Sora frowned slightly as he began to describe the man named Ryo. "Well he had black hair and a really strong chin...oh! And he had these really blue eyes...actually, now that I think of it, they were kind of familiar. Not really sure why though." He thought as he scratched his head.

Leon nodded, "That sounds like him."

Sora looked confused, as did everyone else in the room. "Like who?"

Leon only shook his head though. "Later, after your story and Riku's."

"Uh, okay...so then where was I? Oh right! Yeah so I saw that guy a lot and he was nice to me. They had me sleep a lot though...Oh, but the thing is I got enough of a look at the place and considering where we saw Pete last, I think Kuja is hiding out, or at least was hiding me at the castle in The World That Never Was!" Sora said as he felt he had finally given some information which could be of real use.

Cloud nodded at this statement. "Makes sense." He agreed.

Yuffie was frowning, apparently she had been lost somewhere along the way and like Sora did not like the feeling much. "Wait, a second here! Hold up! You mean you have no idea of why this nut job grabbed you in the first place?" She exclaimed in frustration and surprise.

Sora seemed a little taken back and scratched his cheek. "Yeah, that sounds about right, like I said I slept a lot."

Kairi shook her head in amusement form beside him, "Sora you lazy bum."

He grinned at her. "Hey it was not exactly up to me! Though at least Ryo was never nagging me to get up." She huffed before giving up.

Tifa suddenly broke their banter as she mused. "Kuja seems to be a meticulous man; he would never do anything without rhyme or reason, something from which he could gain. What could he have gotten from kidnapping Sora?"

"A key."

A few gasped while everyone turned to see a man with black hair and familiar blue eyes standing in the doorway to Merlin's home. Leon frowned upon seeing him there but Sora quickly jumped up in surprise, almost happy to see the man once more. "Ryo! What are you doing here?"

Ryo looked at Sora with his deep blue eyes and nodded his head. "Hello Sora. It is good to see you again; I trust that you are doing well?"

The key keeper nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled though it was clear there was little emotion tied to the gesture as much seemed to be weighing upon the man's heart and mind. "I am glad to hear of it. No doubt you have already informed these good people of my association, but may I humbly beg an audience? I come with information which would be of great help to you, as the tide has turned."

"You are betraying Kuja." Leon said before glancing at Merlin.

Merlin seemed to study Ryo for a time as he considered the question, and Ryo waited patiently, content to wait and be judged. Finally he nodded, "I believe we have some time to spare."

Ryo bowed lowly. "I thank you." He walked into the room with a strong gait but did not take a seat. "I come to help you and ask for your help."

"What would you have of us?" Aerith asked quietly as she watched the strange man.

Ryo looked down for the first time as he spoke. "I have been a fool, and for that I have paid dearly. I have never seen merit in Kuja's plans but I have humored him and gone along with it for my own selfish intentions. He promised to provide me with the materials needed for my research, and in my desperation I agreed. However he has now brought my only daughter into his lair and though he once assured me of her life and health he has expressed his deceit and has changed his plans. He now wishes to sacrifice her and she will surely lose her heart or at worst her life. I cannot allow this. He must be stopped!"

Leon asked quietly, "How is she?"

The distressed man sighed. "Quiet. Her every need is being seen to but she knows of Kuja's plans, and it goes without saying that she is having trouble with such an idea. I decided to give her some time alone to think."

Riku then pieced the bits of information he had been given together. "You're her father?" He asked in astonishment.

Ryo looked to him and his eyes softened. "I am sorry; I know you are fond of her."

Riku looked away but Sora met the man's gaze before glancing at Riku and Leon. "Who are we talking about?"

"Kagome." Leon answered.

Sora blinked once, then twice. "You mean Ryo is Kagome's father?"

"It is true. I have not been there for her as I should have, but that does not matter now, her life is at stake. We must help her." Ryo spoke with fierce determination combined with self-loathing.

"Can you not help her yourself?" Cloud asked wondering why he chose to involve them.

Ryo sighed. "I do not know. I plan to try later when a greater opportunity shows itself, but I cannot guarantee our success. Should we be caught I will not be able to help her any longer."

"This is where we come in." Tifa surmised.

He nodded. "Yes that is right. Kuja will perform the ceremony from within the castle, probably in one of the towers. It must take place on the evening of the winter solstice. I beg of you if you have not heard from me or Kagome before then to come and save my daughter and stop Kuja!"

"The winter solstice is in two days!" Yuffie exclaimed in surprise.

"That does not give us much time." Cid stated as he leaned back in his chair, speaking up for the first time.

"Why don't we just go now? The sooner we get Kagome back the safer she will be!" Riku argued.

Ryo shook his head sadly. "I am sorry, I can imagine how you must feel, but this would not be wise, you will need time to prepare first I believe."

Riku did not look convinced. "Why?"

Ryo looked down at Sora. "Because as I said when I first arrived, the reason Kuja wanted Sora was for a key, his Keyblade to be exact."

Sora's jaw nearly dropped as did his stomach. "No." Quickly he stood up with all eyes on him and lifted his arm to summon his Keyblade. Nothing happened. He continued to try to summon the weapon but it was clear the blade would no longer answer his call. Finally Kairi stood and laid a gentle hand on his arm to stop him. He looked down at her with such emotions as it nearly broke her heart. "It can't be." He whispered.

"It can." Ryo confirmed with a grim nod of his head. "Kuja seeks the power of all three Keyblades, and do not forget he is a Chaser, one who helped create the blade."

Shaking his head sadly in defeat Sora sat down with a lost look. No one spoke for a minute as each pondered the new revelation which boded ill. Leon decided to break more bad news to Sora. "He already has the King's Keyblade. Kagome and Riku saw him use it before."

Sora looked to Riku. "Then yours is the only one left."

Pursing his lips Riku admitted defeat. "I suppose we will need some preparation."

"What does Kuja want with the Keyblades?" Aerith asked.

Ryo shrugged and shook his head. "That I do not know. Kuja is a master of speech, and knows just what information to keep to himself."

"Well we can be sure whatever it is it is not a good thing. Though he strikes me as the type I doubt he is planning a tea party." Cid added sardonically.

Ryo walked swiftly through the long shadows which hung about the castle in The World That Never Was. He had to be certain that he was not seen sneaking back in, or all his efforts would be in vain. He could not afford such a loss. He could not afford to lose Kagome.

Turning a corner when he was certain it was safe, Ryo darted through the shadows with as much caution as he could muster. He reached the long hallway where Kagome was locked away soon enough and easily dodged inside, if he were found now no one would be suspicious. He hoped he could talk with her, and perhaps offer some solace. He would not lose his daughter, even to herself.

Pete chuckled as he watched Ryo sneak through the palace unaware that he was being watched. The man was a fool to think Kuja did not know better. Looking to the silver haired man he pledged his allegiance to beside him he smirked in the dark. "Should I take care of him?" He asked.

Kuja however seemed pleased and wore one of his odd smiles, Pete noted. Flicking his long silver locks over his shoulder Kuja said, "No. There is no need for that." Indeed Pete was sure the powerful man seemed amused, even pleased by Ryo's betrayal. However he had little time to consider this as Kuja went on. "No, our dear Ryo has played his part rather well, considering he has never read the script, wouldn't you say so?"

Pete could not fathom how this could be good news. "But he just told those brats our plans! And our location!" He protested.

Kuja threw his head back revealing a long neck as he laughed manically. "Ha ha ha ha! Everything is going according to plan!" He exclaimed through his gleeful laughter.

Ryo knocked quietly on Kagome's door and heard a muffled reply. Pulling the door open slowly he saw her sitting on her bed, looking lost in thought. He paused as he watched her, waiting for some response from the girl. He knew he had missed out on a lot, after all the last time he had seen her until recently she had only been five years old. She had grown up so much since then. It was only natural and yet he had not fully appreciated what it was to miss out on watching his daughter grow up until he had seen her almost fully grown and independent.

However as he stood there silently in the doorway reflecting he could not help but think that she had grown up considerably in just the past few days since he had seen her last in Twilight Town. She had been forced into it though; Kuja had used her own feelings and pressed her into making a decision which had only brought a promise of death. Now it looked as though she carried the weight of the worlds upon her shoulders, and indeed in a way she did.

She was crucial in Kuja's plan, and was also one of the few and strongest of his enemies. While Kuja's plans could still proceed if she failed him, they would become significantly more difficult. If he were to succeed in taking her life in sacrifice as he planned then he would kill two birds with one stone by also defeating one of his enemies. Ryo could not let that happen. Kuja must be stopped, and Kagome must live on.

With a firm gait Ryo stepped forward and slowly approached his daughter. When she made no move to protest his presence he sat down gently beside her on the bed. Silence enveloped them once more as his footsteps ceased, and Ryo wondered if he should let her make the first move, or even if she would. There was little he could say; the guilt already consumed him for his transgressions. He had fallen into Kuja's hands of his own accord, consumed by his depression, loneliness, and desire to restore his family once more. There was no excuse for his actions though, and there would be no sense in asking for forgiveness, all he could do was try to make things right.

"You have a son."

Her voice was so quiet and solemn that he had almost missed it, had it not been for her words. A son? He was a father twice? How could that be though? Then he remembered his wife had been pregnant when he had been lost to this world. How could he have forgotten something so important? She had been nearly eight months along at the time and craving green tea ice cream with pickles. They had chosen not to find out the gender in hopes of preventing his own father from further deciding the unborn child's fate, but now he knew it had been a boy. He turned his hopeful yet pained eyes to his only daughter, his only source of what he had left behind.

"Mama, had a hard time with the pregnancy after she left you, it was a lot of emotion and stress. She gave birth prematurely, but in the end everything worked out. His name is Souta." Kagome continued as she stared off at the far wall.

"Souta." Ryo echoed with longing.

Kagome nodded before looking over at him at last. "Mama always said you had gone away, and that you may ever come back. All these years I thought you were dead, I did not understand what she had really been able to say, I was only five at the time."

Nodding Ryo tried to voice a question, "Then she...she has, accepted my absence?"

Frowning, Kagome shook her head. "No, not really. I don't think she ever will. She did try dating again, only about a year ago. She broke it off after only two dates though. She said that while he was a very good man there was no one who could ever compare to you or take your place in her home or in her heart. Sometimes I see her just staring out the window at nothing in particular; I think she is still hoping you will come back one day."

"I want to. I have been working on returning to you all for years. The process has been very difficult and delicate. I am sorry you have had to do without a father for so long. We will go back you and me, some day soon, I promise." Ryo told her ferverently.

Her lips thinned and Ryo could tell she was fighting the swell of emotions she was feeling right now, it was a gesture her mother had always made. "Kuja..." She could not bring herself to say it, to speak of what the sociopath had planned for her.

Ryo grasped her shoulders with a firm but gentle grip. "Listen to me Kagome, I won't let that happen. I know I have not been the best father, and I have made poor decisions in hopes of doing what I thought was right, but no more. I will do everything I can to get you out of here, but should I fail I have already informed you friends of where you are and what is to occur. I will not let you fall. I promised you I would get us back home together and I intend to keep that promise." He said resolutely.

A single tear escaped her rapidly blinking eyes and Kagome threw herself against her father, seeking the comfort she had not been privy to for many years. He held her, rocking her back and forth with gentle ease as he whispered to her into the night, making plans for their escape.

The castle of the World That Never Was stood still in the surrounding night. Tomorrow would be the winter solstice, the night Kuja planned to sacrifice Kagome for his twisted schemes. Yet for now it was quiet, and the darkness impenetrable as it swallowed the castle and those who lay within it. Using the deep shadows to his advantage Ryo skirted through the hallways as quiet as a mouse on his way to Kagome's room. Tonight would be his only chance, tonight they would escape.

He paused as he entered her hallway, now only a few doors down and listened once more to be sure he was alone in the night. The only sound that met his ears was the low cry of the wind rushing by the cool window panes. Steeling himself he crept into the hall rounding the corner and sliding along the wall towards the door to his daughter's room. He paused once more outside in caution, one wrong move and it would be the end for them. Deciding it was safe to proceed Ryo opened the door as quietly as he could before hastily stepping past its threshold.

Only the barest hint of moonlight filtered in the barred windows of her room leaving the space blanketed by the darkness which enveloped this world. Kagome lay sleeping in her bed, her quiet breath the only sound in the room. Shuffling to her bedside Ryo lay a large hand upon her shoulder and gently shook to wake the slumbering girl. "Kagome. Kagome wake up." He said under his breath.

The girl gave a moan of protest and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Ryo was briefly amused as this was a trait he had been familiar with from when she was a child. Sobering he once again shook her shoulder, only a touch more forceful this time and once again spoke in a low voice below his breath. "You need to get up Kagome. Wake up, we need to go."

She sighed in irritation and blinked her eyes a few times before focusing on his visage hovering above her in the pale moonlight. "What's going on?" She questioned though her words were slurred in grogginess.

Ryo shook his head though he doubted she could see the gesture in the infinite darkness. "There is no time, we need to leave. If we do not go now there may not be a chance to save you from Kuja's plans."

Kagome stood up and moved to put on something more suitable for public, or at least an escape into the night but Ryo stopped her. "There is not time, come."

Kagome sighed once more but resigned herself to traipsing through the night in her night clothes. She had found them in the armoire and chosen to wear them to bed as they were far more comfortable to sleep in. While they were modest enough to walk around in they were not very warm. Still there was nothing she could do, getting out of here was far more important at this time.

Following her father out of her room and into the shadows which hung about the expansive hallway Kagome stepped lightly. She tried to breath as shallowly and quietly as she could while listening for even a hint of movement. Ryo lead her quickly down a large staircase and winded their path through the castle in route of escape. Together they would pause now and then to check that no other in the castle had awoken. They met with no interference and for that both were grateful.

Yet as they stepped into a large open room the lights suddenly turned on over head as an obnoxious laugh filled the air around them leaving shivers to trail up their spines. Across from them stood Pete who looked rather smug at having caught them in their escape. "Huh huh huh, thought you could escape that easily did you? I thought you were supposed to be some wise and knowledgeable man Ryo? You should know already that Kuja is aware of all that goes on here."

Kagome glared at the goon, but was quickly pushed behind Ryo. "I won't let you hurt her." He told Pete fiercely.

Pete laughed once more, grating Kagome's nerves further. "Who said I would? Kuja says she is too important for that. No, Ryo you are wrong. The girl is not the one who will be punished."

From behind Pete stepped Kuja who smiled at the pair who had been caught red handed. "Now, now Pete, there is no need to get so excited over such a trivial matter." Locking eyes with Ryo he said, "I admit I am disappointed though, Ryo. I would have thought you would not be so bold, any fool knows better to sneak out through the front door! Further more, you chose to slip away with my most honored guest, before the big event. Tomorrow is opening night, and I would so hate for either of you to miss it."

Kuja nodded to Pete, who nodded back before coming forward to take Kagome out of Ryo's protection. Pete led her to the side of the room before Kuja continued in his own advance towards Ryo. "Have I been too hard on you Ryo? Have I not given you a home? Have I not given you purpose? Have I not provided you with knowledge and a place to learn? Have I not helped you in your long endeavor to find a way back to your puny world and to your family? Have I not given you back the daughter you once lost because of your own stubborn curiosity? Have I not, dear Ryo? I have done so much for you, and asked for so little in return, and now this is how you repay me?"

Ryo stood stubbornly before Kuja, "You are a monster. A pathetic man who cannot accept his own fate!"

Kuja chuckled at the insult. "You understand so little." Then Kuja's red eyes flashed as he moved his hand to lie upon the hilt of his silver sword. "You are too late Ryo, and it will cost you dearly." Then Kuja drew his sword as his eyes lit up once again and whispered with malicious delight as he swung down, "Annihilation!"

"Are you certain, Kuja?"

The renegade Chaser bowed his head slightly to hide his repressed sneer from the woman who stood before him. There were not words known to him which could express how much he loathed the bovine woman; however she was a necessary tool, who would soon lose her value. Kuja was a patient man, and he could wait for just a little while longer. "Of course. Do you doubt me, Maleficent? I assure you this will bring you one step closer and strengthen the darkness of your precious Kingdom Hearts." He hoped his annoyance and sarcasm had not seeped into his voice too much that time, after all, he prided himself on his ability to persuade others.

"Hmm." Maleficent hummed in consideration. "Could the heart of one girl be so strong? Well then, if you are certain of her value, I will agree with your plan."

Kuja bowed once more in mock gratitude. "Thank you lady."

Taking one last glance at the dismal city below the castle she had secured after Organization XIII's destruction Maleficent turned to face her subordinate. "Tell me, you had mentioned before that this girl is one of that Key-brat's friends, should we expect them to make an appearance?"

"Oh, I am counting on that!" Kuja said with a grin, unable to hide his anticipation.

"I see. Well then, I give you permission to do as you see fit. At last Kingdom Hearts will be mine, and those brats will meet their end!" She cackled in glee.

Behind her Kuja snorted lightly so she would not hear. Maleficent was an ignorant and short sighted fool. Kingdom Hearts was nothing to what he had planned. No Kuja wanted more than that, he did not want just the hearts of the worlds, but the worlds themselves. Soon such power would be his, and Maleficent would learn of her mistake. The hour was drawing near, and Kuja could almost feel himself salivating in anticipation for its approach.

Kagome once again found herself staring idly out the small barred window in her 'suite.' She had not seen her father since this morning, and she was worried about him. She had been on the receiving end of such an attack before, she knew just how deadly it was, and wondered if her father could or had withstood it. She had been left alone here for hours without any contact and only a small plate of food set just inside her door.

Most of the day had already past, and the sun would soon be setting. It was the night of the winter solstice, the night Kuja planned to make his move, and the night he planned to sacrifice Kagome. She could not help but wonder if this would be her last sunset. Her thoughts consumed her, most being of a dark and pessimistic nature as she had begun to accept her possibly death. Would Riku and the others arrive to save her? Could they get past Kuja? Would they defeat him in the end? Would her family ever know what had happened to her?

She also pondered about herself, and what she would leave behind. Whether she had any regrets, and how she would be remembered. She knew such thoughts and questions were pointless, and were only serving to make her further depressed, but there was nothing else to occupy her mind in this space. Kagome was sure Kuja had planned it this way.

Kagome turned when she heard the door opening, and looked to see who it was, though she hoped to view her father's familiar face. Instead Kuja's grinning mug came into her view and for a moment Kagome turned her back to him before she thought better of it. Kuja approached her quietly making no move to intrude on her privacy any further than her had. Though it only feed Kagome's suspicions.

After a time Kuja broke the silence, "I have come to issue an invitation to you, canary. It would please me if you would dine with me this eve."

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she had seen Riku do many times before. This maniac was inviting her to dinner? For what purpose? Instead of answering she asked a question of her own. "Where is my father?"

Kuja frowned, but did not protest her disagreeable nature, and then smiled instead as he looked deeply into her blue eyes. "Ah, splendid! You have rekindled your fire; I was worried that you had been broken so easily and unintentionally."

"Anyone would have trouble accepting that their life is to be sacrificed!" She spat at the man before her. "So forgive me if I have not resigned myself to dying just yet!"

Her ire was momentarily replaced with surprise and fear as a strange look crept into Kuja's eyes at her comment. He chuckled darkly, and Kagome wondered what he was thinking of. "I understand that all to well myself canary, there is nothing to forgive." He said lowly.

Kagome took a step back from Kuja, who seemed so different now, and Kagome wondered just how many sides there were to this madman. "However there is so much more that awaits you! You my dear are destined to live among the stars for all eternity! I wish for nothing more than to save this forsaken universe from its own destruction! To redeem the masses and breathe life into the world that is meant to be!"

He was nuts.

That was all Kagome knew at that moment, Kuja's twisted brain somehow saw himself as a benevolent savior, which was the last thing Kagome would ever call him. However seeing an opportunity to finally realize what his true intentions were she played along, what lunatic did not love flattery and someone interested in their brilliant mind? "What do you mean? What is this world we were meant to live in? How do you plan to accomplish this?"

"Unity and balance, my dear canary. For too long the worlds have been divided by opposites, life and death, dark and light, good and evil. Why should this be? Surely each has its own merit! Why one could never exist without the other, they both sustain one another, and yet they are at war. I plan to merge them all, the worlds, good and evil, dark and light, even life and death. Yes, a world in which life and death become one... that is the dimension we are meant to live in, as beings which transcend life and death!"

Kagome could only gape at him. And Kuja gave her a sickening smile which made her shiver. "Don't you see canary? No longer will families be torn apart; no longer will lives be thrown away. I will end the eternal conflict, and there will no longer be a need to fight, there will no longer be a need for those to wield the Keyblade. People will no longer lose their own hearts, and instead achieve balance and live in harmony between the two! This is the world I will create canary, and you are going to help me do it!"

Kagome had backed herself completely against the cold window by now as she asked one more question. "How, how am I suppose to help?"

Kuja's smile widened and his eyes began to twinkle in anticipation. "You dear, shall be given to the darkness. You see, despite all of the hearts which your friend Sora has released over time, because he is fighting the darkness with the light Keyblade the light is overbearing the darkness. Should we achieve true balance then the light and the darkness must be equal, and you will be the one to do it. I will give you, sweet, to the darkness, where you will be consumed and your heart will be lost, strengthening the darkness as no other could with your purity. But do not fear, for you will be revered and worshiped as I take reign, and then life and death will be no more!"

Kuja began to laugh manically as he extended a hand to the quaking girl before him. "Now then sweet canary, come and dine with me this eve and leave your woes behind, for I shall purge the world of such distress with your help."

Kagome had not been so scared for some time as she took Kuja's hand, knowing that for now resistance was futile. She would do as she was asked and hope that she would soon be free once more. _'Please hurry Riku, I need you.' _

Only an hour later Pete escorted Kagome to a private room where Kuja waited for her. It was rather barren, but held a large mahogany table in the center with expensive looking chairs around it. The table had been set with a fine ivory linen and fine china and silver. The darkness of night was contrasted by the bright flickering candles set on the table as well finishing the look. Kagome was shown to a seat to the right of the head where Kuja sat. The silver haired man dismissed Pete before smiling at her. "I am so glad you have joined me this evening, little canary."

Kagome decided it would be worthless to tell him she had little choice and so she stared at the dancing flames atop the candlesticks. Kuja did not seem to mind and was content to listen to himself talk. In the mean time Pete opened the doors once more allowing in some rather lost looking servants who placed a silver tray before them both before exiting as if in a trance.

"Eat up, canary; you have a big night ahead of you." Kuja spoke as he lifted his fork.

Kagome stared at her food for moment in contemplation. It smelled divine. It had been some time since Kagome had had a proper home cooked meal, tempting her mouth to water. "It is poisoned." It was only a guess, but she chose to state it like a fact anyway.

Kuja chuckled as he set down his fork, the silver clinking against the china. His eyes twinkled as though laughing at some private joke. "My dear little canary, do you really think so little of me? Why would I poison you now when you will be of such great worth to me later? Nay, I am not so inhuman! After all a man's character is nothing if he is not a good host."

It took a few more minutes before she finally gave in and eat her meal. The food was perfect, and Kagome almost found herself forgetting her troubles, but such heavy woes could not travel far from her mind. She had been under much stress of late, and Kagome found that it was all becoming too much for her, and that she was truly beginning to feel a little lethargic.

Finishing off her glass of water she sluggishly set the glass back down. Something was not right, something was wrong with her, she decided. Her vision began to blur as her head spun and became heavy, Kagome was certain that she could not walk now if she tried, and she soon found herself slumped in her seat.

She could no longer move; it was all she could do to keep her eyes open as her breathing deepened. The sense of fatigue was overwhelming and she knew she would soon lose herself to the forgiving arms of sleep. Forcing herself to look at Kuja she found him grinning down at her with a fond look. "Uh...you lied." She managed as her eyes blinked rapidly.

"No, you will only sleep canary. I laced the food with a sleeping drug yes, but I did not poison it. You will be so much easier to deal with like this though." he answered with a bored tone.

Kagome tried to protest once more but lost herself to the drugs power and soon was fast asleep. Beside her Kuja chuckled and gently pulled a wayward strand of hair back form her face. It was now time.

Ryo moaned in pain as he came to though the sound was swallowed by the infinite darkness around him. He had been woken suddenly by the sound of the heavy cell door creaking open. After Kuja had left him nearly dead Pete had taken him down to the dungeon where he had soon lost consciousness. In the failing light around him he could make out the bulky shape of Pete approaching him once more.

"Time to wake up. Kuja would not like for you to miss the festivities." He said as he stepped into Ryo's cell.

"No, Kagome." Ryo muttered in horror. His only hope now rested with the key bearers.

Pete chuckled as he lifted Ryo's limp form into his arms. "Yes, soon enough Kuja will be one step closer to completing his plan. Then Maleficent will pay for how she has treated me!"

Ryo groaned once more. Pete walked through the dungeon doors with little grace or ease, jostling the man's injured body. "She will get what is coming to her!" Pete continued as he led them both down the dark corridor. "No one treats Pete that way and gets away with it!"

Ryo did not have the energy to argue. He had known now for some time that Pete had chosen to side with Kuja with only a few kind words and the promise of retribution. The lumbering goon took them up flight after flight to the tallest tower in the western corner of the castle. Ryo knew were it was Kuja had chosen to perform his ritual. The rampart of the tower had fallen away on one side making it all the easier to step onto the edge of the tower floor.

The air was bitter as they stepped out into the cold empty night and onto the walkway leading to the tower. The only noise Ryo could discern was a crackling from below the tower, like that of conflicting energies. There was no doubt in his mind that Kuja had already opened the portal which he planned to drop Kagome into. He hated that noise, the noise which threatened to take away his daughter.

He had wanted nothing else but to get home, back to his family. Now though he realized how foolish he had been, and because of his own misguiding he stood to lose his daughter once more, only this time there would be no returning. He could do nothing but lay limply in Pete's arms, other than twitch his fingers and toes. Time was short, and he could only hope that his daughter would be rescued from her fate.

Maleficent glided out onto the walkway followed shortly by Kuja with Kagome in his arms. She seemed to be asleep once more, and Ryo was certain that it was an unnatural sleep. No one in their right mind would sleep so peacefully with their death so near. Kuja was radiant in the dark, positively glowing with anticipation, making Ryo's stomach churn.

The witch stopped beside Pete, while Kuja continued on to the corner of the tower where the rampart had given away. "Darkness of the universe, of the hearts of man, and of life, I, Kuja the Chaser of Justice, implore thee!" Kuja shouted with vigor. "Take this young innocent and lift yourself up from the oppression of the light! Strengthen your bonds and renew your power! Take back that which the light has taken from you, and I will give you infinity! As Chaser of Justice I give you this sacrifice to balance the powers that be and restore the worlds to their true glory!"

"Stop right there Kuja!" A familiar young man called out from below. Sora and Riku stood together on the terrace below them.

Kuja sneered at the duo before chuckling. "Ah, faithful key bearers! So glad you could join us! The fun is just about to begin!" He spoke gleefully.

"Let her go Kuja!" Riku yelled out firmly his eyes narrowed on the man's form above him. He already had his Keyblade drawn waiting eagerly for the moment to strike.

"Hm, I think not." Kuja smiled sadistically at them. When his gaze caught sight of Riku's Keyblade they seemed to lighten momentarily. "Ah, I do believe you have something which belongs to me. I have been lenient until now, but I do believe it is time I claim what is mine."

Riku tightened his grip on his blade and frowned at the crazed man above him. "You will not be taking my blade, it chose me!"

Kuja only chuckled once more. "I sometimes forget how naive the young are." He scoffed almost in pity. "Let us see who the blade chooses then shall we?" He humored Riku. He took a moment first to set Kagome down on the tower floor before lifting his arm, and holding it out as if to grasp a sword he waited for the final Keyblade to obey him.

Riku stood proud as the blade remained in his hand, but his confidence was shattered when it disappeared in a flash of light. With denial written across his face he looked up at Kuja only to witness his own Keyblade reappear in his enemies own hand. "No." He whispered into the cold night air, his breath fogging around him. The unbelievable had just occurred, and now both Riku and Sora were left unarmed. Kuja had now taken everything from him. There would be neither mercy nor forgiveness for Kuja.

Kuja smiled gleefully, quietly boasting his accomplishment. Lowering the blade after deciding the two fools below were of no threat, he looked back down at Kagome. "Now then, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yes, now I remember." Kneeling gracefully Kuja lifted Kagome into his arms once more and stood above the damaged rampart poised to drop the summoner-miko into the dark portal below.

Riku and Sora stood as close to the wall as possible, they were so close now, but too late to do more. They could do nothing to stop Kuja from this far away, and should they race further into the castle to the tower Kuja would have plenty of time to complete his goal. Panic ran cold through Riku's veins as he watched Kuja hold Kagome's limp body up over the broken rampart. He had to save her, he could not lose her, and he was desperate. Looking to his best friend he knew Sora was thinking the same thing, they only had one chance.

Sora boosted Riku up, and threw him up as Riku jumped up in one last desperate attempt. The cold air cut against his skin as he soared through the air closer to Kuja, somehow gaining enough momentum to hurl him up to the tower. His intention was to somehow stop Kuja from sacrificing Kagome, though he knew it was suicide. However his pans changed when Kuja, undeterred by Riku, took one step closer to the edge of the tower and opened his arms wide, dropping a sleeping Kagome into the portal of darkness below.

Riku's eyes widened as he watched Kagome quickly approach him. He had but a moment, a split second, to make a decision before she would pass him in mid-air and it would be too late. For Riku, there was no contest. Shifting his weight he managed to maneuver himself closer into her line of descent as he called out desperately, "Kagome!" He grunted from the force of their impact as they collided in mid-air but managed to wrap his arms securely around her lifeless body. He pulled her close as gravity pulled them closer by the second to the door to darkness below them. Closing his eyes tightly and pulling Kagome closer to himself Riku braced himself for the impact with the unknown that awaited them both.

Neither of them heard the calls of Ryo or Sora, the static noise from the portal drowned out all other sound as they fell into the darkness. As they hit the portal leading into the dark, the colliding energies suspended them for a moment in time. Sparks flew at greater intervals as the portal raged on. One of the sparks hit Riku's cheek making him wince as he inhaled sharply. As the energies grew beyond their limits crackling viciously around them the portal imploded in upon itself and swallowed the two up into the darkness, closing the portal behind them.

Ryo and Sora could only gape in horror at the spot where Riku and Kagome had disappeared. They were now gone, and now Kuja stood before them laughing manically at his fortune with the last of the Keyblades back in his grasp. All hope seemed to leave them with Riku and Kagome, and in the never ending night of the World That Never Was, it seemed as if Kuja had already won.

"Now Kingdom Hearts will be mine!" Maleficent cackled gleefully, drawing the others out of their own thoughts.

Kuja frowned at the witch, his good mood spoiled. "Not so, actually." He corrected her casually.

Hearing this Maleficent scowled as she approached Kuja. "What? You told me this would only serve to strengthen Kingdom Hearts. What have you done? Have you forgotten who you work for?" She demanded thickly.

Kuja was unconcerned by Maleficent's ire. "Well, that may be true, in some respect. However you are no closer to obtaining your precious Kingdom Hearts now as you were an hour ago."

"You traitorous retch! What is this you speak of?" Maleficent spoke forcefully as she raised her wand as a threat.

Kuja sighed and flicked his long silver hair over his shoulder. "It is of no consequence to you, you insufferable bovid witch." Tapping his fingers on the hilt of Riku's Keyblade as he moved to lift the blade up, he ignored Maleficent's indignant protests. "So Maleficent you are no longer needed. You're role in this drama has come to an end...and after you worked so hard." He sneered at her show of surprise and slow retaliation as he raised Riku's Keyblade and cried out fervently, "Annihilation!"

Maleficent, unprepared for Kuja's betrayal could do little to defend against such an attack. Releasing a piercing shriek like a banshee, she coiled up when the attack hit her full force. Kuja laughed delightedly as he watched Maleficent's life come to an end, his eyes dancing. Pete laughed idiotically as well from behind them, and had to lean Ryo against the rampart in order to contain his glee.

As the wails of pain subsided, Kuja held up his new blade in praise, before turning to look at Pete. "Now Pete, it is time for us to leave." Glancing casually over his shoulder at Sora and Ryo he added, "The stench of grief is overwhelming. Until we meet again key bearer!" Then with a wave of his hand he disappeared with Pete through another portal.

Silence hung heavily in the air with only Ryo and Sora remaining. Both still trying to process everything that had occurred in the last five minutes. Ryo however knew that there may be a chance, and if they ever hoped to defeat Kuja, they would need to be stronger now than they ever had been. He had not yet had a chance to accept the emotions which surged through his body after having just witnessed his daughter's fall. Adrenaline kicked in and pushed his grief aside allowing him to think clearly and call down to the boy below. "Sora, can you make it up here? I do not have the strength to move on my own."

Slowly Sora nodded. "Yeah, but...but what are we going to do?"

"You need to get back to your friends in Radiant Garden. Kuja must be stopped! Would you allow me to join you and your friends?" Ryo asked, unsure if they would accept a traitor.

"Of course...but what about Riku and Kagome?" He asked in distress.

Ryo only shook his head trying to hold back his tears. "There is nothing we can do for them now. Now hurry, there will not be much time before Kuja will act again and we need all the time we can get."


	17. Chapter 17

"Ugh..." Kagome groaned as she woke up, her whole body ached and there was a terrible buzzing in her head. She blinked a few times as she tried to clear her eyes, which were blurred from sleep. Stifling a yawn she took her first look around only to find darkness. Kagome was immediately reminded of a field trip her science class had taken in middle school, before her time traveling. They had visited a cave which leads deep into the earth, when they were impossibly far down they had been told to turn off their flashlights, which had left them incased in total darkness. Just as back then, there was not so much as a shade of gray in the world around her. She wondered briefly if it was her eyes, and lifted a hand to them to check for some cloth, but discovered there was none. It was then she noticed that she could not see the hand she held in front of her face.

Gasping Kagome began to panic, she had never really feared the dark growing up but there was something terrifying about being alone in such a deep darkness that she might as well have been blind. Trying to keep her cool, Kagome closed her eyes out of habit before trying to breathe steadily. Her actions were in vain however, as she screamed when a firm hand was laid on her shoulder. Instinct directed her to attack and Kagome lashed out at the unknown presence.

"Owe! Hey! Calm down Kagome, it is just me!" The voice protested.

Blinking in recognition Kagome stopped her assault. "Riku?" She asked tentatively, almost afraid to hope, but she was certain that it was his voice she heard.

"Yeah, are you okay?" He asked gently, as he tried to nurse the bruise he was sure now resided on his cheek. The air was knocked out of his lungs unexpectedly when Kagome threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she sniffed. "Kagome?"

She said nothing, only clung to him tightly. After a moment Riku realized what it was she was feeling and there was no need for words. Looking around while Kagome collected herself Riku nearly groaned when he recognized where they were. Would he spend the rest of his life fighting to leave the world of darkness? This would be his third trip after all. He frowned when he saw heartless squirming not far away. This world teemed with heartless, they would be under attack nearly the whole time they were here yet thanks to Kuja he could not fight and protect Kagome.

Sniffing, Kagome raised her head. "Are we in the darkness?" She asked.

Riku nodded out of habit. "Yes, why would Kuja want to send you here?" He asked, hoping she had learned something about Kuja's plans during her stay in the World That Never Was. He knew time was short and that whatever Kuja had been planning would soon begin, and they were still completely in the dark about his motives.

"He wanted to sacrifice me to the darkness, to make it stronger so the darkness and the light would be balanced." Kagome began. "He thinks of himself as some benevolent savior meant to restore the universe to how it was meant to be. A world without dark or light, good or evil, or even life or death. He said he there would no longer be any need for the Keyblades."

Riku was silent as he contemplated Kagome's revelation. The idea was so fantastical to him; he could hardly imagine such a world. And what of a world without Keyblades? He had been involved with the keys and the heatless for so long, could he ever go back to the way it was before? It was nothing more than a pipe dream, one that sounded too good to be true at this point. Knowing Kuja was behind such an idea only fueled Riku's suspicion. "Well, we need to get back to the others, I am sure Kuja will cause havoc. Can you stand?"

Kagome pulled away as she answered, "I think so." Together they stood in the darkness, with only the soft glow of heartless eyes to look at. "Where do we go, and how do you know?" Kagome spoke up quickly.

From experience Riku knew that it would be impossible to pick a particular direction here and it was better to simply choose one. "Let's go this way." He answered but stopped when Kagome spoke again.

"Um, in case you have forgotten I can't see anything, it is too dark. Which way are we going?" She asked curiously. After all the last thing they needed was to get separated.

"Oh, good point." Reaching out he somehow managed to grasp her hand with out too much trouble. "Stay close, the darkness here is teeming with heartless, and Kuja took my Keyblade."

Kagome gasped at his statement. "What? What could he want with your Keyblade?" She asked as Riku lead her quietly through the darkness.

"He has Sora's too, and you already know he has the King's, seems he is something of a collector. I don't know what he could want with them; he helped create them after all right?"

Kagome quirked her head to the side. "Yes, he was a Chaser, still is I suppose. Maybe there is something he knows about them that we don't?" She mused.

"That is very likely." Riku answered.

"Riku? You never told me, how is it you know how to get out of here?" Kagome asked timidly.

Riku was silent for a moment, his eyes watching the approaching heartless. "I have been trapped here a few times before, and I have made some trips through as well. For some reason I keep finding my way back here." Kagome did not answer immediately giving Riku the chance to change the topic to something more pressing. "Do you have your sword?"

"Yes." She answered hesitantly. She should be able to summon the blade now that they were outside the castle, but the only way to find out for sure was to try. Lifting the hand which was not connected with Riku's she called for her weapon though it was not her sword hand. Light flashed around them briefly as the sword materialized into her outstretched hand. She smiled in satisfaction, "Yes I certainly do."

"Good, because there are some heartless heading this way. It is surprising they have left us alone for so long actually. We need to keep moving though, the longer we stay in one area the more will come, so just cut through and try to save your strength." Riku reasoned. Kagome nodded, and steeled herself as she made the first strike as she rushed past a creeper heartless. Riku continued to lead her along as she fought to clear them a path, and neither they, nor the heartless would be stopping soon.

Time was impossible to track within the door to darkness, the entire concept becoming ambiguous for Riku and Kagome as they traveled through the corridors in search of an exit. Both were certain however that some time, several hours at the least, had passed since they first encountered the heartless. At long last they came cross a stretch of darkness which seemed devoid of the creatures of darkness. Seizing the opportunity before them they settled down together to rest.

"There is so many of them!" Kagome exclaimed in exhaustion as she flopped down on the ground beneath her.

"Unfortunately yes, heartless are born and at home here inside the door to darkness, so their numbers are great. Not too mention we happen to be the only whole people here, and either that sword of yours or the Aeon equipped probably lures them in as well." Riku commented.

Kagome nodded. "That makes sense, I was lucky to have Alexander equipped still after I handed my pouch off to you, the darkness is weak against Alexander's light or pearl attack, making things a little easier for us. Then again if like you said they are being drawn in because of the light, it is also working against us. Either way I want to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"It is strange though." Riku murmured.

Kagome waited for him to continue but when she did not she prompted him to do so. "What is strange?"

"Well, why is this area so unaffected? What is keeping the heartless away from this particular spot?" Riku explained his ponderings.

"Oh, your right, that is strange. All the better for us though, right?" Kagome finished brightly.

Riku frowned, the darkness hiding the expression from Kagome's view. He did not respond to her rhetorical question. There was a chance that they were lucky, and they would be able to rest here as long as they needed. It was more likely, however, that there was a reason the heartless would not come near this place. Odds were that the reason for it did not bode well for them.

His thoughts were broken by Kagome whose demeanor had changed. "Riku? Do you think my father is okay?"

He took a moment to consider the question, as it was too important to her to dismiss with kind words. "I saw him, when I was at the castle. Pete had to hold him up, he looked rather weak, but on the road to recovery none the less. I am sure he will be fine once he recovers from whatever happened, and then you can truly be reunited with him."

"He tried to sneak me out of the castle in the early morning, but Pete and Kuja caught us. Kuja used his annihilation attack on him, and I have not seen him since. Knowing how devastating an attack it is I wondered if he had even made it at all." He voice was low and thick, as she spoke honestly.

"If he managed to survive such a direct hit, then he certainly is stronger than he looks." Riku added at this new knowledge.

Kagome's voice seemed to brighten a little. "Yeah, if he is still alive than I think he will be fine, it may take some time though. Your right, thank you Riku." Kagome smiled at him though he could not see it, but squeezed his hand in gratitude for his sincere support.

At that moment a deep vibration ran through Kagome and Riku's bodies. Both paused in surprise from the strange sensation. "What was that?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

Riku said nothing, until a second wave of low vibration washed over them. This time it was louder, and more defined. "I think we have company." He said out loud. The vibrations continued as the intervals drew closer together until finally it became clear that the vibrations were footsteps. "I have a feeling this is why there are not any other heartless around here."

"That thing must be huge! How are supposed to fight it?" Kagome asked alarmed.

Riku stood up and pulled Kagome up with him as well. "I still have my magic. We should be able to determine a general direction for it, and if it that big it should be easy enough to hit in the dark."

"I just hope it can't see in the dark that would be an unfair advantage." Kagome groaned. She began to peer off into the darkness trying to see the approaching enemy, with little luck.

"Over there!" Riku exclaimed. Kagome had no idea where 'there' was but tried to look in any direction she was not currently until she spotted what Riku had caught. Approaching them quickly were ten small glowing orbs, which seemed to hover in pairs.

"What is this thing?" Kagome wondered as she summoned her blade once again, now that their break was over. The orbs grew larger as they drew closer and soon Kagome realized that she was not looking at orbs at all. "They're eye!"

"Five pairs of eyes? This thing must have five heads!" Riku exclaimed with dread. They watched as the creature paused momentarily, all of its many glowing eyes seemed focused on them in the dark. The center head lifted up, and gave a loud screech, followed by the other heads. "I think it is a dragon." Riku breathed.

Kagome stared dumbly with dread at the dragon. "A five-headed dragon?"

"There is not any more time for talk, it is here."

Without pretense the first head swooped in for an attack and hit Kagome directly. Crying out she tried to move out of its path as she raised her sword to counter the blow. She swung blindly in the direction she thought the head had come at her from. She could hear Riku shuffling around behind her, no doubt trying to stay clear of another head as he prepared a spell.

"Fire!" Riku called out as the flames hit the neck of one of the dragon's many heads. It screeched before retaliating, and striking out at Riku along with two others. Digging quickly for a potion Riku tried to ignore the pain of the dragon's sharp teeth ripping his skin.

Kagome was certain she had a general direction down for the dragon's location, and by the sound of it Riku was not having an easy time with this battle. She cautiously moved forward until she could feel the cool scales of the dragon's large body in front of her. Now sure of her attack, Kagome lifted her sword once more ready to unleash Alexander's limit on the beast. Before she could though one of the heads barreled into her forcefully, knocking her over onto the ground. "Oomph!" She grunted at the harsh impact. In thanks to instinct she had temporarily released her firm grip on her weapon. Kneeling now she searched around her for the fallen blade in the dark.

Meanwhile Riku in growing need of an ether, this was why he had always cautioned Kagome of their use. Reaching into his pocket for one of the few they had he pulled the stopper on the bottle. Feeling replenished Riku cast another spell, thunder this time, which seemed to deal more damage to his foe than fire. He was sure he had hit one of the heads when one gave a loud screech before a loud thud was heard a few feet from him. One down, four more to go.

"Owe!" Kagome exclaimed instinctively as she found her sharp weapon. Groping for the hilt of the blade she grasped it firmly and stood ready once more to attack the massive dragon before her. Checking to see that the dragon had not moved from its previous location while she had been on the ground Kagome struck quickly and sharply with her weapon. Her blade met with a thick resistance, notifying her that it was indeed just where it had been before.

Taking a deep breath Kagome called out her limit, "Holy Judgment!" Immediately a wave of white light and silver feathers was released and swept over the large dragon while illuminating the darkness for a moment. Being a creature of darkness Alexander's element made quick work of the beast as did the silver feathers which managed to pierce the dragon's thick hide. Though greatly damaged, and down to only two heads, the dragon still stood, and now seemed angrier than ever.

The dragon turned quickly and swept it's tail out, throwing Kagome back once more with great force, though this time she kept hold of her sword. She landed roughly and lay quietly a moment on the ground as she collected herself once more. She would not be able to perform an attack like that again right away, though she was sure one more could finish the great beast.

Riku continued to pace himself, though magic was his only weapon now, it would be suicide to overuse the ability. Having heard Kagome's fall as she came in contact with the ground he moved over to her and handed her a hi-potion (though it took a few tries to hand the bottle off). The dragon was snarling and gnashing its sharp teeth as it searched for them, lashing out wildly. Knowing there was not much time before they were forced to resume the fight, Riku glanced down at Kagome as best he could in the dark. "What is the plan?"

"What plan? If we can keep it busy, though for a while longer I could release Alexander's limit again, which I think would finish it off. Of course that does not mean if we defeat it before then to ignore the opportunity. Can you distract it for me?" She asked, though she did not intend to stand idly by.

Riku nodded, though he knew she could not see it. "I'll do my best." Racing forward he tried to lead the dragon away from Kagome's position to give her more time to recover. The sooner they could fell the beast the better. They needed to get out of the darkness, after all Kagome could only keep fighting for so long.

From the sound of things, Kagome determined that the great dragon was facing the opposite direction now. Mentally thanking Riku she stood once more on shaky feet before slowly moving forward. There was no reason she could not fight while she waited to perform another limit attack. The weaker the beast was the more likely it was to fall when she unleashed Alexander's power once more.

Several long minutes passed, and in that time Kagome knew she only had one more attack in her. If she could not destroy the dragon now, then they would have to make a run for it, unless the dragon was thoughtful enough to run first, but somehow she doubted it. While she had waited to recover fully, Riku had destroyed another of its heads, leaving only one left. Moving forward to the front of the dragon as quickly as she could, while avoiding its swinging tail, Kagome prepared another large scale attack. She quickly told Riku to move, and hoped that he had done as she asked because there was no longer any time left. She could hear the remaining head moving in, the air whistling with its speed, she had to strike now, or never. "Holy Judgment!"

The dragon was hit directly by Alexander's limit, and gave a loud wailing screech as it was destroyed back into the darkness from which it came. For a moment, the darkness which surrounded Riku and Kagome was replaced by a bright white light. Kagome could see Riku standing several yards away form her as silver feathers fell around them. If she did not feel so completely exhausted, and had just defeated a five-headed dragon, she might have thought the sight pretty, or even romantic.

Her eye was caught however as something flashed from where the dragon had once stood. Turning as she lowered her sword Kagome squinted in the fading light to see what had flashed so brightly. Straight ahead of them, where once a dragon had towered over them Kagome caught sight of a violet crystal sparking in the remaining light. Gasping she felt herself pulled to the amethyst gem. Riku seemed to have caught on and fallowed her forward as she reached the stone. Bending down to take it in her hands as the last of Alexander's light died away Kagome felt the familiar connection of an Aeon embed itself in her being.

"What is it?" She heard Riku ask.

Kagome could not answer right away, feeling breathless. "Arcadia, Redeemer of the Sanctuary. The final Aeon." She said lightly.

Riku was quiet for a moment, surprised by her words. "But I thought Seymour, said the last one had been lost?"

"You don't consider being in the belly of a five headed dragon in the realm of darkness lost?" Kagome asked as she cradled the final Aeon crystal.

"Well no, I mean yes-ah! I just meant that I did not expect to find it." Riku spoke flustered.

Kagome chuckled. "Well, I doubt Seymour thought we would either. Then again I do not think we would have come here on our own, so in a way I think we have Kuja to thank for this one."

"Would be ironic if it turned out to be his downfall." Riku mused.

"Well it could not hurt! If nothing else it was a stroke of luck!" Kagome beamed in the darkness. "Now, as much as I know you love it here, do you think we could get out? I am sure we have lots to discuss with Leon and the others, especially if Kuja is still at large."

"Fine by me, I think I see some light this way." Riku smiled as he managed to take up Kagome's hand once more and leading her through the dark, King Mickey's words echoing in his head, _"The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness! But you have to open you eyes to see it!" _

Back at Radiant Garden, tensions were running high, and for Yuffie panic had set in. "What?! How could this happen? What are we going to do?"

Cloud sighed at her ranting wails, "Calm down Yuffie, I am sure we will figure something out."

Aerith nodded her agreement. "Cloud is right, things may look grim now but if we do not try to solve our problems with a cool head then it will only get bleaker."

"Yes, yes, right you are dear." Merlin said as he set out some tea for everyone. "I believe the best thing to do is to ask our new ally, Ryo, to give us any particulars he can."

Sora jumped in at that decision ready to argue. "But what about Riku and Kagome? We cannot just abandon them! Kuja is really strong and he has all three of the Keyblades! We need everyone we ca to help out!"

"Sit back down Sora." Leon commanded the eager young man. Sora did so, though he looked less then pleased, until Kairi took his hand. "We have no idea if Riku and Sora made it safely through the door to darkness, let alone if they are okay. Besides Riku has been there a number of times and made it out just fine every time, I am sure he will do all he can to see that both he and Kagome make it out safely."

"That does not mean that we should dismiss the problem all together! They may need medical aid when they get back! Not too mention wherever they turn up they will not have any way to get back here, and Kuja is still out there somewhere! They are in trouble and they need our help!" Sora continued to argue.

Ryo calmly looked over at the troubled young man who had vouched for him upon their arrival. He did not wish to abandon his daughter either, but he knew there was little which could be done for them now. "Sora, tell me, do you think Riku and Kagome are alright? That they could find their way out of the darkness?"

Sora blinked openly for a moment before turning to face Ryo, who had remained quiet thus far during their discussion. "Uh, yeah, of course I do. I mean Riku is stronger than that. We made it out together before, so I am sure Riku could find a way again."

"And tell me, when you two managed to leave the darkness, where did you end up?"

"Well, we landed at Destiny Islands." Sora answered, rather confused as to why Ryo was asking the question.

"Your home, is that right?" Ryo added.

Sora nodded dumbly. "Yeah, that is where Riku and I are from."

Ryo nodded his thanks and his understanding. "Well then. I believe you know Riku the bet out of everyone here, and if you think he can get himself and my daughter out safely then I believe so as well. Furthermore, it is my understanding that Kagome has been staying here in Radiant Garden since she left her true home, and Riku as you said is from the Destiny Islands. It is my theory that when one leaves the darkness and again is embraced by the light, that we are taken to the home we long for, the place we often felt the safest. So if Riku and Kagome do free themselves of the darkness, then I should think that they will end up either here, or at Destiny Islands."

Sora smiled, glad to finally have someone on his side. "But then how will they get back if they end up at Destiny Islands? There are not any Gummi ships there." He asked.

"I am sure Cid and Leon would approve for a couple of people to take one of our Gummi ships and wait at Destiny Islands just in case, would you not?" Ryo inquired.

Leon looked to Cid who adjusted his toothpick and shrugged. Looking over at Ryo, Leon agreed. "That is fine, but you will need to stay here to fill the rest of us in on everything you know."

Ryo nodded, "Of course."

Sora stood immediately at Leon's decision. "Then I will go, I am one of the only ones here who knows how to pilot a Gummi ship anyway."

Beside him Kairi also stood up. "And I will go with him."

"Fine." Leon consented. "Cid, make sure to give them a pair of walkie-talkies to take with them. That way we can communicate with them if Riku and Kagome show up here, and they are not at the ship."

"You got it." Cid agreed before leading Sora and Kairi out of Merlin's and towards the Gummi hanger.

The assembled group watched as the three of them left before returning to the conversation. "How long do we have until Kuja makes his move?" Leon asked.

Ryo met his eyes with a grim expression, "Within the day." He answered.

Kagome had never aspired to be an astronaut. Sure it was a fascinating career choice, and certainly impressive, but she felt quite comfortable on Earth. Then again, few could ever say they had traveled through time, which had its own merits. After having fallen through that door in back of the cave back home she had found herself doing many things she never imagined. She traveled through space, to visit multiple worlds, she learned to perform magic spells, discovered that the souls of ancient beings had been locked away and only she could wield their power. She doubted any of that would really fit in her résumé, but she would not have changed it for anything.

It had been too late, when she realized she should have asked how exactly they would leave the darkness. This led her to another new experience, atmosphere reentry. Again something she had never expected to experience, though after flying in a Gummi ship she had accepted reentry in a spacecraft. Nothing could have prepared her for falling through the atmosphere with little more than the light dress she had dawned at the World That Never Was to protect her. According to the normal laws of her world, she should be dead, yet somehow they had only managed to fall into the ocean (another instance she should have died from).

Riku had managed to find them a portal to the world of light, and being eager to leave they had both rushed at the opportunity. Shortly there after however Kagome found herself falling headfirst from an exceedingly great height and she was growing hot fast. Something had protected them though, and Kagome and Riku had both landed safely at Destiny Islands.

She had been unprepared for the water and so it took her a moment to get her bearings once she found herself in the ocean. Riku had swum over to her by then and helped them both to shore, where they now lay exhausted.

Panting as she tried to catch her breath Kagome attempted to wipe the wet sand from her body. "I never, ever want to try that again." She said firmly.

Riku chuckled. "Okay, but I have to tell you it is not so bad after a while." Personally this most recent descent had been exhilarating for him, but it was probably an acquired taste. He was something of a thrill seeker after all,

Kagome leveled a bland look at him, which only drove him to laugh more. Kagome rolled her eyes before turning to face him better. She had to squint though as the bright sun gleamed into her eyes, which had adjusted to the darkness. "It is so bright."

He nodded. "I think we are back at Destiny Islands." He commented while giving a quick look around. They had landed on the small island he had left all those years ago, the same spot he and Sora had landed when they had defeated Xehanort.

"Mmm." Kagome gave a breathy moan as she settled herself into the sand. "I think it is time for a nap." She wanted nothing more than to sleep in the moment, after such a difficult few days.

Riku smiled as he watched her. Kagome suddenly groaned before rolling over onto his shoulder, beneath where she had laid was a seashell. Kagome once again settled herself down to rest, this time against Riku. He did not protest, instead he also lay back, trying to revel in what little time they would have here, without their worries. For a moment, everything felt right in the world, as he curled up in the warm sand, with the waves and the sun crashing around them, and Kagome in his arms.

Looking down on the nearly slumbering girl he lifted his head. "You know," He began as he lifted her head to look up at him as well. "I never got the chance to tell you something."

Kagome looked perplexed. "What was that?" She asked as she tried to wake herself once more.

Looking at her seriously he told her, "I love you too." Kagome had barely realized what he had said before she found herself locking lips with Riku. He kissed her deeply, with slow languid movements, making Kagome lean in closer for more.

"Whoa! Did I miss something?"

Riku and Kagome broke apart quickly to look at their audience. Sora stood stunned gaping like a fish at the pair of them, while Kairi held a hand over her mouth which did absolutely nothing to quiet her giggle.

Catching Riku's glare Sora took a step back nervously. "Uh, should we come back later?" He asked, in an unusually high voice.

"Sora." Riku demanded the boy's attention with a strict tone of voice.

Gulping Sora stood up straight and asked, "Yes?"

"Run." Without anymore pretense Riku leaped up and lunged at Sora. The brown haired boy squawked before nearly tripping over his own large feet in his haste to get away from Riku.

Riku chased Sora down the beach a little ways, before he caught up with his best friend and tackled him to the ground. Sora immediately began to fight back and soon the two were wrestling on the beach with the two girls watching in mirth.

Upon returning to Radiant Garden, the four friends set out immediately to Merlin's, where Kagome was quickly swept up by her father. "I was so worried, are you alright?" He asked.

Kagome smiled, this was just one of the many things she had missed about having a father around. "Yes, I am fine."

Ryo nodded in Riku's direction, who returned the gesture before sitting down beside Sora. Looking back down at his daughter he smiled. "Well, I am glad to hear it. You must be tired though, why don't you sit down. Would you like anything to drink?"

Kagome chuckled at her father's behavior. "Thank you, daddy, but really I am just fine."

Ryo slowly accepted this and sat Kagome down next to Riku, before taking the other seat beside her himself. "Fine, fine, but if you need anything just let me know."

"Shouldn't you be resting? You took a direct hit from Kuja's limit attack, and I know personally just how devastating it can be." She asked Ryo.

Ryo smiled, "Ah, well, I have been under the best of care since arriving here. Do not worry about me, I am feeling much better now."

At that moment Leon leaned back in his own chair before speaking up to gather everyone's attention. "Well, it is great to have Riku and Kagome back safe and sound, but now we have a crisis on our hands. Kuja will be making his move soon, however our information on what he intends to do is sketchy at best. Not to mention we have no idea where he is, or how to stop him since he has all three of the Keyblades."

"Kuja told me he wanted to unite the universe. All of the worlds, the people, light and darkness, good and evil. He mentioned that it was the world we were meant to live in, and that there would no longer be any need for the Keyblades." Kagome chimed in hoping to help.

"But he is a Chaser isn't he? Or at least he was, so why would he not want to put himself out of a job?" Yuffie piped up, the confusion in her voice and in her countenance apparent.

"Kuja does not seem to be...all there. To understand his motives for ourselves would be difficult." Merlin said.

Cloud shifted slightly as he spoke up. "Merlin is right. To force the universe itself to unite in such a way is pure destruction. No doubt there would be a shortage of food, as crops would probably be destroyed initially, and there would be more mouths to feed. Even plants and animals which had never known each other would suddenly be forced to compete for life with one another. The people from each world who survive the initial changes would be at odds with one another, coming from different cultures and speaking different languages, war would be inevitable."

"Giving Kuja the opportunity to sweep in as a benevolent savior to rescue them and lead them as he sees fit." Ryo added.

"In our world back home we there is a well known symbol," Kagome began quietly. Picking up a pen and paper from a nearby desk in the corner of the room she began to draw a circle, with a squiggly line and two smaller circles inside. "It is called a yin yang; there are two opposing elements, which complete one another. There is darkness in the light and light in the darkness, but they are two separate elements. They must remain so to support and balance one another, without joy one can never know sadness, there must always be two sides or the world would be static, and gray."

Leon nodded. "He may believe this unification to be for the best, I do not know, but the truth is that while it may sound nice, the reality of it is far from any utopia. What survives to see these changes occur will be slowly forced to die, for one reason or another."

"Well we are all agreed that the man is a loon, but what are going to do about it?" Cid asked.

Silence rang in the room for a time, as everyone contemplated their answer; however none ever seemed to come to mind. Sora, feeling the weight of such a concern crossed his arms in frustration, "We need our Keyblades back." He grumbled.

"Kuja has them now, though." Tifa weighed in.

"It is possible though." Ryo spoke up. Hearing this all eyes in the room swept over to the black haired man. "What I mean is that, as Kuja is a Chaser and therefore helped to create the Keyblades, with enough will he can force the blades hand so to speak into obeying him over its own chosen master."

"So then, Sora, Riku and the King are still the masters of the three blades?" Leon asked in clarification.

"Yes, once the Keyblade has chosen its master, the decision cannot be changed. They are being, forced against their will you could say." Ryo agreed.

Cloud nodded his understanding. "So all they need to do is over power Kuja's will and call the Keyblades to return to them." He stated more than asked.

Ryo gave a small shrug, "That is the theory, but it may be easier said than done."

Sora grinned smugly, looking as cocky as ever. "Hey, if there is even a chance of getting my Keyblade back, I will do it."

"That goes for me too." Riku smirked.

"Well, not to bring the rain clouds in, but while that is all dandy, we still have no idea where Kuja and the Keyblades are!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I believe I may be able to help with that."

Everyone looked into the corner of the room to see the three Chasers who had visited them once before, Seymour, Beatrix, and Firion. Stepping forward Seymour made a sweeping gesture in greeting. "We meet again."

Leon stood, "What are you doing here? I thought Chasers were supposed to be neutral?"

Seymour only smiled at the jab. "Yes, that is true, however our own lives have been pulled into Kuja's plan, and even Chasers are allowed to fight for their lives."

"Why would Kuja want to do such a thing though? To create a world where the Keyblades are not needed?" Tifa asked.

"That is because Kuja does not wish to die." Beatrix answered.

"Care to explain with to the rest of the class?" Cid asked.

Firion took the opportunity to step forward this time. "Chasers, only serve for a millennia. We are called into position usually when our life is in danger, and a Chaser needs to be replaced. The option is millennia of servitude or death. Kuja fears death, and so he chose to become a Chaser with little thought of what that meant."

Picking up the rest for him Seymour continued. "However the life of a Chaser is not glamorous. We live in seclusion with only the other Chasers and the Keyblades for company. Most will never know you exist. This is not enough for Kuja; he thrives on attention, and does not to live in obscurity. His time is coming to be replaced soon, in about a hundred years. When this happens, Kuja will die and move on. Kuja does not wish to die, nor does he wish to remain a Chaser, so he began to look for another option."

"And he thought that transcending dark and light, as well as life and death would free him of both fates." Leon concluded.

"This is true, however it is time Kuja is stopped, he cannot change his fate, he has cheated death for too long now, and the eternal order of the universe set down by the Ancients must not be changed." Seymour added.

"Okay so now we know why, and possibly how to fight him off, if we can get the Keyblades back, but where is he now?" Kairi asked.

"Abyssinia." All three Chaser's answered at once.

"Huh? Abby-what-ia?" Yuffie asked.

Firion smiled at her. "Abyssinia, it is the world of the Chasers, the world where the Keyblades reside and are created."

"Kuja will be at the center of the World, where the Keyblades align." Beatrix directed.

"It will be up to the three masters chosen by the Keyblades to stop him, though that does not mean they could not use some help." Firion stated, punctuating his sentence with a wink in Kagome's direction. The miko summoner blushed, and found her hand now occupied by Riku's own, and even her father's arm over her shoulders. She chuckled at their behavior.

Seymour then took on an unusual solemn look as he reminded them of the Ancient's first prophecy.

Three brothers born of fire,

And consumed with light,

When converged in the sands of time,

The path will be revealed.

Only to be closed by the chosen,

Who seek absolution.

When united with their charge

They will restore the balance.

Utopia.

For as long as mankind had existed they had all worked to create a better, more paradisiacal world. It was a dream which had never been fully achieved, but one which was as old as time itself. For whenever one problem was solved many more would come forth to take the first one's place.

There was also the issue of differing ideas. Whether by individuals or by entire countries, opinions have always differed. It is impossible to make everyone happy, but it is easy to make one passionate. So, it would seem that it is human nature to make war. The places, weapons, and reasons have changed throughout time, but war itself has always had a place. Indeed, it is in these desperate times that a utopia seems furthest from reach, but also desired the greatest.

Kagome thought she would never have to fight to prevent unification, to prevent what could be a paradise. It seemed unnatural, and she could not help but wonder at the very idea. She, just as any other had seen problems back home on her own world, and she had always wished for the unachievable dream. Now though she would do everything in her power to prevent that very dream.

There was a time while she and her friends in the feudal era had hunted a man's life, as she did now. Naraku had never sought to be benevolent, or save the universe from itself, but he had been just as destructive as Kuja. After beginning her travels to the feudal era, Kagome had paid greater attention to her history lessons in school, and it did not take her long to determine that the time with Naraku must have been the catalyst for the changes that came after. Reflecting on that principle now, Kagome wondered if such changes would be made in this time. Would the changes come only to her new circle of friends and allies, or would many of the worlds feel the need for change? Only time would tell, and Kagome hoped she would have time enough to find out for herself.

Now Kagome found herself standing beside Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the committee sans Merlin. The Chasers had left them with the coordinates to find Abyssinia, and with little preparations, as there were few to be made, the group set out to find Kuja and stop him from completing his plans.

The world of the Chasers was a desert planet, but the greatest peculiarity was that Abyssinia was a world of rare black sands. Kagome had only seen pictures of the beautiful dark grains, but found her breath stolen from her upon seeing the endless array of black sandy dunes before her. The sun beat down mercilessly upon this lifeless plane, where not even desert plant life grew. The black sand blew constantly from one dune to another, and Kagome had to shield her eyes from the course grains. However quiet and dry the landscape was, the most peculiar aspect, which really caught their attention were the many Keyblades covering the dunes.

It was impossible to count how many Keyblades dotted the landscape, thousands or even millions, all buried in sand where they lay forgotten. There were all different types as well, some were short others long, some narrow some wide. There were some Keyblades which were elaborate and ornate in design and others which were so bare Kagome wondered if they had ever been finished. The only thing they all had in common was the damage laid to them by the sands of time. There was no telling how long some of these blades had lain here, forsaken by all even their own creators. Certainly most of these great swords would be beyond use now, indeed here in the infinite black sands of Abyssinia, lay a solemn graveyard of Keyblades.

It was an ominous sight, especially preceding a battle. Kagome shifted next to Riku uncertainly. "What is all this?"

Her answer came from King Mickey. "Past Keyblades. Even Chasers cannot forge a sword like the Keyblade on only the first attempt. Many of these are faulty or rejects not up to snuff. Others are old Keyblades of legend which have since lost their masters."

Sora looked out in amazement. "Wow, sure are a lot of them. Oh! Hey, do you think we could use some of them? I mean until we get ours back?"

Everyone seemed pleasantly surprised by the idea, but wondered if it would work. Would these forgotten blades accept them, even temporarily? At last all eyes came to rest once more on King Mickey, hoping for an answer. "Gosh, I don't know! That is a good idea though Sora, so why don't we give it a try?"

No one knew what would happen if they were to be rejected by a Keyblade. There was no telling just how the sword could react. So tepidly Sora, Riku, and the King approached the Keyblade graveyard, searching for one which would catch their eye. Sora discovered one to his liking first, but waited until the King and finally Riku had found a sword they liked. The three wielders of the Keyblades glanced at one another, unsure of themselves. At length, it was Riku who sighed before reaching out first to grip the hilt of the Keyblade he had chosen for a time.

Kagome bit her lip as she watched Riku pull the blade from the black sand. Riku's frame was stiff as he braced himself for a reaction. The Keyblade was quiet in his hands for a moment before a low humming sound filled the air as the blade began to vibrate.

Sora watched with wide eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening. "So, is that a no?"

"Hold on, a moment Sora, I don't think it is over yet. It may be considering or judging Riku." Leon spoke up.

All eyes from the gathered group swung back to Riku who was trying to keep a firm hold on the blade. Then as suddenly as the sound began it stopped, and the sword lay silent in Riku's hand.

"Looks like it has accepted you." Cloud said.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed before quickly reaching out to his own replacement sword quickly and hauling it up from the sand without pretense.

King Mickey followed but without Sora's haste, everyone watched as both blades also began to sing, King Mickey, being much smaller than the other two had to hold onto his blade with both hands in order to keep his grip as the Keyblades began to vibrate. A minute passed before the King's blade silenced just as Riku's had, however Sora's chosen blade began to make an angry noise before it tore itself from his hand and thrust itself deep into the black sands once more.

Sora looked disappointed and sheepish as the others had a chuckle at the scene. The King however was much more sensitive and tried to encourage him. "Go on Sora! Give it another try!"

Wincing, Sora reached out for the closest Keyblade and gripped the hilt tightly. Lifting it up as he had before Sora waited for the vibrations to begin, and the sword did not disappoint. Low humming began once more to fill the thick air around them as the Keyblade trembled in Sora's hand. Sora looked out at the others for help in fear of being rejected once more, but that soon changed as the blade fell quiet. Sora stared down, dumbstruck at the blade, as if waiting for it to change its mind.

Kagome giggled as did many others. "Sora, it's okay, I think this one likes you."

Sora blinked before giving one of his famous cheesy grins. "I knew the second time would be the charm!"

Riku smirked at his reaction and gave a low chuckle, "Yeah right." He ignored Sora when the brunette shot him a glare.

Leon showed no amusement at their banter and instead walked right by the two best friends. "Let's keep going, Kuja should be somewhere up a head. The Chasers said he would probably be near the center, and we haven't much time."

Sobering at Leon's reminder Sora and Riku rejoined the group as they began their journey once more through the world of Abyssinia, and towards the indefinite battle with the former Chaser, Kuja.

It did not take long for the group to make another discovery about the strange world of the Chasers. The closer they got to the center of the desert expanse the thicker the heartless swarmed about them. It got to the point that the group could no longer simply cut through the mass of enemies but were left to stop and fight.

"We cannot keep this up!" Cloud called out to Leon as he cut down another sorcerer heartless.

"Sora!" Leon called out. When he had the boy's attention he continued. "Take the others on ahead; we will take care of this mess!"

"Are you sure?" Sora asked as he surveyed the numbers against them.

Leon made his way through the fight to get closer to Sora. "Yes! We can't afford to lose more time; we need to get to Kuja! Take Riku, Kagome and the King and get going. Cloud and I will cut you a path!"

Cloud, who only just heard himself volunteered, made his way though to Leon's side as they cleared out the heartless on the far side where Sora and the others would make their escape. Sora nodded before he and the others ran off.


	18. Chapter 18

Sora led Riku, Kagome and the King on. Racing across the desert sands in what they hoped was the appropriate direction. The higher the sun climbed in the sky the harder it beat down upon them, only making their trek more miserable. Journeying across sand as they were was quickly draining their energy. It made them wonder if it was part of Kuja's plan, in case they showed up, for surely at this rate they would not as strong of opponents.

The only reprieve they received was the occasional dry breeze, which was less refreshing and more of an annoyance as it blew the inky sand up around them. Idly Kagome shifted uncomfortably as the sand grated against her skin from beneath her clothes, looking on the bright side, she decided she would have very soft skin when all was said and done. There was no time to concern themselves with such trivial matters now though, so Kagome continued on behind Sora and Riku, the King behind her as well.

Finally, as the group approached another daunting sand dune, they paused mid-step as the sound of deep laughter reached their ears. The group stopped and looked up to see a large figure cresting the dune before them, the form appearing black as it blocked out the sun. "I see Kuja was right about you runts. You really are little more than roaches and vermin!" The figure laughed as he took a few more steps down the dune. Pete stopped shortly there after and weighed his sword before them. "Well, you will have to excuse him, Kuja is a little busy at the moment, but he said I could play with you instead!"

Kagome's lips tightened as she stared at the obstacle before them. How could anyone protect Kuja? What was Pete getting out of all of this? "Why are you doing this?" She finally called up to him. "What has Kuja ever done for you?"

Pete sobered immediately and narrowed his eyes in a defensive manner. "Kuja is the only one who cares, see? I may not be the best looking, and I ain't the brightest, I will admit that, but even I've got my uses. No one really noticed me, and even when they did none of them really gave me a chance, they only labeled me some thick goon and kicked me around. Kuja, though, he treats me real nice and with respect too! He is the closest thing I have, so I will do whatever I can for him!"

Sora shook his head in disbelief. Sure he felt a little bad for Pete; he really did have a bad reputation though he was really harmless. Yet, Sora could not understand how Pete would allow himself to be a pawn for some maniac. "All he is doing is using you Pete! He does not really care!"

"I know that!" Pete yelled, stunning the group below into silence. None of them had thought that the thick headed lug had caught on. "I know Kuja, doesn't really think much of me, I have heard some of the things he has said real quiet before when he thinks I won't hear him. I am just a tool for him and a means to an end, but he still treats me like a real person. That is more than anyone else has ever done for me, whether or not they meant it!"

No one replied. They were not sure how, or what to say. There would be no reasoning with Pete it would seem, and a battle was inevitable. Pete seemed to catch on quickly, and spoke up once more himself instead. "Well then! Come and get me!"

King Mickey, who had remained quiet through the whole scene, finally spoke up then. "Sora, Riku, Kagome, you three go on ahead. Leave Pete to me. I think we have some catching up to do."

"Your Majesty?" Riku asked unsure. The King would not meet their eyes, but seemed determined nonetheless.

"Go on, the worlds need you!" Without another word the King charged at Pete, leaving the other three behind, and giving them the opening to move on. Sora led them on once more, in silence.

It was not long after the trio left the King behind to fight Pete that they came across Kuja. The former Chaser stood in the center of the three Keyblades he had stolen set out in a triangle in the dark sand. It would seem that they had made it there in time, as there did not seem to be anything too out of the ordinary.

Kuja heard them approaching and turned around to greet them with a smile. "Ah, so you have made it just in time for the grand finale! How splendid!" He paused and gave a wave of his hand before they could come any closer. There was a flash of blue light as a barrier was placed between them and Kuja. "Do forgive me, but I am not quite ready yet, there are still some final preparations to attend to. In the mean time please enjoy the opening number!" Kuja spoke dramatically with a sweeping bow. As he rose he drew from his side his sword, which glinted in the bright desert light, making the others wince. Kuja then lifted the sword up, as though in an offering as he began muttering what seemed to be a chant under his breath.

Knowing something was surely about to happen, the trio of heroes drew their weapons and prepared to fight. Kuja's sword was soon covered in a bright blue light, and Kuja retracted his hand. Surprisingly the sword did not drop when Kuja's support gave way, and instead lingered in the air. A loud cry then erupted from the light bearing sword and Kuja gave a satisfied grin, "Arise my silver dragon!" He called out loudly as the light dispersed.

Soaring out of the fading light from where the sword had once been, came a great silver dragon. It was narrow of frame, and its snout was sharp. Two small horns peaked out at the top of its head, and the dragon's eyes were a gleaming black. With another resounding cry it came bursting through its master's barrier.

"Whoa!" Sora said with awe as he watched the dragon sweep down to battle them.

Riku knocked him gently upside the head with the butt of his replacement Keyblade. "This is no time to gawk!" He chided his friend.

"Duck!" Kagome called out, interrupting the two as the dragon swept past them. Had they not bowed themselves down there was no telling how brutal such an attack could have been. Even still the speed with which the dragon buzzed past them kicked up the sand once more, blinding the three teens. Each brushed and scrubbed at their eyes in hopes of clearing them, which served to further distract them from the great silver dragon.

"Here it comes again!" Riku called out. All three of them looked up with blurry eyes from their watery tears to see the dragon sweeping down to them once again. This time however it would seem that it planned to land before them as it slowed down and altered its posture.

As the silver dragon landed on the desert sand, the impact sent out a great wave out as the ground shook for but a moment, sending Kagome to the ground. The dragon wasted no time however as it lashed out with its teeth and talons, only to be countered by Sora and Riku. Once Kagome gathered her self together once more she stood, but she did not immediately rejoin the others and instead opened a new compartment on her belt. In preparation for the battle Leon had given Kagome a new belt which held several compartments to carry her gear. Several of these pockets now held Aeon crystals, and with dexterous fingers she slipped out Carbuncle's ruby crystal from its place at her waist. She had not been able to bring all of her crystals, as it would only waste time to shuffle through them all during a battle, so instead she had taken those which she felt would be of the greatest use to them.

Equipping her blade with the Aeon Carbuncle Kagome prepared to unleash the Aeon's limit in hope of restoring their vision. "Ruby Light!" She yelled out as a wave of bright red light spread from her sword to each member of their party, before sweeping each of them up into a vortex of healing energy which swirled around them. Kagome felt the dingy sand being lifted from her eyes and her strength return from the long trek in the desert as the light died down, and the sword remained quiet once more.

"Thanks Kagome!" Sora called as he took another swing at the dragon. His target only raised its head with the help of its long slender neck and swiped the boy aside with a head butt. However Riku took the opening and managed to deliver a strong blow to the dragon's chest.

Kagome wasted no time as she switched out Aeon's once more, this time equipping the emerald crystal of Anima. She would not be able to call upon another Aeon's limit for a while yet, as she had used a great amount of energy to heal their party, but it was best to be prepared. As she augmented her sword with the Aeon crystal, it began to take on its characteristics. First a chain attached itself to the hilt of her sword, dangling down past her wrist. Then the blade itself began to look distressed and slightly corroded, truly the blade looked nearly useless, but all the same there was an overwhelming sense of power emanating from the sword. Truly appearances could be deceiving. Finally before jumping into the battle beside the others Kagome knocked back an ether, to help the process along, they needed to defeat the dragon as quickly as they could if they wanted to be able to stop Kuja.

Taking advantage of her position away from the current entanglement, Kagome chose to move around to the side of the dragon, hoping to deliver more damage as it was unguarded. Making her way to the dragon's side Kagome raised her sword and dealt a hard blow into the beast's belly. It gave a roar as it thrashed around to face her, knocking Riku over with its long tail in the process.

Now being the center target of attention Kagome attempted to distract it long enough for Riku to get up and hopefully along with Sora make a critical hit, while managing to stay out of the way of its attacks in the process. It was an arduous task and as the creature began snapping at her with its sharp teeth Kagome jumped back to avoid the intended contact.

Noticing that it's current tactics were not enough the silver dragon reared back and lifted its expansive wings to their full length. With another roar it began to flap them back and forth fiercely, releasing strong gusts of wind which immediately struck the trio. After skidding back several feet Kagome managed to ground herself with the help of her sword as she slammed it into the sandy ground below. At last the beatings gave way as the dragon ceased the flapping, and instead fell back onto the sand with a great thud, much as it had when it landed before. The force of which knocking them once more.

Sora was the first to recuperate after the chain of attacks, and threw one of the party's precious mega potions to aid each of them. Turning to look at Riku as he stood once more Sora made eye contact with his friend. They had known each other long enough now to understand the other without having to speak verbally. Riku nodded his understanding to him, before quickly making his way closer to Sora. Together they unleashed the limit 'session' in retaliation, causing vast amount of damage to the dragon, however when it was all over the silver dragon still stood tall before them.

Having been injured as it had the dragon decided to try a different tactic which would provide it with a better defense, or so it had seemed, for no sooner had the limit ended than the dragon lifted itself up into the air once more. Kagome raced over to meet the two boys, once it had cleared them, hoping to come up with a plan. "Now what?" She asked in frustration.

"An aerial fiend is more difficult to hit accurately, especially from that distance." Riku commented.

Sora twisted his face as he thought, "Well we still have our magic that works well enough."

"It would be slow though, our magic will not deal enough damage to finish it off in time to stop Kuja." Riku reasoned.

Kagome, who had not taken her eyes from the silver dragon above them in the deep blue sky, finally spoke up as the dragon circled back towards them. "Uh, it is coming back this way, and I think it wants to sweep down again."

"Spread out and close your eyes to keep the sand out, but raise your weapons and try to attack it from beneath!" Riku advised them.

There was not time to discuss the tactic further and so they quickly moved far enough away from one another so as not to accidentally attack a comrade. A huge gust of wind soon met them as they each tried to hack and slash at the enemy above their heads with their eyes closed, a few blows were landed but nothing managed to cut deeply enough in the dragon's thick hide to cause any real damage.

Once the wind stopped and they felt it was safe to open their eyes once more, Sora drew their attention. "If we can't attack from a distance let's get it up close!" He said brightly, obviously quite proud of himself.

Kagome gave him a dry look as she blinked rapidly from the remaining sand in the air. "How are we supposed to do that? Sorry but I can't fly."

Sora gave her a playful glare for her smart remark, but expanded his idea further anyhow. "I mean next time it sweeps by us, one of us should try to sweep up onto its back!"

"Not a bad idea." Riku commented. "However I doubt any one of us could jump that far."

It did not take long for Sora to remedy the problem. "So let's work together, we can give the lightest person a boost."

"I think it may be worth a try." Riku agreed. "Who is the lightest?"

There was no discussion as both Sora and Riku turned to look at Kagome. "Oh, no, really I am content on the ground. I think Sora might be better." She argued.

Sora shook his head with a cheeky grin on his face. "Nope, you are the lightest and the most agile out of us, meaning you should be able to stay on top longer. Not to mention Riku and I just used our limit, and whoever is up there needs to make it count."

"Sorry Kagome but he is right, besides there is not much time left, it is coming back."

With a groan Kagome resounded herself to her task as the boys helped boost her up onto their shoulders. Bending her knees and breathing deeply Kagome faced the approaching dragon with trepidation. The closer it came towards her the faster her heart beat. The urge to throw herself back down to the ground grew more intense with her every breath, yet before she knew it Sora and Riku were tossing her up and she was jumping. She managed to land on top of the silver dragon as they had hoped, though she nearly fell off right after she made contact. Balancing herself she took a deep breath, it was now up to her.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as a tingle raced down her spine, and it was then Kagome knew Anima's limit. Raising her blade she called out loudly over the wind, "Oblivion!" A great reddish brown aura began to surround Kagome and the dragon, emanating from the sword as it unleashed its powers. Riku and Sora could no longer see them as the fog began to grow dense. Inside the strange light Kagome watched as her sword began to unleash a wave of what looked remarkably like fireballs, there were more than she could count and each made perfect contact with her enemy. The dragon began to falter in its flight, and Kagome fought to stay on top of the creature. Then after being pelted by the numerous blasts of fire and brimstone the strange fog like aura which had surrounded them began to shrink as it swept back in,. It did not return to Kagome's sword however and instead imploded in upon the silver dragon. Kagome was not hurt by the blast but was thrown back, and loosing her balance she fell some distance from the dragon to the sandy ground below.

The silver dragon gave a great cry as it tumbled clumsily down from the air. The impact jolted through each of them, and for a time the dragon's body was shrouded by a sheet of sand which had been thrown into the air from the crash. As the sand settled, it was clear to see the dragon struggling to stand as it took deep, heaving breaths of air. At length it fell back once more, and lay in the sand peacefully. After a moment or two more, a silver light flashed and the dragon was sealed once more in side a subdued silver sword.

Everything was silent for a moment, as Riku and Sora stared at the sword that lay in the sand. Then Riku began looking around quickly for the one responsible. "Kagome?" He called out for her. It was certain that she had been thrown off at one point or another, but he had no idea where she was or if she was alright. "Kagome!"

"Over here!" Her familiar voice chimed. Riku and Sora quickly looked over to their right to find Kagome slowly walking over to them. "Anyone have a potion? I am out." She said as she stumbled to a stop.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked out of concern.

She nodded and gave him a gentle smile, "Yes, I am fine. That fall was a little rough though and I think I have a bump on my head."

Sora pulled out a potion from his pocket and held it out for her. "Here, take this one. We should get you some more quick before we face Kuja."

Kagome took the bottle gratefully and drank it down. She had never been fond of the taste of these concoctions, but they were not foul either, and as they were all too beneficial she never had difficulty swallowing. "Speaking of Kuja, I think it is time we see what we can do to stop that lunatic."

"I think it is likely he knows by now what happened to his sword, or dragon, or whatever." Riku murmered the last part, embarrassed by his moment of poor articulation.

Kagome smiled and restrained her giggle, something Sora did not suppress. "You may be right, either way we can't waste more time."

"What about that barrier?" Sora asked.

"Well, we will just have to see. It may be that Kuja has already removed it and is waiting for us." Kagome mused before her eyes took a mischievous twinkle on in their shining depths which worried her two companions. "If not..."

Gulping and glancing at Riku Sora chose to take a risk and ask what they were both wondering. "If not, then what?"

She smiled brightly in a way that sent shivers down their spines and reminded them not to ever cross her. "Well, let's just say that barriers are something of a specialty of mine."

The fight against Kuja's silver dragon had lead them a little ways from the silver haired man himself. Upon returning to the sight of the Keyblades, the trio could still see the barrier shimmering in the hot desert sunlight. Kagome's lips tightened as she came to a stop before the barrier, and tried to collect herself. She signaled for Sora and Riku to stand back, just to be safe before she closed her eyes. It had been some time now since she had actually used her miko powers, and even longer since she had tried to dispel a barrier. She was out of practice, and her energy had always been a little temperamental, so there was no telling just how smooth this could even go.

Taking a deep breath she tried to focus and calm herself from the anxiety and adrenaline which coursed through her body. Lifting up a delicate hand with her wrist held firmly, she reached out to touch the barrier. Upon making contact with Kuja's energy sparks flew from the point of contact, however she did not even flinch. Idly she was aware of Riku's concerned questioning but did not truly register it, and continued to work. She forced a little more of her own energy to her hand and pushed it through into the barrier to reach the center, where it would be the weakest.

Kuja, was powerful, she knew that unquestionably from first hand experience. However even the strongest of foes had their own weaknesses, and it turned out that Kuja was not as strong at creating barriers as Kagome. In a since it was his Achilles heal, for this one flaw in his design would allow them to interrupt his plans, and hopefully allow them to vanquish the former Chaser. However, they would still need to face him in battle, and that would be the true challenge. Even with the odds of a three to one fight in their favor, Kagome knew that it would be long and bloody, and there was no guarantee that they could win. She refused to dwell on the notion however and continued to agitate the weakness in Kuja's barrier.

It was much like a loose thread, a small error which most would overlook, but if it were to be pulled just right the entire weave would collapse. Applying a little more pressure to the point of weakness Kagome let out a deep breath as she made her move, and swiftly pulled the hypothetical thread. The barrier fought back for a moment, but soon began to waver until it began to dispel from the top down, until nothing stood in their way.

Blinking her eyes open to meet the bright afternoon sun, Kagome turned to look back at her friends. "All clear!" She called over to them with a grin.

Sora blinked before returning her grin with his own goofy version. He and Riku returned to her side before he questioned her. "That was awesome! How did you do it?"

Kagome just gave him a playful wink before simply shrugging. "Just a little something I know how to do. It is all about energy manipulation."

Scratching the back of his head Sora's eyes widened in a hopeful manner. "Do you think you could teach me sometime?"

"Hmm..." Kagome considered the request for a moment, potentially Sora would be able to learn how to create and dispel barriers, though he would never be able to shoot a sacred arrow. "Maybe."

Riku gave an agitated sigh as he turned away from the two to look towards the core of Abyssinia, where Kuja waited. "We can discuss this later. I don't know about you Sora, but I want my Keyblade back."

Sora nodded before his features hardened with determination. "Yeah, no one takes my Keyblade and gets away with it!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kagome asked as the three strode out together to meet with the silver haired villain who had been plaguing them, and hopefully put a stop to his madness.

Nearing the center Abyssinia, where they had last seen Kuja they could make him out standing between all three blades. A thin strand of energy connected the blades together, pulsing at odd intervals. The energy gave off a heavy feeling to the approaching group, almost as if the planet's gravity had increased slightly. It was only enough of a difference to make their limbs feel a little heavier, and to give them a feeling of disconcertion. Yet another connection of light rose to meet together above Kuja's head, before shooting onward into the sky above.

"Seems there may not be much time left." Riku observed.

"We need to put a stop to this, before anything of any real consequence takes place." Kagome spoke with worry.

Sora looked thoughtful as he joined in the conversation. "So we need to break that connection right? That should take care of the light show. Plus it would get us our swords back."

"So we kill two birds with one stone." Kagome surmised.

"Easier said than done." Riku commented. "In case you have forgotten we still need to get through Kuja."

Sora gave a cocky grin as he brandished his temporary Keyblade. "Well, there is three of us and only one of him, I am sure two of us could keep him busy at some point long enough to give the other an opening."

Riku nodded, but his eyes reflected some surprise. "Not bad, but there is only one way to find out how well it will actually work."

"I think our strategy time is over." Kagome cut in, as she nodded to Kuja who now faced them with a look of contempt and disdain.

"Clever little rodents." He murmered as he passed through the pulsing beams of light created by the joint powers of the three Keyblades. Narrowing his eyes he said, "To cross such energy, as I just have would be a fate worse than death for any mortal. Yet, even still you three have managed to pass my barrier."

It was not a question, but a statement. However Kagome could see the curiosity in his eyes, and chose to take the opportunity to enlighten him. "Broke through, would be a more accurate description."

Kuja sneered at her. "My dear canary, you are full of surprises. However your feats end here. There will be no escaping, and I will show you no mercy."

"I would never expect any from the likes of you," Kagome told him before her eyes hardened. "Just as you should not expect any from us."

The corners of his lips twitched, as Kuja's eyes lightened. His shoulders shook before he lifted his hand in a delicate manner to cover his mouth as his laughter broke through his restraint. "What a diversion! How absurd! You children actually mean to intimidate me? To punish me? What a farce!" Kuja broke out into another fit of laughter, as Sora, Riku and Kagome watched in silence. "You have beaten my silver dragon, I will give you honors for that, and you have managed to make it as far as this, at the center of all things, so I will also give you the credit you deserve for that as well. However, you are dearly mistaken if you actually believe; any of you will be able to defeat me. I am an immortal! I am the Chaser of Justice, savior of the old and deity of the new, the very master of you destiny, there is nothing left for you in this world but to bow down and grovel for a swift death!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but that won't be happening. We have come this far, and we won't stop now!" Sora called out defiantly.

Riku smirked at his friend's answer. "We may not be able to kill you, but we can put a stop to your plans. You have committed numerous crimes against the worlds, and now you must answer for them."

Kagome took a step forward then and spoke to Kuja. "Don't you have any clue what you are doing? All this will accomplish is a slow and disastrous death for all of the worlds! Can you live with so much blood on your hands?"

Kuja only rolled his eyes at this. "Spare me the lecture. Lives come and go all the time, what's the big deal? There is nothing left to save in this pathetic world, or any of the others. It matters not."

Shaking her head Kagome argued back, "How can you say such things? All you will accomplish is complete annihilation! Even you will die!"

Kuja gave her a soft smirk in return, and when he answered her his tone was much quieter than they had ever heard from them. "Death has followed me on its great black wings for nearly a century now. I will not let it have me! I will be the master of my own life, and I will compose my own death, when I deem it so!"

"You want to cause death in order to avoid your own? What will that prove? Everything must die; it is a fact of life." Riku spoke easily.

"No I will not allow it! Why should the world exist without me? That would not be fair!" Kuja yelled in denial, his mania grasping hold of him in complete control.

"So you will resort to destroying the world instead?" Sora asked.

"If I am to die, than I will not be the only one, either I live and so does the universe or we all die together. I will not die alone!" Kuja shrieked at the top of his lungs. The air around him kicking up as he did so. "I won't let this world exist without me!" He yelled one last time before he summoned his defeated silver sword back to his side, and swiftly cutting into their group.

Sora, Kagome and Riku fell back immediately, and raised their weapons in defense. Kuja was faster than any enemy they had ever faced, and it was all any of them could do to simply defend themselves. His blows were dealt quickly and with great strength and accuracy. A physical battle was not enough for him though, for shortly after it had begun Kuja also took to throwing some spells as well.

Riku motioned for Kagome to draw back to give him and Sora some room which she did without any hesitation. With Kuja focusing in on Sora, Riku moved in from the side and nodded to Sora. Kuja was caught head on with Sora and Riku's combined limit, Session. Though Kuja was not unscathed he was still far from defeated, and only retaliated with vengeance for such an attack.

Red eyes flashing, Kuja called out his spell, "Aeroga!" A grand twister was unleashed from where Kuja stood, sweeping up all three of his enemies throwing them some distance away. They landed roughly on the smoldering black sands, which only served to cause more damage.

Sora was the first to recover and stand against Kuja. However before he could gain much ground Kuja unleashed another spell, this time yelling out "Demi!" an oppressive mass struck each of the three heroes taking away a quarter of their strength. Kagome was quick to think though and used a mega potion.

Once she had restored their strength Kaogme stood and brandished her sword against Kuja, deciding to unleash her limit, for there was no time like the present. "Oblivion!" Just as before with the silver dragon a reddish brown fog overtook Kuja stilling him as wave after wave of fire and brimstone was cast upon him, before imploding in upon the target.

Kuja, glared at the Kagome as he cast a cure spell on himself, "Impudent girl!" He cursed. "You want to play? Then try this! Ultima!"

Abruptly Kagome was surrounded in complete and utter darkness, before she had a chance to gather her wits about her; she was overcome by various streams of colorful lights. Green, blue, indigo, violet, and even spots of yellow consumed her before exploding. She was struck with such pain that she collapsed to the black sands below her.

Sora and Riku rushed to face against Kuja when Kagome fell, in hopes of giving her time to recover. Kuja was able to parry nearly every blow they were able to deal him, and countered often as well. Sword fighting was getting them no where, but none of them knew any spells that would be strong enough to compete with Kuja.

When Kagome was able to open her eyes she squinted at the bright sunlight, barley making out the forms of Sora and Riku fighting valiantly against Kuja. Anima had been powerful, but Kagome was sure it would not be enough, for them to end the battle quickly. She also knew that if they did not put an end to what Kuja called the balancing, then this fight would be in vain. Mentally cheering her friends and comrades on as she sat up she hoped that they would be able to last a little longer as she reequipped her blade after opting Anima out.

Tucking Anima away in his pocket, Kagome debated on which Aeon to call out. Her fingers swept across each compartment of her belt, mentally naming each one in turn. Her nimble fingers paused as they reached her newest Aeon, Arcadia. She had not used the violet gemstone as of yet, and had no idea to what extent its powers would prove in battle. Time was short though, and Kagome decided it was now or never, slipping the crystal from its place she placed it into the hilt of her sword with a firm resolution, determined to see this put to an end.

The transformation between Anima's augmentation and Arcadia's was like night and day. While Anima had made the sword appear dull and corroded, Arcadia was a sword that gleamed with fresh polish, its bright silver hue contrasting with the now brilliant purple detailing along the blade. From the hilt of the sword hung a thin white ribbon and small strand of pearls, much like she had seen in a craft store back home with her mother, only she was sure these were real. Kagome also noticed that the blade of the sword now had a slight curve to it, and now resembled a katana. It felt right in Kagome's hand, more so than any of the other Aeon equipped swords had, and only served to fuel her with confidence.

"Aeroga!" She heard Kuja yell once again as another twister was unleashed upon them. Kagome was thrown back once more from where she had originally stood, but this time ended up closer to Kuja.

Taking advantage of her new position Kagome stood quickly and called out confidently, "Kingdom Come!" Eight spheres of light, resembling pearls, descended from the sky above and rushed Kuja, circling around him in a constricting hold. Tightening their hold to the point of nearly crushing his bones, the spheres seemed to absorb inside Kuja; and for a moment there was only silence and Kuja's gasping breath. Then just as unexpectedly as they had withdrawn, light expelled from the former Chaser, who screamed as he was burned by the pure light from within. As it released and Arcadia's limit came to an end, Kuja fell to his knees, a small trickle of blood falling from the corner of his mouth.

His hard gaze fell upon Kagome, as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He stood slowly, but with a steady foot. "You have been a thorn in my side for too long, girl. It is time I put an end to your intrusions."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Kuja glanced over his shoulder, with little care, but as his eyes landed on Sora, standing next to the ritual of balancing his eyes widened in shock and fear. Sora stood firmly with his surrogate blade in one hand, but what frightened Kuja the most was the second blade in his other hand, the very Keyblade he head stolen from him. Behind the brunette the balancing had come to a stop, the light gone, though the sand was scorched, all that remained were two blades. "How?" He demanded quietly.

Sora gave his enemy a smirk before he shrugged casually. "You forget, I am the chosen master of the Keyblade," he said cockily before his smirk turned into a taunting grin. "You are just the guy who helped make it."

"How dare you! You insolent little fool!" Kuja hissed as he lifted his sword.

"Oh, we dare." Riku added from the other side of the ritual site. He lifted his own Keyblade from the heavy black sands, and grinned, glad to have his blade back. His borrowed Keyblade however, sensing its duties were now over, began to vibrate once more, before disappearing from Riku's hand, and thrusting itself back into the sands in slumber once again.

"This cannot be." Kuja said in denial before wailing in misery, knowing his loss was near. "I will not allow it!" Lost to his madness Kuja raised his sword and rushed the two boys, who easily met his attacks. His judgment was lost now, handing the odds over to Sora and Riku, who quickly hacked and slashed Kuja down to size.

With a nod of their heads Sora and Riku went in for the final blow, making sure to show the lunatic who had caused so much grief no mercy. "All's End!" They spoke together, before unleashing a final limit on a weakened Kuja.

Kagome approached cautiously, so as not to get caught in the fray, but wished to be by her friend's sides when it was finished. As Kuja fell, broken into the burning black sands all three held out their weapons to his throat, defeating the immortal Chaser in battle.

As he opened his eyes to see the three heroes standing above him Kuja only laughed. Blood continued to trickle from his mouth as he was overcome with laughter, but he composed himself long enough to speak. "Bravo, but your efforts are in vain dear children. You cannot kill me! I cannot be felled by your blades!" He broke off into laughter once again, gleeful at his own victory over his enemies.

"Allow me to shatter your delusions of grandeur." A bitter voice called from behind them.

All turned to see the three remaining Chasers standing side by side, Beatrix who had spoken already had her won sword drawn. She stepped forward once their attention solely rested on the three Chasers and lead her two comrades to stand above Kuja. Kuja watched them with a weary eye, but in the end only scoffed. "You have no business here; a Chaser cannot kill another Chaser, or even raise a weapon against them." Kuja spoke roughly from his injuries, but his ego remained.

"Correct, but dear friend, you forget one thing." Seymour mused, his tone considering the broken man before him who had once been his comrade and brother in calling.

Firion spoke evenly where Seymour left off. "Unless an Ancient intervenes there are only two way for a Chaser to be removed from his position."

A spark appeared in Kuja's eyes, as though something nagged him in the back of his mind, and indeed there was, something which would prove to be the death of him.

"The first is death by fulfillment of contract, by serving one millennia as a Chaser, and stepping down for a new generation." Beatrix explained with an eager and twisted smile.

Seymour looked gravely at Kuja, "The other, is when a Chaser is defeated in battle."

Kuja's eyes widened to the brim at Seymour's words. "No." He murmered. "No, Please, I did it for us all. You are unhappy and unsatisfied just as I am! I wanted to end it all! I am your brother, you friend, confidant and comrade!"

Beatrix smirked. "Not anymore."

Seymour turned to the three heroes behind him, "I believe it would be best if you left him in our hands."

Sora looked down at Kuja for a moment, before Riku laid a hand on his shoulder. Looking up to meet his best friend's eyes, he nodded. Riku lead Sora and Kagome away from the scene, back in the direction they had come, but not until they had picked up the King's Keyblade.

Kuja continued to plead for his life, as he struggled on the black sands of Abyssinia. "Please, you cannot do this! No! I will do what ever you ask!"

Beatrix sneered at the groveling man, "Fools like you will never learn." She said harshly as she narrowed her eyes at the traitor.

Firion, Seymour, and Beatrix then moved to give one another space, surrounding Kuja. Lifting their own blades they each bid their limits to finish Kuja off.

"Flare!"

"Shock!"

"Glaze!"

As Sora, Riku and Kagome joined up with their friend's once more and began the journey back to Radiant Garden, the horizon lit in an array of colors, and the air became thick with energy. Kagome thought for a moment she was looking at the Abyssinia equivalent of the aurora borealis, but then realized what had truly taken place at that moment, and bowed her head.

And so the Chaser of Justice, known as Kuja, met his end.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a month since the battle against Kuja at Abyssinia. The three Keyblades had been returned to their rightful owners, looking nonetheless for wear. The Chasers had met with the group just as they were preparing to leave to give their thanks in stopping Kuja. They had also agreed to take on Pete, who would work beneath them on their isolated world, where he could no longer cause any harm. That had been the last any of them had seen of the mysterious Keyblade forgers, and no one believed that they would see them again.

By now most injuries which had been sustained that day had healed, and all were beginning to settle back into their lives once again. Radiant Garden had finally been repaired from Kuja's attack, and looked batter than ever. Kagome and Ryo had gotten a place of their own after returning. Kagome had left Squall the goldfish with Leon however, so that he would not be lonely she had said, though in the end it wasYuffie who cared for the fish.

King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had returned to Disney Castle shortly after the final battle had ended. Sora, Riku, and Kairi had stayed at Radiant Garden though they planned to eventually return to the Destiny Islands, but no one knew when. For now they were all enjoying each other's company in a world that was not threatened by impending doom. Sora, Riku, Kagome, and Kairi spent most of their time together; their favorite activity was to ride the chocobos.

"Riku stop pouting!" Kagome chastised, between her giggles. "Your hair looks fine!"

"Kweh! Kweh!" A chocobo, who also happened to be the target of Riku's glare at the moment added happily. It was the same chocobo who had nuzzled into his hair on the first day that the four of them had met, the day their adventure began with Kuja. It seemed that the fascination with Riku's hair was still alive and well in the chocobo.

They had taken another chocobo ride together, and had a picnic earlier today, now that winter was ending and spring was coming, it had been a rather nice day. There was not much to do these days and so they tried to plan something new to do every day. However they all knew they were only delaying the inevitable, though they would never admit it.

Riku scoffed, as he once again attempted to smooth down his silver locks from their most recent run in with the chocobo Kagome had now nicknamed Yura. Knowing he was fighting in vain he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, let's just move on. Anyone else have any bright ideas?"

"Hmm." Sora contemplated dramatically, though he was completely serious.

Kairi smiled, "I know! Why not get some sea salt ice cream?" She suggested.

As if he had never heard her, Sora shouted out his own idea as it came to him. "We could go visit Pooh!" He said enthusiastically.

The other three blinked at him for a moment, unsure of what he was really talking about. Sora seemed perplexed at first by the lack of excitement before his eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! That is right; none of you have met Pooh bear before. I could introduce you to him and the others too!"

"Why don't we do both?" Kagome suggested before looking at Sora. "Do you think we could bring some sea salt ice cream to your friends as well?"

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea, I am sure we could." Sora agreed with a grin.

Kairi laughed then. "Well let's go get that ice cream! You can tell us more about Pooh and the others on the way Sora."

While spring was still around the corner for Radiant Garden, in the Hundred-Acre Wood, where Sora's friend Pooh lived, spring was already in full bloom. There was not a tree or a bush that had not gained new leaves, the soft green of new growth decorating the awakening forest that the four friends found themselves in. Flowers seemed to have sprung up nearly everywhere, dotting the landscape with color and filling the air with their scent. Kagome smiled as she took it all in, it was beautiful, and she could see why Sora would enjoy coming here.

Turning to look at the boy in question Kagome asked, "So where to now?"

Sora grinned as he started forward down a soft dirt path. "This way, we will go see Pooh Bear first."

They followed him down the secluded path and out of the woods before shortly coming to a humble dwelling. It seemed that the home had been built within the roots of an old tree. Above the front door there was a sign which read "Mr. Sanders," and to the side another sign which said, "Ring also," below a pull string for a bell.

Kairi reached forward and pulled the long bell string twice, ringing the old rusting bell above, the sound resonating throughout the glade. The trio waited for a minute, expecting Sora's friend to answer the door, but not a peep came from within the tree dwelling. Sora scratched his head in confusion. He then stepped forward and knocked loudly three times, and spoke aloud, "Pooh? Are you home? It's me Sora!"

Again only the rustling wind through the new leafs of the high tree branches, could be heard and the chirping of birds. Sora gave a huff of frustration before dodging away from the group and around the side of the tree unannounced, where he peered in through a window decorated by a fancy curtain. Standing upright once more, he placed his hands on his hips before turning to look at his three friends.

With a shrug he told them, "He is not home."

Riku rolled his eyes, having determined just that before Sora became a voyeur. "So what now? The ice cream is starting to melt." He commented as he casually gestured to Kagome who held enough ice cram for Sora's friends.

"Well, I would like to look for Pooh some more, if you guys don't mind. You do not have to stick around if you do not want to." Sora told them.

Kairi shook her head, "I don't mind. I would like to meet them, so I'll help you look." She offered.

Sora smiled at her in gratitude before directing his attention to Riku and Kagome. "Well? What do guys want to do?"

Riku shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

Smiling Kagome looked down at the ice cream she carried. "Well, I would not mind looking either, although, I do not know how long the ice cream will last."

"Well," Sora said offering a playful grin. "I guess we will just have to be quick, won't we?" Kairi giggled at this while Kagome only smiled, Riku however did not seem to be amused by his friend's antics. Walking over to the other three, Sora opened his mouth and began, "Well, I think we sh -" Before he was abruptly cut off by someone else in the woods.

"They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy; fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is I'm -" and then while holding his note and a great leap an orange tigger with black stripes jumped out of the woods in a dramatic entrance. "The only one!" He finished with bravado.

Sora smiled and offered a small wave to him. "Hello Tigger!"

"Hi Sora!" The tiger now known as Tigger greeted the youth back enthusiastically. Then blinking his beady black eyes he took in the other three and scratched the back of his head. "So who are your friends?"

"This is Kairi, Kagome and Riku." Sora answered with a wave at each one in turn.

"Nice to meet ya!" Tigger announced happily, a small bounce in his posture. He then stood up straight and pointed at himself proudly. "I'm Tigger, T-I-double-guh-err! That spells Tigger!"

The two girls giggled and Riku eyed the proclaimed Tigger as though to find a loose bolt sticking out. Sora only laughed before stepping forward. "We noticed Pooh is not home, do you know where he is?"

"Hmm." Tigger pondered as he clasped his chin with his right hand. "Nope! I don't know, but I will help you look!" He offered with a bounce.

Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, we appreciate it, by the way we brought this ice cream to share with everyone, would you like some?"

Taking a deep breath Tigger nodded his head several times in a row, "That sound wonderful! Too bad old buddy bear is missing out on this!" Tigger thanked Kagome as he took his ice cream before he turned and lead them back down another trail through the woods, looking for Pooh.

It was not long before the group came upon another, this time it was a frantic rabbit that was bounding in nearly every direction, clearly distressed. "Oh dear, oh dear!" He said over and over again. Spotting the small group approaching, he quickly met them and came to a stop, but his agitation continued in rather nervous jittery gestures.

"What's wrong Rabbit?" Tigger asked.

"Oh me, oh my! It is terrible! Please you must come and help!" He cried out.

Sora took a step forward gently. "Calm down Rabbit, of course we will help, but you need to tell us what the problem is."

Rabbit turned abruptly to look at Sora and his eyes widened. "Oh Sora! You are here too, good! It's Pooh, you see. He is stuck!"

"Stuck?" Sora echoed in confusion.

Rabbit nodded quickly. "Yes! In my front door!"

"How did that happen?" Asked Tigger.

Sighing Rabbit explained. "He ran low on hunny, because of the winter, and when he ran out he came to my house, knowing I keep some. Well he ate the whole stash! Of course, when he tried to get out, he got stuck! Please, please, will you come now and help?"

"No problem Rabbit! I'll just bounce on a head; the rest of you can catch up!" Tigger assured the horrified rabbit before bounding away before another word could be spoken.

"Wait! No! Tigger, stop! My garden! You can't bounce!" Rabbit called frantically, as he raced after Tigger, leaving the others behind.

Sora glanced at his friends and shrugged, "Well, I guess we are on our own. Don't worry I know the way."

Upon Arriving at Rabbit's Howse, The four friends found a belligerent Rabbit chasing an enthusiastic Tigger about his trampled garden. Behind them an amused but sullen bear watched his friend's antics from his position, stuck in the hole into Rabbit's burrow. Riku raised his eyebrow at the scene as Kagome stared with wide doe like eyes, leaving Kairi to giggle.

Sora, feeling slightly embarrassed at it all, gave a nervous laugh. "Uh," he began but soon quit the sentence as he could not think of any explanation or consolation.

Kairi took hold of Sora's arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "I think they seem like fun, but we should probably help out Pooh. There is not much ice cream left either." She mentioned with a glance in Kagome's direction.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go see what we can do." Sora agreed before carefully treading through the remains of a once fruitful and orderly garden.

"Come on Pooh old buddy, old pal! You can do it!" Tigger encouraged the portly bear while bouncing in front of him upon his tail which now resembled an accordion.

"Now Pooh why don't you take hold of my hands..." Rabbit began as he redirected his attention to the bear stuck in his doorway.

"Oh d-dear!" A small voice piped up from the side. Looking over to the source Kagome noticed a small pig, with red sweater, surprising her as she had not noticed the little one there before.

Assessing the situation Sora turned to Riku with a suggestion, "Why don't we try pushing from inside while they pull here on the outside?"

Nodding Riku opened his arm to the side, "Lead the way."

As the two boys left to their own Kagome and Kairi watched unsure of themselves. Tigger soon joined Rabbit in pulling, while Sora and Riku began pushing from inside. Yet no matter how much they tugged and they prodded, jerked or yanked, lugged or shoved the bear only groaned in discomfort.

Finally releasing his grip on Pooh's arm, Rabbit let out a deep sigh, "This is getting us no where!" He exclaimed.

"Well you got any better ideas?" Asked Tigger with a huff.

An idea struck Kagome, and she handed the mushy ice cream that was left and turned to follow where Riku and Sora had gone inside the home. As she stepped through the back door, Kagome found the two sitting on the floor from exhaustion, apparently having given it their all.

Kagome frowned as she looked about Rabbit's home, which was now littered with jars labeled, "hunny." Taking a closer look she discovered one jar still tucked away in the rafters, and hidden in the shadows. Grabbing a chair Kagome stepped up onto it before stepping up further onto the dining table. Riku watched in interest, while Sora looked on in confusion, as he could not see the jar from his vantage point. "Hey Kagome what are you doing?"

She said nothing for a moment as she extended her body as far as she could, kicking her leg back like a dancer past her limits. "I am trying to get this jar down." Kagome answered shortly as her attention and air was directed else where.

Sora did not ask again and only watched as she moved in order to accomplish her goal. Kagome meanwhile stuck out her tongue in concentration as her fingers brushed the reclusive jar. Riku though got up from his resting place on the floor of Rabbit's home and approached the table Kagome stood on.

At last Kagome managed to tap the container to her and it fell down into her awaiting hands, but as she did she finally pushed passed her limit and lost her footing on the table, falling the few feet to the floor. All at once as she tightened her grasp on her prize the air was knocked from her lungs as she felt two strong arms wrap around her frame. She smiled up at Riku with gratitude, "Thank you."

Riku nodded and gave her a small smile of his own, "No problem." He gently lowered her tot he ground as she righted herself, before stepping back.

With the hunny jar in hand Kagome smiled at the two boys, before turning on her heal and leaving the small home. Sora and Riku exchanged looks as she left, before moving to follow her.

Stepping back out into the afternoon sun Kagome walked around to the front of the house where she had left the others, only to find that Rabbit and Tigger were still arguing. With a sigh she pushed passed them and stood in front of Pooh. "Hello Pooh, my name is Kagome." She introduced herself.

Pooh looked up at her for a moment and smiled. "Hello Kagome, it is nice to meet you. Are you friends with Sora?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I am." She agreed with a nod of her head. "I understand you like hunny, is that right?"

"Oh, yes, very much!" Pooh said fondly before being interrupted by a small growling noise. "Oh bother, I have a rumbling in my tumbly."

Kagome giggled. "Well Pooh, I happen to have a jar of hunny here, if you would like some." She offered, holding out the jar in front of him.

Pooh's eyes widened and his nose twitched as he inhaled the sweet aroma coming from inside the hunny jar. "Oh my, that would be very nice, very nice indeed." He said. Then with a little shifting and work Pooh pulled himself free of the small hole that served as a door into Rabbit's home. Once he had freed himself, Pooh reached up and took the jar from Kagome's hands and thanked her before sitting down on the ground just where he stood and eating.

Kagome giggled as she watched the bear, and felt the many stunned eyes on her. She simply shrugged before turning to Rabbit and the trembling little pig, "Would you like some sea salt ice cream?" She asked as though nothing had happened at all.

The group spent the rest of the day in the Hundred-Acre Wood, getting to know their new friend's better. But as the sun began to fall further down into he azure sky they had to get back to Radiant Garden. Bidding fond farewells they left the Hundred-Acre Wood and found themselves once again in Merlin's house.

"That was fun!" Kairi chirped up as they left Merlin's house.

"We can visit them again soon." Sora told her.

Kagome smiled at this thought. "That sounds nice."

"Kagome."

With a start Kagome turned to see her father. "Don't scare me like that!" She chastised.

Ryo smiled at the girl. "I am sorry; I have been trying to find you all afternoon." He told her before turning his look on her three friends. "Would you mind very much if I stole my daughter away from you for a little while?" He asked.

The two boys shook their heads while Kairi gave a small smile. "Not at all, sorry we kept her for so long."

"I will meet back up with you guys later, okay?" Kagome said before following her father down an alleyway, which would lead them near Ansem's old castle. She glanced up at her father, noticing he seemed pensive but thought little of it. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Ryo walked on in silence for a time, and Kagome allowed him the peace. "Do you miss your mother, and family Kagome?" He asked at length.

She blinked at his odd question before nodding. "Yes, of course! I really miss having long talks with mama, and her oden. Or listening to Souta go on and on about his newest video game, I even miss grandpa's stories!" She said as she sobered at the thought of her family, of her world.

"Would you like to go back?" Ryo asked next.

Kagome hesitated at this, and began to wonder just where her father was going with this conversation. "Yes, but why do you ask?" She said slowly.

Ryo finally came to a stop and sighed. "I allied myself with Kuja for my own selfish reasons. As you probably read in my journal, that Leon gave to you, I have been working for some time on finding a way home, a way to allow travel between worlds to be easier and quicker. While working for Kuja I finalized what I think could be the answer, but I needed a material, that I was not even sire existed. Kuja found that material, well one that would suit my purposes anyhow."

"Really? That is wonderful, well that you figured out a solution anyhow." Kagome exclaimed.

Ryo looked down at his bright eyed daughter and shook his head. "It is not as simple as that Kagome. As I said the material should work but it is not ideal, it will probably only work once, just long enough for me to test out my experiment. I have been building it since you returned from that Chaser world, and I finished it yesterday."

"What? I am not sure I understand." Kagome questioned as she furrowed her brows, she hoped he did not mean what she thought he did.

"Kagome, in three days I will hopefully be going home, but it is a one way ticket, at least for now. You are old enough to decide for yourself what you want to do. I know your mother will miss you but I know you have grown attached to this world as well. The choice is yours Kagome, but take your time; once a decision is made there will not be any going back."

'_This looks a lot like square one.'_ Kagome thought ruefully as she moved to sit down in the crystal glade once again. Her head was spinning with thoughts. _'First I could not decide between my era and the feudal era, then I was swept away here, and now after just having adjusted, an opportunity to go home arises. Once again I have to choose between two places that I love, knowing that I will leave behind people I love. I do not want to disappoint anyone, but I do not think there is any perfect answer.'_

'_I never even got to say goodbye to my family before I was brought here, unlike before I cannot visit. They must be so worried, having gone this long without any word. I hope they don't think I am dead. Grandpa is getting older as well, what if his health is declining and I never know? Now pap is going to be going back, I would like to be there when that happens; I wonder if mama will recognize him at first? Souta has never met him, only seen a few pictures, I would like to be there to help that transition as well. I only just got my family back, and now I am thinking of leaving them behind, what kind of daughter am I?'_

'_On the other hand, everyone here welcomed me with open arms. I was even able to give them some sort of an idea of my past and they did not think I was crazy, which would never happen back home. They have become another family to me, and I would miss them terribly. They have given up so much to help me, and I have done nothing really to pay them back. I so at home here, so comfortable, but at the same time I do not think I truly belong here. After all I was born on another world entirely.'_

'_I wonder, if I went home if the well would still work for me, I never said goodbye to them either. Oh, what they must think of me! It was all out of my control though. Which world do I choose now? What should I do? If only I could bring my family here, but that would never work. After all it will be some time before papa could achieve such a system, and we still need to find a better material to make up for what Kuja gave to him. Not to mention Souta would have to leave all of his friend's behind, and grandpa needs to stay close to a hospital, I do not think the healthcare is quite as good here, at least from what I have seen. Not to mention he wanted to be buried by grandma. So even _if_ they could ever come over here, it would be some time still.'_

'_I just do not know what to do? Why do I keep finding myself in such predicaments? I do not know if I ever could choose between them. I love both worlds, but I can only live in one. Oh, what a mess!'_ Kagome sighed and pulled her lags up to her chin, resting her head on her knees. She felt miserable, even debating between the two.

"Kagome?" A smooth voice questioned, interrupting her depressing thoughts. Turning her head Kagome found Riku poking his head through the crevice that opened up the crystal glade to the passage way beyond. Seeing he had her attention he moved forward through the opening and sat down beside her.

"Hey, is everything alright? You said you would meet back up with us later, and we haven't seen you in so long Kairi was getting worried. She sent Sora and I both out after you." He told her with a small grin.

Kagome appreciated his presence, thinking perhaps seeking time alone was not the best decision as all she wanted now was to be held, with such thoughts weighing down on her. Leaning into him, she felt Riku wrap an arm around her. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now, I guess I lost track of time."

"That is alright, I understand. Although you may have to deal with Kairi later." He paused for a minute as if unsure whether or not to broach the subject further. "Are you sure you're alright? If you want to talk I will listen."

Kagome considered her offer for a moment, she really could use a talk and maybe some advice, but she was not sure if she should tell Riku yet just what was going on. "My father thinks he has found us a way home." She said quietly at last.

Riku's eyes widened and he felt his breath leave him for a moment as her words hit him. He was glad in that moment that she could not see his face, and pulled her a little closer to him. "That is good news though right?"

Slowly she nodded into his shoulder. "Yeah, but there is a catch. It would be a one way trip; I may never have another opportunity to go home, at least not for quite some time. But if I do go, I may never get to come back." She did not look at him, she did not want to see his reaction, and she did not want him to see how torn she was either.

Riku was quiet for a few minutes and simply held her in the cool lights of the crystal glade. Time went by, and both were content in the silence but knew that it could not last. Riku was not sure what to say though, his heart and mind warring with one another on the subject. Finally he rested his chin on top of her head, hiding his eyes from the world with his silver bangs. "Well, there really is not anything to think about is there?" He asked at length as he came to a decision, though he kicked himself for making it.

"What do you mean? Of course there is!" Kagome was thoroughly confused and for the first time since there talk had begun she pulled back from him enough to look up into his eyes.

Riku's steady gaze met her own, and he gave her a small somewhat sad smile. "Kagome, the decision is easier than you think. Trust me, you should go home. That is part of why you even began traveling with Sora, Kairi and I right? You were looking for a way home. Not to mention you only just found your father. You owe it to yourself, and your family to go home together. You all have been given a gift; it would be a pity to see you throw it all away."

Kagome felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, but she was not sure why, and she did not have the strength to fight them. "But what about everyone here? I don't think I could ever leave them."

"Heh, come on Kagome, you know as well as I do that they would be happy for you, and they would support your decision no matter what it is. You said it yourself, that there is still a chance you could come back or visit." He was struggling with himself, once again longing for the comfort of his black blindfold, because it hurt to tell her this, it hurt to look at her. He had to do it though, but his eyes could not lie, just as before.

Kagome was quiet for a few minutes, and looked away as she considered his advice; until quietly she asked, "What about you?"

Riku felt himself choke on the air he was breathing. Then he did the only thing he could, and pulled her against him so that her head lay against his chest, so she could not look into his eyes. "I will support you in any decision. You will be welcome here if you stay. But I already told you, I think you should go with your father. Spend as much time with them as you have Kagome before it's gone. I would never want you to regret choosing to stay here with me or the others, when I could have done anything about it."

Kagome was silent once again, and this time she had closed her eyes as she both thanked and cursed Riku for his words. She took in everything she knew about him at that moment, feeling as if she were being pulled apart from him already. She breathed his scent in deeply; the way he felt pressed up against her, and memorized the sound of his heart beating in her ear. "Would you come see me off?" She asked in a whisper so quiet he almost missed it.

Swallowing thickly he nodded into her hair. "Yes, I will."

"Promise?"

Closing his eyes tightly as he resigned himself to his fate, one by his own hand he answered, "I promise."

Riku did not join the others for dinner hat evening, and instead shut himself up in his hotel room. He stood by his decision, but he was still trying to accept what was about to happen. He was trying to imagine life going back to the way it used to be, before he had met Kagome. The sun finally set, and with the encompassing darkness a knock came to his door.

He glanced at the door out of the corner of his eye, but made no move to answer it, he really was not ready to see people as of yet, still wanting to come to terms on his own first. The knocking came again, this time followed by a voice muffled by the thick wooden door. "Riku! Come on man, open up! I know you are in there! I just want to talk!"

Riku rolled his eyes before closing them and letting out a sigh. He should have known it would be Sora. The knocking resumed, this time without interruption as Sora yelled over the noise he was making. "Open up already! Ugh! Fine be that way, if you won't open this door I will just have to open it myself!"

Riku stood and sauntered over to the door, he knew Sora well enough that he would not go away until he got what he wanted, and would no doubt figure out a way in. It was better to get this over with, and hopefully save himself the trouble of having to pay for hotel repairs. Opening the door abruptly Sora fell at his feet in the doorway, Keyblade in hand, apparently about to use it to unlock his door. "Well, what is it?" He asked with a grunt.

"Thanks for the warning." Sora said sarcastically as he let himself into the hotel room and took a seat in a chair by the bed. "So, what's up? You did not come down for dinner tonight."

Riku eyed him for a minute trying to figure his best friend out. He had no idea what he knew, if anything, or what he was up to. Sora had never been much of a strategist or subtle in his methods. He shrugged indifferently at length before sitting down roughly on his bed. "I was not hungry."

Sora said nothing at this but gave him look that told him he knew better. "Really? Is that all? I would have though it might have something to do with Kagome's announcement that she is leaving."

Riku narrowed his eyes and scoffed at his best friend. Sora watched him for a few minutes, as if waiting for some dramatic confession, before he realized it would never come. "So," he began. "I understand you told her she ought to go home."

"And if I did?" Riku returned.

Sora leaned forward in his seat; his face cast half in shadow. "I just don't get it. I thought that when Kuja took her away you swore up and down that you would never let her go anywhere. Now you are doing the opposite, and I just can't understand for the life of me why you would do such a thing. I know she is important to you, she really seems to bring out the best in you, I have not seen you so happy in a long time, since before all this Keyblade business began. Not to mention that Kairi adores her, and I like her a lot too. Yet you speak for all of us without thinking and send her home. So tell me, why?"

It was apparent to Riku that Sora was furious with him, and was doing all he could to contain himself, settling for a quiet rage. "Look it isn't any of your business." Riku answered.

With in seconds he found himself on his back looking up at an irate Sora who seemed to have lost his grip. "Of course it is my business! You are my best friend and she is your best girl who happens to also be a friend of mine! So don't you give me that crap about whose business it is!" Sora's hands tightened their grip on Riku's collar.

"No actually it is not! She wanted my opinion I gave it to her. If you don't like it then go tell her to stay!" Riku argued as he kicked Sora off of himself.

"That is not good enough! Your opinion is the only one that really matters to her, and you know it!" Sora yelled as he attempted to tackle Riku to the floor.

The silver haired youth though evaded his attack and pushed Sora to the floor instead. Sora landed on his stomach, with Riku over him holding his left arm behind his back at a painful angle. "You think I want her to go? Well think again! You are right she does mean a lot to me, in fact she means just about everything, but I also know how important her family is! Do you really want to see her moping around and regretting her decision, wondering if perhaps she made the wrong choice, and what would have been if she had gone?"

"She would have gotten over it. We would have been there for her!" Sora argued back as he flopped like a fish, as he tried to free himself of his best friend's hold.

"No we wouldn't have!" Riku quipped. "You know as well as I do we are not going to be staying here for much longer ourselves, she would have been by herself! I do not want that for her." Sora started to calm down and slowly went limp beneath Riku. "Usually the right thing is not the easiest. This is just as hard for me as it is for the rest of you, probably even harder. But it hast to be said, now if she changes her mind and stays I will be right there, but I cannot let her go it alone. This is what is best for her; we just have to accept it."

Riku stood then and let Sora go. The younger boy rolled over and looked up at his friend. "What about you?" He asked quietly.

"Does not matter. I will get through it. She has to come first, and I can't be selfish enough to hold on to her and keep her from her family when she just got her father back." Riku told him quietly as he inspected some spot on the wall.

"Are you sure about this?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I am sure."

Sighing Sora stood as well. "Well I guess you know what is best for her, but no one would mind if you did change your mind."

"I am not going to."

Sora's shoulders then sagged in defeat. "Fine." He then walked to the door and opened it slowly before turning around to look at Riku, who was shrouded in the shadows of the evening. "You know what this means though right?"

Curious, Riku asked, "What?"

Sora gave his friend his famous cheesy grin before leaving and shutting the door behind him. "We just have to work harder to find her world."

The day Kagome left dawned sunny and bright. Spring had finally conquered the last of winter in Radiant Garden, and the weather was beginning to warm. Flowers popped up nearly anywhere they could, adding bright bursts of color while birds began to sing once more. Ryo had set up his experiment in a room which had been previously undiscovered in a lab below Ansem's study.

His creation stood as tall as the room was tall, about four meters, and was twice as wide. It was a giant gateway constructed from a greenish gray material Kuja had provided him with. In the center was a doorway, plain in its neutral coloring but ornate in design. All of this was hooked up to a large mainframe which was a part of the larger network controlled by Tron. All together it was rather imposing, yet it filled Ryo and Kagome with hope nonetheless.

The entire committee had gathered together, as well as Sora and Kairi to see the Higurashi's off. The King had sent his regards and his gratitude for their help with Kuja, but was detained by civil matters. Kagome stood before them in the kimono she had worn when she had come to Radiant Garden, fidgeting with the long sleeves. On her back was a satchel which held everything she had acquired during her time there, including the Aeon Crystals. Kairi and Sora stood at her side, trying to keep smiles on their own faces as they asked Kagome what the first thing she would do when she got home was.

"I am not sure," She said with a small laugh, having never considered the idea. "I think, after giving my family a hug and all, I would love to eat a big bowl of oden!"

Kairi smiled at her friend. "That sounds nice."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, mama's homemade oden is the best!"

Across the whitewashed room Ryo tinkered on the computer which managed the system, making final adjustments and preparing it to begin the world shift transfer, as he called it. "Alright, everything should be set now. Kagome you have ten minutes!" He called out to her.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Only ten minutes to say goodbye?" She asked quietly. Her inquiry was rhetorical, but Kairi answered anyway.

"Just say what you need to, and don't beat around the bush. It will be fine." She said.

Kagome looked unsure but smiled anyway, "I suppose so, but where is Riku?" She asked looking around the room.

Kairi glanced at Sora who only shrugged. "I am sure he will be here soon; go ahead we will wait here for you."

Kagome nodded before walked over to the committee first and gave them a sad smile. "Thank you, all of you for everything. I am going to miss you all so much!" She exclaimed, trying to hold her tears back in.

"You will be missed too my dear, very much." Merlin replied kindly. He too fought tears, having become fond of the traveling miko.

"I am sure we will see each other again, and in the mean time we will hold each other in our hearts." Aerith told her sweetly.

Yuffie grinned, "Yeah! After all Squall will miss you!"

Kagome giggled. "Yes I am sure. Would you all look over the chocobos as well for me?"

"Of course!" Yuffie agreed proudly, but I am sure they won't get nearly as many treats, without you here."

"Alright, thank you." Kagome said softly as she took them all in together.

"You just take care of yourself." A deep voice from the side said. Turning she saw Leon, and finally she broke down. Catching him off guard she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she cried into him. "Whoa, Hey just calm down!" He said roughly, unused to such contact or crying females.

"Thank you." She whispered into his jacket before pulling away. "I hope I do get to see you again."

He only scoffed. "Of course, so long as you don't let the heartless take you. Oh, and you better keep up on what I showed you, I'll be looking forward to testing you when we meet up again." He finished with a smirk.

Kagome groaned and chose to ignore him in favor of the others. "Well, goodbye. I'll miss you!" She turned to look at Sora and Kairi where she had left them, and frowned slightly as she noticed the absence of Riku. _'Where could he be? He promised me.'_

She put on a smile as she walked over to them, trying to forget her troubles. "Thanks a lot for coming to see me off you two; it means a lot to me."

Sora gave her a cocky grin. "No problem, we would not miss it for the world."

Kairi nodded. "You bet, though I will miss having you around. Sora and Riku actually behave themselves when you are around!" She joked.

Kagome smiled, though she felt a twinge of pain in her heart. "I will leave them in our capable hands." Glancing over at the apparatus her father had made as it began to start up she said softly, "You know this is all still very surreal to me."

"Come back soon, won't you Kagome?" Kairi asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Kagome nodded and smiled as she closed her eyes, hiding her thoughts. "Definitely!" Kairi smiled back before the two girls embraced one another.

"Don't forget me!" Sora exclaimed as they broke apart. Kagome smiled tenderly at the boy, though she was tempted to roll her eyes at his behavior.

Moving over to him she pulled him into a hug as well. "I could never forget you." She assured him, to which he gave a broad smile. As they pulled apart, Kagome gave him a mischievous look, "You are way to annoying after all, not to mention I doubt you would let me even if I tried!" She bemoaned.

Sora pouted at her remark. "Hey!"

Kagome only smiled as she laughed at him once more. "Just kidding Sora, I wouldn't want to forget you."

He gave her a smug look then. "That's better."

Kagome smiled, and gave another glance around the room. _'He still isn't here? Where are you Riku?'_ She quickly returned her attention to Sora and Kairi who had not noticed her look. "I will miss both of you so very much, thank you for everything; you will never know how much it has meant to me."

"We will miss you too." Kairi spoke through her tears.

"Yeah," Sora agreed as he lifted his hands behind his head in a gesture of comfort and confidence. "We will try to visit as soon as we find your world."

"I would like that, and then I can show you around!"

"Sounds good." Sora agreed.

"Kagome, it's time!" Ryo called from in front of the consol as he moved to stand before the gate.

"Okay, just a moment!" She returned as worry and panic began to set in. Her heart was cracking though not yet broken, yet she could not understand, and for once the girl who had overcome time, simply did not have enough. In a rush she hugged both Sora and Kairi once more. "Goodbye." She told them before letting go and walking slowly over to her father. All the while she kept her eyes on the doorway, hoping to see a hint of silver.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Ryo asked his daughter as she made it to his side. Though he was happy for the decision she had made, he was surprised, and part of him kept waiting for him to change her mind.

"Uh..." Kagome was not sure what to say as she looked back one last time. Her heart skipped a beat. "One minute!" She said as she ran through the group and into the awaiting arms of Riku, who had only just stepped through the door and seemed content to linger in the back of the room. "What took you so long?" She asked as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Riku gave her a sad look, though she could not see it as he tightened his grip on her waist. "Sorry, I am here now."

She did not push the subject and instead gave herself enough room to look up into his aqua gaze. Neither said anything, the messages they wanted to share were easily conveyed through their eyes, and in their hearts. Riku finally let her go though, and said, "I am not very good at goodbyes."

"Neither am I." She answered as her arms dropped back to her side, feeling colder now that she was not in his embrace.

"Kagome! We have to go!" Ryo's voice broke in.

"Well, I guess this is it." Riku told her quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome answered just as softly.

Riku took a step forward, his body only inches from hers as he breathed into her ear, "Take care Kagome." Before he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead, and stepped back leaving several feet of space between them.

Kagome walked back to her father, with slow but sure steps. She had not hurt like this for some time, not since Kikyo had been brought back to life. Yet she could not cry, though her eyes burned, they simply would not come. With a hollow voice and a sweet but sad smile she took her father's hand. "I am ready." She told him.

Ryo nodded before looking back at those who had gathered, and gave another nod of acknowledgement. "Thank you." He said quietly over his shoulder. Then he tightened his grip on Kagome's hand and stepped forward to the portal that the gateway had opened. Without looking back the two stepped forward and were soloed up by a bright blue light. Leaving one world behind for another.

Kagome was surrounded by an intense white light, which seemed to overwhelm her senses. She could not hear anything, or smell anything, or feel her father's hand which she was sure she was still holding. All she could see was the blinding white light, consuming anything and everything around them. Then faint bursts of color seemed to move around them, disbursing from the white which engulfed them both. She thought, though she could not say for sure, that it must be something like being inside a prism. Then as quickly as they had come, the color ceased its dance, and the white light once again blocked all else out. The light brightened even further, and Kagome quickly shut her eyes as tight as she could.

Minutes seemed to tick by, but Kagome knew, as her body did, that it had all lasted mere seconds, as the blinding white light faded away completely. Blinking her heather blues open once more Kagome let out a small gasp of surprise. Her senses returned to her then, and she could feel the cool air of the cave she saw before her. The same cave she had found herself in when she had left her world. Ryo exclaimed his own surprise and happiness as he took in the dark barren walls of rock around them. "Kagome?" He asked suddenly. The emotion in his voice made Kagome want to cry for him, as he seemed so conflicted, daring against all else to hope. "Is this?"

Looking over at her father with a kind smile she squeezed his hand. "Welcome back Dad." She told him.

He glanced at her and returned her smile before leading them both out of the cave after dropping their joined hands. He seemed to glow with happiness, but Kagome could sense his nervousness as well, perhaps wondering if it were all a cruel joke, or if he would still be welcomed. Kagome followed behind him quietly as her father rediscovered his lost home with a smile on her face. It was good to be back.

Mrs. Higurashi hummed an old tune she had learned as a child as she scrubbed a particularly stubborn spot on the dinner plate in her hands. The last few months had been difficult, but she had made it through just as she always had. Kagome had disappeared once more, and she feared that she was trapped in the feudal era, after all she would have said goodbye if she had chosen to stay there. Her family seemed to keep disappearing on her, but she kept her head held high, even when it was most difficult, hoping that they would come home safely.

She remembered when Kagome had disappeared on her fifteenth birthday, and her adventures had begun. It had been difficult to accept at first, letting her oldest child go freely into danger like that, where she could not watch over her. In the end she knew she had to though, and so she had quietly supported her through the years, no matter how heavy her heart grew.

At the time she had also been selfish, as a thought had struck her, and persuaded her decision. Perhaps something similar had happened to her darling husband, her beloved Ryo? The idea worried her, but it also gave her hope, and so she had allowed Kagome to travel back and forth between times and even dimensions, hoping that one day her daughter would find her husband and bring him back home to her. However after all this time, Kagome had never found him to her knowledge, and she had begun to accept once again that he may never be coming home again.

Still they had made it through, and she could not be more proud of her little family, only wishing that her husband were there to see it all. She said a prayer for him every morning at the shrine, and now she also said one for Kagome as well. Rinsing the plate she had finally scrubbed clean she set it out on a rack to dry, as she picked up another.

Her humming continued as she idly continued her work while lost in thought and memory. Souta's heavy footsteps brought her mind to the present though as she turned enough to glance at him. Her baby was growing like a weed, and had started senior high school earlier this spring. Though it also made her feel nostalgic, she could not be prouder of him. "Have you finished your homework yet, Souta?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I still need to do some research though for a paper, but it is not due for a month yet." He answered her as he took a juice box from the fridge and closed the door. Pulling out a chair from the dinning room table adjacent to the kitchen sat down roughly.

"Good, though you ought to get working on that research." She suggested.

Souta sighed, "I am so tired of school work! My brain needs a break, or it is going to explode!" He wined, clutching his head in mock pain.

Mama Higurashi only gave a soft laugh in return. "Well, why don't you go play or something for a little while, while I get working on dinner, and then you can get started?"

The boy's face scrunched up in thought as he considered her offer. "Oh, alright."

"Good, now would you do me a favor and get down the wok?" She asked.

Souta stood, and tossed his now empty juice box into the garbage, "Fine." He answered as he turned to acquire the requested item. He stopped though when he noticed something moving on the grounds outside the window. He watched it for a minute, with a curious gaze as his eyes widened. "Hey mom, isn't that Kagome?" He asked pointing out the window.

Looking out the window before her Mrs. Higurashi let out a small gasp, as she saw her daughter following a familiar looking man. They were coming from the far edge of the property, and seemed to be slowly making their way to the house. She dropped the plate she had been washing as she repressed a dry sob. Her eyes welled with tears as she tore herself away from the sight out the window and left the kitchen in favor of going outside. She heard Souta following her and calling for grandpa, but paid little mind, as her heart raced.

Quickly exchanging some proper shoes for her house slippers, she swiftly moved out the front door and into the courtyard. She moved quickly over the pave stones as she ran around the corner of the house and into the shrine portion of the property. She paused in mid-step, nearly toppling over in her momentum and emotion, as she spotted two familiar dark haired figures. She razed her hand to her mouth as her eyes welled once more with fresh tears. The other two took notice of her from across the courtyard and also paused in their approach.

With slow and steady movements they approached each other, Kagome trailing behind at a slower space. As they met Mrs. Higurashi's tears finally broke free as she began to sob, tears trailing down her flushed cheeks from her wide red and puffy eyes. Yet in the eyes of Ryo she had never looked more beautiful.

Stopping in front of one another, Mrs. Higurashi looked up at the man who so resembled her husband. He seemed like a ghost to her, but one which had aged. His brow was beginning to show some wrinkles and his skin was starting to lose its elasticity, but he was still as handsome in her eyes as the day she met him. Choking out her whispered words she asked, "Ryo?"

The man nodded, his eyes also welling with tears, but he held the strength to repel them. "Yes, Sachiko, it's me." He answered tenderly.

With a cry she leapt into his arms, alternating between sobbing into his shoulder and kissing him senseless. Behind them Kagome wore a small smile, happy to see her parents reunited. Yet a small part of her, felt a pain watching their exchange, as her own sorrow and loss echoed through her heart. Pushing the emotion away, she watched with bright eyes as her brother and grandfather met up with them.

Her grandfather looked confused for a minute, until he got a good look at the man his daughter-in-law was kissing. Recognizing his lost son he smiled broadly, feeling a sense of completion in his life. Souta gaped and sputtered beside him and he laid a firm hand on his shoulder, to quell the boy.

Brushing away her tears Sachiko Higurashi pulled away from her husband, and instead stood with an arm around his waist. Turning to a bewildered and slightly indignant Souta, she smiled. "Souta, dear, I would like you to meet your father."

The young boy's eyes widened as he looked at the man who stood beside his mother. He was confused and unsure of himself in that moment as a plethora of emotions bubbled to the surface fighting for dominance. He looked back at his mother, and saw her bright smile, one far happier than he remembered ever seeing. Perhaps it was the lighting, but she seemed to glow, taking years off her appearance. Backing down Souta calmly nodded, saving his judgments for later, he would give this man a chance, after all he made his mother happy.

Her smile widening, Sachiko looked proudly at her son, who was handling the situation in such a mature fashion. "Why don't we all go inside and have a long talk. I will make some tea, Grandfather, why don't you close the shrine for the rest of the day?" She suggested. The rest of the Higurashi family agreed, and did just that.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome sighed as she stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn. She carried a heavy plastic bag in one hand, filled with groceries for tonight's dinner. She alternated the bag between hands whenever the other grew tired of holding its weight. A few people joined her on the street corner, eager to continue, but thwarted in their endeavors by the heavy rush hour traffic. She looked up at the cloudless blue sky above her and gave a small smile.

It had been four months since she and her father had come back home and summer was in full swing. It had been a rather hot summer so far, and there was some concern about the crops. Kagome paid little attention to it all though, her only concern was the empty sky above her. She had managed to find a used telescope for a good price, which she had eagerly purchased, and setup. Since coming home she had taken to astronomy, though an amateur, and spent most of her nights stargazing.

The light turned, and the crowd began to cross the black paved street, Kagome followed silently behind them. It had taken some time, but Souta and Ryo had begun to build a strong relationship, and now spent hours at a time together. Ryo would often help practice soccer, and Souta enjoyed showing his father video games, which did not come easily to the older man. His movements with the controller alone often earned a laugh from the children.

Things were going well for her family and Kagome was glad that she had been able to witness it all. She was happy, for them particularly, but buried deep within her Kagome hid her depression. She loved her family, without contest. Yet, she could not help but yearn for more in her life, for a world she had once known but left behind. She had even tried returning to the feudal era, but it seemed that during her absence the well had either sealed itself or lost its magic.

She had not cried since the day she left them all behind in Radiant Garden though, and had no intention of starting now. She had made her decision, and though she was not entirely happy with it, there was no going back. She had hoped that Riku would beg for her to stay, give her some reason, but he had not. She did not blame him; after all she had only really known him a few short months, though the time they spent together seemed much longer. She had needed to be here for her family though, so perhaps he was right. All the same it only hurt her more, and he had not been completely right. Kagome reached the endless steps pf her family shrine, and began the long and tiring trek up.

That evening, after dinner, Kagome was next to her telescope, gazing fondly through the lens at what lay beyond. She was interrupted when a soft knock resounded from her door. Glancing over her shoulder she called out, "Come in."

The door swung open to reveal Ryo. He watched his daughter for a time as she engaged in her newest hobby. She paid him little mind though, so at he decided to ask her, "Dessert is ready, would you like any?"

Kagome shook her head but did not turn away from the telescope, the movement causing her long dark hair to sway back and forth. "No, thank you. Maybe later. You can tell mama to go ahead without me."

Ryo sighed before boldly stepping into her room and sitting on her bed, which still bore the pink comforter he had bought for her birthday shortly before he left. "I am worried about you Kagome." He confided quietly.

His abrupt statement caught her attention and she turned to look at him. "Why?"

Patting the spot next to him as an indication that she should join him there, he elaborated. "You seem so distant now Kagome. You may have come back physically, but your mind is still back there."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it. She was not sure what there was to say, if anything. Perhaps she had been spending more time on her own, and she certainly did miss her friends. So she chose to remain silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her father's observation.

"I am not saying you should forget what happened to you or the people you met, but you are in a rut Kagome. Your other worries for you too, after all you have made no move to get any sort of job or apply for college. You are letting life pass you by Kagome, and it pains me to watch my own daughter, who is so young allow it to happen."

Dropping her gaze to the hem of her shirt and plucking at a lose string Kagome said quietly, "I miss it there."

Ryo nodded before asking her another question. "Do you regret coming back with me?"

Kagome's head shot up to met his gaze as she shook her head vigorously. "No, not at all. I am glad I was here for when you came back, and to see Souta learn who his father is. It's just now; I am not quite sure what to do with myself."

Ryo considered her words for a minute and only gave a low hum in thought. "If this were a perfect and an ideal world what would you want?" He asked her at length.

Kagome looked confused for a minute as she mulled over his question. "Well, I suppose I would like to have both. The grass may not be greener on either side, but each side offers something different. I wish I could live there, but have my family with me."

"Ah, the obstacle which has plagued females for centuries." He mussed with light humor.

Kagome sent him a questioning look and with a sheepish smile he explained. "In many patriarchal societies, it is common for a young woman to move into her husband's house, and leave behind her family. It is difficult, especially for younger girls who have never spent much time, if any, away from their family."

Kagome gave a light blush, "But I am not being married away." She argued his point.

Ryo chuckled, "No, perhaps not. Though that friend of yours, Riku I think? He seemed to be a fine young man." He teased her in a thoughtful and innocent manner.

Blushing wholly now past her ears and throat Kagome shifted to look out the window once more. "Dad!" She scolded with embarrassment. Though she agreed, and longed to hear those words spoken, she had not expected them to come from her father. She had tried not to, but she had compared her relationship with Riku, with the relationship she had once had with Inuyasha. Though she and Inuyasha had never had a real relationship, he had been her first love, and she would never forget him. She was not a stranger to crushes either, people she had sworn she had loved more than herself, over the years, only to move on when those feeling were not reciprocated. With Riku though, everything was, or had been different. She wondered sometimes if she was really beginning to understand what love was, because her feelings for Riku were so very different than anything she had ever felt before.

Riku made her feel complete; he was so much more than she had ever hoped for. She was content and passionate about him all at once and only wished him to be happy and satisfied. He knew her like no one else had, and Kagome liked that. She had been drawn to him, on a different level than the silly infatuations she had held before. Whatever the difference was, it was unlike anything she had felt before, and she knew what they had been special.

He laughed, a rich sound that comforted Kagome. "Forgive me. You two seemed rather close though, and I am sure you miss him very much. I must say though that he would be the only man I would dare part with you for, at this moment." Kagome looked up again. "He cares for you deeply, and is fiercely protective, as he showed when he came to your rescue at the castle in The World That Never Was. Not to mention that he followed you into a portal that could have meant your death without a thought."

Kagome blushed once more, but did not turn away as Ryo continued. "I am a selfish man, Kagome. I have missed out on so much of your life, and I wish I could keep you here forever. He is an honorable and good sort of boy though, who I am sure would take good care of you, and one I would be proud to call my son."

Her eyes softened at the confession her father made, and it made her heart ache even more for Riku. "Then what do you propose I do?" She asked him softly.

Ryo shook his head though. "I cannot tell you what to do Kagome. That is something you must decide for yourself. As cliché as it may sound I believe the best thing to do in these sort of situations is to follow your heart." He was sure he was simply reciting one of his wife's romantic comedy movies, or chick flicks as he knew them, verbatim. However he could not think of anything more fitting at the moment. Idly Ryo decided that the next movie they watched would be either an action or a suspense film.

Kagome nodded, and looked down once more as she considered her options, though she really had none. "What would you do?" She asked instead, hoping for a different answer.

"Well," Ryo began as he leaned back. "If I was separated by the universe itself from your mother..." Kagome scoffed at this. "I think I would do anything in my power to get back to her."

"Easier said than done." Kagome grumbled. Kagome agreed with his answer though, if it were in her power she would move heaven and earth to be back by his side, even if he had been distant her last few days there.

With a click of his tongue, Ryo chastised her. "I am sorry Kagome, nothing ever comes simply. I wish I could help you more, but I cannot. I think I figured out the last details of a more permanent gate system, but I lack the materials once again. I may one day be able to allow you travel to another world, but that is not this day. First I need some large amount of one element or another which could withstand long term use, and perhaps a very large supply of warp stones. I think then I could allow people to travel freely between worlds, without spending time with a Gummi ship. Unfortunately those supplies are rather scarce here."

Kagome nodded, only half listening, as he rambled on about the new specifications he had decided on that would improve his prototype. However he said one world that for some reason stood out and caught her attention. _'Warp stone? Why does that sound familiar?'_ She wondered. She chanted the word over and over again in her mind as she tried to remember. _'Twilight Town? Was that where I heard it? Let's see where could I have been, and why does it seem so important, the stupid thing keeps nagging me!'_ Unknown to her father who was still discussing his plans for intergalactic travel, Kagome became frustrated by her lack of memory. However, it came to her soon enough and with a joyful cry Kagome sprang to her feet, startling Ryo into jumping.

"What? What is it?" He asked as he tried to calm his heart.

Kagome was already half buried in her closet as she dug out the satchel she had taken with her from Radiant Garden. She mumbled to herself as she ignored her father's question in lieu of finding the bag. With yet another triumphant noise and a bright smile Kagome found her prize, and picked her way through the mess she had created. Dropping the bag suddenly she jumped back onto her bed next to her father and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you! You are brilliant! You really are the best Dad!"

Glowing under her praise despite his confusion Ryo nodded. "Thank you, very much; I am not sure what it is I have done though."

Pulling away Kagome gave him another thousand-watt smile as she retrieved her bag from the floor and digging though it's contents. "You gave me an idea! When I was in Twilight Town, just before I met up with you I sort of made a bet with a girl. I ended up winning, and as part of the prize she gave me this!" She exclaimed with great joy and pride as she thrust her hand into the air before him, holding a small warp stone.

"Ah, I see! So what will you be doing?" He asked her, his face not betraying any emotion as he waited for her answer.

Kagome's shoulder slumped as she deflated with his question. "I am not sure." She answered miserably.

"Why not? I thought you wished to return to your friends?" Ryo asked.

She shifted her position as she brought one leg up under another. "Well, I'd like to. But I don't know that I could leave all of you again. Let alone what mama would say. I may not see you all again for some time if I leave." She told him dejectedly.

"Kagome, if this is what you want, than go for it. We will support you, even if it is from across the universe. We both knew from the time that you were born that you were special and would do great things. Though that may have been partly your grandfather's influence." He teased her lightly. She gave him a look that showed she was not amused and so he continued on. "I doubt it will be too much trouble, your mother will be happy that you came back at all to spend time with us, I am sure, just let me handle her."

Kagome gave him a soft smile. "Thank you Papa."

Sora climbed up the long marble staircase, his rushed footfalls deafened by the plush red carpet draped over the steps

Sora climbed up the long marble staircase, his rushed footfalls deafened by the plush red carpet draped over the steps. He took them two at a time, eager to get to his destination, though his movements were not as free in his current attire. Instead of the usual clothes he had been given by the three good fairies, he now donned formal attire of the court.

He wore a white shirt now, which was tucked into a fitted pair of black pants. Over the white shirt he wore a black blazer of sorts, which was unlike any he had ever seen before, suited as it were for the courts of Disney Castle. It was cut short in the front, but draped a little further down in the back, though it was not split to resemble coat tails. The sleeves puffed out over his shoulders, decorated by a golden thread, before continuing on in a narrow fashion down to his wrist. As if that were not bad enough he had been forced into shiny black shoes which had already given him four blisters, and even a vest made of plum brocade and silk, which held the same ornate gold thread running through it in some fancy pattern he had not paid much attention to.

He felt ridiculous, he looked like a clown in his eyes, but Kairi assured him he looked handsome and said it was a nice change. So, begrudgingly he had accepted the new clothes, after all it was only for this one night, and there really was not any way around it. Tonight was important, and he would have to look presentable, no matter how many blisters presentable gave him.

The King had come to the conclusion that the laws of silence between worlds could no longer hold under the constant threats of heartless. So he had decided to make some changes to the laws and court systems dictating that all words remain ignorant of each others existence. Though they did not plan to let all of the residence of said worlds, become informed of just what was out there, he had invited dignitaries from each world tonight to a ball of sorts to begin the transition, as the changes would be in their hands.

So two weeks ago, he and Kairi and Riku had been brought to the castle to make plans and preparations, which had all come down to this night. He now hoped to find Riku, who was once again alone in his room. While he hoped to see Riku also donning some pompous and ridiculous royal garments, maybe even worse than his, he also wished to discuss that which he had been delaying. Sora could no longer take it though, no matter how much Kairi asked him in that gentle voice of hers, to leave him alone, he could not anymore. Tonight, he would confront Riku about Kagome.

He had accepted Riku's decision, no matter how much he disagreed, and had tried to support him these last four months, but his friend was indifferent and distant. In truth it was like he had lost his best friend to the darkness once again. He had allowed it, and given him some space thinking it was what he needed in dealing with the situation, yet instead Riku buried himself in anything he could, trying to forget.

This had been what Sora feared, and it was time he did something to snap his best friend out of it. Topping the long staircase in the halls of Disney Castle, Sora paused for a minute as he tried to roll his shoulders to free up his clothing a little, but was thwarted in his attempt. With a glower he strode down the hall, grumbling about the wretched suit he wore and counting down the minutes until he could change.

Knocking loudly, Sora stood before Riku's door, he would have barged in unannounced if it had not been locked. He tapped the tow of his shoe impatiently, the sound echoing down the long empty corridor. He raised his fist once more to knock, even louder this time, when the door was flung open. Lowering his hand Sora felt himself begin to pout as he took in Riku's appearance.

The older youth was dressed in a similar manner, though in some ways it could be considered far more elaborate and demeaning to masculinity, Riku once again proving himself over Sora, pulled it all off flawlessly. No matter how feminine the fabric or details, or how tight the fit and glittery the accessories, Riku made them look princely, making Sora huff.

Riku wore the same white shirt, as Sora, his was tucked in neatly into slacks, which were wider cut than Sora's through the legs, but were as fitted at the waist and hip as his. The color was a richer blue than navy and could only be described as indigo. His feet were also covered in polished black shoes, though the toe was slightly more pointed on Riku's pair. Unlike Sora's overcoat, Riku's was made of a softer fabric, and almost reminded him of velvet, it too was a rich indigo color. The cut was the same as Sora's with a hem which was longer in the back, and silver embroidered sleeves which puffed over the shoulder. However, Riku's was tailored to have wide cuffs which were not only embroidered like the sleeves, but also had ornate silver buttons which fastened loosely. The same buttons closed the jacket in the front over a black cummerbund of sorts which looked more like a sash that had been made embroidered just as the sleeves and cuffs. Currently Riku was fiddling with a tie around his neck made out of a silver and black ribbon, which did not tie in any conventional knot.

"Do you have any idea how you are supposed to tie this thing?" Riku asked him in desperation.

Sora blinked looking at the odd necktie. "Nope, not a clue."

Riku sighed and stepped back into the room, leaving the door open for Sora to follow. "Figures. Why couldn't it be a normal tie?" He grumbled before glancing at Sora. "How did you get away without one?"

"Luck." Sora replied with a shrug.

Riku gave him an even look as he sat down on the room's bed, the ribbon hanging around his neck. "Next time share the luck would you?"

Sora gave him a cheeky grin. "I don't know."

Riku scoffed, but did not argue further. "So how are things going? Is everything almost ready?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "Just some final adjustments and the kitchens are already laying out the food, so really, anytime now."

"Alright, well, I will be down soon. Was there anything else you needed?" Riku asked.

Sora was quiet for a minute as he reconsidered his approach. "It's been four months you know." He told him solemnly.

Riku nodded, and let his head hang a little lower. "Yeah, I know."

"Aren't you going to look for her?"

Riku shrugged. "I really have not made up my mind." He confided. "A part of me is still convinced that she is better off where she is and it is better to make a clean break and not confuse either of us any more."

"Was it really a clean break though?" Sora asked him, from what he had seen it was more awkward and messy.

Frowning Riku agreed, "I guess not."

"So what now then?" Sora asked, hoping to get Riku to make some sort of decision. Riku had never been one to sit on a fence, and Sora was not about to let him start.

"Everything is about to change. That is what tonight is about right? With heartless and nobodies still out here, and the occasional Kuja, we cannot allow life to continue as it has, and you and I will be playing a large part in that. I doubt we will get to spend much time in any one location, and that would not be fair to anyone. So I guess if we do find her world, I will let things happen however they are meant to happen." Riku explained softly.

Sora sighed. "I don't like seeing you unhappy."

Riku gave him a crooked smile in return. "Thanks, I will try not to be so depressing. To be honest, I kind of hoped she would change her mind; she was always so stubborn that I thought she would just ignore what I told her. When she did go, I thought it would only be for a short while, that somehow she would be back within a week. It just took a while for me to get it, to realize that she is gone and that she is not coming back."

"I think if she were going to come back on her own she would have a long time ago. Kagome was always just as impulsive as you are."

"And as rash as you are." Riku returned.

Sora only laughed. "True." He paused for a moment to gauge Riku's thoughts before he added, "we all miss her you know."

Riku nodded, "I know."

Sora moved to sit beside Riku on the bed. "Kairi still says you can come down with us, or she could find you a different date for the night. She really does not want you to be on your own."

"It's what I know best though." Riku replied quickly, and Sora knew better than to argue. "I will come down later on my own, don't worry. You two should have fun on your own without a third wheel."

"It was always the three of us though." Sora mussed.

Riku looked him in the eye with a meaningful look. "Not anymore though. It is about time you two had your own time. We have to grow up sometime, we all knew one day we would split up into some sort of pairs, and it is not fair for you two to keep waiting, not after everything you have both been through."

"I still wish we would not have to leave you all alone though." Sora said.

"This is a ball, I won't really be alone." He assured his friend, though they both knew it was easy to be alone in a room full of people.

"Fine, knowing you there will be a flock of girls to fawn over you." Sora chuckled. "Just don't make Kairi wait too long, or she'll worry even more."

With laughter in his eyes Riku said, "Speaking of Kairi waiting, you better not do so yourself. I don't think she would be too happy."

Sora's face paled before he gulped in fear. "Yeah, good idea. I better go then. Good luck with that tie." Sora then quickly left, rushing to meet with his girlfriend before her anger got the best of her.

Riku watched him leave with a heavy gaze, waiting until the door clicked shut before he let out a defeated sigh. He stood up and walked closer to the wide window of the room he had been given. It overlooked the courtyard below him, and he enjoyed the view. During his time with the King, he had come to respect the small mouse greatly. He had never once given up on him, and it meant a great deal to Riku, to have at least one person who believed in him, even when he did not believe in his self.

He had wondered what kind of castle the King lived in, what his world was like, and he found that he was not disappointed in the least now that he was face to face with it. It was very different than any of the other worlds he had spent time in, and that was what he liked best about it. This world did not bring any bad memories to mind, he felt almost free of the lingering darkness in this cheerful place. He only wished that he was free of the memories of her.

Perhaps he could have forgotten if it were not for Sora and Kairi, who were always worrying over him, and insisting that it would help if he talked about it. He did not want to talk about it though. He was doing fine on his own, though the wounds were still open they had begun to heal, yet whenever his friends began to meddle it was like pouring salt or sometimes even vinegar into them. He knew they meant well, and he was grateful for their support, but even still, they were doing more harm than good. It seemed that they were beginning to clue in though, and he thanked his stars for that.

She would have loved this though, of that he was sure. She would have loved to have seen the gardens and stayed in the castle and attend a ball. She would have looked lovely, he was certain of that as well. She was gone now though, and he could blame no one but himself for it, though he still felt it had been the right thing to do. She was safe, and she was with her family, she had been there when her father had returned to her mother. It may not have been much, but there was little that he could give to her, and so he had done so, though she may never know just what it had meant.

Reaching up to drag the ribbon from his neck Riku curled his lip at it. Perhaps he should change before going down, Kairi and the Queen had insisted he wear this particular outfit, and so he had agreed, knowing better than to argue. This tie though was a joke. Not to mention the cummerbund looked more like a sash fit for a gown. Perhaps he would give another look through the array of garments that had been left for his perusal, he was sure he could do better.

He was distracted however, before he could even turn around, by a silver light reflecting against the window pane. With hard eyes he spun around to face the disturbance behind him. There was a swirl of silver light forming what looked much like a portal akin to those Kuja and even Organization XIII had once used. Rolling his shoulders back and shifting his legs apart, Riku prepared for the attack. He was unsure of what it was, but he had only had bad experiences with such magic. Summoning his Keyblade he took a few steps closer and prepared to strike the moment anything stepped out of the portal.

It seemed like an eternity as he waited. The tones and tints of silver mixed around in a taunting fashion shielding their secrets from him. Then something fell to the floor just before the portal, and the colors dissipated. He raised his sword to strike the fiend before it had a chance to catch him off guard and took a hasty step forward. As the lights receded he was given a clearer view of what had been left behind however, and he paused mid strike at the crumpled form at his feet, staring with wide disbelieving eyes.

Heather blue eyes stared up at him in shock and fear, making his heart ache, and so Riku lowered his blade, before dismissing it all together. He stared at her with hope wondering if his mind had resorted to illusions now. "Kagome?"

Tears welled up in those eyes then and she flung herself up into his arms with such force that she knocked them both back to the floor. Her head was pressed into the curve of his neck and shoulder, which was beginning to feel rather wet. Quickly Riku brought both of his arms around Kagome and pulled her close breathing in the scent that he had not noticed until it was gone.

"Riku." He heard her whisper, and he only nodded into her silky locks. After a moment she lifted her head to look in his eyes, as if searching for something, and Riku stared right back, hoping she found whatever it was she wanted. Apparently she did, as abruptly she lowered her lips to his and kissed him fervently. Riku welcomed the contact and took hold of her shoulders as he kissed her back, taking the lead.

He would have been content like that for some time yet, but his mind was buzzing with thoughts and questions, and so he tried to untangle them from their position on the floor. After a moment she cooperated, and they rearranged themselves on his bed. He held both of her hands in his as he took her in, trying to notice any difference from when he had last seen her, and found none, but the beginning of dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"What are you doing here?" He asked first, trying to not overwhelm her with everything he wanted to either ask or say.

She gave a small laugh. "I did what I needed to back home, and I decided it was time to come back."

He shook his head, wanting to curse her and praise her. "But how? I thought there was not any way back for you?"

"Do you remember the struggle tournament in Twilight Town?" She asked and he nodded in agreement. "Well, when you defeated Locke and I won the bet with Terra, she gave me a warp stone. I only remembered I had it a few days ago, and then I was certain that I could get back."

"So you are back for good?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am here to stay, hopefully I will be able to find someone kind enough to give me some food and shelter until I can take care of myself. I was not really able to plan the trip much." She glanced about the room then. "Where are we anyway? I don't remember anyplace looking like this in Radiant Garden. Are we somewhere on one of the Destiny Islands?" She asked perplexed.

Riku shook his head. "No, this is my room in Disney Castle. Since you left the King has decided that we cannot keep pretending that other worlds do not exist, and that there is a threat to us all still lurking out there. He is making some changes and putting together an organization of sorts to handle it all, and he is starting by throwing a ball tonight to start off and introduce everyone. The following few days will be dedicated to the practical part of establishing everything and training everyone."

"Wow." Kagome gaped at the information; it had not been what she expected. "So is everyone here?" She asked.

"Yes, Sora and Kairi are downstairs. The committee from Radiant Garden should be down there as well, they are also playing a large roll in organizing all of this. You will probably recognize many of the guests from our travels s well." Riku answered.

Looking down at his clothing Kagome let out a giggle. "Nice clothes."

Riku flushed slightly. "I was thinking of changing. The Queen and Kairi insisted I wear this, but I think the tie and cummerbund are the worst of it. So maybe if I compromise they will be satisfied."

"Sounds good. Though it is not exactly anything I would choose, you do look nice." She complimented. She was surprised actually, she would have never thought any self respecting man could pull off an overcoat like that, but somehow Riku managed to do just that. "Is there any way I can come?" She asked, hoping it would not be too rude to invite herself. She was anxious though to see everyone again.

"I doubt anyone would mind." Riku told her with a smirk. She had been sorely missed, and if she appeared tonight would certainly have quite the fanfare. "You will need to change though, it is a formal event."

Kagome frowned. "How can I get clothes without anyone knowing? I would like to surprise them."

Riku considered this for a minute before helping her to her feet. He led her out his door and down the never-ending corridor about five doors. He opened the door which had not been locked and pulled Kagome in after him. "This is Kairi's room. The Queen and Daisy sent up an entire rack full of clothes and such for her to choose from and I doubt anyone has collected it yet. Do you think you could find something here?" He asked as he spotted the rack he spoke of and gestured to it.

Kagome smiled at the idea, "Yeah, I think that will work." She assured him. "Go ahead and finish getting ready, I will meet you out here, as soon as I am done."

Nodding Riku left her to it, and Kagome turned to see what her options were. A long rack had been pushed into the corner of the elaborate room, from it hung numerous ball gowns. There were also several boxes on the floor next to the rack of formal dresses, containing everything from shoes to undergarments, to hair accessories. Kagome eagerly pulled the rack out from the wall and began to search through the line for a dress she liked, hoping it would also fit her.

Though the dresses were all cut in a different manner, it was clear that pastels were the current trend at Disney Castle. Kagome had never been overly fond of pastels, but felt that they were better than neon colors, heaven forbid she ever see a formal gown in a neon yellow or pink. The thought made her cringe, and so she refocused at her task at hand. Finding a few choices, Kagome pulled them from the rack and set them aside, laying them across Kairi's bed.

Next Kagome found a strapless long-line bra and a light crinoline which was made to give the dress some body. She quickly put these on before turning to have a look at the dresses once more. She decided that one dress was too small without having to try it on, while another was a color that would wash her out. With a sigh Kagome picked up her favorite of the two remaining dress. It was a soft aqua color, which was richer than the rest of the washed pastel colors. The gown was strapless, though the neckline was curved in a sweetheart manner. It was fitted to about the hip, where the dress flared out in layers of fabric, which were meant to twirl while dancing. It was far simpler than some of the other dresses, and was accented by only a hint of embroidery at the top of the bodice. There were also hints of rhinestones and crystals which glittered in the light of the room. To Kagome it was magnificent.

Stepping into the dress Kagome struggled to zip it up in the back on her own, and was sure that she looked a fool trying to do so. It was during one of her twists, that the door opened, and Kagome gasped as she turned around to hide her back from the intruder. Kairi stood at the open door gaping at her in disbelief, and Kagome gave her a nervous smile. "Hello Kairi, miss me?" She greeted, hoping it was not too odd to find an old friend in your room trying on gowns given to you by a Queen.

"Kagome!" The girl exclaimed, rushing forward to greet her friend, she was remarkable quick despite the gown she wore. Kairi was dressed in a lovely lavender gown which had small cap sleeves and a square neckline. It too, was fitted through to her waist before the dress flared out around her. Kagome wondered if the dress was capable of standing on its own. It was more elegant than Kagome's own, and split at the waist to reveal an elaborately embroidered and beaded panel of violet beneath.

Hugging the other girl to her, Kagome smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I needed a dress." She told her as they broke apart.

Kairi grinned, "This is great! Have you seen Riku yet?"

"Yes, I have."

"I have to tell Sora! Oh, and everyone else! They are going to be so happy to see! Oh Kagome it is so good to have you back!" Kairi said cheerfully.

Kagome shook her head fiercely before Kairi could abandon her and spill her secret. "No, no, I want to surprise them!"

Kairi gave her a wicked grin in return obviously taken with the idea. "I will help you get ready then, and you and Riku can make a big entrance later! Don't worry I won't tell a soul!" Kairi assured her.

"Thank you." Kagome acknowledged her friend gratefully. Kairi then finished zipping her up before leading her to a small vanity. Kairi helped her apply some light make up, and pick out some jewelry and shoes before working on her hair. She swept up Kagome's thick dark locks in several twists with a beautiful silver clip. She worked fast and soon Kagome was ready in no time at all.

Thanking her again, Kagome let Kairi go back down to the party, promising to hold to her vow of silence and make sure to keep the others busy for now. Kagome then left to find Riku, who by now was waiting in the hallway for her. He had changed into a black vest, which lay hidden beneath his jacket for the most part. He had also found a traditional necktie which was tucked into the vest neatly. It was made of fine silk, and was a dark silver color, more platinum than anything, but it accented the rest of his ensemble well.

"That is much better." She said with a smile as she took his form in. She could not deny, however bizarre the trends of the palace, he looked strikingly handsome.

"You look beautiful." He answered sincerely, making Kagome blush.

"Thank you." She answered meekly.

Riku offered her his arm, "Shall we go?" He asked her.

Kagome giggled at his behavior but took his arm nonetheless. "Yes."

The ball itself was being held in the grand ballroom, which was just as large as the audience chamber. However it was not on the ground level and so after entering through the wide double doors a long staircase led to the ballroom floor. Plush red carpet had been rolled out over these stairs as well, leading all the way to the back of the room to the thrones where the King and Queen sat. Sora and Kairi stood some distance from the magistrates but were considerably near the front of the room nonetheless. Kairi had been unusually happy since she had returned from her errand upstairs, which had taken longer than she had said it would. When he questioned her about it she only said that something else had been brought to her attention and that it was nothing for him to worry about. She had said it all with a content little smile which proved to him that she was up to something, and so Sora felt slightly weary.

The committee stood near them as the guests had entered, greeting friends old and new as the ball had begun. A herald announced each arrival and declared their home world with bravado, though it soon faded into the background as the orchestra began to play. Sora had begun to wonder if Riku would show up as most everyone had already arrived, but Kairi had assured him with that same knowing smile. It made him uneasy, and he could not help but wonder what it was she knew or what she was up to. What bothered him the most though was that she had not allowed him in on the fun she was planning, really he could use a distraction now with all of this formal junk.

The King had already greeted everyone and thanked them for coming, hoping that they would all enjoy themselves. The orchestra changed the music to a waltz as the dancing began and all around people seemed to be having a gay time. Sora though still huffed in a corner waiting for either Riku to show up or for Kairi's schemes to come to light. His ears caught the sound of a thick, proud voice over the music thought he specifics of what were being said were lost to him. Determining the voice as being that of the herald, Sora turned his eyes to see who had arrived late, hoping it was Riku at last. He had always known his friend licked to make an entrance. He was pleased to discover that he was right, but was stunned to see Riku enter with not only a smug smile, but a beautiful woman with wavy blue-black locks on his arm.

"Kagome?" Sora whispered in a daze. He watched the handsome couple descend as though it was a dream, and distantly he noted that a murmur had begun to spread through the crowed as some couples had stopped dancing all together. He heard a giggle next to him and turned with a dumb look on his face to see Kairi with a mischievous grin on her painted lips. "You knew about this?" He asked incredulously.

She only spared him a glace before returning to watch Riku and Kagome finish their descent. "I found her upstairs when I was running my errand, that's was why I took so long. She wanted it to be a surprise, sorry."

Shaking off his amazement and confusion Sora grabbed hold of Kairi's hand and pulled her through the crowd to greet Kagome with the others who were quickly assembling around the couple. Kagome was being passed through the committee at the moment of their arrival. She seemed happy though slightly overwhelmed as she was pulled from one embrace into another before she ever knew who each was. Stepping up to her side he quickly pulled Kagome next to himself and gave her a moment to right herself. "Let's give the lady a moment to breathe why don't we?" He suggested and he noticed the embarrassed looks that came over most of the committee, sans Cloud and Leon.

Kagome gave him a bright smile in return. "Sora!" She exclaimed before wrapping her arms around him. "It is so good to see you!"

"Nice to have you back Kagome." He returned before stepping back and gesturing to Riku. "The zipper on someone's grumpy pants got stuck while you were gone." He told her.

She laughed, while others gave him a peculiar look for his choice of phrase, though he was not bothered by it at all. Before anything else could be said the crowd parted to reveal a small King and Queen. Everyone gave them a bow, as this was a formal occasion before waiting for them to speak. The King was the one to step forward, as he was the one who had known Kagome. "It is nice to see you again, Kagome. I thought I heard you had returned home?"

She gave him a smile and a nod. "Yes, I did. I took care of what I needed to already and decided to return. I hope you do not mind my intrusion." She commented bashfully.

The King shook his head, "No not at all. You are welcome to stay here. I will make sure that you are given a room when the night is through. We would love it if you would join us in the talks tomorrow." He added, assuming she had been filled in to at least some extent.

"Thank you very much your majesty, I would love to." She replied politely.

He nodded, with a content look on his face before looking just past him to his wife. "May I present Queen Minnie, she has been eager to meet you."

Kagome bowed. "It is an honor to meet you your majesty." She answered.

"It is nice to meet you as well. Perhaps you would join me for tea tomorrow? I would love to have an opportunity to talk to you." Minnie offered kindly.

Kagome gave another bow, though it was shallower this time. "I would love to your majesty." She agreed.

"Well, enjoy yourself tonight Kagome. I hope you enjoy your stay here." King Mickey said. Kagome thanked him before the King and Queen returned to mingle with the other guests.

Kagome continued to greet her friends, as the night wore on, though after some time the crowd began to disperse until only Sora, Kairi, Kagome and Riku remained. They stood off to the side watching as the night progressed, Kagome and Riku sipping on punch while Kairi watched those who were dancing with longing in her eyes. She kept shooting looks to Sora in hopes that he would pick up on her hints, but was thwarted by Sora's obliviousness. Her frustration mounted until she turned to him in a huff. "Are we going to dance at all?"

Sora blinked widely at her sudden outburst, wondering where all of this had come from. She had never mentioned anything to him about dancing. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Kairi took a deep breath as she calmed herself, though it did not help much. "This is a ball, Sora!" She stated the obvious. "That is what people do!"

"Oh." Sora had known that dancing was involved, though he was sure it was not a requirement. All the same, it seemed to mean a lot to Kairi. "Do you want to dance?" He asked hoping that was what she was really getting at. Honestly, if she wanted to dance, why didn't she just say something?

"Yes!" She exclaimed in annoyance, the whole moment having been ruined. Getting the point Sora took Kairi's hand and lead her to the dance floor, though Kairi had to show him the ropes, and he looked nervous about where to put his hands.

Kagome giggled at the couple, enjoying the free entertainment. She felt her empty glass of punch lifted from her hand and watched as Riku took care of it for her. She smiled at him before returning her gaze to her friends who were trying to be as graceful as they could on the dance floor. Kairi was doing well, she thought, especially considering she had Sora as a partner. It was clear that though he was good with a sword he had two left feet when it came to dancing.

Riku returned, though Kagome paid him little mind, still entertained as she watched Kairi begin to lead Sora across the dance floor instead. When Riku took her hand however she glanced back at him in surprise. He only smiled at her as a question formed in her eyes.

"I believe I owe you a dance?" He questioned, though it was really more of a statement.

"Hmm?" Kagome wondered as she tried to remember what ever it was he was thinking of. Thinking back on their time together she remembered the promise he had made her in Sherwood Forest. Smiling back at him she nodded. "Yes, I believe you do."

"Well, shall we then" He asked. He did not wait for an answer and instead twirled her into his arms and into position for the waltz with ease.

Kagome was startled at first but then laughed in delight. "You've been holding out on me," she teased. It was clear Riku was a good dancer, and knew well enough what he was doing, unlike his best friend.

Riku gave her a crooked smile. "I said it was not that I didn't know how to dance, only that I did not care to." He glanced at Kairi and Riku, who were currently behind Kagome, and winced.

Catching his look Kagome chuckled in amusement. "Maybe you should give him some pointers?" She suggested, feeling bad for Kairi.

Riku considered this, before Sora stumbled once more, and Kairi let out an exclamation of pain. He snickered and said, "Maybe." After all it was more entertaining this way.

After a few songs Riku pulled Kagome away to one of the open terraces, there were four doors leading in and out of the ballroom, letting in fresh cool air. The gardens, which lay beyond had been made open as well to the guests, and Kagome voiced her interest, and wish to get away from the crowd if only for a moment. They walked the lit paths in companionable silence, their hands linked. Kagome's attention however, after a time diverted from the beautifully manicured gardens to the starry sky above.

"You know, I never realized until I went back home," She began. "The stars are different between here and there. I never once recognized any of the constellations."

Riku watched her as she talked, unsure of how to reply, so he supported her in silence.

"It makes me feel so far away from everything, knowing that I am not even under the same sky as my family, or watching the same sun rise each day. I would feel that way wherever I was though. No matter which world or time, I chose I would have to leave something behind."

"Do you regret it?" Riku asked.

Kagome looked at him before shaking her head slowly. "No, you were right, I needed to go back, but in the end my place is here. Maybe someday I will see them again, but until then I know they are alright, and that makes me happy, because I have a new family here. One I would not trade for all the worlds."

He squeezed her hand, "I will help you. I will make sure you see them again. After all, I have only met your father; I would like to meet the rest of your family."

She smiled brightly, grateful for his words. "Mama will love you, and I think Souta will to, just be careful of Grandpa." She said with a silent laugh.

Riku did not question this, and decided he would ask when the day came that he really did get to meet her family. A quick movement drew his attention to the sky and he pointed it out to Kagome. "Look a shooting star. Make a wish."

Kagome scrunched up her nose, closing her eyes as the star passed above them. Riku could not contain his curiosity under the circumstances and asked, "What did you wish for?"

With a shrug Kagome stopped, and shook her head with her lips closed tightly, denying him. Riku gave small laugh as she scoffed at her behavior. "What? Afraid it won't come true of you tell me?" He thought she was a little old for such games.

Kagome laughed with him then. "No, I just couldn't think of anything." She answered with a small smile on her face. She looked up at Riku in contentment, though there were many things she could have wished for in that spilt second, none of them seemed important. She was happy, just as tings were.

"I am glad you came back Kagome." He said lowly as he leaned in closer to her, his breath fanning her lips.

"So am I." She answered before meeting him the rest of the way in a slow kiss. Riku took her into his arms and kissed her as tenderly as passion would allow, and Kagome let him do just that.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?"

"Yes, I am. I believe this would be the best solution for everyone. I would be happy to see this jewel finally do some good." Kagome affirmed from her seat across from the King in the castle library. Her hand resting on the sacred jewel strung about her neck. It had been a month since she had shown up unannounced the eve of the ball. She had been given residence here at Disney Castle and had been asked to become an advisor to the King and companion to the Queen. Kagome had gratefully accepted the generous offer.

Riku had also come to live in the castle, while Sora and Kairi visited frequently. Riku had become essential to the New World Order, as it was called. A committee of citizens from every known world had been created following the ball, and Riku had been at the head of it all, answering only to the King himself. He was often away meeting with the dignitaries and making exchanges, leaving Kagome to her own devices in the castle. She occasionally accompanied him but was content to allow him space.

Recently she had recalled the second prophecy of the Ancients and somehow it had all clicked. She had not known what a cornerstone was before moving into the castle, but now that she knew she was sure that the sacred jewel could become another cornerstone. Now, she was presenting her idea to the King, hoping for his consent. When he nodded she continued. "I am not sure which world we should gift the cornerstone to, but it stands that no matter the choice, it will be far easier to hide, and keep safe than your own, as the sacred jewel is much smaller. Hopefully it will bring some reprieve from the fight against the heartless."

The King nodded once more as he considered her idea. "Good work Kagome. I think this is a marvelous idea. I will consent to this and allow you to take charge of the project, you may ask for help as you need it. I do think however, that we should present this to the New World Order Committee, as it will be of utmost importance not only to all worlds but as to where we will place the new cornerstone."

Kagome nodded with a smile at the small and gentle King. "Thank you, your majesty; I think that is a wonderful idea. I will draw together some plans to present at the next council meeting."

"Very well. Was there anything else you wished to discuss Kagome?" The King asked.

"Not today sire, thank you for your time."

"Anytime, Kagome, you are now one of my trusted advisors and a member of the court. Whenever you wish to talk I will make sure to set aside some time for you." The King replied.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you very much. I heard though, that Riku should be returning soon, so if you do not mind, I would like to welcome him back."

The King gave her a grin. "Of course."

"Thank you again." Rising from her seat Kagome quit the library and turned right down the long corridor. She walked briskly towards the castle Gummi hanger, eager to greet Riku. He had been gone for two weeks this time, making several trips. Kagome hoped to share her good news with him. She had been up all night, her mind racing as she thought out her idea, trying to decide how best to explain to the King. The lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with her, but she had to see Riku first.

She never made it to the hanger, as Riku was already making his way up the corridor from the hanger himself and soon met up with Kagome. He immediately swept her up into his arms, securing her tightly against his own frame. With a few soft spoken words between them Riku claimed her lips for his own, the firm action of his slightly rough lips against her own made Kagome's eyes flutter closed, as she released a deep sigh of appreciation. One of his hands was wrapped around her neck, cradling her head, and as his thumb rubbed circles near her ear Kagome tilted her head into the gesture, pleased with his attentions. She became more certain every time his lips met hers that she would never grow tired of his kisses.

After withdrawing, Riku gave a small smirk of appreciation at his work upon her swollen lips before taking her hand in his own and leading her down the hall. "I have good news." He told her with a smile.

"Really," she asked brightly. "What a coincidence so do I!"

"Oh, why don't you go first then." He bid her, unable to contain his smile.

Knowing better than to argue with him over something so trivial Kagome agreed. "I found a way for us to create another cornerstone, which will hopefully help keep the balance, and decease the number of heartless attacks. The King has placed me in charge of the project, and I will be presenting the idea to the committee in the next meeting."

"Another cornerstone? That sounds great; it would be nice to lower the activity a little. We are busy enough with this New World Order as it is, fighting heartless and nobodies on top of that is a bit much." Riku said.

Kagome swatted playfully at his arm. "Sora is the one doing nearly all of the fighting you know, why are you complaining?"

"It still would be a nice change of pace." He told her before changing the subject. "I saw Jack, while I was gone."

"Did you?" She asked, curious how he was after all of this time.

"Yes, I gave him an entire case of rum for his help during our search. I think he nearly cried." Riku told her with a laugh.

Kagome giggled as well. "Well, I am glad we finally repaid him, he deserves it. What else did you do? You said you had good news?"

Riku nodded. "I also made a trip to Snow White's world, and I thought you would be happy to know that she is back on her feet. The spell was broken by a prince, who she is now planning to marry shortly."

"Oh! That is good news!" Kagome exclaimed in delight. "I am so glad to hear that! I was worried!"

Riku smiled, "She said that she would love it if we could attend. But that is not all, and I saved the best news for last." Riku told her as he came to a stop in the hallway. He dropped her hand in order to free his own.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kagome wondered, thoroughly confused.

Reaching into his pocket Riku pulled out a deep blue-gray stone. It was rather dull in appearance, but the color was unlike anything she had seen. Looking closer Kagome could see specks of gold, and silver, red, and green mixed into the stone. "What in the world is this?"

Riku gave her a smile, hardly able to contain himself eager as he was to share the news. "The dwarfs recently discovered this in the mines. There seems to be a vast deposit of it in the south slope of the mines. I brought this to Cid, and we ran a few tests on it. Turns out this is an alloy of gummi material and orichalcum, we think it may be of use to your father's invention. It should hold up, which means that your father can finally build those gates as he wanted, to allow quicker and more direct travel. You may be able to see your family sooner than you thought!"

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She stared at the stone as if it were a dear friend who had been missing for years. "Oh, Riku! This is wonderful!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck in an embrace, overwhelmed with joy. Riku laughed with her and spun her around in the wide hallway of the castle.

As the laughter died down, Riku came to a stop, and simply held Kagome in the hallway, content to remain there for some time still. Kagome was overwhelmed by everything that had happened today alone, and calmly laid her head on his shoulder, his presence comforting enough to persuade her to sleep. Outside, the sun came out from behind a cloud, allowing rays of light to streak through the long corridor, and warm the couple.

"Are you happy here Kagome?" He asked at last.

Kagome nodded while at the same time stifling a yawn. "Yes, I would be happy anywhere, as long as I could be with you. I love you Riku." She whispered to him, as she started to drift off to sleep. She recalled speaking with Jane in Deep Jungle, about why she chose to remain in the jungle with Tarzan. Jane had said it was because she belonged there, that her place was with Tarzan. Her place, she decided, was at Riku's side.

Riku gave a content smile and rested his head on top of hers. He too was happy, and he could not ask for more. He had struggled through the last few years, and had taken the more difficult path, but in the end it was all worth it, because it had lead him to Kagome. "I love you too, Bright Eyes." He told her earnestly. Noticing Kagome seemed ready to drift off to sleep, Riku lofted her into his arms, he would take her to her room before meeting with the King. Until Riku was ready, the worlds could wait.

It was the King who had once told him,_ "The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it even in the deepest darkness! But you have to open your eyes to see it!"_ He had taken those words to heart, as the King had never given up on him, and had never steered him wrong. He had taken off the blindfold and faced himself. He had opened his eyes, and he had found the light, his light. That light had helped him escape his darkness, and the darkness helped him face the brightest of lights. His heart was not so weak anymore. Looking out at the glaring sun, Riku squinted but made no move to hinder its effect. Glancing down at Kagome, he gave her a smile, though she could not see it. "Thank you Kagome, thank you."

_The End_


End file.
